Secrets of the Heart
by BabyGurl2012
Summary: Anastasia Steele has always settled in life. Can a mysterious stranger change her outlook?
1. Chapter 1

When I was a little girl, I longed to be an actress on Broadway. The dream that I, Anastasia Steele, would be would be a fixture on the Great White Way was a constant. My youth was spent on my family's horse farm in Logan New Mexico, but I wanted more. "One day, somehow, I'm getting out of here", is what I would tell myself. That dream was crushed when I turned fifteen. My mother decided she wanted to "find herself." At least that's the excuse she gave my dad in the letter she left him. In my opinion, she was a selfish woman who wanted to be with Bob from the grocery store more. Apparently, in addition to bagging her groceries, he was also bagging her. They took off early on a Saturday morning. I remember the day because I was standing at the window as she hurried to his pickup. Not even a glance back. Like I said, she was a selfish woman. After her departure from our lives, my father and I continued living the best way we could. While my friends were shopping at the mall or on dates, I was cooking, cleaning, or helping my father with the horses. There were many times where I wanted to throw my hands up and say screw it, but I kept going because our horse farm is my father's passion. After I graduated high school, I took some online college classes just so I could say I was a college student. It still hurt seeing all of my friends go away to their dream schools.

Three months ago, I told my father my life long dream of getting out of this god forsaken town, and he whole heartedly supported it. Things were falling into place, and I was ready for my new journey. It seems that stupid thing called cancer had other plans. My father hadn't been feeling well for a while, but he was too stubborn to go to the doctor. I finally convinced him to go or I would drag him there myself. After seeing one doctor and then another and yet another, he was diagnosed with lung cancer. I knew there was no way I was going to leave my dad when he needed me. My dreams were put on hold once, so why not do it again. I knew my father wasn't going to be able to carry on with his daily work like he used to, but there was no way I was going to the farm slip away. So, I decided to put an ad in the paper for help. Yesterday, I got a call about the ad.

Now, here I am waiting at Karen's Cafe for the guy who called about the job. My father wanted to come, but he is having a bad day from the chemo. Where is the guy? He was supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago. Tardiness is one of the things I dislike, and this guy is off to a bad start. As I look at the door, my eyes catch sight of a copper haired, gray eyed man walking in. I know pretty much everyone in this town, and I would know if I had seen him before. He glances around the café and realizes that no one else is here except me. A smirk crosses his face as he strides over to my table. Is he the guy who called about the job?

"Miss Steele?", he asks as I nod nervously. Why am I nervous when he is the one wanting the job?

"Yes, are you the gentleman that I spoke to on the phone about the job?"

"That was me. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Christian Trevelyan." He shakes me hand slowly as his touch makes me quiver. What the hell? Why does a complete stranger have this effect on me.

"Please sit down.", I motion to the chair across from me. "I want you to know that my father and I are looking for someone who will show up on time for work. Being late in inexcusable."

"I'm sorry that I was late. I'm still new in town and got lost. Miss Steele, I want you to know that I am a hard worker and very reliable."

"Why did you decide to answer the ad ?" He sits in his spot for a few minutes as if he is trying to find the right words.

"Like I said, I'm new in town, and I need employment. When I was younger, I enjoyed riding. Horses are beautiful creatures who are captivating. There is something about riding that is liberating. In those moments, all of life's worries are out the door." His words echo what my father has always said about horses.

"Where are you from?" Who knows this guy could be some serial killer or freak, but he seems like a genuine good guy who is troubled.

"Everywhere. I've traveled here and there. So, do I have the job?"

"Ok, you can start tomorrow. Don't be late." I may regret this decision, but my father taught me that everyone needs to be given a chance. Christian Trevelyan, you better not make me regret this.


	2. Chapter 2

After dinner, I decide to tell my dad that I hired Christian. The last thing I want is for my dad to freak out when this stranger shows up at the house.

"I hired someone today." My dad looks up from the sports section that he's reading. "His name is Christian Trevelyan, and he starts tomorrow."

"Why did you do that Annie? I don't need any help around here."

"Dad, you're sick and can't do a lot of things around here."

"What kind of a guy is he?"

"He seems like he'll be a good worker, but there seems to be a darkness about him." I see a smile creep up on my dad's face as I know what he's about to say.

"You can't judge a book by its cover Annie. Even though this guy may seem off, he may have some good in him. I think we all have a bit of darkness in us. Sometimes we just need someone or something to be our light." Ray Steele always tries to see the good in people. I've always seen it as both a positive and a negative quality.

"Does that quote speak for Mom as well?" From the look on his face, I can tell I hit a nerve. My dad doesn't like to talk about my mom. Even though she has been gone over six years, I still wonder about her. The only communication I've had with her was a card I received when I graduated high school. It was postmarked from California and just had the word "congrats" in it.

"If you're asking if your mother was someone completely different than what I thought, the answer is yes. The Carla that I fell in love with was loving and giving. When you were born, she would stand by your crib for hours watching you sleep. You were her angel, and she loved you more than anything."

"Not enough to stick around.", I mumble.

"She did love you, and I believe she still does, wherever she is. I don't know what happened with her, but she slowly started drifting away. That sparkle in her eye was no longer there. Maybe she always had this part of her that longed to be carefree and independent, and it just slowly came out. I don't know."

"Do you hate her?"

"I hate that she left, and I hate that you don't have a mother. But, I don't hate her. I could never hate her because she gave me you. You are the bright spot in all of it." My dad has never been the type to cry, but I could swear I see what looks like tears in the corners of his eyes. He picks the paper back up and puts it in front of his face, no doubt to keep me from seeing him cry.

* * *

When I wake the next morning, I begin thinking about what my dad said about judging people. I know that I need to give Christian a chance before I put a label on him. It's only 6:00, but I always get up early to cook breakfast for my dad and start the daily chores. Once I've showered and changed into a pair of jeans and a red blouse, I make my way to the kitchen where my dad is already sitting.

"Good morning Annie.", he smiles as I make my way to the stove.

"Good morning Dad. How did you sleep?"

"Good.", he responds. I know that he's not telling the truth. Sleep is something that has evaded him ever since my mom left, and it's gotten worse since his diagnosis.

"What would you like for breakfast?"

"Just some toast. I don't have much of an appetite. What time is the guy you hired supposed to be here?" Damn. I only told him to be here today, but I didn't tell him what time. With my luck he probably won't show up until later in the day. What was I thinking?

"Um, he actually..." My words are interrupted by the vehicle pulling into the driveway. I run over to the window and see an old blue pickup truck. Luck appears to be on my side when I see Christian get out of the truck. My breathing hitches as I see he is wearing a blue tee-shirt that accentuates his strong arms and jeans. Those jeans. _Oh my_. He looks towards the house, and I suddenly feel dirty for staring at him. I open the back door, and he gives me a slight smile.

"Good morning Miss Steele."

"You can call me Ana."

"Ana? That's a lovely name. Is it short for anything?"

"Anastasia, but everyone calls me Ana."

"Anastasia.", he smirks. "You didn't give me a time, but I wanted to be here early."

"I appreciate that. Come in and meet my father." I lead him into the kitchen where my dad looks intrigued. "Ray Steele, this is Christian Trevelyan. Christian, this is my father Ray Steele."

"It's nice to meet you . I appreciate the job and will be a hard worker."

"I hope you enjoy working here. Ana, why don't you show him around."

I motion for Christian to follow me outside as we walk to the stables. For some reason, I feel he's undressing me with his eyes. I shake it off as paranoia.

"We have ten horses at the moment. The five on this side are the ones that we board for people, and the five over there are ours. I walk over to the last stall on the left where my favorite horse, a chestnut American Walking Horse named Bashful is housed.

"This is Bashful. She is my horse. My dad gave me her when I graduated high school."

"Why the name Bashful?" Suddenly I feel bashful as I get ready to answer him.

"It kind of reflects my personality. I've always been shy, even though I wanted to be anything but."

"What do you mean?" His gray eyes stare straight into my blue eyes as he tilts his head.

"I wanted to break out of my shell and become someone else. I wanted to make a name for myself, but things changed."

"It's never too late to change who you are." Why do I feel like he is referring to himself and not me? I see pain and trouble in his face, but I know it's not my place to pry even though he has asked me personal questions.

"Where are you living?", I ask.

"Right now, I'm staying at that motel next to Karen's Cafe, but I hope to find a house soon. Your father seems nice."

"He is. He's an incredible man."

"And your mother? Where is she?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. We can get started if you're ready."

"I'm ready.", he answers.

I have a feeling there is more than meets the eye with Christian Trevelyan.


	3. Chapter 3

Christian immediately begins the task of feeding the horses while I work on some laundry and other chores inside. Every few minutes, I glance out the window towards the stables. There is something mysterious about him, but I can't seem to get him out of my head. Before I make my way back outside, I check on my dad who is resting in his bedroom. Seeing him weak breaks my heart, but I try my best not to let him see me cry. I have to be strong for him because I'm all he has.

It's a scorching June day, and there is no relief in sight for this miserable weather. As I walk to the stables, I see that Christian is at the water faucet by the shed. The heat has caused his tee-shirt to stick to his chest as if it's painted on. The water from the hose is drenching his his body as he attempts to cool off. He has his back to me and is unaware of my presence as I walk up behind him.

"Hey.", I say as he jumps in reaction to me suprising him. His quick movements cause him to accidentally aim the hose at me, causing me to get wet.

"Ana, you scared me." His eyes look at my body from top to bottom. "It seems you're wet.", he smirks. _What the hell? _I find myself getting wet in a non-visible part of my body just from his words.

"Sorry. I was just checking to see how you're doing?"

"It's going good. I'm really enjoying the work."

"What kind of work did you do before?", I ask as he shifts his eyes away from me.

"Just different things."

"I have to go into town for some things. Would you like to go with me so you'll see where we get our supplies?" Even though I'm perfectly capable of going alone, I somehow blurted out an invitation for him. What is with me?

"Sure, I would like that. I have another shirt in my truck so I'll change into that since this one is soaked." _Like my panties_. He moves over to his truck where he changes into a gray tee-shirt as I try not to look, but I can't help myself. "Ok, are you ready?", he asks breaking my trance.

"Um , yeah. Sure.", I stammer as we walk to my dad's red Chevy. Christian stops in his spot by the truck with worry in his eyes. "If you're wondering, I'm a good driver. You're safe with me."

"I'll take your word.", he laughs as he hops into his seat.

* * *

When we arrive in town, I park the truck in front of Bates Hardware. Christian looks like a tourist as he eyes the shops around us.

"I take it you haven't been here long enough for the town to bore you."

"Bore me? Not at all. I've only been here about two weeks, but I don't see myself getting bored anytime soon." I have to roll my eyes at that comment since he has no idea how dull Logan is.

"I need to get some buckets, a new shovel, and some paint. That old shed needs a fresh coat of paint."

"Ana, hey.", Mr. Bates, the owner of the hardware store, smiles as we walk into the small store.

"Hi Mr. Bates. This is Christian Trevelyan. He's going to be helping us out at the farm."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Bates.", Christian says as he shakes Mr. Bates's hand. "What color are you thinking about painting the shed?"

"Probably white.", I respond as I pick up the paint and walk to the corner of the store where the shovels are located. Christian grabs a shovel while I get three buckets. "Ok, all set."

After I've paid and said goodbye to Mr. Bates, Christian and I walk back outside into the blazing heat. My day is ruined when I see Molly Jennings walk out of Nina's Boutique. Molly Jennings is a former classmate of mine who is the text book example of mean girl. She tormented me throughout my high school years. During my senior year I auditioned for the role of Eliza Doolittle for our school production of My Fair Lady, but Molly got the part. Some of the kids believed the only reason she got the part was because her wealthy father gave the school money. Even though I don't like her, I'm kind of envious of her since she got out of Logan.

"Well, well, well.", she chirps as Christian and I walk in her direction. "If it isn't Plain Ana." Plain Ana is the name she gave me in school after telling everyone that I was pretty much a nobody. I hated that name, and she knew it.

"Hello Molly. I'm surprised to see you in town."

"My parents are having an anniversary party tomorrow so I decided to come. Believe me, I wouldn't be here if it weren't important. Who is this?", she asks as she looks at Christian.

"This is Christian Trevelyan. He's working for us."

"Hi.", is all he says as Molly wraps her hair around her finger in a flirtatous manner.

"It was nice to see you Molly, but we should be going."

"Why the rush? It's not like you have anything important going on, like a real life.", she teases.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I have a real life."

"Plain Ana is bitter that I got out of this place while she's stuck here shoveling manure.", Molly sneers as I begin feeling like a complete failure.

"I don't see anything plain about her. Ana is a dedicated and hard working young lady.", Christian snaps. "True, she may shovel manure, but you smell like it."

"I've never in my life been talked to in such a foul manner."

"There's a first time for everything Molly.", I giggle as Christian and I leave her in a state of shock. "Thanks for defending me back there, but you didn't have to do that. I can take care of myself."

"I don't doubt that, but she was out of line talking to you like that."

"Let me buy you some ice cream."

"Why?" he questions.

"You were nice to help me out back there, and it's hot as hell out here. This town may not have a lot, but we happen to have a decent ice cream place." I point across the street to Isla's Ice Cream. It's one of the few places in town that I like. Whenever life gets me down, it's where I go. Christian nods and follows me over to Isla's. "I want a vanilla cone. How about you?"

"Let me see.", he says as he looks at the menu. "I'm not much on vanilla so I think I will go for a strawberry cone."

Once we have our ice cream, we find a small table near the front. Christian's eyes are fixated on me as I lick the ice cream from my cone.

"Do you have family around here?", I ask.

"No, not around here."

"But you do have a family?"

"Yes. They just don't live around here. What's with all the questions?"

"Sorry. I was just trying to get to know you better. Don't worry Mr. Trevelyan, I will keep things professional from now on.", I snap as I jump from my chair and head outside. He is right on my heels as I walk back to the truck.

"Wait, Ana.", he says as he grabs my arms and turns me around to face him. "I'm sorry. It's just I have a fucked up past, and I moved here to start over. I didn't mean to upset you."

"I shouldn't have pestered you.", I smile. "Come on, let's get back."

That night as I lay in my bed, thoughts of Christian dance around in my head. I know I should stay away from him, but I can't help feel drawn to him. He's even in my dreams.

_"Ana.", he whispers as he comes towards me in the loft above the stables. He's only wearing a cowboy hat and leather chaps. Oh my. "I want you."_

_"Please Christian.", I beg as he walks me towards a pile of hay. My legs turn to jelly as I settle down on the hay. He follows my movements and is soon hovering me with hooded eyes. My hand glides down towards his pulsating cock. As I run my hand over his shaft, he rips my shirt open and begins kissing my breasts. "You like that baby."_

_"Yes.", I moan. His hand moves down inside my pants, and he slips a finger inside me. My body is under his spell as he swirls his finger in me and then removes it, only to thrust it back in and go in a faster pace. "I want you inside me."_

_"As you wish.", he says as he prepares to sink into me. This is it. I'm about to lose my virginity to a man I just met, but I want him. He's moving closer and closer to me and..._

I wake up. My panties are soaked once again because of Christian Trevelyan. I need to get a grip and stop thinking about him, but I can't.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been two days since my sex dream about Christian, and he is still on my mind. I'm drawn to him like a moth to a flame. Never in my twenty-two years of existence have I felt this way about anyone. I feel alive when I'm around him.

This morning, my dad had a treatment, and it took a toll on him. Seeing the man who has always been my rock left feeling weak and vulnerable pains me. Cancer is a bitch, and I pray that my dad beats it.

"Annie, Frank and Tommy are coming over tonight to play poker if you want to join.", my dad says as he we sit at the kitchen table. From my seat, I can see a glimpse of Christian in front of the stables. Thoughts of him in those leather chaps sweep through my mind, making me wonder what it would be like to be with him, give myself to him. "Annie?"

"As much as I would like to school you guys once again in poker, I think I'll pass. Lea just started working at Roady's so I may grab a burger there and say hi. Lea Owens has been my best friend since her family moved to Logan our senior year. We became instant friends on her first day of school when she mentioned how she hated this town. Like me, she remained here after graduation. Lea is a free spirit, take no crap kind of girl who goes through jobs like there is no tomorrow. Last week, she began working at Roady's Bar. For her sake, I hope the job lasts long.

"Why don't you ask Christian to tag along?" Is my dad trying to add fuel to the fire? It's distracting enough being around Christian while he is working.

"Christian?"

"He's new in town and probably gets bored sitting at the motel. What do you say?" I know what it's like to not have anyone so I guess dinner wouldn't be too bad.

"Fine. I'll ask him. Make sure you show Frank and Tommy how the Steeles do poker.", I laugh as I head outside. Christian is now inside the stables, brushing Bashful's mane gently. "I think she likes you."

"I hope she does.", he chuckles as he turns towards me.

"My dad is playing poker tonight with some friends, and I don't want to be around them."

"You don't like his friends?"

"No, I do. It's just every time I play I always win and take their money, and I feel bad about it." Christian looks amused at my admission. "I'm going to Roady's Bar for dinner. They have the best burger in town, and I was wondering if you would like to tag along." Part of me wants him to say yes while the other part wants the opposite. He stands for a few minutes pondering his answer. Finally, he smiles and nod.

"Ok, I can pick you up at 6 if that's ok?" Why does he want to pick me up? It's not like it's a date. It's just dinner between two people. That's it.

"Sounds like a plan. I have to say that I'm impressed with your job performance. You're a hard worker." A mischievous grin forms on his face.

"Thank you Ana. I'm a hard worker indeed." What the hell? I suddenly feel like I'm going to faint and not from the heat outside.

"Excuse me, I need to get some water."

* * *

At 6 precisely, Christian arrives to pick me up. I'm dressed in denim shorts and a white sleeveless blouse that ties in the back. I've finished the outfit off with white sandals. Coming out of the house, I see Christian standing by the passenger side of the truck. He's wearing a black tee-shirt, jeans, and black boots.

"Good evening Miss Steele.", he greets me as he opens the door for me. Even though this is not a date, I have butterflies in my stomach. My fingers are knotted in my lap as he starts the truck. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah.", I lie. It's not like I can tell him that he makes me weak in the knees. Christian is the type of guy who girls fawn over, and I can't compete with them. Plain Ana.

When we arrive at Roady's, the parking lot is full. It seems like the entire town is here. Christian leads me towards a table in the back just as Lea comes over, her blonde ponytail bouncing. I think her eyes are about to pop out of her head as she eyes Christian.

"Ana! Hey! I'm glad you're here. This place has been swamped with the typical losers tonight, and I need a friendly face.", she grins as she waits for an introduction.

"Lea Owens, this is Christian Trevelyan. He's helping us out. Christian, this is my best friend Lea Owens."

"It's nice to meet you Christian. Do you guys know what you want or do you need a minute." I glance at Christian who is studying the menu.

"I know what I want.", he answers, not taking eyes off me. "I'll have the Roady's burger and fries."

"I'll have the same, and can you bring us a pitcher of beer?" Lea nods and begins walking away, but not before giving me a thumbs up.

"If you don't mind me asking, has your dad ever had any help?" His question shifts my thoughts to Kyle Andrews who used to help my dad. Kyle and I were friends growing up, but he always wanted more. He came and comforted me on the day my dad was diagnosed but became aggressive. That day was the first day I ever kicked a guy in the groin, but I don't regret it.

"He's had a few guys over the years. One of the guys who helped him, Charlie, died last year, and then there was Kyle." My tone changes at the mention of Kyle's name, and I know Christian can tell. Before he can question me, Lea brings our dinner. Christian takes a big bite of his burger while I remain still.

"Ana, eat.", he orders. I shift in my seat as I take a bite, making him smile.

"Thanks for asking me to dinner. I've been meaning to explore the town but haven't gotten around to it."

"There's really not much to explore.", I giggle. "Why do I have the feeling that you grew up in a big city?"

"You're right with your guess.", is all he says. He doesn't bother to tell me where he grew up. "So, tell me about your dreams?" Does he seriously want to know about me dreaming of having sex with him while he's wearing leather chaps?

"My dreams?", I stammer.

"You said you wanted to make a name for yourself. What do you aspire to be?" I can't believe he remembered what I said.

"This may sound silly, but I always wanted to be on Broadway. I acted in school plays and fell in love with it. Of course, I never got the big parts. When my mom left, everything went out the window."

"You can still be that. Never give up on your dreams. I'm sorry about your mother leaving. My birth mother wasn't there for me.", he says with sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I ended up being adopted by a loving family. They're good people who deserve better than me."

"Why do you say that? I'm sure your family loves you very much."

"Because I don't want to taint them.", he responds. "I like you Ana, a lot, but you're too good for me and deserve better. I'm going to pay and go outside for some fresh air. You finish your food." With that, he gets up and leaves me alone. My heart feels like it's going to shatter into a million pieces. That man is so mercurial.

"Bye Lea.", I wave after taking one more bite of my burger. She comes around the counter and puts her tray down.

"What's wrong? Did you and Christian have a fight? You know the best sex is makeup sex.", she laughs.

"We're not like that. He's just a guy who works for us."

"But you want it to be more? I can see it in your eyes. I also saw how he looked at you, and he likes you."

"You're wrong. He doesn't like me. I'll see you later."

When I walk outside, Christian is sitting in the truck with a blank face. He doesn't even look at me when I get in. Words are not exchanged during the entire ride back to my house. Not long before we get to my house, I turn the radio on. His gray eyes are on me immediately.

"If you're not going to talk to me, I need music. The silence is pissing me off." Just as we pull into the driveway, one of my favorite songs, "Kissed You Goodnight" by Gloriana comes on the radio

_I dropped you off  
Just a little after midnight  
Sat in my car  
Till you turned off your porch light  
I should have kissed you  
I should have pushed you up against the wall  
I should have kissed you  
Just like I wasn't scared at all  
_  
_I turned off the car  
Ran through the yard  
Back to your front door  
Before I could knock  
You turned the lock  
And met me on the front porch_

_And I kissed you_  
_Goodnight_  
_And now that I've kissed you_  
_It's a good night good night baby goodnight_

_You couldn't see me  
Watching through the window  
Wondering what went wrong  
Praying that you wouldn't go  
You should have kissed me  
You should have pushed me up against the wall  
You should have kissed me  
I was right on the edge and ready to fall_

_So I turned off the car_  
_Ran through the yard_  
_Back to your front door_  
_Before I could knock_  
_You turned the lock_  
_And met me on the front porch_

_And I kissed you_  
_Goodnight_  
_And now that I've kissed you_  
_It's a good night good night baby goodnight_

_I turned off the car_  
_ran through the yard_  
_back to your front door_  
_Half scared to death can't catch my breath_  
_Aren't these the moments we live for_

_And I kissed you  
Goodnight  
And now that I've kissed you  
It's a good night good night baby goodnight  
It's a good night good night baby goodnight  
It's a good night good night baby goodnight  
It's a good night good night baby goodnight _

I look at Christian briefly before opening my door, only to have him pull me towards him. His lips are soon on mine and our tongues are one. We kiss passionately for several minutes before he pulls away.

"Good night Ana.", he whispers.


	5. Chapter 5

To say last night was just an ok evening is an understatement. Memories of my "non date" with Christian are fresh on my mind. Having him walk out on me at Roady's was not a bright spot, but what happened afterwards made up for it. Christian kissed me with full blown passion. I've only been kissed a few times in my life, but I know the kiss between Christian and I was perfect. Now I'm left wondering where we go from here.

"Annie?", I hear my dad ask from the hallway outside my bedroom. Glancing at the clock, I see that it's only 4 a.m. My initial thought is something is wrong with my dad so I jump from the bed and throw my robe on before opening the door.

"Dad, what's wrong? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I couldn't sleep so I got up to watch some tv, and the phone rang. It was Christian. He's sick and not able to work today. Don't worry, I'll step in."

"Sick? Did he say what's wrong?"

"He thinks it's something that he ate." Christian and I both had Roady's burgers last night, but I feel fine. While he could really be sick, he could also be avoiding me.

"I'll call Henry to see if he can help us out today." My dad gives me a concerned look at the sound of Henry's name. Henry Carson, Lea's boyfriend, has a poor work record just like Lea. His downfall is his tardiness. If he's asked to be somewhere at 5, he may make it there by 9. My dad may be wary of Henry helping us today, but we're in a bind.

"All right. Lets's hope he's here before the sun goes down.", my dad laughs as thoughts of Christian remain in my head. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just tried.", I answer. "I'm going to close my eyes for another fifteen minutes, and then I'll call Henry."

"Ana, thanks for calling me. You guys won't be disappointed.", Henry beamed as he tossed a straw hat on top of his dirty blonde hair.

"You're welcome. We hired Christian, but he's sick today. Truth is, I think we need another more help around here anyway." While Christian is a good worker, he needs help. The farm is my dad's pride and joy, and I feel like I'm letting it slip away.

"Yeah, Lea told me about seeing the two of you last night. She said he seemed like a nice guy. Maybe we can double date sometime."

"Maybe. Ok, let's get started." Henry and I head to the stables to feed the horses, and I'm surprised with how serious he seems about the job. Since Henry is laid back, I think he and Christian will get along fine if they work together.

After working for several hours in the heat, Henry and I make our way inside for lunch. My dad is not having a good day and is still in bed.

"Hey dad. We're about to have lunch. Do you feel like joining us or do you want me to bring yours in here?", I ask as I watch him slowly raise up in the bed.

"I'm not hungry Annie.", he answers, taking a sip of water from the glass next to his bed. "How is Henry doing? Is the farm still standing?"

"Yes.", I laugh. "He's doing a good job. Maybe we can use him full-time as well. What do you think?"

"If the farm is still standing at the end of the day, we'll talk."

* * *

Luckily, the farm was in one piece at the end of the day, and my dad asked Henry to stay on full-time. Henry told me that he wants to plan a future with Lea so he has to get his priorities straight, and he will take the job seriously. Now that Henry has gone home, my dad and I are sitting down for dinner. Other than the sound of crickets outside, dinner is filled with silence. My dad's face tells me something is on his mind.

"Dad, what's bothering you?", I ask. He lifts his eyes from his salad and gives me a small smile.

"I got a call today while you were outside." His tone makes me worry. Did his doctor call with bad news? "Annie, it was your mom."

"I don't have a mom.", I snap as I take a bite of a roll.

"Yes, you do. She may not be around, but she is still your mom."

"Why did she call?"

"Just to talk", he answeres as I shake my head in disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding me. The woman left us to "find herself", and now she calls just to talk. What is there to talk about? She's a selfish woman who has no place in my life."

"She said she realizes she messed up and hopes one day you can forgive her. I told her that was between the two of you."

"What about you? She left you too."

"I know, and it hurt. Seeing you without a mother is far worse than me being without my wife." Once again, my dad puts my needs before his own. That man is a saint.

After dinner is finished and the dishes are washed, I call Christian to see how he's feeling. The call goes straight to voicemail so I decide to drive to the motel to see him. His truck is the only vehicle in the parking lot, and I'm not surprised since vacancy is routine there.

"Ana, hey.", he greets me after I knock a few times. "Come in." He's dressed in a pair of jeans and a blue tee-shirt and looks sexy as hell. His eyes, however, look tired.

"I came to see how you're feeling. At first, I thought you may be faking, but I realized you wouldn't do that. Your eyes tell me that you really didn't feel well."

"I'm feeling a little better, just need some more rest. I didn't get any sleep last night." He walks pass me and turns off the tv. His arms grazes mine, and I feel like I'm about to come undone.

"I couldn't sleep last night either.", I smile, biting my lip. "Everytime I closed my eyes, I saw you kissing me."

"Ana, that kiss last night was beyond what I could ever imagine, but it was a mistake."

"A mistake? Why because it was with me, Plain Ana?" Even all the torture Molly put me through in high school didn't make me feel as low as I do in this moment."

"Don't ever refer to yourself as that again. If I ever hear you say Plain Ana again, I will take you across my knee and spank you." I should be running towards the door after hearing that, but the wetness in my panties is preventing me.

"Plain Ana.", I repeat.

He eyes darken as he steps towards me, my breathing ragged. A devilish grin crosses his face while his eyes focus on the lower part of my body.

"These need to go.", he growls, sliding my shorts down. His long fingers trace the top of my lace panties just before he hooks his a finger in them. "Let's take these off as well, shall we?" He slowly slides my panties down. Instead of raising back up after, he remains bent down, taking his tongue and _oh my_. My hands run through his copper hair as he twirls his tongue and licks my clit. The sensation spreading through my body is amazing. All too soon, he raises up and kisses me. "I thought I would sample the merchandise." Taking my hand, he leads me to the bed where he sit down and pulls me onto his knee. "Do you really want me to spank you?"

"Yes.", I answer as I try to control my breathing.

"You have a fine ass Ana. One that needs to be spanked, _hard_." _ Smack_. I'm feeling like I'm in heaven, but the spanking was not hard at all.

"Harder.", I beg. _ Smack_. Now we're talking. I can feel my arousal increase as he continues to spank me three more times. _Smack_, _smack_, _smack_.

"Do you like that baby?", he asks hoarsely.

"Yes, sir." Instead of spanking me again, I feel his body freeze. I turn my head towards him and see his eyes closed. It's as if he's remembering something. "Christian?"

"I'm sorry, but we can't do this. You need to go.", he says as he pushes me off him. I look at him to wait for an explanation, but he keeps sitting on the bed. "Leave Ana.", he orders. I quickly grab my panties and shorts and throw them on.

"Screw you Christian!", I shout as I slam the door.

Somehow through the tears, I'm able to drive home. I was prepared to give myself to Christian, but ended up feeling humiliated. Just as I think this day can't get any worse, I spot a black jeep in the driveway as I arrive home. I know only one person who drives a black jeep, Kyle Andrews.

"Kyle, I've had a shitty day and really don't feel like kicking you in the groin again. What do want?", I hiss. He grins at me and walks over from his jeep. Even though he looks hot in his white tee-shirt and black cowboy hat, nothing changes how I feel about him.

"I came to apologize to you. We've been friends for a long time, and I miss you."

"You messed things up when you tried to force yourself on me."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I've had these feelings for you for so long, and I got carried away that night. Can we give our friendship another chance?" I can hear sincerity in his voice, but I'm still hesitant.

"Honestly, I don't know. You were a good friend, but I can't have you trying something like that again."

"You don't have to worry about that. I would rather have you in my life as just a friend than not have you in my life at all."

"If I say yes, it doesn't mean we go back to being as close as we were because I'm not sure that's ever going to happen." Truth is, Kyle was a good friend, and friends are something I don't have coming out of the woodwork. Maybe I should give him a chance.

"Understood.", he smiles.

"OK, friends."

This has been an awful day, but tomorrow is a new day. Christian proved that he wants nothing romantic with me. From now on, I'll keep things professional between us, even if my heart and body tell me otherwise.


	6. Chapter 6

**A little bit of a reveal in this chapter. Enjoy!**

Even though Christian Trevelyan has been a constant fixture on my mind since I met him, I know that I need to push away any feelings or desires for him. Yesterday was the third worst day of my life, behind the day my mom left and the day my dad was diagnosed with cancer. I don't know who I'm more upset with, him or myself. All of my logical thinking disappeared as I laid pantiless across his lap and begged to be spanked. The old Ana would never do something so stupid, but it was like I was under his spell, a spell that was broken when he snapped and threw me out of his room.

"I haven't heard from Christian so I assume he's going to be here today.", my dad says as we finish breakfast. "Have you heard from him?" There is no way that I'm going to tell my dad about the humiliation I suffered last night so I will bend the truth.

"I spoke with him briefly.", I answer as I take a sip of my tea. "He seemed to be feeling better." Of course his tongue felt good when it was down_ there_.

"I think someone just drove up." I hop out of my seat and see Henry getting out of his truck.

"Morning Ana.", he smiles. Thank goodness for Henry. With him here, I won't have to be alone with Christian.

"Hi Henry. Christian should be here soon." Just as the words escape my mouth, Christian's truck revs into the driveway. I can tell from the look on his face that he's not in a good mood. That's one thing we do have in common. His eyes widen at the sight of Henry by my side. Is he jealous? The jerk has no right to be jealous when he is the one who didn't want me. While I keep telling myself that I need to forget him, my body and hormones are telling me otherwise, especially at the sight of him in jeans that are oh so snug and a denim shirt.

"Good morning Ana.", he says with his eyes on Henry who looks back and forth between us.

"I'm Henry.", he laughs as he shakes his head in amusement. His hand is extended to Christian who looks unsure. "Lea's boyfriend." With that, Christian relaxes and shakes his hand.

"Unbelievable.", I mumble under my breath.

"What was that?", Christian asks as he glares at me.

"I said that it's supposed to be unbelievably hot today so we better get started." Henry starts walking to the the hay while Christian stays close to me.

"Ana, I want to talk to you about..last..night.", he stammers. I turn to him and hold up my hand.

"Relax, there's nothing to talk about. I was having a shitty day and just wanted a way to feel better." It's true that my day was shitty especially after learning that my mom had called my dad. Perhaps the reason I only wanted to be with Christian was because it was an escape from the outside world.

"Did something else happen yesterday, besides the motel thing, to make you have a bad day?" If I didn't know better, I'd think he was genuinely concerned.

"It's really none of your business.", I snap. "I wanted to get to know you, but that was a mistake. What happened in your room was a mistake. From now on, let's just keep things professional. Ok?"

"Yeah", he answers in a disappointed tone. He runs to catch up with Henry while I finally get started painting the old shed.

Throughout the morning, I catch Christian staring at me several times. I know this because I myself keep staring at him. The morning passes by quickly and soon it's time for lunch. Christian and Henry seem to be getting along fine. They're laughing like old friend as they walk to the house. We're about to go inside when I see Kyle drive up.

"Why don't you guys go ahead and get started with lunch. I'll be there in a few minutes." Henry looks at me with uncertainty in his eyes. Both he and Lea know about the incident where Kyle got too friendly. I can tell he's hesitant to leave us alone. "We're ok Henry.", I assure him. He and Christian walk inside, but I can see Christian standing in the door frame for a few seconds.

"Ana, hey.", Kyle smiles as he walks to me. "I was on my way to David's house down the road and thought I would stop by and say hi."

"Hi.", I giggle. Looking towards the house, I don't see Christian, but it feels like his gray eyes are on me.

"I heard Henry is helping here now. How's that going?" Henry and Kyle have never gotten along, and I don't think that will ever change.

"He's doing well. We also have another guy helping, Christian Trevelyan."

"Hmm, I don't know him."

"That's probably because he's new in town, but he's a good worker." Even though I told Kyle that we could be friends again, there is still an awkwardness there.

"I think he's interested in you.", Kyle points to the back door where Christian is standing.

"Ana, I was just seeing if you're coming in for lunch. It's getting cold.", Christian asks as he shoots daggers with his eyes at Kyle. Lunch getting cold? We're having cold sandwiches.

"Be there soon Christian."

"I should be going. David is expecting me, and your lunch is getting cold. Bye Ana."

"Bye Kyle.", I wave as he gets in his jeep and leaves.

"Who was that?", Christian hisses, not taking his eyes off Kyle's jeep as he leaves.

"That's my friend Kyle who came to see me."

"That boy wants to see you all right, see you naked in his bed."

"At least he wants me in his bed, unlike the pompous ass that's standing in front of me." I see a smirk form on his face, and I know I should have kept my mouth shut.

"You still like me, don't you?", he asks, making his way to the yard where I'm standing.

"No, I don't.", I lie.

"Yes, you do.", he whispers in my ear. The wetness that has become all too familiar since his arrival increases. "The feeling is _mutual_." I feel like I'm about to come right there as I wait for his next move, but he walks back inside.

* * *

After the day is finished, Henry leaves to pick up Lea for a date. Christian is about to get into his truck to leave when my dad comes outside.

"Christian, wait. Before you go, there is something I want to talk to you about." Christian looks at me, and I shrug that I have no idea what my dad wants. "You've been a goof worker, and I feel like you should be able to rest and regroup somewhere that feels like home. I have a feeling that motel room is not too comfortable. We have a spare room you can have." I can't believe what I'm hearing. My dad wants Christian to Christian to move into the spare bedroom, which is right next to mine.

"Dad, I don't think Christian wants to move in here. He probably wants his privacy, right?" I give Christian a subtle look, telling him to say no.

"Wow,that's a generous offer. That room at the motel is kind filthy. I was only staying there until I found a house.", Christian smiles.

"Well, you can stay here until you find a place. I insist."

"All right. I accept your offer. Thank you." _Oh hell_.

Two hours later, Christian has arrived with what little belongings he has, and we've had a quite dinner. My dad kept looking at us during the meal. I wonder if he picked up on the tension between us. After dinner, Christian went into his room while I went into mine and read. Not long after, I was asleep.

"Nooo!", I hear being shouted from Christian's room. I slip on my robe and head to his room. After knocking a few times, I don't get answer so I get the courage to go inside. Christian is tossing and turning in the bed. It's obvious he's having a nightmare. "I'm sorry! I never meant for for you to die!"

"Christian, wake up." I sit down on his bed, hesistant to wake him up by shaking him. "Christian!" I pray that my dad didn't hear me shout. A few minutes later, his eyes open. "Hey, you were having a nightmare."

"I have them a lot.", he says as he struggles to catch his breath.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Ana, I don't want to pull you into my crap."

"If I didn't want to be pulled into your crap, I wouldn't be worried about you like I am."

"Have you ever heard of BDSM?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"I was into that." _Wow_.

"You were a.."

"Dom", he finishes my sentence. "I had women, subs, who I would do things with. It was all about control." Hearing him tell me this makes me feel an array of emotions. I'm glad that he's opening up but kind of freaked that he participated in that type of lifestyle. Oh my god, I asked him to spank him. What if he thinks I want to be a sub?

"Last night at the motel, I asked to be spanked, and you did it. Please tell me that you're not interested in me as being a sub. I mean, I want to be someone else, but not like that."

"No, I wanted to spank you because I find myself attracted to you.", he smiles.

"Why did you freak out?" Once again, I see his eyes closed as he remembers something.

"You called me sir. That's what subs refer to their dommes as. It reminded me of my last sub. Her name was Cara. She wanted more with me, but relationships weren't my thing so I told her no. Well, she didn't take it too well and left my apartment. She was going a high rate of speed and ran off the road."

"Did she?"

"Yeah, she died on the scene. Her death was my fault." I can see tears form as I take his hand in mine. "I couldn't give her what she wanted, and she died."

"It wasn't your fault."

"Yes, it was.",he cries. I've never held a man in my arms before, but there is a first time for everything. "Shhh, it's going to be ok."


	7. Chapter 7

Why am I so warm? As I slowly open my eyes, the realization that I'm not in my bed hits me. Whose bed am I am in? The arm that's wrapped around me answers the question. I'm in Christian's bed with my back to his front. After holding him in my arms for what felt like eternity last night, we fell asleep.

"Hi.", he whispers.

"Hi.", I awkwardly reply.

"Ana, about what I told you last night, could you not tell anyone?" My mind goes back to Christian revealing why he is in Logan. I feel like there is more to his story, but I'm not going to push him. Maybe over time, he will fully open up.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." I don't think my dad would like that he invited an ex domme to move in, next to his daughter's bedroom.

"Thank you." My body tingles as I feel his lips inch closer to my neck.

"What are you doing?" He stills and peaks over at me with amusement in his eyes.

"What did you think I was doing?", he laughs.

"Unless you're a vampire about to take a bite, I'd say that you were about to kiss me on my neck."

"Fine, I won't kiss you." _Crap_. "In fact, I should get up as should you." He's right. The last thing my dad needs is to see me sneaking out of Christian's room.

I slowly make my way off the bed as Christian does the same. Even first thing in the morning he looks sexy. My eyes skim down his body from his sculpted chest, clothed in a white tee-shirt, to his boxers which fail to hide the erection that's protruding them. I lose all train of thought as I'm frozen in my spot, looking at the god in front of me.

"Like what you see?", he winks, breaking my concentration. Damn him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm going to change and get breakfast started."

When I've finished cooking breakfast, my dad and Christian walk into the kitchen. Christian eyes me as I set the pancakes, sausage, and toast on the table. The three of us sit down at the table in silence until my dad speaks up.

"How did you sleep last night Christian?", my dad asks as he scans the morning paper. "Was the bed comfortable enough for you?" Christian smirks at me as my body melts. The arrogant bastard hows he makes me feel. It's like a challenge to him, _"let me see how wet I_ _can get Ana now_".

"Very well, when I finally fell asleep."

"Ana, you're quite this morning. Did you not get enough sleep?", my dad asks. I shake my head and try to avoid eye contact with Christian.

"I've just got some things on my mind."

"Is it about your mom?" The answer to my dad's question is yes and no. Ever since my dad told me my mom called him, I've been emotional, but there is another reason for my behavior. It's the man sitting across from me, Christian.

"No.", I quickly answer. Christian tilts his head and looks at me as if he's trying to read my mind.

The rest of breakfast is filled with small talk. After we're finished, Henry drives up and Christian heads out to meet him so they can get started. My dad has a treatment today so we leave soon after.

* * *

I have always hated hospitals because they're cold and creepy. My hatred has increased since my dad's diagnosis. When it comes time for his treatment, he marches into the room like it's no big deal. Of course, I know that it's an act. Inside my dad is scared but won't show it because he feels like he has to be strong for me. As I sit and wait on him, I think about my mom. How would she deal with my dad's cancer if she hadn't left? If she had stayed before, would his cancer cause her to run now? Part of me is glad that she left when she did because I'm not sure my dad and I could handle her leaving at this point in our lives.

When we return home, Henry and Christian are busy working. Inwardly, I laugh at the sight of former domme Christian Trevelyan shoveling manure. He lifts his head and glances at me, giving me a million dollar smile. In the corner of my eye, I see Henry watching us.

"Why don't you just ask the girl out Christian?", Henry laughs. Christian suddenly gets a shy look across his face.

"Henry, leave him alone.", I giggle. Walking back to the house, I get butterflies at the thought of Christian asking me out on a real date. What is with me? One minute, I like him, then can't stand him, then I'm back to liking him.

Rain begins falling freely as I see Henry and Christian run for cover in the stables. This is the first decent rain we've had in weeks, and it's welcome. As the rest of the day passes, the rain continues. My dad is not feeling well so I've been staying close to him. He's spent most of the day resting in hi bedroom.

"See you tomorrow Ana.", Henry waves as he leaves for the day. Christian is on his way inside. The sound of the phone filter throughout the kitchen.

"Hello.", I answer as Christian walks past me on his way to his bedroom. There is no response so I decide to hang up.

"Ana?", a female voice asks. It's a voice that I haven't heard since I was fifteen, but I know it all too well. "It's me, your mom."

"No, you're Carla. I don't have a mom. In fact, I haven't had a mom since she left her family for the ass she was seeing from the market."

"I know I messed up, and I wish that I could take it back. I've picked the phone up so many times over the years to call you."

"Why didn't you?", I snap.

"I thought it would confuse you." Confuse me? How in the hell could I have been confused?

"I wasn't sure how you'd react with me showing up after all these years. You have a life in Logan, and I was afraid of messing it up."

"Gee.. thanks Carla for your concern. I used to lay in bed at night and dream about you coming back to us. I needed a mom."

"You have one, me.", she says as I struggle to stay strong.

"I have a dad who has been a mom to me. He's all I need. I have to go." I slam the phone down before seeing Christian standing in the doorway. "Where you eavesdropping?"

"No, I just now walked in. From the look on you face, something has happened. What is it?" He saunters over to where I'm standing.

"My mom was on the phone."

"I'm sorry. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not at the moment but thanks for being here."

"I'm here if you need me." _No, I want you_. The magnetism that's between us is undeniable as we stare into each others eyes with lust. His body is soon against mine and our tongues are reveling in passion. A moan escapes my mouth when his hand finds its way underneath my shirt and to my breasts. _I'm so freaking wet_. Even though I want nothing more than to have sex with him in this very moment, I can't. It can't happen in the kitchen while my dad is in his bedroom. I would be mortified if he walked in on us. Reluctantly, I pull away.

"Wait, we have to stop.", I breathe.

"Why baby, don't you want me?"

"So much, but my dad could walk in." He catches on to my fear and nods. Leaning in to my ear, he whispers the words that make me feel like a river is going to escape from my panties.

"Soon baby, soon."


	8. Chapter 8

In the two days since our near sex session in the kitchen, Christian and I have been physically close, just not the way I want. We've slept in the same bed but only spooned. He seems to sleep well with me, but my body is craving more than spooning. _I want forking. _His promise of "soon" remains plastered in my mind, but I'm wondering if it will happen. Yeah, I'm getting a little impatient. The thought crosses my mind that maybe he's changed his mind or maybe I should change mine. Christian said that he couldn't offer Cara the "more" that she wanted so why would he give that to me? While my body yearns for him, I don't know if my heart can handle being tossed to the side after the deed is done. Another issue is my virginity. Christian knows I want him, but he has no idea that my virginity is still in place.

"Christian, did you know that Roady's is where Lea and I went on our first date?", Henry asks, elbowing Christian. It's safe to say that Henry is trying his best to play matchmaker. The three of us are sitting on the picnic bench having some homemade ice cream following lunch.

"Cool.", Christian answers. I've noticed that he gets timid at the mention of the word date, and this only heightens my concern that he doesn't want "more" with me.

"It ended up being a good night. Lea and I have been together ever since.", Henry recalls.

"Excuse me guys. I have some things to do inside.", I murmur as I stand up, avoiding eye contact with Christian. I need to be alone, away from Christian, to process my thoughts, but I can see his shadow following me.

"Hey, what's going on with you?", he asks.

"Nothing. There's nothing going on with me, just like there is nothing going on with us." I struggle to stay calm and keep my emotions under control, but it's hard.

"Where is this coming from?" His gray eyes search my blues for answers. "I thought you wanted me." I did, I do. I sit down on the door step as he stands next to me, not sure if he should sit.

"Define want." A deep sigh emits from his body before he sits in the spot beside me. In the corner of my eye, I see a grin on his face. Why in the hell is he grinning when I'm upset? "By want do you mean be your fuck buddy? If that is the case, I would rather not."

"Well, what I want with you involves fucking, but that's not all. In fact, that's not even close to all I want. Why do I have a feeling this involves my past?" He's no longer an arrogant bastard. He's now a psychic arrogant bastard.

"How did you...?", I ask

"Know what was bothering you? In the short time that I've known you, I feel like I can read you like a book." I look at him and wonder how well he know me or thinks he does. "I've never dated before and have no clue what to do. Everytime Henry talks about me asking you out, I get nervous. It's not that I don't want to ask you out. It's just new territory for me." Oh

"I'm not the type of girl who does the just sex thing.", I explain.

"That's something that I knew right off, and that doesn't make me not want you. I want to be with you emotionally and physically. I want "more" with you."

"There's something that you should know about me." It's do or die time as I get ready to tell him that I'm a virgin. "I'm kind of a virgin.", I mumble.

"I'm not sure if I heard you correctly. Did you say that you're a virgin?" I look at him through my long lashes and nod. "How?"

"Easy, no guy has ever put his cock inside me.", I shrug, trying to make light of the situation. Christian fails miserably in trying not to laugh at my comment. "I just never met a guy that I wanted to share the experience with. No one has ever measured up in my eyes." I see doubt in his eyes and wonder if he is turned off by my virginity. "You are the guy that I want to share the experience with. What I feel for you scares me, but it also exhilarates me."

"Ana, I want you so much, but I'm not sure that I'm the right guy for you. You're too good for me."

"You are the right guy for me. If this is about your past, I don't care. I want the Christian that's here now. He makes me feel alive and special." Tears slowly fall down my cheeks as he takes his hand and wipes them away. Through the tears, I see him lean over. The kiss that's placed on my lips is soft and gentle, and all too brief.

"There you two are.", Henry laughs. "Are you ready to get back to work?"

"Yeah, on my way. Ana, do you, um, want to go with me to dinner tonight?", he asks.

"I would love too.", I smile.

After showering, I go in search of the perfect outfit for my date with Christian. My eyes gravitate to a black Maison and Scotch dress that I bought weeks ago while with Lea who pleaded with me to buy it. I pair it with a pair of black boots. Not sure of how I want to wear my hair, I decide to leave it down. Christian is sitting in the living room with my dad when I come downstairs. As I stare at Christian who is dressed in a white dress shirt and black jeans, I realize that I forgot to tell my dad that Christian asked me out. Even though my dad told me to give him a chance, I'm not sure how he will feel about us dating.

"Annie, Christian was telling me that you two are going on a date.", my dad says, arching his brow. Christian looks nervous as he awaits my dad's reaction. "I hope you have fun." His face is lit up as he hugs me. "You look beautiful sweetheart."

"Yes she does Mr. Steele. Are you ready?", Christian asks.

"Sure. You head on out, and I'll meet you outside." He looks at me for a second before heading outside. "Dad, are you ok with me going out with Christian?"

"Christian is a nice guy. The question is, does he make you happy?"

"Very. I've never been happier."

"Your happiness is what matters the most. I've seen the way he looks at you and you him."

"I love you dad.", I say, hugging him.

"Love you too Annie."

When we arrive at Roady's, I notice that Lea in not working and am somewhat relieved. My best friend is a hopeless romantic and would be more concentrated on us than the other customers.

"You really do look beautiful tonight.", Christian smiles. He reaches for my hand and we're lost in each other's eyes. Even though the place is busy, there is no one else in our "world". We only stop looking at the other long enough to give the waitress our order. "I'm nervous."

"Me too.", I say as he leans forward and pushes a strand from my face. Our dinner is soon brought to us, and we continue our easy flowing conversation. "Do you have any hobbies?"

"Hobbies? Let me think." Resting his index finger on his chin, he considers his answer. "I play the piano, and I Ana watch.", he chuckles.

"I'd love to hear you play sometime." I look towards the door and see Kyle coming over to us.

"Ana, hey.", Kyle say. His eyes immediately go to Christian.

"Kyle, hey. This is Christian Trevelyan. Christian, this is my friend Kyle Andrews." It looks like they're sizing each other up.

"Nice to meet you Christian."

"Same to you Kyle.", Christian responds.

"I'm going to get something to drink. See you guys around." Kyle moves to the bar where he keeps staring at us.

"That boy really likes you."

"I don't know if he does, but I do know the feeling is not mutual."

Once dinner is over, Christian goes to pay while I make my way to the restroom. I freshen up and wonder what's next. Is he going to try something with me? One can only hope. Coming out of the restroom, my arm is grabbed by Kyle who looks like he's had one too many.

"An..Ana.., hey. What's the rush? Is pretty boy waiting on you?", he slurs.

"His name is Christian, and yes, he's waiting on me. Please let go off my arm."

"Why him and not me?"

"There's just not a spark there Kyle. You're a good friend, but that's it." He pulls me closer to him and kisses me. The smell of alcohol oozes from his body. I shove him away and am met by gray eyes. Kyle reaches for me again, but Christian steps in front of him.

"Don't touch Ana again.", Christian says through clenched teeth.

"She wants me. Can't you see it in her eyes."

"No, she doesn't. Ana, are you ready?"

"Yeah." Kyle comes towards me yet again but ends up meeting Christian's fist.

"Come on Ana." Christian takes my hand and leads me through the crowd of people who are no doubt discussing what just happened.

"What a perfect way to end the evening.", I sarcastically comment.

I see anger in his eyes and wonder if he's only angry at Kyle or if he's angry at me. He won't even look at me. Just like the last time we were at Roady's, our truck ride is filled in silence.

"Christian, say something." He looks at me for a second before returning his eyes to the road.

"You're such an ass.".

* * *

When we arrive home, he pulls his truck up beside the barn. I jump out and slam the door with his eyes on me the entire time. A drop of rain hits my arm as he finally gets out of the truck. I need to get away from him so I head into the barn. In the past, the loft above has been a place where I've gone to contemplate.

"Where are you going?", he asks as I climb up the ladder.

"Where does it look like I'm going.", I hiss. Stepping from the ladder, I see him heading up. "Why did you get cold like that? Are you mad at me for what happened?"

"He had his mouth on yours.", he answers.

"That's because he grabbed and kissed me. He was drunk.", I snap. I don't even want to look at me so I walk to the back of the loft. The memory of my sex dream comes rushing back to me. "Is Kyle who you want Ana?, he asks as rain begins pounding the roof of the barn. "Because if he is, then I will step away." I can't believe he's asking me this.

"No, he's not." With my heart pounding, I slowly step closer. "I want you. Now." I can no longer deny the wetness between my legs as I reach for the zipper of his jeans.

"Ana, we can't do this here.", he breathes as my hand reaches in his jeans and grabs his firm member through his boxers. My wetness is mirrored by his hardness.

"We can and we will." I slide my hand inside his boxers and begin stoking him. His rock hard cock twitches at my touch. All anxiety that I may have been feeling is gone. "I want you so bad right now that it hurts."

"Fuck, I want you too." His tongue lunges inside my mouth. The kiss is fiery and relentless. He pulls away from me too soon. _Tease._ A mischievous grin is on his face as he reaches behind my neck and unfastens my dress, exposing the black lace strapless bra underneath. His expert lips place butterfly kisses down my neck while he cups my breasts. "Are you sure?", he asks, unhooking the clasp of my bra. I anxiously nod before he starts kissing my breasts. My breathing is ragged while my panties are soaked. My hand returns to his boxers, and I feel his cock twitch at my touch.

"I want this buried deep inside me.", I whisper with my hand stroking him. "You said soon, and soon is now." Looking up at me from his assault on my breasts, his eyes move over to pile of hay, and I know what he's thinking.

"Come.", he says, leading me to the hay. My dress is still hanging from my waist. "Lose the dress, but keep the boots on Ana. Conforming to his request, I pull my dress the rest of the way down and step out of it. I'm left standing in only my panties and boots. "Lay back on this baby." He gently helps me settle on the hay. Christian removes his jeans and his boxers but not his shirt. His throbbing cock is now on full display, causing me to bite my lip. "I'm so hard for you Ana." He kneels before me on the hay and moves his hand inside my panties, palming my dripping sex. "You're so wet."

"Only for you." My words seem to please him, and he rips my panties off. _Oh my_. He slips a finger inside me and begins thrusting in and out as our lips are entwined once again. I run my hands through his hand and then start towards his chest.

"No.", he says just as my hands are about to make contact with his chest. "Please don't touch my chest." I wonder what that's about, and if it has any thing to do with his shirt staying on. Another part of his mysterious life I guess. Almost as if he's distracting me from my thoughts, he slips a second finger inside and begins swirling them faster. The walls of my body tremble as I feel my release building. "Come for me baby." My very first orgasm causes my body to collapse in ecstasy.

"Wow.", I giggle. "That was nice."

"I'm not finished yet.", he smirks. He reaches over to where his pants are and pulls out a condom. _ Oh yes_. I get even more turned on at the sight of him rolling the condom on his cock. My greedy hands pull him over me while he positions his cock at my entrance, teasing me with his tip. Our lips collide in synchronicity to his slamming into me.

"Aargh!", I wince at the loss of my virginity. Concern flashes in his eyes. "Don't stop. I'm fine." My hands hold on to his toned arms as he begins moving inside me. He withdraws himself, only to thrust back in. This time it's even harder, and deeper. _ I love it! _My hips rise in unison of him repeating the pattern. Our lips part, and we stare into each other's eyes while the pounding of his cock in me continues.

"You feel so good.", he moans. Sweat covers our sex riddled bodies. An even bigger release begins forming, and I feel my body stiffen. "Come one more time Ana." I shatter into a million pieces at his words. Christian comes right after me, and I see a pleased look on his face. He should be pleased seeing as he just gave me the most amazing experience of my life. Slowly easing out of me, he flashes a huge grin. "How was that?"

"That was heaven."


	9. Chapter 9

"Christian?", I ask. Our bodies are nestled in my bed in the early morning following our barn sexcapade.

"Yeah.", he sleepily responds.

"Why didn't you want me to touch your chest?" Even though I told myself that I was going to hold off on asking him, my mind has been working in overdrive, causing me to be impatient. He has told me about his domme past, but I know there is more that he's not telling me.

"Can we talk about it some other time."

"We can. It's just I want to know you."

"Ana, after last night, I'd say that you know me pretty well.", he laughs.

"I'm serious.", I unwrap his arm from my waist and raise up in the bed. "If you were serious about the "more" thing, I want to know more about you." Looking down at him, I know that he's debating whether to grant my wishes.

"Fuck the sleep" His arm pulls me down and our lips crash into each other. I know that he's just distracting me, but his lips feel so good against mine. I'm lost in time for several minutes until logical reasoning returns. I pull myself away from and see agitation in his eyes. "I think I'm going to take a shower." His body slides out of the bed, leaving me wondering if last night was a mistake.

When breakfast was ready, Christian was a no show at the table. He made the excuse that he wanted to get started with work, but I know he was just avoiding me.

"How was your date last night?", my dad asks, interrupting my thoughts on Christian.

"It was nice." Nice doesn't even come close to describing the previous night, but there is no way in hell that I'm going to tell my dad that his daughter lost her virginity on top of hay in the barn.

"I'm glad to hear that. Did I ever tell your about the trip your mother and I took to New York right after we got married?" I shake my head as I sit in the chair across from him. "It was during the fall, and the leaves had started changing colors. We went to see to the Phantom of the Opera, and I remember your mother's face. She was so captivated by it. She always liked plays and musics, and I think that's where your fondness for them came from."

"That's the only thing that we have in common.", I scoff. My dad seems to have an underlying agenda in his story.

"Maybe you could take a trip there in the fall."

"Dad, I'm where I belong.", I smile. "I need to go to the market. How about I make pork chops for dinner?"

"Sounds good. Could you get some extra?" I wonder if we're expecting guests.

"Tommy is coming over later, and I thought he might want to stay.", he says, answering my thoughts.

"Ok, I'll see you in a bit." I stand from my chair and hug him. As I walk outside, I see Henry, but Christian is no where to be seen. "Where's Christian?"

"He's over on the other side of the barn on the phone. It seemed to be an important call." Henry takes off hat and wipes off the sweat that dripping from his forehead. "I heard he cracked and finally took you out last night."

"Yeah." Christian comes from around the barn and smiles at me. "I have to get some groceries. See you guys later." Henry heads back to work, but Christian remains behind. "We're having pork chops tonight for dinner."

"I bet they'll be delicious." The tension between us is so thick that you can cut it with a knife. How did things get like this. Oh, because I'm an impatient person. He removes his hand from his pocket and wraps me in his arms. "I'm sorry for how I was earlier. I will tell you everything. Just give me some time, ok?"

"All right. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have pushed you." I stand on my tip toes and kiss him gently. "Maybe we can head back to the barn later."

"Mmmm, I like that idea, but let's take a blanket with us.", he laughs. Following another quick kiss, I get into the truck and head for the market.

Arriving at the market, I spot Lea on the cereal aisle. She looks deep in thought while debating whether to buy Fruity Pebbles or Captain Crunch.

"Ana, hey.", she smiles as she puts both boxes in her cart. "I was going to come and see you when I left here."

"Is everything ok?"

"I was online this morning catching up on the news." I give her an are you kidding me look since she never cares about the news. "Ok, I was on there looking at looking at hot guys." Yeah, that's more believable. "Anyway, there was an article on that listed the top bachelors in the country."

"Are you planning on leaving Henry?", I giggle.

"No. One of the guys on the list is this guy named Christian Grey who's like a billionaire." Lea reaches into her pink messenger bag and pulls out a piece of paper. Handing it to me, I see the look of dread on her face. "I printed off the list." I look at the list and see several guys, actors and musicians who are named top bachelors. My breathing becomes erratic at the sight of number five, Christian Grey. Or Christian Trevelyan to me.

"This is..he can't be.."

"They say everyone has a twin so maybe Christian Grey is Christian Trevelyan's twin." Lea is always trying to see the positive side of things, and I usually appreciate that, but not now. The man who I slept with last night is not who he says. I feel like an idiot.

"Lea, I have to go." I leave my cart in the middle of the aisle and head out of the store, not buying what I came for. When I arrive home, I jump from the truck and go in search of the fraud. It doesn't take me long to find him and Henry with the horses. The anger that I'm feeling must be obvious on the surface as Henry sees me, but quickly moves out of the way.

"You're already back?", Christian asks.

"Henry, can you give us a minute, please?" With a nod, he quickly hurries outside.

"Someone can't wait until tonight.", he whispers. His body moves towards mine, but I step back. This is one time that I'm not turned on by him. "Ana, what is it?"

"Why don't you tell me Mr. Trevelyan, or should I say Mr. Grey?" He looks like a kid who's been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"I can explain.", he says.

"Is this a game to you? Or maybe some kind of a cruel joke?", I hiss. The sight of him is too painful so I turn away. I will not let him break me. I have to stay strong.

"No, it's not a joke. I was going to tell you, believe me."

"When? After I fell for you even more? After I continued to give you my heart and my body? You have humiliated me"

"When I came here, I was looking for an escape from my life. I needed a break, but I never thought I would fall for you." It sounds like he's being sincere, but I'm not caving in. In the corner of my eye, I see him move from behind me and step in front of him.

"I'm glad that I could entertain you on your vacation, but it's over. You need to go.", I say through clenched teeth. Making my way out of the stables, he is behind me, but at a slight distance. Henry is sitting at the picnic table as I pass. "Henry, Christian no longer works here."

"Why?", he asks taking his eyes from me to Christian.

"He just doesn't.", I snap. "Get your stuff and go Mr. Grey." He stands in one spot for several minutes before reluctantly heading inside the house. Not sure if I should follow him, I decide to stay outside. It doesn't take him long to pack up what little belongings he has, and he's soon back outside. After placing his things in the truck, he walks over to me. What looks like tears are streaming down his face.

"This isn't over Ana. I know you fell for me just as hard as I fell for you."

"That's where you're wrong. I fell for Christian Trevelyan, not Christian Grey." Unable to stop the tears, I give in and let them cascade down. "Goodbye." My heart can't take seeing him leave so I head inside. From the window in the kitchen, I watch him get in the truck and sit there watching the house, probably hoping I change my mind. Closing his eyes briefly and opening them back, he starts the truck and leaves. He's left my life.

* * *

"Annie?", my dad says as he knocks on the door to my bedroom where I escaped to following Christian's departure. I ended up crying myself to sleep and slept for two hours.

"Come in.", I answer. My eyes are red from my non-stop crying, but I don't care.

"Henry told me that Christian left. What happened?"

"It's a long story Dad. Hiring him was a mistake, and I'm sorry"

"There's someone downstairs that you need to see." Curiosity hits as I wonder who is downstairs. Then , I remember my dad saying Tommy was coming over. I didn't get the groceries. Crap.

"Dad, I need to go to the market because I didn't get the things earlier. Tell Tommy that I'm sorry, and I'll get something easy to cook." I stand up and grab my purse.

"Annie, it's not Tommy downstairs."

"Who is it?", I ask as I head out of my bedroom. When I get to the stairs, I hear her. It's my mom. "Why is she here?"

"You need her.", he answers.

"Like hell I do."

"You will." I shift my eyes back to him and see the man who has been my rock on the verge of crumbling. Realization hits me, and I feel nauseous.

"Dad, I know that you've always liked jokes, but this is one that's funny.", I whimper.

"I wish it were a joke. God, I wish it were. My cancer has spread, and it's not looking good."

"We'll find another doctor then. You're going to be ok." He shakes his head and walks over to me. "Tell me that you're going to be all right."

"I can't. Your mother messed up when she left, but she realizes what she did was wrong. I won't be here much longer, and you're going to need her." The conversation that we had earlier in the day about New York comes back to my mind.

"That's why you talked about me going to New York. You knew you weren't going to be here."

"Yes. I want you to have a good life Annie. I want you to live life. I want you to fall in love and experience all of the joys that come with it."

"I don't want that. I want you here." He wraps his arms around me as we both cry. My dad is dying, and I can't do anything about it. I want to wake up from this nightmare.

"At least come and talk to her for a few minutes." Only because my dad wants me to, I head into the living room where Henry is standing by the doorway. Sitting in the brown armchair on the left side of the room is my mom. Her brown hair is shorter, but she looks almost the same as the day she left.

" Hello Ana.", she smiles as she stands. She acts like she wants to hug me, but she holds back.

"I'm going to head home.", Henry speaks up. "Nice to meet you Ms. Adams." Henry flashes a sympathetic smile at me and leaves. I wonder if he knows about my dad.

"You've grown into a beautiful young lady. Your dad showed me some of your photos from your high school days.", my mom says.

"You could have seen them earlier if you hadn't have left."

"Annie.", my dad scolds.

"It's ok Ray. She's right. I missed out on so much in your life Ana, but I'm here now. I know that it's not going to be a overnight thing, but I want some sort of a relationship with you." While my dad may be ok with her waltzing back in his life, I can't just forgive and forget.

"I assume dad told you about his health situation?"

"Yes, and I'm so sorry."

"Answer me this. Are you only here because he's sick?"

"No, of course not. I'm here because I screwed up. I thought I could go off and find a better life, but what I was looking for was here all along." She takes a deep breath and sits back down. "I'm sorry that it took me this long to wake up." I don't know what to think or feel. This has been an emotionally exhausting day, and my brain can't process all that's going on.

"I need to be alone.", I say, looking at my mom and then my dad. "I just need to be alone." Heading from the living room and back up the stairs, my body leads me to the guest room, Christian's room.

When I walk into the room, I almost expect to see him laying on the bed with his gray eyes staring at me. Instead, the bed is empty. His things are gone, but I can still smell his cologne. Closing my eyes, I can still see him with that mischievous grin. A small box on the bedside table catches my eyes. It has a small card on it that says _Ana_. The inside of the card reads, _Thought of you when I saw this, but of course, I always think of you. Christian. _Opening the box, I find a silver charm bracelet with horse charms dangling from it. I slip the bracelet on and slide down to the floor in tears. In one day, I lost one man and found out that another is leaving my life.

What am I going to do?

**The perfect song for this chapter is Matthew Perryman Jones's "Only You"**


	10. Chapter 10

_Christian and I are walking along the beach with the setting of the sun illuminating all that's around us. Our bare feet are splashed gently by the flowing water. In his hand is the reins of Bashful while my hands are holding onto the reins of Fate, our new American Walking Horse. _

_"Have you ever seen anything more beautiful?", I ask as I'm captivated by the sunset. _

_"Yes, I have. I'm looking at it right now." Turning my head, I see his gray eyes staring at me. Butterflies swirl in my stomach._

_"You're so sweet." I take my loose hand and trace the outlines of his face._

_"One of my many good qualities.", he chuckles._

_"I want to wrap my arms around you."_

"_That could be hard with the reins of Fate in your hand." A shiver echos through my body at his words. Seeing that he's about to kiss me, I close my eyes. The kiss is gentle but brief. After he's pulled _away, my eyes remain closed. "_Open your eyes baby." _

So, I open my eyes, and I'm no longer on the beach. I'm on the bed in the guest room, but Christian is not here.

My head is pounding, my eyes are red and puffy, and my heart is broken. Yesterday was a day from hell, but today is a new day. Unfortunately, today will be just as bad. I made Christian leave, and that's something that's going to stick with me for a long time, but my dad is my number one priority. He's dying, and I can't let myself get distracted. The thought that I will no longer have my dad around is sickening. Ray Steele is the strongest man I've ever known, but that bitch cancer is stronger. After getting out of bed, I throw my robe on and head into my bedroom to change. I throw on a pair of denim shorts and a light blue tank top.

"Good morning Annie.", my dad smiles as I walk into the kitchen. He seems to be in good spirits as he drinks his coffee.

"Morning.", I mutter. "Would you like pancakes or eggs breakfast?"

"How about both? You only live once right?", he slips. It's obvious from the expression on his face that he didn't realize what he said until it was out. "Annie, I'm sorry. It just came out."

"It's ok. You seem to be in a good mood today."

"I figure I have two choices, I can either mope around here and be miserable, or I can live each day to the fullest. I choose the second because I want to enjoy what time I have left.", he says. I keep my back to him as I start cooking the eggs. A knock at the door startles me, and I see that it's my mom. _Great_.

"Good morning.", she says as she lets herself in.

"Morning.", my dad replies. After his breakfast is cooked, I place his plate in front of him and debate whether I should be a good hostess and offer her breakfast.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?", I ask.

"Tea please." I pour her tea in a cup and hand it to her without saying a word.

Henry's arrival is perfect timing. Not wanting to deal with my mom so early in the morning, I head outside to help him feed the horses.

"Hey, are you doing any better today?", he asks as I walk to where he's standing by the barn.

"Not really, but what can I do?", I shrug.

"Lea told me what happened with Christian. I'm sorry. He's a nice guy, and I don't think having a different name should change how you feel."

"Henry, the guy who I fell for was a lie. I can't get over that."

"Perhaps not right away, but you could eventually." Could his words be true? My feelings for Christian are still there, but the fact that he lied is a big deal. "There's a dance thing tonight at the community center, and Lea and I are going. You should come with us."

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't want to be the third wheel. Besides, I need to stay here with my dad."

After the horses are fed, I see my mom heading at the back door. She holds one hand over her eyes to keep the glare from the sun away.

"Ana, can we talk?" Maybe if I talk to her now, she will leave. The sooner, the better. She hold the door open for me as I come into the house. The air conditioning feels good after being outside, but I would rather sweat than endure a conversation with her. I notice that she's poured more tea for herself and has a cup for me as well.

"Can you make this quick? I need to get back outside." She nods her head and motions for me to sit down.

"I know that you're going through a lot right now. You may not want me here, but I'm not going anywhere."

"Carla. Yes, I'm going to call you Carla because that's who you are to me. I don't need you here. We've done fine without you."

"I know, but you need me." I can't believe her. She thinks that she can just walk back into my life and poof, everything is ok.

"There's something that I've been wondering. Where is Bob?" She places her tea down and clears her throat.

"Bob left me." Even though she is serious, I can't stop the laughter that erupts from my body.

"I'm sorry.", I laugh. "The irony is just hilarious. Where did you stay last night?"

"At the motel next to Karen's Cafe." I wonder if Christian is back there. "I'm actually the only person that's staying there." What's left of my cracked heart shatters at those words. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah.", I lie. "I need to get back outside."

When Henry and I are finished, I go inside to where my dad is sitting in the living room. My mom left an hour ago, so I don't have to worry about her being around.

"Henry mentioned a dance at the community center tonight.", my dad says as he turns the tv.

"He asked me to go with him and Lea, but I'm going to stick around here."

"Really? You're going to be here alone." I look at him with confusion in my eyes. "I'm going to the dance."

"You're going? Dad, are you sure that you should go?"

"Ana, I want to make every minute count. I was hoping you would go with me." Wiping the tears away from my eyes, I give him a small smile. He's right. We need to cherish all of the time we have together.

I take a shower and leave my hair loose. After slipping on a white spaghetti strap dress, I put on a pair of tan boots and matching earrings. Just as I'm about to head downstairs, I grab a denim jacket to go with the dress.

"You look beautiful Annie.", my dad says as I walk into the living room. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

Arriving at the community center, Lea and Henry grin when they see us. Lea is wearing a floral dress that's accented with a brown belt and brown boots. She always looks like she stepped out of a magazine.

"Ana! You came. Hi, Mr. Steele.", Lea exclaims. "There's more people here than I thought."

"It's going to be a good night.", my dad smiles. He and Henry start talking about a horse show that's coming up.

"How are you holding up sweetie?", Lea asks as we move over so people can dance.

"I'm doing ok. My dad is the most important man in my life, and my focus is on him."

"I know. Ana, you're my best friend, and I don't want to see you hurt. That being said, Christian may have lied about his true identity, but I don't think he lied about his feelings."

"Lea, it's complicated"

"Maybe so, but it could also be fate." Fate. Christian said in my dream that I had the reins of Fate in my hands. Henry and my dad walk over to where we're standing.

"Ladies, let's dance.", Henry laughs. He and Lea make their way out on the dance floor while my dad holds his hands out for me. Lea's talk of fate distracts me as my dad and I dance to some song that I don't know even know.

"I'm sorry that I'm not good company Dad."

"You're fine." We continue dancing until I song that I know, "Chances Are" begins playing

_Chances are you'll find me _

_Somewhere on the road tonight _

_Seems I always end up drivin' by _

_Ever since I've known you It just seems you're on my way_

_All the rules of logic don't apply I long to see you in the night_

_Be with you till morning light  
_  
"Can I cut in?", a voice behind us asks. Turning around, I see Christian.

"Annie?", my dad asks. I nod and my dad steps aside. Christian puts his arms around my waist as we begin dancing.

_I remember clearly_

_How you looked the night we met I recall your laughter and your smile_

_I remember how you made me_

_Feel so at ease I remember your grace, your style_

_"_What are you doing here?"

"I told you were this isn't over. I may have not been truthful about my name, but I always keep my word."

_And now your all I long to see _

_You've come to mean so much to me _

_Chances are I'll see you Somewhere in my dreams tonight_

_You'll be smilin' like the night we met_

"There's so much to talk about.", I say as my body relaxes and I rest my head on his shoulder.

_Chances are_

_I'll hold you_

_And I'll offer all I have_

_You're the only one I can't forget_

_Baby your the best I've ever met_

_And I'll be dreamin' of the future_

_And hopin' you'll be by my sideAnd in the morning _

_I'll be longing_

_For the night_

_For the night  
_  
"I know. Right now, I just want to hold you. I missed you.", he whispers as I relish his touch.

_Chances are_

_I'll see you_

_Somewhere in my dreams tonight_

_You'll be smilin' like the night we met_

_Chances are I'll hold you_

_And I'll offer all I have_

_You're the only one I can't forget_

_Baby your the best I've ever met_

"My mom said she was the only one at the motel. Where did you stay last night?" The song comes to an end, but we continue standing on the dance floor.

"At Henry's" Looking over at Henry, he gives me a thumbs up. "Don't be mad at him. I told him not to let you know that I was there."

"Christian?" I look up into the gray eyes that I've missed so much.

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad that you're here."

**The song in the chapter is "Chances Are" by Bob Seger and Martina McBride**


	11. Chapter 11

Contrary to what I believed, Christian had stayed in town. His staying is a sign that even as Christian Grey, he still wants to give us a chance. So many questions remain, but maybe he can answer them.

After the dance was over, my dad and I went with Christian, Lea, and Henry to Karen's Cafe for a late dinner. All negative things were left at the door. Not once did my dad's cancer come up in conversation. My dad was happier than I've ever seen him, but my heart was still breaking. Deep down, I know that I need to mentally prepare myself for the loss that's going to change my life forever. I've lost relatives in the past, but not anyone as close or as important as my dad. I know that I will have photos and memories of him, but they're not the same.

My dad and his friend Tommy decided last night to go to Albuquerque today for a horse show. It's an annual event that my dad has never missed. They left just after 6 because it's a long drive. I was not sure about my dad going, but he assured me that he would be ok. The horse show is something that he's never missed and is not going to break tradition. Christian told my dad that he would help out at the farm since he's still in town.

"Good morning.", Christian says as I walk out the back door. The humidity is already in full force this morning, and I hate it. Henry is pulling into the driveway with a huge grin on his face.

"You know you didn't have to offer to help. Henry and I can manage."

"True, but Christian wanted to help.", Henry says as he walks from his truck. "Plus, it will give you two a chance to stare lovingly into each other's eyes." Good point.

"Your dad has been good to me, and I want to show my appreciation."

"Ok." I can tell he's waiting on me to say more, but I've decided to let him tell me about himself when he's ready.

"That's it?", he asks. "How about I come over tonight so we can talk?" I can see Henry nodding at me to say yes.

"Sure." The three of us get started feeding the horses. Every time I look at the barn, I remember what happened between Christian and I in the loft. It was the best night of my life, but it was also the calm before the storm. Everything changed the day after.

"Ana, it looks like your mom is heading up the driveway.", Henry points to her black Camry. Can the woman not take a hint and just us the hell alone?

"That's your mom?", Christian asks as he wipes the sweat from his face. Even sweat makes him sexy.

"Well, that's Carla." She gets out of the car and saunters over to us. "I think I ask you this every time I see you, but why are you here?"

"Hi Ana, Henry.", she says. Her eyes move to Christian. "Who is this?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but this is my friend Christian."

"Hello Christian."

"Hi", he counters.

"Is your dad inside?", she asks.

"He's gone to a horse show with Tommy." The mention of the name Tommy causes her to laugh. "What's funny?"

"I can't believe your dad is still friends with Tommy. That man and I never got along. He got mad at me one day because I told him he had issues since he was already on his third marriage."

"Tommy has been a good friend to Dad. He's been there for him, unlike some people." I think I literally see steam coming out of her ears. _Good._

"I was going to see your dad for a bit, but I'll go since he's not here. Bye Henry and Christian. Ana, I will see you later."

"Don't count on it.", I mumble under my breath. Once she has left, Christian and Henry look they don't know what to say. "Let's get back to work."

* * *

The day goes by painfully slow as the heat becomes unbearable. Finally, the day is done and the guys leave. After showering, I change into a white tank with a floral pattern and  
denim shorts. Remembering that night in the barn when Christian told me to leave my boots on, I gravitate towards a pair of brown cowboy boots. Just as I'm finishing, I hear a truck and see that it's Christian.

"Hey, come in.", I say as my trembling hands open the screen door for him. I don't know I'm nervous since the man has seen me naked. Maybe it's because he's no longer Christian Trevelyan. He's still the same man.

"You look beautiful." Dressed in jeans and a dark blue dress shirt, he is already making me wet.

"Thanks. Let's go into the living room to talk." I motion for him to sit down and pray that he sits in one of the chairs and not next to me on the sofa. _No such luck._

"You seem nervous. Are you all right.", he asks as I move away from him. "Are you uncomfortable with me? Ana, you have no reason to be nervous."

"It's just weird now that I know you're not Christian Trevelyan." The arrogant bastard laughs.

"I was partially telling the truth because my name is Christian Trevelyan Grey. The name may be different, but my feelings for you are the same. My touch is still the same.", he whispers, inching closer to me.

"Hold it right there buckaroo. You came here to talk so let's talk."

"All right. Where do you want me to start?"

"What brought you to Logan?"

"After Cara's death, I needed to get away from where I lived, Seattle. I just had to escape from that life, my life.", he sighs, running his hands through his unruly hair. "My main security guy Jason Taylor saw that I needed a break. So, he told me about Logan. His great aunt Nancy Taylor used to live her, and she told him about how peaceful and stress free the town was. Even though Taylor never visited here, his aunt's memories stuck with him."

"I'm so sorry about everything with Cara. That wasn't your fault."

"That's something that I'm slowly coming to terms with.", he smiles.

"Does your family know that you're here?"

"No. I told them that I'm in Europe for an extended period for work." I see pain in his eyes as he speaks of his family. My hand reaches out for his. "Only Taylor and my right hand woman at work, Ros, know where I really am. Ros has handled things at my company while I email and keep in contact via phone."

"Wow.", I say as I try to process everything that he's just told me. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Meeting you was not my plan, but you make me feel emotions that I never knew existed. It was like I was in a dream that I didn't want to wake up from. I was afraid the minute I told you who I really was,the dream would be over, and I'd wake up." _ Oh_

"Thank you.", I smile. "Do you want some dinner?"

"Sure." He follows me into the kitchen, and I find myself wanting him. Just like the last time we were in the kitchen, our tongues are soon dancing in the other's mouth. His erection is pushing against me, turning me on even more. I feel his skilled hands slip underneath my shirt and begin massaging my breast.

"I want to be in you so bad, so deep." Glancing at the clock on the wall, I see how late it's getting and know that we need to stop because my dad will be home soon.

"My dad will be home soon.", I pant as he starts going towards the zipper of my shorts.

"We'll be fast.", he says. I realize that even though he's opened to me, I still don't know him completely.

Pushing him away, I adjust my blouse. "Until I get to know Christian Grey better, there will be no intimacy. He stares at me without saying a word, but I already feel myself caving. "Fine, maybe some kissing. That's it."

"You mean no forking?", he pouts. I'm horrified at his words. "One of my favorite things about you is how you talk in your sleep."

"Maybe after I get to know Christian Grey better we can fork.", I giggle.

"Or we can spork. Spoon and then fuck, or fuck and then spoon.", he laughs. Suddenly, a thought comes to mind.

"You know you have to go back home eventually, right?" The look in his eyes tells me that he knows what I'm getting at. "What happens with us."

"You can come to Seattle." I realize that I haven't told him about my dad's change in health.

"No. I can't. Christian, my dad is dying." I feel a floodgate of tears opening. "No matter how many times I say it, it doesn't get easier." His arms pull me in as he holds me.

"Ana, I'm sorry."

"He's dying. What am I going to do without my dad?"


	12. Chapter 12

By the time my dad arrived home from the horse show, I was already asleep. Knowing that Christian was still in town, I slept well. Although I want to hold off on sleeping with him again until I know him more, I still find myself wanting him. I crave his hands all over my body. _Get a grip Ana_.

The intoxicating aroma of bacon and pancakes wakes me up. Since I'm the one who does all of the cooking, either someone has broken in and decided to cook breakfast or my dad is cooking. I hope it's the later. After throwing on a pair of jeans and a red green tee-shirt, I cautiously make my way into the kitchen. My dad is standing at the stove with a spatula and is skillfully flipping pancakes.

"Dad, what are you doing?" He places a pancake on the platter in front of him before turning the sizzling bacon over.

"Cooking breakfast. Don't look so surprised.", he laughs. "I've been reading some cook books and thought I would cook for you for a change. Now, have a seat because breakfast is served."

Sitting down at the table with him, I notice that he looks more frail today than yesterday. Of course, I thought the same thing yesterday. His body is getting weaker and weaker as the cancer rages.

"How was the horse show?" He takes a small bite of pancake and looks at me with a smile.

"The best one yet. Tommy and I had so much as we talked about old times."

"I'm glad to hear that Dad."

"Since Christian is still in town, I was thinking that he can move back in here. What do you think?" My dad is still in the dark about Christian's real identity, and I know that I should tell him.

"Dad, there's something that you should know about Christian. It's about who he really is."

"Do you mean how he is really Christian Grey?", he asks as I drop my fork in shock. "When I got home last night, he was sitting outside in his truck. He said that he was keeping an eye on the place to make sure you were safe." I remember how Christian held me as I told him about my dad dying. He may not be Christian Trevelyan, but his feelings for me are still the same.

"Did he tell you why he's in Logan?", I ask, although I'm pretty sure Christian didn't mention blaming himself for his sub's death.

"Just that he needed to get away for a while. Life can be hectic sometimes so I get where he's coming from. I told him that he can move back in here if he wants. Henry is a nice boy, but he lacks housekeeping skills." That's true.

"If you're ok with him staying here, then it's fine with me." _Fine with my body that wants him to put his...snap out of it_. "You did a great job with breakfast dad. It was delicious."

"Thanks sweetheart." It's times like this that I'm going to miss. Not wanting my dad to see my tears, I get up and walk to the sink. "Ana?"

"Yeah?", I ask, trying to be calm.

"It's ok to cry." The sound of him sniffling makes me turn in his direction and see tears flowing down his face.

"Oh Daddy.", I wail as I walk over to his chair and wrap my arms around him. I never want to let go. The sound of tires against gravel interrupts us.

After seeing that Christian and Henry are here, I head upstairs to dry my face the best I can. A knock at the door startles me. Opening it, I see Christian standing in the hall with those hypnotic eyes.

"I talked to your dad last night, and he asked me to move back in. Is that ok?", he asks, moving into my room.

"That's fine, but just know that nothing is going to happen." He inches closer to me and begins running his finger down my neck. In an attempt to stop my wetness from increasing, I turn my head away from him.

"I should get to work. Laters baby.", he whispers.

"Hey Ana.", Henry smiles. "Christian told me that he's moving back in, and I think that's cool. Do you want to know what I think you guys should do?" With Henry, there's no telling what he is about to say.

"We're not going to share a bed Henry."

"I wasn't going to say that. I was going to say that you should get bunk beds. Do you remember how they built some in that movie Step Brothers? It'll give us so much extra space in our room to do activities.", he laughs. "I loved that movie."

While the guys feed the horses, I start on putting down new straw for their bedding. Even though the sun was out earlier, rain clouds seem to be moving in. I just hope it holds off until later in the day.

"It looks rain is on the way.", Christian says as he and Henry walk over to where I'm at.

"Yeah. Maybe it won't rain until tonight."

"Henry, can you give us a minute?", Christian asks.

"Sure. Stay golden pony boy.", he chuckles, causing Christian to give him a what the fuck look. "That's from Step Brothers too." He walks outside as Christian wraps me in his arms, the sweat dripping from his body.

"Ewww, you're all sweaty."

"As I recall, you had no problem with my sweaty body while we were rolling around in the hay."

"That was before." I try to keep a serious face but end up laughing. "Kiss me." His lips do as I command. The intensity of the kiss causes me to almost lose my balance.

"I got you."

"We should get back to work."

* * *

After we've finished for the day, my mom calls me and asks me to meet her at Karen's. I keep hoping that she is on her way out of town, but it never happens.

"Ana, thanks for coming.", she smiles when I arrive. "You're hungry, right?"

"No, I'm not. What did you want?"

"Can"t we just forget and move on?"

"No, I can't. I wish I could forget the feeling I had as I watched you hop into Bob's truck and speed away, and I wish I could forget wondering if I hadn't been a good enough daughter for you."

"Wouldn't you miss me if I left again?", she asks. I can't believe her audacity to ask me that.

"There's only person that I would miss, one person that I'm going to miss, and he's slipping away from my life."

"If you knew some things, you might not feel the same."

"What do you mean?" What is she getting at?

"You keep going on and on about how your father has been there for you, but there's a chance that Ray's not your father." _Lie_

"You're lying.", I scoff.

"I'm not lying. Years ago, I had a moment of weakness and slept with someone else." It feels like someone has pulled my heart out and stomped on it.

"Some guy who used to live in town, but he moved away. Your father and I had a fight, and I stormed out."

"Of course, you do leaving so well."

"I ended up at a bar, and this guy Mitchell was nice to me, sending me drinks. I just wanted to feel better so we left. Ana, I never meant to sleep with him. It just happened, and I decided to forget it. About five weeks later, I found out I was pregnant. In my mind, Ray was your dad."

"He is.", I hiss.

"He may not be. I wasn't going to tell you, but you keep throwing it in my face that he's a great dad.

"Ray Steele is my father in every since of the way. He's the one who helped me study, sewed buttons on for me and wiped away my tears. It'll be a cold day in hell before I listen to your bullshit." Jumping from my chair, I leave without listening to another word from her.

My drive home is filled with questions about what my mom said. What if she was being truthful and my dad isn't my dad? Should I tell him about what she said?

"Hey, how did it go with your mom?", Christian asks as I come into the house. "Your dad is in his room."

Lowering my voice, I sit down at the table. "She said that my dad may not be my dad."

"What? Ana, she's probably just saying that so you'll feel guilty about not wanting her around. She's grasping at straws."

"Maybe, but what if she's telling the truth?"

"Your dad has been there for me all the way right?" I nod my head and realize what he's getting at. "Then he's your dad."

"It's been a long day, and I think I'm going to bed." As I stand and start walking away, Christian grabs my hand.

"Do you want some company?" Even though my body is saying yes, I just want to be alone.

"Not tonight.", I answer, kissing him briefly beforen heading upstairs.

Waking up, I look at the clock and see that it's almost midnight. I need some water so I decide to go downstairs for some water. As I pass my dad's room, I see light filtering underneath the door.

"Dad?", I ask as I open the door. He's sitting up in bed, crying.

"Annie, did I wake you?"

"No. I was on my way to get some water and saw a light on. Are you ok?" Pulling the chair from the corner of the room over to his bed, I see that he's not ok.

"At night, I lay down in here and cry, not because of my cancer but because of you. When you plan my funeral, I want you to tell the minister what my greatest accomplishment was." Planning his funeral is not something that I want to do.

"Dad..." He holds his hand up, signaling me to stop.

"My greatest accomplishment is you. You're why I get up in the mornings. You've made me so proud of you. I know that you're going to miss me, and that's ok. But, you need to know that life will go on."

"It won't be the same without you.", I say through tears.

"This farm has always been a part of me, but I want you to sell it after I'm gone. You're destined for great things and need to get out of this town."

"I won't sell it. Like you said this farm is part of you. If I sell it, I'm losing part of you."

"Sweetheart, you're already losing me. It can't be stopped. I'll still be in here." He places his hand on his heart. "Wherever you go, I'll be in there."

"I don't want to say goodbye."

"Me either, but it's coming."

We sit and cry for what feels like eternity. Finally, my dad falls asleep, and I head down to the kitchen. Just as my eyes are dried, I start feeling the tears coming again. It's like I can't breathe. I need air. Running outside, I fall down to the ground as my falling tears are met by the falling of rain. I don't care though. The sound of my crying mixes in with the thunder.

"Ana!", Christian yells, running over to me. "You shouldn't be out here."

"I can't do it. I don't want to do it."

He takes my chin in his hand and runs his hands through my hair which is soaked from the downpour.

"Baby, I'm here. You're not alone."

**Companion Song for this chapter is Rascall Flatts "I Won't Let Go"**


	13. Chapter 13

"Look who's awake.", Henry smiles as I walk to the stables where he and Christian are grooming the horses. It's the morning, or should I say afternoon, following my emotional breakdown in the pouring rain. After Christian helped me up, his hands guided back into the refuge of the house. With my clothes plastered to my body, I slowly made the journey to my bedroom, with Christian still by my side. I was so exhausted that I just wanted to crawl into bed and forget every thing that's going on, but Christian wouldn't have it. He helped me undress and dry my hair, all in silence. Once I had changed into a pair of boy shorts and a tee-shirt, I was finally able to get into bed. Christian looked at me for a few minutes as he debated his next move before my arms pulled back the covers and patted the empty spot on the bed next to me. His protective arms held me as I fell asleep.

"I'm sorry that I overslept.", I apologetically say. Overslept is an understatement since it's already past noon.

"Don't apologize. You needed your rest.", Christian says.

"I'm going to get some water.", Henry says, picking up that Christian has more to say. With his usual smile, he walks to the ice chest that's placed on the picnic table.

"You had a hard day yesterday, and your dad and I thought you should sleep in."

"You didn't tell my dad about what my mom said, did you?" With a head shake from him, my body relaxes somewhat. My mom's declaration that my dad may not be my dad is still on my mind, and it's eating away at me. Even if she's telling the truth, I will never stop seeing Ray Steele as my dad. He's the one who raised me. One thing that I do know is that I will not be telling my dad what the spiteful woman who gave birth to me said.

"Of course. The two of us decided that you needed a break besides Henry and I have most of the work already finished for the day."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we got started earlier today so that we could finish before it was too late."

"Is there some reason why you wanted to finish early Mr. Grey?", I curiously ask.

"Do you remember how I told you that my right hand woman, Ros, was taking care of things in Seattle while I'm gone?" I have a feeling that bad news is coming from him, especially by the awkwardness his body is emitting.

"Yeah."

"I got a call earlier from her about this deal that's been in the works for a while. The people who we're negotiating with want a face to face meeting on Monday."

"Oh.", I murmur, trying my best not to let him know how affected I am by his news. "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"We both knew that you had to go back eventually because that's where your life is." It's true. No matter how much Christian means to me and I to him, his home is in Seattle, not Logan.

"It's going to be a quick trip, and I'll be back. In the meantime, I want to spend the day with you."

"I need to stay here with my dad."

"Henry is going to stay here with your dad. He said that your dad was going to teach him how to play poker."

"Wow.", I laugh. "Ok, what did you have in mind?"

"We can go into town for lunch and see where the rest of the day takes us." Since I was planning on doing work outside today, I merely threw on a plain white tank and denim shorts. There is no way that I'm heading out dressed like this so I need to change.

"Let me go change, and we can leave." Before he can say anything, I'm on my out of the stable.

Yesterday was a day filled with tears, and I'm determined not to let today be a repeat. The thought of spending the day with Christian has me on cloud nine. Yes, he's leaving tomorrow, but we need to seize the day. Carpe diem. My excitement takes over as I twirl around between the hay bales. Picking up loose pieces of hay, I throw them up in the air, much like I wish I could all of the sadness in my life.

"Annie, I thought you and Christian were spending the day together.", my dad says as I walk into the kitchen where he and Henry have playing cards scattered on the table.

"We are, but I'm going to change. I can stay here if you want."

"Nonsense. You go have fun while I teach Henry how to play poker. It's time that he stepped up from Go Fish."

With Christian waiting, I quickly change into a white spaghetti strap sundress with a rose pattern and brown cowboy boots. As I come downstairs, I see that Christian has also changed into a white long sleeve dress shirt, jeans, and cowboy boots. I'm not sure how many CEOs wear cowboy boots, but Christian Grey pulls them off, and pulls them off well.

Once we've arrived in town, we head to Karen's for a late lunch. Feelings of reminiscence fills the empty restaurant as we sit down at the same table we shared that first day that we met. That was the day that my life changed forever, the day that Christian became a light in my darkness. The waitress takes our order before leaving us alone.

"Any idea what you're going to do about your mom?"

"I don't know, but I know that I'm not going tell my dad what she said. I can't believe that I used to miss her and want her to come back to us."

"They say things happen for a reason so maybe her coming back was to show you that her leaving was the best thing for you and your dad. In my opinion, she was not telling you the truth about your dad. She sees the bond between the two of you and is jealous.", he smiles. Oh that smile, the smile that makes me weak in the knees and wet in the panties.

"That's what I'm leaning towards. It was only after I had continually rejected her that she made that ridiculous claim."

After our food arrives, we enjoy our of chicken parmesan. Even though Karen's may not be a five star restaurant, it has excellent food. The conversation between us flows easily. The more time I spend with Christian, the more comfortable I become. For desert, Christian orders chocolate pudding, but I am stuffed so I pass.

"Mmm, this pudding is delicious.", he teases while taking a small bite. "Are you sure you don't want any?"

"I'm sure.", I laugh.

"You don't want to lick my spoon?" _Fuck._ My panties and I are going to miss the instant wetness he causes.

"Ana,hey.", I hear being called from behind us. Turning around, I see Tommy without a take out bag. His eyes look much like mine have in the past few days, red from crying.

"Tommy, hey." Standing up from my chair, I hug him. "We were having a late lunch. Would you like to join us?"

"No thanks. I was actually on my way to see your dad and bring him some of Karen's world famous coconut cake."

"He'll like that."

"How are you holding up?"

"So so.", I reply.

Tommy is a burly man who's always been seen as a tough guy, but the Tommy standing before me is a completely different man. He is a man who is losing his best friend. "Your dad has been like a brother to me, and I'm going to miss him."

"Thanks for being here for him. I just my mom would leave so he can live what time he has in peace."

"Ana, there's something that you should know about your mom." Shifting my eyes to Christian briefly before back to Tommy, I wonder what my mom has done now. "Apparently while your mom was living in California with Bob, she grew accustomed to an expensive lifestyle. Bob was working as a realtor, but business wasn't doing well. Your mom continued to spend money that they didn't have until she and Bob had a big blow up."

"How do you know this Tommy?"

"Your dad told me. Your mom went to him and said that she was sorry for leaving him for Bob, and that your dad was a better man than him."

"Too little, too late.", I scoff.

"That's what your dad told her. Your dad is a smart man and knew she had ulterior motives so he came out and asked her what she really was up to."

"Which is?"

"She asked your dad for money." I knew it! She's worse than I ever realized. "Your dad told her that he didn't have it. She then asked if he would take out a loan for her."

"That's fucking crazy.", Christian says. "Sorry, but it is."

"You're right. Thankfully, Ray has a good head on his shoulders and said no, but your mom was not happy at all." Tommy's words solidify my belief that my mom lied about my dad not being my real father.

"When was this Tommy?"

"She called him yesterday morning. Your dad wasn't going to tell you because he didn't want this to change how your feel about her."

"I already hated her so it's cool. Thanks for telling me this Tommy. It means a lot."

When we leave Karen's, I see that my mom's car is at the motel so I decide to pay her a visit. I've always known that she's a selfish woman, but now I know that she is far worse. She's conniving and vindictive.

"Ana, what a pleasant surprise.", she smiles, opening the door to her room. Christian stayed in the truck, only because I felt that I needed to handle this on my own.

"You lied.", I hiss through clenched teeth. It takes a minute for her to register what I'm referring to. "My dad is Ray Steele, but you tried to make me doubt that. That was a total fail."

"What are you talking about?"

"After all of these years, you decided to show back up into our lives, not because you regretted it, but because you needed money. How pathetic can you be?"

"Asking your dad was stupid, and I feel bad about it.", she says, but I don't think she feels bad at all about her actions.

"And when he said no, you got angry. That's why you said he wasn't my dad. How much of a bitch can you be?" My words sting her, but hurting her is the least of my worries. This woman has caused too much misery, and it's time that I set her straight. "Was there really a Mitchell?"

"Yes, but we never slept together. He backed out right before we had sex."

"I want you to leave town. Now. You did us a favor when you left the first time. If you care for me in the least bit, you'll leave again." The anger that I was feeling is now gone because I no longer feel anything for her.

"Is that what you really want?"

"It is." Taking a deep breath, she nods.

* * *

Returning home, I feel like a weight has been lift off my shoulders. All of that time that I spent missing my mom was time wasted. Never again will I waste my time on something or someone not deserving.

"Let me show you our pond.", I tell Christian as I grab his hand and pull him behind me.

"There's a pond?"

"Yeah. It's a little bit of a walk to it." Moving beside me, he looks like a kid in a candy store as he takes in the picturesque view.

"Ana, I'm going to miss.."

"Don't. Don't ruin the moment.", I plead. I feel the need to change the subject to something that doesn't involve the words "I'm going to miss you." Tomorrow will be the day for that. "My dad inherited the farm from his dad. My grandfather died before I was born, but I've heard that my dad is much like him."

"So, this place has always been in the family?"

"Yeah, and that's where it's going to stay. My dad wants me to sell it, but I won't do that."

A few minutes later, we come up to the pond. The sight of the glistening water is calming as is the man next to me.

"This is wow.", Christian says.

"Wow is right." My feet have begun throbbing from my boots so I decide to take them off while Christian ends up the doing the same with him. After leaving our boots on the rocks in front of the pond, we sit down on the edge of the water. Just as the night before, not a word is spoken. Even though I told myself there would be no crying today, I feel the tears fighting to escape. The fight is soon over as I begin sobbing.

"Baby, it's ok.", he says as he kisses my forehead. It's a small kiss, but it's still a touch that I'm going to miss.

"It seems like I'm always saying goodbye, or I'm preparing to say it."

"This isn't goodbye. I'll be back before you know it.", he whispers, pulling me into his arms where I feel safe.

"I'm going to miss you." The sun is getting close to setting, and I know that we need to get back to the house so I stand up. I wince as my feet continue to hurt. Before I know what's happening, Christian has picked me up. "What are you doing?", I laugh.

"Carrying you back to the house."

"It's a long walk."

"I would walk to the ends of the earth for you.", he says, kissing me softly. He puts me down for a second to put his boots on while I grab mine. Soon, I'm back in his arms.

"Dad, we're back.", I say as we come back into the house. I can't hide my amusement at the sight of him teaching Henry how to play poker. "You're still teaching him?"

"Well, I have a hard time following.", Henry laughs.

"Annie, do you have a minute?", my dad asks.

"Sure." He stands from his seat and motions for me to walk into the living room with him.

"Your mom called and said she was leaving town." _Great._

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Are you?"

"Dad, while she may have carried me for nine months, you're the one who raised me. All she is to me is a stranger. Her coming back was a mistake, and I'm happy that she finally realized that."

After dinner, Christian and I sat downstairs with my dad watching tv until my dad went to bed.

"Why don't you head up to bed?", Christian asks. _What?_

"Why?"

"I just think maybe you should get some sleep so you can be awake for a little something that I have planned."

"Do tell.", I giggle. "Oh, but I've seen it, and it's not a little something."

"Dirty girl. No, just trust me. I'll come and wake you when it's time." Though I'm hesitant, I follow his instructions and head to my bedroom. Since I know that I'll be woken up later, I get into bed without changing. Even though I'm a bit tired, it's hard to fall asleep knowing that he has some mystery thing planned.

"Ana, hey.", Christian whispers from beside my bed, stirring me from my sleep. It's midnight, and I somehow ended up falling asleep. "Come."

"Where are we going?", I ask, getting out of bed and following him downstairs.

"You'll see." Walking quietly through house so we don't wake my dad, he leads me outside and towards the barn.

"Um, are you thinking about a revisit to the barn?", I curiously ask.

"No. I have something better in mind.", he says, pointing his finger to his truck which is parked behind the barn. I can't believe what I'm seeing. In the truck bed is a blanket which is surrounded by rose petals. Four lanterns illuminate the darkness.

"Christian, this is beautiful."

"I did this with because I want to be with you, that's all. I just want to hold you in my arms underneath the stars." He climbs into the back of the truck and extends his hand for me. There is not a doubt in my mind as he helps me up.

Laying down on the blanket, he grasps my hand in his as we stare at the vast display of stars. The touch of his hand sends bolts of electricity throughout my body, making me want him.

"I'm going to miss this while I'm in Seattle."

"You'll be under the sky.", I assure him and myself.

"It won't be the same.", his voice cracks.

"Why is that?"

"There won't be an Ana." _Oh. _

We prop our bodies up on our elbows as we stare into each other's eyes. I didn't even realize that I was crying until he caught my tear before it fell. Leaning closer to me, I can feel the kiss coming before it touches my lips. It's unlike the other kisses that we've shared. This keep is deeper, more meaningful.

"Christian.", I breathe. He pulls away from me with questioning eyes. "I want to be with you tonight, in every way, body and soul."

"Are you sure?" After seeing the answer in my eyes, his lips begin placing kisses from my jaw to my neck. Slipping my dress off my shoulders, he eyes my chest with hooded eyes. My hands instinctively move to the clasp of my bra, freeing my breasts. A moan escapes as he begins kissing my breasts tenderly. My desire for him grows with each kiss. My insides are quivering at his touch. Once again, his lips return to mine as I feel his want for me in the erection that's pushing against my leg.

"Wait, do you have, you know?" Answering my question, he pulls out a condom from his pocket as I arch an brow at him.

"I wasn't expecting anything but wanted to be prepared just in case.", he shrugs.

"You know my body's needs so well." Laying me down on the blanket, he pushes my dress up before cupping my sex through my white lace panties. His hand moves around in circles as I feel my arousal increase. Hooking a finger inside the confining fabric, he slides my panties down. Two fingers move through my folds, revolving around in my wetness. _Feels so good. _All too soon, he withdraws. _What the hell? _His mouth then begins sucking my clit as I run my hands through his unruly cooper hair. _ Oh my. _His tongue starts licking the inside of my vagina in a counter clockwise manner. "Yes." Just when I think his tongue can't go any deeper or faster, _bam_. My breathing is hitched as I feel my body about to collapse in pleasure.

"Come for me baby." That's all it takes for me to shatter. "Did you like my tongue in you?", he teases.

"Yes." _Oh god yes! _My hand reaches for the zipper to his jeans. Helping me, he removes them. I grip his throbbing erection with my hand, feeling it grow. He reaches for the condom and rolls it on. Our tongues become mangled together as I feel him slowly enter me. The rhythm of moving in and out of me is slow. We're both savoring every minute. Our eyes are locked on each other as he slides in and out and back in again.

"You're amazing Ana.", he says as his cock continues exploring me, deeper and deeper.

"Christian, god.", I whimper, feeling another release coming.

"Let it go.", he whispers, and I do. I let go completely, as does he.

"I'm going to miss you.", I say through tears.

The next morning, Christian gets up early to depart for Seattle. Even though it was late when we got back inside, I want to say goodbye to him. Putting on denim shorts, white tee, and flannel shirt, I walk outside with him.

"I'll call you when I get there."

"All right. I hope you have a safe trip.", I smile. His lips are on mine in a split second.

"I'll be back soon. I promise.", he says through tears. "You've changed my life Anastasia Steele, and I'm not going to let you go."

"You've changed me too.", I cry.

"I better go." Following one more kiss, he gets in his truck and heads to the end of the driveway. Before turning onto the dirt road, he sticks his head out of the window and blows me a kiss, which I playfully catch. Then, he's gone. After the view of his truck disappears, I find myself already missing him. Walking to the pond and standing in the edge of the water, I tell myself that I'm going to be ok. I have to be strong for me, for my dad. Still, there's an emptiness.

"Hurry back Christian.", I whisper to myself.


	14. Chapter 14

How can someone that you just met have such an impact on your life? Ever since Christian walked into the door at Karen's Cafe, I've been a different Ana. There is no more "Plain Ana." Just by being with Christian, I've found my inner voice and a new found confidence. His leaving on Sunday was hard, but I knew that he couldn't stay in Logan forever. In the two days that he's been gone, we've talked on the phone and texted, but it's not the same. Every time I hear his voice, I close my eyes and imagine that he's in the room with me. His meeting went well, but there are some things that need to be dealt with about the deal so he's not sure when he'll be back. Soon is all he says.

My dad has felt better these last few days. I've spent all of my free time with him, wanting to cherish every moment we have left. In Christian's absence, I've thought more and more about his situation. Even though his family believes he's in Europe, they need him.

"Ana, let's go to Isla's for some ice cream.", Lea says as we are outside at the picnic table where Henry is on his third glass of sweet tea. It's another sweltering day, but the work is already finished. Tommy, who is retired, has been helping. He said that he gets tired of sitting home and being bored, but I know part of the reason is my dad.

"Let me get the truck keys." Hopping off the picnic table, I hear my cell buzz with a new text. Butterflies swirl in my stomach when I see it's from Christian.

***I never realized how much I disliked the view from my office window until now. Miss you* **

Even his text messages make me fall for him more. I immediately text back.

***Why don't you like the view?* **

***You're not here.* **_Oh _

***I'm about to go for ice cream with Lea. I'll call you tonight.***

***The thought of you licking that ice cream is a turn on. Of course, we both know what I can do with my tongue ;)* **_Fuck_

"Ready Ana?", Lea asks, interrupting my thoughts of Christian's tongue working it's magic on me.

"Yeah. Are you going to ask Henry to go?" Henry looks over at us at the mention of his name.

"She did, but I'm staying here to play poker with your dad and Tommy. Your dad thinks I'm ready to play." Henry has no idea that my dad is an expert poker player, but I'm even better at it.

"Have fun and try not to lose too much money.". I giggle, getting into the truck. Even though I miss Christian, life is better somewhat now that my mom is out of town. Thinking about how she had the nerve to ask my dying father for me is sickening, but I now know what kind of person she really is.

When we arrive in town, I see Kyle's truck parked at Nate's Tire. The last thing that I want or need is to see him today. I haven't seen him since that night at Roady's when he was drunk off his ass and kissed me. That was the second and last chance for him.

"Ana, what's wrong?", Lea asks, noticing my urgency to head into Isla's.

"Kyle is what's wrong.", I sigh. "The night that Christian and I had our first official date, Kyle was there. He was nice at first, but ended up getting drunk and kissing me."

"That ass. I bet Christian was not happy about that."

"Not at all. Kyle ended up getting punched." We walk up to the counter and order our ice cream before sitting down in a table at the back. Midway through eating my ice cream, I get a text. Christian.

***How is the ice cream? Is it tasty? I know something else that's tasty ;)* **

How he can make me wet hundreds of miles away is beyond me, but my panties are drenched. I shift uncomfortably in my seat as Lea looks on.

"From the look on your face, that text was from Christian.", she laughs.

"It was. He was just saying hi." _Lie._

"Ana, you're a bad liar. How are you guys?"

"Good, I guess. With him in Seattle, it's hard, but he says he's coming back soon."

"Have you guys talked about what's going to happen with the two of you?" I know what she's referring to, and it's something that I've been thinking about as well.

"Not really."

"Does he have any idea how long he'll be back for?" My eyes drop to the floor at her question. "I didn't mean to upset you. I was just wondering because I can see how you feel about him."

"It's fine." Lea's eyes shift towards the door, and I see Kyle who is on his way to our table.

"Ana, hey. Can we talk for a minute?", he asks as he looks at Lea. The tone of his voice indicates that he wants to talk to me alone, but that's not happening.

"Whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of Lea."

"I want you to know that I'm sorry about that night at Roady's. I was messed up and shouldn't have kissed you."

"I would believe your apology if that was the first time that you had pulled that stunt, but it wasn't Kyle. You keep saying your sorry, but I don't think you are."

"Where's Christian?", he asks, looking around for signs of the man who laid him out on the floor during their last encounter.

"He's out of town.", I answer.

"Ana, I want you to be happy, but I still don't know why you won't give me, us, a chance."

"I've told you why."

"Yeah, you said there was no spark there, but there's got to be more to it. What does Christian have that I don't?"

"Simple, my heart." Both he and Lea look stunned by my words, but it's true. My heart is in Seattle with Christian.

"I can't say that didn't hurt.", he says. "I'll be going now."

* * *

When Lea and I arrive back at the house, my dad and Tommy are laughing at Henry in the kitchen. Even with my dad teaching him how to play poker, Henry is still struggling.

"All right fellas, I think I've lost enough money for the day.", Henry chuckles.

"Henry, it was a pleasure.", Tommy smile. "I should be going. I'll see you guys later." Tommy leaves at the same time as Henry and Lea.

"Annie, have you talked to Christian?", my dad asks.

"Earlier."

"Have you thought about going to Seattle with him? You know, after." The after being his dying, and I want to put that off as long as possible. While my dad said goodbye is coming, I still want to delay it.

"My home is in Logan.", I answer.

"I've already told you that I think you should sell the farm and move away from here. Christian is a good reason for that. He cares about you."

"I care about him too. Dad, I don't want to sell the farm because it's my home. It's the only place that I've ever known, and I can't just give it up."

"Well, you know the old saying , home is where the heart is. If your heart is with Christian, you should be wherever he is." Earlier, I told Kyle that Christian has my heart so it's ironic that my dad is telling me this.

When dinner is over, I go into my bedroom to call Christian, but he doesn't answer. Maybe he'll see the missed call and call me back. As I wait to see if he calls back, I lay my head down on the pillow. My brain has had a lot to process these last few weeks, and I'm drained. Before I know it, sleep takes over.

The sound of my phone ringing wakes me up. Fumbling for it on the beside table, I see that it's a quarter after one. At first I wonder who called be calling this late, and then I see that it's Christian.

"Hello.", I answer, trying to fully wake up.

"I woke you up, didn't I ?", he asks. The sound of his voice has me wide awake. Texting is fine, but I long to hear that voice.

"It's fine. I called you earlier and thought you might call back."

"I'm sorry baby. I had dinner with my parents tonight, and it was late when we finished. I wasn't going to call you because of the time. When I went to bed, I couldn't sleep. I just needed to hear your voice." _ Be still my heart._

"I'm glad that you had dinner with your parents. I'm sure that they're happy you've returned from Europe.", I giggle.

"Yeah, they were happy to see me."

"Family is important. I've been missing you, but I feel selfish for it."

"Why?"

"As much as I like you being here, your family needs you there."

"What exactly are you saying Ana?" _ I'm saying that I'm about to break my own heart._

"Maybe you should stay there." My heart jerked in my chest at those words.

"What? Ana, I told you that I would be back as soon as.."

"Your life is in Seattle, and I'm not about to ask you to give it up for me, even in the least bit. It's time that we woke up from this dream and start facing reality."

"After everything that we've been through, this is what you want?" I can hear the hurt in his voice, but deep down this is for the best. _Isn't it? _"What is your heart telling you?"

"I've got a lot to deal with, and the last thing I need is my heart being pulled apart with the going back and forth."

"Fuck.", he mutters. "Do you really want to walk away from this? Because I don't."

"What I want and what's best are different things. It's late, and I'm tired. Goodnight." Without giving him a chance to respond, I hang up. This is for the best. It really is.

* * *

If ending things with Christian was the best thing, why did I cry myself to sleep last night? Maybe it will get better over time, but right now, it hurts like hell.

"Morning Annie.", my dad smiles as he walks into the kitchen. "You've been crying."

"It's nothing Dad. Breakfast is ready." Placing the eggs and toast on the table, I force a smile.

"Annie, when I was in high school, there was a girl, Barbara Harris, who was perfect. She was smart, funny, and beautiful. We were best friends. She wanted more, and I did too even though I was scared that we would ruin our friendship. One day, she told me that she loved me, but I said I didn't feel the same way. I was lying. The hurt in her eyes is something that I still remember. I should have been honest with her and taken a chance."

"You still think about her?"

"Yeah, I think about her a lot." _Wow. _"Someone is pulling up outside. It's probably Henry."

Glancing out the window, I see a florist van. They must have the wrong address. I walk outside and see a middle-aged man smiling at me.

"Can I help you?", I ask.

"Are you Anastasia Steele?"

"Yes" Obviously, he's not lost.

"I have a delivery for you.", he says as he goes to the back of the van and brings out a dozen pink roses and then another dozen. He keeps bringing them out and sets them on the porch. Finally, there are five dozen pink roses.

"There must be some mistake because these can't be mine."

"They're yours.", he smiles before getting in the truck and quickly leaving.

"Here's the other dozen.", I hear coming from the side of the house. Christian is standing with a dozen pink roses in his hands.

"I don't understand. How did you get here so fast?"

"My private plane. There's six dozen roses, seventy-two to be exact, one for every hour I was away from you. God, I missed you." He places the roses in his hands down with the others and walks slowly to me.

"As much as I'm happy that you're here, you should have stayed in Seattle."

"I know why you want me to stay away. You're scared, but I am too. My mother told me that being scared is part of it all."

"Your mom? Did you tell her about us?"

"I told her and my dad that I was never really in Europe. They were shocked. I didn't tell them about Cara, but I told them I just needed to get away for a while. Both of them know how stressful my life is so they understood. Ana, even though we may be from different places, we have one thing in common, and that's how we feel about the other. We'll figure things out, I promise."

"I'm sorry for being so stubborn.", I say through tears.

"It's ok. I find it a huge turn on.", he smirks. He hold his arms out for me, and I immediately jump in them. _Oh, I've missed him._

"What exactly did you tell your mom about me?"

"You captured my heart.", he whispers.


	15. Chapter 15

My stubbornness almost cost me Christian and a chance at happiness. In the week that he's been back in Logan, he's been my lighthouse in the storm around me. My dad has become more feeble and exhausted. Looking into his eyes, I barely recognize him. He's fading away more each day because of the cancer, his kryptonite.

"What's your favorite movie?", Christian asks as we're sitting on my bed. Since he returned to Logan, he's been helping on the farm and running his company. Even though we still have things to work on, he's here now, and we've been savoring every minute.

"Don't laugh.", I say, pointing a finger at him.

"Why would I laugh?"

"Ok. Henry isn't the only one who likes Will Ferrell." Here we go. "Talladega Night" is my favorite movie." He takes his hand, covering his mouth so that I won't see his amusement. "You're laughing."

"No, I'm not. I'm just surprised that you didn't name some chick flick."

"I like chick flicks too, but I also like movies that make me laugh. That's a rarity for me now, laughing. What's your favorite?"

"The Piano" is my favorite.", he answers. "Baby, I know that life is crazy right now, but you'll get through it."

"I'm glad that I hired you that day. At first, I thought you were an arrogant bastard, but that's changed."

"You no longer think of me as an arrogant bastard?", he playfully asks.

"Oh, you're still an arrogant bastard, but you're also the keeper of my heart." A few minutes pass, and he doesn't say anything. Maybe my words were too much. Finally, the silence in the room is broken by the sound of him shifting on the bed. His hands move to the hem of his white tee-shirt and begin pulling it off. I've yet to see him without a shirt, even when we've been intimate. I remember the first night we had sex he told me not to touch his chest, and I haven't. When his shirt is fully removed, I am speechless by what I see. On his chest are seven, small, white scars.

"You're the keeper of my heart as well, and I think it's time that I start letting you in more.", he says softly. "My birth mother was a crack whore who neglected me."

"Christian, you don't have to tell me this now. It can wait."

"I want to do this. I need to do this. She had a pimp who liked to use me as an ashtray."

"Someone did that to you? How can someone be that cruel. How could your mother allow that?", I ask, whimpering.

"She didn't give a damn about me. I've never allowed anyone to touch me my scars, but I want you to. I want to feel your touch on my chest just as I've felt it in my life." Taking my hand, he slowly brings it up to one of the scars. As he closes his eyes, he places my hand on the scar, flinching briefly. Then his eyes open before taking my hand and placing it on another scar. The process is repeated for each scar. Just as I'm about to speak, he turns around with his back to me. Nine more scars appear. "Touch them." Once again,I touch it scar. Every time my hand touches him, I feel his body relax more.

"Thank you for letting me in.", I whisper in his ear as he turns back around to face me. Every minute of every day I find myself falling more for him. I've never been in love before, but what I feel for him comes close to it. Could it be love?

"What are you thinking about?" Not wanting to tell him that I may be in love with him, I decide to change the subject.

"I want to come at you like a spider monkey.", comes out of my mouth. _What the hell_? My arrogant bastard starts laughing at my words.

"Well come on.", he laughs as I lunge my body at him. Being able to touch his chest feels like adding more gasoline to the fire that's burning in my body for him. "I want you so bad right now."

"I want you too." My lips are on him in nano seconds as his hands move underneath my shirt. Pulling away from him, I'm about to move off of his body, but he stops me.

"Don't move. I want you on top." _Time to saddle up_.

Through my long lashes, I see lust in his eyes as I remove my shirt. His hands run down the sides of my body, sending tingles throughout. My lips embrace his while my hand works on the zipper of his jeans. Anxiety takes over, and I can't get the fucking zipper.

"Let me help you.", he says with a wink. Now that the zipper is out of the way, he raises up slightly to remove the jeans as my finger make a trail inside his boxers, taking hold of his rock hard erection. "Fuck." My hands begin moving up and down his cock as I feel the wetness inside my panties increase. Panting, he removes my bra and begins massaging my breasts. _Oh. _I need him in me. _Now._

"Christian, I need you.", I moan, hurriedly moving his boxers down. "No more foreplay. Let's fuck."

"Oh Miss Steele, you're a greedy little thing.", he chuckles as I jump off him and slip out of my panties.I grab a condom from his pocket and get back on the bed. Handing it to him, he shakes his head. "No, you do it baby." As I sit on my knees in between his legs I open the packet up and roll it on his throbbing cock. He pulls me back towards him before I lower myself on him. "Ride me cowgirl." Straddling him, I begin moving up and down his cock. His hands are on my hips while our lips are bound together in a fiery kiss. Our movements are one as I move up and down, meeting him step by step. Disentangling our lips, gray and blue become locked.

"Christian.", I moan. The thrusts inside my core become harder as I continue my "ride" on him. "I love..", stopping myself. "I love your cock in me." I almost told him that I love him. _Almost._

"Your feel so good.", he breathes. I feel my orgasm coming. "Come on baby." That's just what I do as I come hard. A few seconds later, he comes, his entire body jerking at the sensation.

* * *

The next morning as the guys work on moving some hay, I head out to the stable where Bashful is. It may sound crazy to some people, but I've always seen her as a friend. Like my dad, she has been there for me. If I give up the farm like my dad wants, I will have to give up Bashful.

"Ana.", Lea says, coming behind me.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I stopped by to see Henry for a bit. You looked deep in thought. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Where do I start? My dad wants me to sell the farm and move on with my life, and I almost told Christian that I love him."

"Your dad wants you to be happy, that's all.", Lea says.

"I know and that's here."

"You said that you almost told Christian that you love him. Do you?" I know that I have him on my mind at all times, and he makes me happy. He has been a rock to me with my dad being sick, and I'm grateful for that. The thought of Christian Grey walking away from my life is upsetting.

"Maybe.", I sigh.

"You do love him. I can see it in your face. About the farm thing, as much as I don't want to see you move from here, you should be happy. If it's with Christian, you should follow him."

Following my chat with Lea, I head to the house where I hear my dad and Christian talking. As I walk into the living room, their voices become hushed, making me wonder if their conversation was about me.

"What were the two of you talking about?", I ask.

"Nothing, just talking.", Christian answers.

"If it were nothing, why did you become quite when you saw me?"

"I was telling Christian that I thought you would enjoy Seattle.", my dad says, looking from me to Christian.

"How nice of you guys to plan my future for me." Christian stands up from his chair and begins walking over to where I'm standing, but I hold my hand up to stop him. "I need to talk to my dad. Can you leave us alone for a few minutes? Nodding, he goes outside.

"Annie, please don't be mad.", my dad says.

"I'm not. We don't have to think about this right now anyways. We still have some time left." His face drops to the floor.

"When I said that goodbye was coming, I meant soon." How soon?

"Months from now,right?", I ask, trying to assure myself.

"Weeks, just a few." Just like that, the world stood still.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"At first I didn't know how, and I wanted to spend as much time with you as possible without thinking about it. I knew once I told you everything would be different. That sparkle in your eye has already started fading after I was diagnosed. Once you found out that I was dying, that sparkle was going to be gone. Ana, I wanted you to smile a little longer."

"I wish you would told me. When you're gone, I won't have a reason to smile.", I cry.

"Yes, you will. That reason is standing in the kitchen. The two of us talked about Seattle, and I know that he wants you there with him."

"Dad, I want to be here though."

Following our talk, I walk outside to get some air. Christian is by the barn, but he doesn't walk to where I am, which is probably the best thing for now. My feet take me to the pond where I sit on the edge of the dock. With my feet dangling in the water, I try to push away everything, just for a minute. I just want to pretend that my dad is not dying.

"Hey.", Christian says as he walks up next to me. "I figured you were here."

"My dad thinks you want me to go to Seattle with you." As I look up from the water, I see a smile.

"I do. I've already told you that I don't want to let what we have go." Even if I sold the farm, going to Seattle is a big step. "Just give it a chance." A chance? What if it doesn't work out? Then, I will have given up the farm for nothing. The thought of that happening makes me livid. Suddenly, all the sadness that I've felt is turned into anger.

"You think that you can just sweep into town, fuck me senseless, and then expect me to leave the only home that I've ever known for you!", I shout. "You are so mistaken because I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Maybe I shouldn't have come back.", he says. I can see the hurt in his eyes.

"Yeah, maybe you shouldn't have. Maybe you need to go back to Seattle. There's nothing here for you.", I stand up and begin walking away, but I'm not finished yet. "You may think I'm being stubborn again, but I'm being careful. Even though I love you, I can't take the chance of things ending, causing me to lose everything that I have left." I just told him that I love him. _Wow._

"Love is about taking a gamble". Moving towards me, he stands so close to me that our bodies are brushing together.

"Why are you saying that?"

"Fuck, you're so infuriating, but I love you anyway" He loves me?

"What", I ask.

"I love you Ana. I'm in love with you. You belong with me. You're mine."

"You're such an arrogant bastard, but I love you too."


	16. Chapter 16

Telling Christian that I love him was a big step for me. After the words were out of my mouth, I wasn't sure how he would react, but he did something that made me hopeful about the future. He said that he loves me. Even though part of me wants to stay in Logan, the other part wants to follow him to Seattle. Christian told me that my dad also told him about Barbara Harris, the woman he loved in high school. My dad has always lived life to the fullest, without regret. However, not telling Barbara that he loved her all those years ago is his one regret in life. I don't want to wake up one morning and realize that I fucked up by not following my heart, by not following Christian.

"Good morning Dad.", I smile as I take him some toast for breakfast. In the last day, he has gotten worse. Last night was a long and restless night. I checked on him at midnight, and his breathing was ragged.

"Annie.", he softly whispers.

"I brought you some toast." Sitting down on the bed next to him, I hold his hand. The signs of all the years of farm work have disappeared. His hand is now frail like the rest of his body.

"You always make good toast."

"I just put the bread in the toaster is all."

"You still do it well. I'm lucky that you're my daughter." _I will not cry. I will not cry._

"Tommy's outside and said that he wants the two of you to watch some John Wayne movie after he finishes for the day." My dad has always been a John Wayne fan who used to get excited when watching his movies, but now, his face shows no emotion.

"I'm not hungry.", he says as his eyes begin closing. "I'm going to take a nap."

"Ok, I'll be in the kitchen doing the dishes. I love you."

Walking into the kitchen, I can no longer stop the tears. Goodbye is coming. Somehow through the tears, I manage to finish dishes. When I'm finished, I look in on my dad who's sleeping, peacefully for once. I made a lemon meringue pie last night so I decide to take it out to the guys. Grabbing some plates and forks, I step out on the porch into the scorching heat. Henry and Tommy are working on putting up a new fence, but I don't see Christian.

"Hey guys, I made a lemon meringue pie." Grins cross their faces as I place the pie on the picnic table and begin cutting it. Finally, I see Christian walking from behind the shed. His cell phone his hand. Not many CEOs work on deals while tending to horses.

"Hi.", he smiles, kissing me. "I had an important call to take."

"No need to explain. You're a busy man. Do you want some lemon meringue pie. It's homemade."

"I love lemons.", he laughs.

When the guys are finished for the day, Tommy heads home to clean up before coming back to watch a movie with my dad. Henry suggested that Christian and I go to dinner with him and Lea, but I wasn't sure about leaving my dad so Christian suggested they come over to grill out.

"I'm going to check on my dad.", I tell Christian as we're standing in his bedroom.

"Ana?", he says just as I'm about to leave the bedroom.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

My dad is sitting up in bed when I walk into his room. The tv is on, but his attention is elsewhere.

"Tommy is going to be back soon, and you guys can watch the Duke. Are you ok?"

"Just thinking about when you were a little girl, and how you were always so eager to help me with the horses. You would watch "My Little Pony", and say "look dad, that looks like our horse." I've got a lifetime of fond memories, and I want the same for you."

"I have a lot of happy memories. Do you remember that time we went camping, and we struggled for hours putting the tent up. We ended up sleeping in our sleeping bags outside, and I loved it."

"That was fun. I want you to make new memories though."

"I would give anything to have you stay with me.", I cry. "It's not fair."

"No, it's not, but I'll still be with you." The sound of a knock at the door interrupts us, and Tommy walks in with a dvd.

"Ray, are you ready to watch some John Wayne.", Tommy smiles as he sits in the chair by the bed.

"Of course."

Leaving the room, I head downstairs. Christian has showered and is looking sexy in his jeans and gray tee that match his eyes.

"Henry and Lea just drove up." Seeing my tear stained face, he wraps his warm arms around me.

"I still need to change, and I'll meet you guys out there." I slip into a white sundress and white sandals before heading outside. Christian is sitting at the picnic table while Lea and Henry are in the lawn chairs.

"There she is!", Lea exclaims. Moving with Christian to Seattle would mean saying goodbye to Lea and Henry. They've been there for me so many time, and I'll miss them.

"Let's have a good night.", Christian says, pulling me onto his lap.

"We stopped at the store and picked up some chips.", Henry adds.

A black jeep begins pulling into the driveway, and I know immediately that it's Kyle. Something tells me this isn't going to end well. Christian tenses up when he sees Kyle step out of the vehicle. Kyle's eyes are instantly on me, sitting in Christian's lap.

"Kyle, what are you doing here?", I ask before standing up. His eyes move from me to Christian.

"I was at the store and heard that Henry left his wallet. Since I overheard him and Lea talking about coming here, I thought that I would bring it by."

"Thanks.", Henry says as he takes the wallet from Kyle.

"You two are looking cozy.", Kyle sneers.

"I told you that I'm with Christian, and I don't know why you just can't accept it. I love him."

"You love him? You could love me just as easy."

"Ana has already made it clear that she doesn't want you. We're in love. Deal with it.", Christian snaps as he jumps from his seat.

"Fine. I'll leave the two of you alone, but there's one thing that I need to need."

"What?", Christian asks. His jaw is tightened, and he looks like he's ready to pounce on Kyle.

"Is she a good fuck? I've tried to get her in the sack for years, but she's a tease."

"You can say all you want about me, but don't you dare talk about Ana."

"Or what? You're going to punch me again?", Kyle laughs.

Somewhere deep inside my body, this feral animal springs loose from its cage as my fist hits him violently, square in the face. I can't believe what just happened.

"No, the pleasure was all mine this time.", I smile. My hand hurts, but I feel liberated by my actions. Kyle is wobbling on the ground while Christian, Lea, and Henry look on. They're in shock about they just saw. "Get your ass off my property, or I'll hit you again." He looks at me with defeat in his eyes.

"Byeeee", Lea waves at him as he gets in his jeep. Soon, he speeds away.

"My girl can pack a punch.", Christian chuckles, pressing his lips to mine in a heated kiss.

* * *

The next morning, I'm in the kitchen with Christian and my dad finishing breakfast. My dad said he's feeling a little better. The sound of knocking at the door gets our attention. When I open it, I see a petite light brown haired woman who appears to be around my dad's age.

"I'm looking for Ray Steele.", she says. My dad's eyes dart to the woman.

"Barbara.", he says, slowly getting up from his chair. Almost stumbling,Christian helps him walk to Barbara.

"It's been a long time Ray."

"Yes, it has. You look as beautiful as ever."

"Still the same sweet Ray Steele."

"Why don't we let the two of you catch up?", I say. My dad gives me a big smile as Christian and I walk to the stables. I wonder why Barbara is here? "It's odd that Barbara showed up, huh?" Christian doesn't look too surprised by her appearance. "Christian, do you know anything about this?"

"Don't be mad. After your dad told me about his regret of not telling Barbara how he felt, I tracked her down."

"You tracked her down? How did you track her down?" I pick up a brush and begin grooming Bashful's mane.

"I have a guy who can find out anything I need on a moment's notice."

"So, you called Barbara?, I ask.

"Yeah. I told her that your dad was sick and would like to see her. I didn't tell her what he told us because that's his place. She had excitement in her voice when she agreed to come."

"Why did you do it?"

"Your dad said not telling Barbara that he loved her was his only regret. I wanted to rectify things and allow him to have no regrets." I'm touched by what he did. This man keeps proving over and over why I need to be with him.

"Christian, that's the sweetest thing. I want to be like my dad and have no regrets."

"Then move to Seattle with me Ana."

"I have the farm, and it's my life. I don't want to lose it."

"I told your dad that I want to buy the farm, only if you agreed to it. I want you with me, but I don't want you to give up a part of your life if you don't want to."

"You want to buy it?"

"I do because I love you. We can come back anytime we want to, and Henry said he would take care of it."

"Why would you go to all of these lengths just for me?"

"I'd do anything to have you in my life." I don't know what to say so I cry instead. "Hey, don't cry."

"I love you so much right now, and I'd be a fool not to move with you."

"So you'll go?"

"Yeah. I'll go anywhere for you."

"There's one more thing that I need to tell you." What else can there be? "I found a stable outside Seattle that boards horses. Bashful can come with us."

"You are so fucking incredible. I love you."


	17. Chapter 17

The dream that I had of leaving Logan is coming true, but the way that it's happening is not the scenario I had planned. The dream that my dad will get better, however, is turning into a nightmare. In the past two days, he's gotten worse, and I know the end is imminent. The house has been a revolving door of people coming by to see my dad, but I know that they're really saying goodbye.

When I woke up this morning, an eerie feeling swept throughout my body. It's a feeling that I can't shake. A slight breeze passed through the open window in my bedroom, and I could have sworn that I heard "goodbye". _No, it won't be today. It can't be. _Walking into my dad's room, his eyes are closed, causing me to panic. The faint sound of his breathing calms me as I sit in the chair next to me. While I'm not ready to say goodbye, I realize that I'm being selfish in that I want to keep him here longer. At this point, he's not not living but merely surviving. His body is tired of fighting and is ready to leave this world. I have to muster the courage to let him go. The creaking of the door jolts me from my thoughtless. I see Christian standing in the doorway with his eyes going from me to my dad.

"You should eat something.", he says as he walks behind my chair and places his hands on my shoulders.

"Later, but I need to be here now."

"Barbara just arrived." Barbara Harris has been a mainstay at the house since the day three days when she and my dad were reunited. After she left, he told me that he had told her how he felt all those years ago. They reminisced about old times and talked about what's been going on in their lives. Barbara got married two years after they graduated high school, but the marriage only lasted four years. She's working as an accountant. The ironic thing is she lives in Shoreline, Washington, which is outside of Seattle. All this time, my dad's first love has lived near Christian. My dad slowly opens his eyes and turns to to me.

"Morning Annie.", he faintly says.

"Good morning Dad. I'll bring you some food in a minute."

"I don't want anything. I'm just tired."

"I know you are Daddy. Barbara's here." A small smile appears on his face at the sound of her name. "I'll go get her." As I stand, I lean ove and kiss his forehead before finding Barbara who's in the kitchen,

"Hey Ana.", she smiles. Barbara is a kind woman who I like very much.

"Hey. My dad wants to see you." Before she walks to his room, she turns to me and gives me a hug. Even though I just met her, she has a motherly attitide to her. Her hug is comforting.

"Henry and Tommy are almost finished with the fence. They did a good job.", Christian says as we walk outside. Coming up to the tree next to the shed, I'm overcome with memories of my dad and growing up.

"I remember when I first got on a horse, I was terrified, but my dad was right there with me." I put my hand on the tire swing that he put up for me when I was five. "How do I do it?", I ask with my eyes focused on the swing.

"Ana.", he says, trying to bring my attention to him, but I'm lost in the memories of my childhood, in the memories of my dad.

"How do I go from having him here every single day to not having him here at all? How do I go from seeing his face and hearing his voice to nothing. How?"

"He'll still be with you. Every time something wonderful happens in your life, he'll be smiling right beside you. Just because you won't see the footprints, it doesn't mean he's not walking next to you."

"I'm going to miss him so much.", I manage to say through the tears as Christian pulls me into him.

"I know baby, but you're not alone. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere." We stand there for several minutes as my tears continue falling. Finally, we head back to the house. As we walk inside, Barbara is coming out of my dad's room. She's wiping her tears when she sees us.

"Tommy is talking with him." I motion for her to take a seat on the sofa so we can talk.

"I'm going to fix you something to eat.", Christian says. "You need food." Watching him walk away, I think about how wonderful he has been through this. I honestly don't think I could make it without him.

"Barbara, thank you so much for being here. It means a lot to him, and I can tell you still have a place in his heart."

"He still has a place in my heart as well. I hate that Ray and I reconnected under these circumstances. Ray Steele was my first love, and truthfully, I've never loved anyone as much as him." I can't help but wonder what my dad's life would have been like if he and Barbara had stayed together. "That's the thing about first love. You never forget it. Sometimes, if you're lucky your first love will also be your last." Almost as if on cue, I see Christian standing in the doorway. Barbara looks at us with a knowing smile on her face.

"I made some sandwiches.", Christian smiles. "My culinary skills are not the best."

"I'm sure you did well. Barbara, join us please."

"Ok. Thank you." Christian walks over to me and gives me a quick kiss before pulling away.

"Why don't you two eat while I go change. I got mustard on my shirt." I can't help but laugh at the huge mustard stain right in the middle of his blue tee.

As Barbara and I are finishing, Tommy comes into the kitchen with tears in his eyes.

"Tommy, have something to eat. I'm going to check on Dad."

"Christian is in there with him.", he says, wiping his eyes. Looking at me, Tommy shakes his head. It's at this moment that I know goodbye is coming today. I head to my dad's room but stop outside it as I hear my dad and Christian talking.

"Christian, I want to thank you for being here for Ana. She's my gift from God and the light of my life. I knew the moment I saw the two of you together that you were meant to be. Take care of my little girl."

"I don't know what I would do without her. When I came to town, I was lost. I had no idea what I was looking for. Ana showed me what I was looking for because she's what I've been looking for my entire life. She saved me, and I will spend eternity showing her how much I love and appreciate her." How is it possible that I love him more and more? Deciding to finally make my presence known, I gently tap on the door.

"Hey." , I smile. That eerie feeling from this morning has returned and my stomach is in knots at the thought that goodbye is here.

"I'm going to get something to eat.", Christian whispers as he gets up and kisses my forehead. Today is the last day of June, and it's another hot day outside. My dad's bedroom has a chill to it. I'm not sure if it's from the air conditioning or if it's sign. I again take the seat next to the bed and hold his hand.

"That boy loves you.", my dad stammers. "Annie."

"Do you remember how I loved the musical "Annie" because it had my name in it?"

"You got your love for Broadway because of that."

"I begged for a red wig, and you finally got me one.", I giggle at the memory of pulling my hair up and putting on my red wig.

"You always wanted me to sing "Tomorrow" for you when I tucked you in at night." Even before my mom left, my dad was the one who took care of me most of the time.

"Dad, you're the best parent in the world. You've been there for me through good and bad. You've always put the needs of others in front of your own. That's what I have to do now. As much as I want you here, I want you at peace. I love you so much, but I have to let you go." His hand is in mine as we're both crying. I can hear his breathing change. _Goodbye is coming._

"You're going to do great things Annie. You're going to be a an amazing wife and a wonderful mother. I love you. I'm going to close my eyes for a bit." The door opens and Christian walks in. He stands beside me as my dad's eyes close.

"The sun...will...come...out...tomorrow", I whisper through my escaping tears. The room is now silent, and I no longer hear the sound of his breathing. "Goodbye Daddy." Christian leans down and wraps his arms around me.

"Baby, I'm so sorry."

"He's gone. My dad's gone.", I sob.

"Shhh, I'm here. You're not alone."

**Companion song for this chapter is "Never Alone" by Lady Antebellum**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: This is kind of a transitional chapter. Ana's about to embark on a new stage in her life in Seattle, and some new characters will be introduced in the coming chapters. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Enjoy!**

The day that my dad died was the hardest day of my life. While we mourned him, we also celebrated him and his life. His funeral was filled with stories from people who loved him. Even Barbara spoke about his high school days.

_"Ray was always helping other kids. This one boy, Charles, never had the money for lunch so Ray would have his mother make two sandwiches. One day his mother finally asked if he ate both, and he told her about Charles. From that day on, Ray's mother made two sack lunches, one for Ray and one for Charles. No man will ever have a place in my heart like Ray Steele because he is my heart.", _Barbara spoke. Out of all the speeches that were given, I think the one I did was the hardest. Two weeks have passed and my words are still fresh in my memory.

_"My dad was my hero. When I was a little girl, he taught me how to fish. I remember being terrified of the worms that were used as bait, but my dad put them on the hook for me. Even after I was grown, he put the worms on the hook. Some may think that it's not an important memory, but every memory of him is important. After watching the National Lampoon's Christmas movie, I begged him to put up lights like the Griswolds'. Luckily, he had better luck. The entire house was covered, and I asked if people in heaven could see them. He said yes because they're always with you. Ray Steele was my dad, my mom, and my best friend all wrapped into one amazing human being. I know that this isn't really goodbye because his love is going to follow me and stay with me for the rest of my life. I love you Daddy."_

While my dad was not in the church in body, I felt his spirit throughout. Ray Steele was a man who will forever live in the hearts of many, especially mine.

Today is the day that my life changes once again. Christian and I are heading to Seattle. When we turned onto the road from the driveway, I glanced back at the farm and my life as I knew it. One chapter of my life was ending while another was beginning. Christian arranged for most of my things to be sent before our arrival in Seattle. When we arrived at the airport for departure, I was nervous because I had never been on an airplane before, but Christian was right beside me, holding my hand. The airplane ride was not as bad as I had imagined it. Christian even made a comment about joining the mile high club, and I became weak in the knees.

"Welcome to Seattle.", Christian says as we walk out of the airport. My anxiety level is at an all time high. This is the beginning of the next stage of my life, and I'm scared as hell. A man with a buzz cut and dark suit approaches us.

"Welcome back Mr. Grey.", he says in a professional tone.

"Taylor, this is Anastasia Steele. Ana, this is Jason Taylor. He's head of my security." Security? Now, I know that I'm in a completely different world.

"Miss Steele.", he nods.

"Hi.", I nervously responds. Something about the way Taylor looked at me makes me wonder if Christian has filled him in about me.

"Is the car ready.", Christian asks. He's back to being CEO Christian Grey. Even though it's a new side of him, I feel that all too familiar wetness, especially since he's dressed in jeans and a white linen shirt. "Ana, are you ready?"

"Yeah."

During the ride to Christian's, our hands are once again wrapped together. The city is completely different from Logan. I'm in awe of all the buildings and people. We finally arrive at at a tall skyscraper.

"Why are we stopping?" Christian pulls my hand to his lips and gently kisses it before unbuckling his seat belt.

"This is Escala, my home, our home." He jumps out of the SUV and runs to my side where he opens the door.

"Wow." Needless to say, Escala is the polar opposite of my home in Logan. My dad and I used to talk about what it would be like to live in a big city. He said they were fun to visit, but he would always be a country boy. Thinking about that make the tears that I've been holding in all day release.

"It's ok.", Christian says as he takes my hand and we walk inside. The elevator is filled with silence except for my heavy breathing. The elevator arrives at the penthouse and my jaw drops at the sight before me. The living room is in all white with modern furniture. I immediately feel out of my element. "What do you think?"

"It's beautiful. I've only seen places like this in magazines. You must really like the color white.", I joke.

"Not really. That's why I'm going to redo it.", he says as he pulls me down on the sofa with him.

"Why are you going to change it?"

"Because this is bland. This place is like a blank canvas that's screaming for color, and that's what I plan on doing, adding color and life to this place. Just like you've done for me. Ana, you've helped me get past that blank canvas. You've given me life." The words flow through my body and warm my soul.

"I love you. This is an amazing place that you have. I guess it's just going to take some time to adjust. Plus, I need to adjust to CEO Christian."

"CEO Christian?", he laughs. "Baby, there is only one Christian. What you saw in Logan is who I am. True, I have to act a certain way at work, but otherwise, this is me." Leaning over to him, I brush my lips against his.

"I happen to be very fond of him.", I whisper onto his lips. We're soon lost in the moment like two teenagers making out. New city, same reaction to my body. Just as I'm about to reach for his zipper, I see a woman with short blonde hair walk into the living and then hurry back into another room. "Christian, there was a woman right there." I point to the door from which she entered and went back into.

"That was Ms. Jones, the housekeeper."

"Oh."

"Come.", he says as he stands and takes my hand. "Let's get you some food, and I'll introduce you." He leads me into the kitchen. It too is decorated in modern high tech appliances. Ms. Jones is standing at the stove when we enter. She looks at us with an embarrassed look.

"Good evening Mr. Grey. My apologies for walking into the living room earlier like that."

"No worries. Gail Jones, I would like you to meet Anastasia Steele, my girlfriend." Her eyes grow at the word girlfriend.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Thanks, you too.", I respond.

"Can I fix you something to eat?", she asks.

"Gail, how about some macaroni and cheese?"

"Of course Mr. Grey."

"Let me show you the bedroom while the food is being prepared." Walking into the bedroom, it has the same theme as the rest of the apartment.

"This is your room?"

"Our room.", he says, making me blush. "I figured since it's late, we can have dinner and call it a night early. Tomorrow I'll take you on a tour of the city."

"Shouldn't you go to work?"

"I can do some work from here, but I need to be with you."

"Need to be with me? Christian, I don't need a babysitter. You don't have to drop everything for me."

"I know that you don't need a babysitter, but I know this move has been overwelming for you." Overwhelming doesn't come close to describing what's going on in my life.

"How about you spend part of the day with me and then go to work?"

"What about you?"

"I was thinking I could look for a job.", I shrug. It's a thought that's been on my mind since before we left Logan.

"Ana, you just got here. Why don't you hold off on it until you get settled.", he says as he walks over to me.

"If I'm going to be in a new city, I need something that's going to keep me busy. Otherwise, I'm going to be here sitting all day. When I sit, I start to think. When I start thinking, I remember, and remembering makes me..."

"Makes you miss your dad?", he finishes my sentence.

"I miss him so much, and I miss my home.", I manage to say through the tears.

"This is your home now."

"I would be lying if I said that part of me didn't question coming here. I was finally coming into my own in Logan, and now I feel like I'm back to being "Plain Ana."

"You will never be "Plain Ana." God, you have no idea how perfect you are. When I'm in the bed next to you, I watch you sleep. I'm looking at an angel. That's what you are, my angel. Anastasia Steele, you saw something in me that even I didn't see. You had faith in me when I didn't have faith in myself. You're part of me, and I'm part of you. I know you miss you dad, and that's ok. Just know that I'm here."

"It just feels like I keep falling and falling.", I sob as he pulls me into him.

"Shhh, it's ok. I'm going to be here to catch you."


	19. Chapter 19

If it weren't for Christian's comforting arms holding me, I don't think I would have slept at all last night. Even after drifting off, I found myself waking up several times. I know that I shouldn't expect things to be easier right off the bat, but it's still a huge adjustment.

After waking up at five a.m. and not being able to go back to sleep, I finally decide to give up on sleeping and decide to go downstairs in search of something to eat. I barely ate two bites of dinner last night because of my emotional state. Christian is sleeping peacefully on his side, facing me. I could tell by his expression yesterday that he was happy to be back in Seattle. I quietly slip out of bed and throw my robe over the pink pajama set that I wore to bed. As I come into the living room, I notice that a light is on in the kitchen.

"Miss Steele, you're up early.", Ms. Jones smiles. She's standing at the counter with a cup of coffee in her hand. "Would you like some coffee?"

"No, thanks." I stand by the table nervously as she continues looking at me.

"Are you hungry?"

"I was thinking of maybe making some toast."

"Coming right up." She reaches for the bread, but I don't want her to have to wait on me.

"I'll make it."

"It's no problem." Christian may be used to having people wait on him, but this is all new to me. Then again, what about this move isn't new. "Did you sleep well?"

"Not really. I guess it's because it's a new place." Once the toast is ready, she puts it on a plate in front of me. "Thank you."

"I think you're going to like Seattle. Mr. Grey is happy to have you here.", she says. Just as I'm about to ask how long she's worked for Christian, he walks into the kitchen.

"Hey, there you are. I woke up and you were gone.

"Sorry, but I couldn't sleep. Gail was nice and made me some toast." His hand reaches down and tucks a loose strand of hair behind my ear. Gail smiles at him briefly before walking out of the room.

"Good because you didn't eat much last night." Taking the seat next to me at the table, he observes me for several minutes. "I know that it was weird sleeping in a different bed in a different city, but it will get better." I take a bite of my toast and nod even though I'm not convinced at his words.

"It's just this is an entirely different environment for me. Logan was a simple and quite place where I just blended in. Here.."

"You didn't blend in. You stood out because you're a breathtaking angel.", he whispers.

"I just don't know if I'm going to fit in with your friends and family. Look at how I dress."

"Everyone is going to love you as much as I love you. I love the way you dress. You could be wearing a fucking paper bag and still be sexy as hell."

After I've finished my toast and Christian has had a cup of coffee, he takes me on the official tour of the apartment since I was too exhausted last night. Taking my hand, he shows me the study and guest rooms. At the end of the upstairs hallway is a door that he looks at briefly before pulling me away.

"What about that room?", I ask. His face immediately turns somber. "Christian, what's that room?" Instead of answering me, he leads me back to our bedroom where he remains quite. Sitting down on the bed, I watch him head to the closet and gather the clothes for the day. "Will you please talk to me." Gray eyes finally find their way to me, and I see pain.

"It was my playroom." Playroom? "It was were I took my subs.", he answers my silent question. Oh.

"You would do things in there to them?"

"Yes. I would use paddles, floggers, riding crops... different things. That room is no more though. I had it cleared out because that's not who I am now."

"Are you ok?" I move off the bed and wrap my arms around him.

"Yeah. It's just that room reminds me of the man I used to be, broken. That was before you came into my life."

"I'm here for you just as you're here for me. You're the best thing I've ever known." Just as my words escape my mouth, he covers my mouth with his. We're lost in each other for several minutes until his phone rings.

"Fuck.", he mumbles as he answers it. "I don't care. They said they would sign it this week. If they don't, they can go fuck themselves. I'll be there soon." He ends the call and turns to me. "I know you said I should go in for half a day today. I wasn't going to, but something has come up with this deal. They're being stubborn bastards."

"You have to go to work. I get it." It's true because I don't want or expect him to drop everything for me.

"It shouldn't take long." He kisses me one more time before getting dressed and leaving.

After Christian is gone, I struggle to keep occupied by unpacking and watching tv, but it's useless. My dad surges to my mind as I sit in the bedroom looking at a photo of him that I took last Christmas.

"I miss you so much Daddy. Christian has been great, but I miss you. I miss getting up in the morning and cooking breakfast for you. I miss hearing you laugh. I miss your hugs. I just miss you.", I cry while holding the photo.

When my tears are finally gone, I feel the need for air. Since it's raining, I grab an umbrella from Christian's closet. When I step outside, I have no idea where I'm going. I end up walking just down the street until I spot a small bookstore names Book It. Reading has always been a passion of mine so I decide to browse. I'm amazed at all the books. As I'm scanning the selection of books, I see a tall, slender red head walking towards me.

"Can I help you find something?", she asks with a southern accent.

"I was just looking. You have a great selection of books here.", I respond enthusiastically.

"I have a feeling that you're like me and use books as an escape from all the crappy things in life." As I nod, I notice that she seems to be analyzing me. Why? "I also have a feeling that you're not from here?"

"How did you know? Is it my clothes?" So much for fitting in.

"No.", she laughs. "You have that fish out of water look about you. Actually, you remind me of myself when I first moved here from Tennessee." That explains the accent. "I'm Haley by the way."

"Hi, I'm Ana. The answer to your question is yes. I just moved here from Logan, New Mexico."

"It gets easier, I promise. I moved here two years ago because I want a change. At first, I was scared to death, but Seattle grows on you."

"That's what I'm hoping. My boyfriend is from here and that helps."

"Boyfriends are great. I don't know what I would do without mine." As she's talking, I see a tall dirty blonde haired guy with a gray tank walking towards us. I immediately see a full sleeve tattoo on his right arm. "Speaking of, here's mine."

"Hey Hales.", he says, pulling her into a kiss before she pulls away.

"Adam, I'm working.", she blushes.

"Oh baby, you are definitely working it. You're working that denim skirt of yours, and tonight you can work out of it." I feel my face flush just as much as hers. This guy is brazen.

"Adam, this is Ana. She just moved here."

"Hey Ana. Welcome to Seattle."

"Thanks."

"Are you a book worm like Haley?"

"Yeah, I enjoy reading."

"Adam hates reading. It says it's boring."

"That's not true. I read that book on the Karma Sutra." Haley slaps him on his arms as the three of us laugh.

"What's your job situation?", Haley asks.

"I'm looking."

"How ironic because I'm hiring. How about a quick interview?"

"Sure." They both seem really nice.

"What's your name?"

"Anastasia Steele.", I answer.

"Great, good interview. You're hired.", she smiles.

"Just like that?"

"Yeah, just like that. Can you start tomorrow?"

"Of course. Thank you so much." I'm so excited that I have a job. Things are starting to turn a corner.

* * *

When I leave the bookstore, I head back to Escala. Christian will be back soon. Crap. I realize I forgot my phone at the apartment. Walking into the living room, I see Christian sitting on the sofa with his eyes glued on me. He looks pissed as I cautiously sit in the chair across from him.

"Where were you?", he asks. "I called you."

"I needed some air so I took a walk and forgot my phone. Then, I ended up at a bookstore where I got a job. Also, I met two really nice people."

"That's great about the job." His body begins to relax a bit "Tell me about the two people you met."

"Haley and Adam."

"Adam.", he sighs.

"And Haley.", I add.

"Adam.", he again repeats. Is he trying for a record to see how many times he can say the name Adam?

"Why do you keep saying his name? Wait, are you jealous?"

"I just don't like the idea of you talking to guys that you don't know. Some guys just want in your panties."

"The only man getting in my panties is you. Relax, Haley is Adam's girlfriend. They're nice."

"How about some ice cream?". he asks.

"Sounds good."

Taylor drives us to Molly Moon's Homemade Ice Cream Shop. Christian orders a maple walnut cone while I choose honey lavender.

"This brings back memories of that first day I worked on the farm and we went to Isla's for ice cream.", he smiles as we eat our ice cream.

"We've come a long way since that day.", I giggle.

"I knew then that I wanted to be with you." I reach across the table and grab his hand as I see Haley and Adam walk in. They spot me and wave. I wave back, making Christian wonder what's going on.

"Haley and Adam are here.", I motion.

"Great.", he mumbles. Shifting in his seat, he sees Haley and Adam coming towards us. "What the fuck."

"Christian, please. I thought you understood that I'm not interested.", I whisper just as Haley and Adam get to the table.

"No, Ana. You don't understand." He stands up, and I pray that he's not going to hit Adam. "Adam, how are you?"

"Christian, man, it's been a while. Wait, Ana, is Christian your boyfriend?" I nod as the two guys start laughing.

"I'm lost.", Haley says.

"Me too.", I add.

"Adam is my cousin.", Christian chuckles.

At least I've gotten a start to meeting Christian's family.


	20. Chapter 20

Finding out that Adam is Christian's cousin was a pleasant surprise. They explained that Christian's mother Grace and Adam's mother Julie are sisters. Adam and Haley joined us for ice cream, and I got to know them both better. Haley said that she simply woke up one morning in Tennessee and wanted a change. Being the free spirit that she was, she packed a suitcase and just started driving across the country. When she arrived in Seattle, she had a feeling that it was were she belonged. She met Adam, who works as a graphic designer, about six months ago at a club and was instantly attracted. The way they look at each other reminds me of my relationship with Christian.

"Are you excited about your first day?", Christian asks as I'm on my way to shower. His arms snake around waist as he places kisses down my neck.

"Excited, but nervous." Luckily, I slept better last night than the previous. As we stand in front of the mirror, I see our reflection. It's the reflection of two people who are very much in love.

"You'll do fine baby. By the way, did I mention how sexy you are in my tee-shirt." When I was getting dressed for bed last night, Christian gave me one of his tees to sleep in. He moves his lips to the other side of my neck as a moan escapes my body.

"I wish we could finish this, but I need to get a shower and get dressed. I don't want to be late on my first day."

"Ok, I'll let you get your shower.", he laughs before walking out of the bedroom.

Once I've finished showering, I head into the closet and attempt to find something to wear. My wardrobe is limited to mostly casual attire, but I finally find yellow blouse with a white collar. It's paired with a white skirt that has yellow flowers. Finally, I slip on some yellow heels that Lea gave me for Christmas. I miss her and Henry. I've wondered what they're up to.

"You look gorgeous.", Christian smiles as I walk into the kitchen. "Taylor and I will drop you off on the way to my work." I sit at the table in the chair across from him and take a small bite of the toast that's in front of me.

"I can walk. It's just down the street.", I shrug.

"No, not going to happen. I don't want creep trying something. We'll drop you off."

"Fine."

When we've finished breakfast, we leave en route to the bookstore. This is going to be a good step, but I'm scared.

"Here we are.", I say. He gets out and opens my door for me before walking me inside.

"You're going to do good Ana. I love you.", he says, kissing me tenderly.

"Awww, that's so sweet.", Haley laughs from the register.

"I love you too.", I tell Christian. He kisses me one last time before leaving.

"You're nervous, aren't you?", Haley asks.

"Yeah. It's not just the job. It's just all of this is a lot to take in, but it's going to get better. At least that's what I keep telling myself."

"It will. You've got a boyfriend who loves you like crazy, and you have the coolest boss and friend in Seattle."

"That's again for the job. It's a lot different from working on a horse farm." Yesterday, while we had ice cream with Haley and Adam, I didn't them much about myself except for the fact that I lived on a horse farm. At one point, Haley asked me a question about family, but I changed the subject.

"You're welcome. So, what does your family think about your move?"

"I..um..don't really have any family. My mom has been out of my life for a long time, and my dad.. My dad died two weeks ago."

"Ana, I'm sorry." She walks over to me and gives me a hug.

* * *

The work day goes surprisingly smooth. I enjoy helping people find the perfect book. Haley has been really nice. When five comes, I see Adam walk in with a smile. Haley has her back to him as she stocks a shelf. Coming behind her, he picks her up.

"Hey babe.", he laughs.

"Adam, you scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry. Hey Ana. How was your first day?"

"It was great. Haley has been wonderful."

"Shhh, I have a reputation to keep.", she jokes. "Adam is taking me to get a tattoo. Do you have any tattoos?", Haley asks. Adam looks up from his magazine and waits for my answer along with her.

"No, I'm terrified of needles. I don't think I could get enough nerve to go through with it."

"You said you don't think.", Adam says. "You didn't say never."

"True, but tattoos aren't really my thing."

"Christian said the same thing when I asked him about getting one. To each his own.", he shrugs. "If you ever change your mind, I can hook you up with someone to do it."

"She won't be.", Christian interrupts as he walks to the counter. I didn't hear him come in.

"Christian, dude, you need to relax man. Live a little."

"Tattoos aren't my thing."

"Elliot went with me one night to get one and ended up passing out."

"How far in doing the tattoo did he get?", Christian asks about his brother.

"Here's the thing. I was the one getting the tattoo. Elliot was just watching me from the sidelines."

"That sounds like him."

After saying bye to Haley and Adam, we head to Escala. Just as we're almost there, my phone rings, and I see that it's Lea.

"Lea, hey."

"Hey. How are you?"

"I'm ok, still adjusting.", I rely.

"We miss you. The farm is in good shape, but it's weird not having you here." It's weird not being there.

"I miss it too." Christian immediately looks at me. "How's Henry?"

"Henry is great. That's actually why I'm calling. Henry asked me to marry him, and I said yes." I can hear the excitement in her voice.

"Lea, I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks. We don't want a big wedding so we're going to have it next month. It's soon, but we're ready. Ana, I want you to be my maid of honor.

"Lea, thank you. I would be honored."

"I'll get in touch with you about the details. I can't wait to see you."

"I can't wait to see you either." Christian's eyes go wide at my comment. After ending the call, Christian is still observing me. "That was Lea. Henry asked her to marry him and she said yes. She wants me to be the maid of honor."

"I'm happy for them. So, this means you'll have to go back to Logan."

"Just for the wedding is all." For the first time, I see fear in his eyes. Is he worried that I won't come back? "Christian, I'll be back. Why don't you come too?"

"Ok, but I'm worried."

"What are you worried about?",I ask.

"What if you get there and decide you want to stay. I know you miss Logan, but I'm not prepared to let you go." Christian needs me just as I need him, and I can't let him down.

"I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me.", I whisper as I kiss his cheek. It's going to get easier. It will. Right?


	21. Chapter 21

It's been a week since I arrived in Seattle, and I'm still having mixed feelings. Things have improved somewhat, especially thanks to my job at the book store. Haley has been supportive and is becoming a great friend. Christian continues to be my rock through everything. However, I'm still feeling out of place. Time and patience is is what it will take according to Christian.

"Ana, what are you doing tonight?", Haley asks as I'm stocking the shelves with a shipment of new releases.

"I don't know. Why?"

"Adam has a dinner meeting and can't come over. There is no way that I'm staying home alone so I'm going out. You should come." It would be nice to have a night out. All of my free time has been spent with Christian, but I need to start getting out more.

"I don't know. Let me think about it."

At noon, Haley puts the closed sign in the window so we can head to lunch. I offered to stay behind so she wouldn't have to close, but she insisted that we go together. We walk down the street to the deli.

"Haley, I feel guilty about not staying behind. You didn't have to close."

"It's just until we get our orders and then we can head back. Relax Ana, it's fine."

As I'm waiting to place my order, I overhear the two blondes in front of us gossiping about their celeb crushes.

"Oh my god! My friend who works at GEH told me that Sex God Christian Grey has a new girlfriend." I know that I shouldn't listen, but the conversation is about me.

"Who's the lucky girl?", blonde number two asks.

"She doesn't know the name, but get this, she is from a farm." Haley looks at me with anger in her eyes.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I couldn't believe it at first. He does a lot of charity work so maybe she's part of it. Can you imagine?" _ Please don't cry. Please don't cry_. The ringing of my phone startles me, Christian. Instead of answering it, I hit ignore.

"I can't ignore this.", Haley says, tapping blonde number one on the shoulder. "Excuse me."

"Yes?", she asks. "Can I help you?"

"No, but I can help you. Honey, that outfit that you're wearing is all wrong." Haley is referrimg to the bright orange mini dress that the blonde is wearing.

"What's wrong with it?"

"You look like a Jersey Shore reject, but Snooki's makeup is not as bad as yours."

"How dare you talk to my friend like that?", blonde number two hisses as she gets in Haley's face.

"I'm just trying to help the girl. While I'm at it, here you go." Haley reaches into her purse and grabs a breath mint that she holds out for the confused girl. "Now I'm helping you with that nasty ass breath of yours. You put the smell of a skunk to shame." _Wow_. Haley told me that she doesn't have a filter and it's true. Just as I think they may hit her, both of them step back and shake theirs heads before dashing out of the deli. Haley looks at me with a proud smile on her face.

"Haley, that was..", I stammer for words because I honestly don't know what to say about how she stood up to them. "Thank you."

"That's what friends are for Ana. I've been the new kid, and it's not fun. It does get better."

After we've ordered and gotten our food, we walk back to the store. Seeing Haley be so carefree gives me hope. I feel bad about not answering Christian's call so I call him back. I'm not surprised that he answers right away.

"Ana, hey.", he says. "I called you earlier."

"I know. I wasn't up to talking."

"Why? What happened?"

"It's nothing. Don't worry."

"Easier said than done.", he sighs. "Ana, I don't want you closing me off. Please let me in."

"It was nothing Christian. Two girls were just talking about Christian Grey's new girlfriend."

"How did they find out about you?"

"One of the girls has a friend who works for you." I really don't feel up to rehashing the incident with him. "I need to get back to work."

"All right, but we'll talk more later."

* * *

The rest of the day is slow. It's been raining, and the dreary weather is making me feel down. When we're finally closed, I grab my purse and await Christian.

"So, have you decided about going out with me?", Haley asks as she turns the lights off. Part of me wants to say I can't, but the other part of me is saying go for it. _ I need to do this._

"Ok, count me in.", I smile.

"Perfect. I don't plan on being out late. We can leave from here if it's ok with you." Looking down at the black pants and white blouse that I'm wearing, I start thinking maybe I should just go home.

"Maybe I should go out with you some other time. I'm not dressed for going out."

"Ana, you look fine, but if you want to change, it's fine. I can drive you to your place."

"All right. Let me call Christian and let him know." Once again, he answers immediately.

"Hey, baby. I was about to call and tell you that I have a last minute meeting so I'm going to send Taylor to pick you up."

"I was actually calling to tell you that I'm going out with Haley. She's going to drive me to Escala so I can change. Is that ok?"

"Of course. I think it would be good for you."

"I'll see you when I get home."

Haley and I leave the bookstore and head to Escala where I quickly change into a light pink dress and white sandals. Haley is still dressed in the black skirt and red tank that she wore to work. Tonight will be good for me. As we get back into her Prius, I start feeling weird. It's a good feeling though. For the first time since I've been here, I feel calm and relaxed.

"Are you ready?"

"Sure."

Haley starts navigating through the streets as the rain continues to patter down on us.

"I can tell in your eyes that you're scared of all that new shit happening, but in the end, it'll be ok.", she smiles.

"The thing I'm worried about is not fitting in. Christian is a big time CEO who is expected to keep up appearances. The last thing he needs is some country girl on his arm.", I sigh.

"Ana, that guy loves you. Don't doubt that. There's a quote from Alan Cohen, "Do not wait until the conditions are perfect to begin. Beginning makes the conditions perfect." You'll get to where you belong. It may be hard sometimes, but it'll be worth it." She pulls into Red Mill Burger Restuarant. "When I first came here, this is where I ate my first meal. You'll love it." After sitting down, we order the Red Mill Burger.

"Haley, this delicious.", I say as we're enjoying our burgers. "We had burgers in Logan but not like this."

"I know. The burger is good right? It's like an orgasm of the mouth.", she laughs.

"Have you met any of Adam's family?"

"I've met his parents and grandparents but that's it. I haven't met Christian's mom yet." That was going to be my next question.

"I hope they like me."

"They will. How could they not?"

"It helps talking to you. Christian's great but I need friends."

"Well, you have one right here. I was thinking about getting another tattoo tonight." The other day, she got a small rose on her lower back. I don't think I'll ever be brave enough to get a tattoo.

When we leave the restaurant, Haley drives to Super Genius Tattoo. The wall is covered with different designs. It's interesting to look at them. The tattoos tell a story. They may have the name of loved one, favorite quotes or something else that defines the person. My phone rings as I'm admiring the pictures. It's Christian.

"Hello Mr. Grey, how are you?"

"Well, I'm fighting to stay awake, but I want to stay up until you get home. I miss you. How's your evening?"

"It's really good. Guess where I am?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Where are you baby?", he asks. I see Haley walking over to get her tattoo started. She's decided on dragonfly on her upper left shoulder.

"A tattoo parlor." I wait for his response, but all I hear is silence. "Christian?"

"I'm here. Please tell me that you're not getting a tattoo?" What if I do? It's my body.

"I hadn't thought about it, but why are you against it?"

"I just can't see you with one. Tattoos aren't my thing."

"See that's the key, your thing. It's my body, and if I want one, I will get one." I start getting defensive about it.

"Fine, do whatever you want. As you said, it's your body, a body that I'm _very_ fond of."

"I don't know if I'm going to get one. I love you."

"Love you too."

On the way home, Haley is laughing at how she thinks Christian's will react to my nody art. "I think Christian is going to like your tattoo.", she giggles.

"I think he will.", I add. Haley pulls up at Escala as I realize that it was a good day and Seattle is not so bad.

"Thank you so much for tonight. I had so much."

"Me too. I don't have a lot of friends so this was good for me as well. You're going to be all right Ana Steele.

When I arrive in the penthouse, I don't see Christian. Heading into the bedroom, I find him curled up asleep. His eyes fly open at the sound of me sitting on the bed next to him.

"You're back already?"

"Yeah. I had a nice evening." His eyes scan my body for signs of a tattoo. It's now or never. "I want to show you something." I stand and raise my dress up to show him the butterfly on my lower right abdomen.

"You really went through it.", he says in disbelief. "It looks good."

"For now." He looks at me, confused. "It'll wear off in a few days. It's a temporary one." He starts laughing as he pulls me into his arms.

"It was a good night?"

"Yeah. I'm starting to think things are going to be ok."


	22. Chapter 22

Waking up to the morning light filtering through the window, I attempt to move, but Christian is wrapped around me. His arm is around my waist while his leg is tangled in mine. I smile inwardly at the feel of his erection against by back. What a way to wake up.

"Good morning.", he whispers in my ear, sending tingles down my body and moisture into my panties.

"Good morning yourself. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, very well. Sleeping next to you always gives me the best rest.

"Same here. We should get up and get going."

"What's the rush? It's Sunday and neither of us have to work. I think we should stay in bed a while longer." I feel his hand begin to move from my waist down to the inside of my pajamas. Once there, he stops for a minute as if he's pondering whether to continue his seduction on my body. _Yes, please!_

"You're right. We can get some more sleep.", I tease.

"Sleep is not what I had in mind." Finally, his hand cups my sex through my panties. "It seems sleep is not what your body wants either. "You're ready for me first thing in the morning."

"From the thing poking me in the back, you're ready for me as well."

"I'm always ready for you." He turns me over on my back so I can see him better. "God, I love you."

"I love you too." Flashing a smile at me, he slides my panties off and slips two fingers inside me. _Oh the feeling_. He swirls his fingers in me. Each rotation is better than the previous.

"Does that feel good." The moan from my mouth answers him. Steadily, he picks up the pace as I feel my release coming.

"Christian.", I pant as my orgasm hits me. "Fuck."

"Good girl." Our mouths crash together with force. My need for him increases as my hand rubs the bulge in his boxers. "You're insatiable." His hands are pushing my shirt up and massaging my breasts. The lips that were just on my mouth move down to my neck where he places feather kisses. I smile as I tug on the boxers to hint what I want, what I need.

"Please.", I beg with desire. Nodding his head, he pulls his boxers off and reaches into the bedside table for a condom. I am becoming impatient as I watch him roll it on his throbbing cock. When he's finally finished, he takes the tip and circles my entrance. Tease. Just as I'm about to beg again, he thrusts into me, hard. Our mouths once again find each other as we're lost in our own world. My hips meet his as he moves in and out of me. My eyes are one with his.

"You feel so good.", he hoarsely says, continuing to thrust in and out of me, harder and deeper. Both of us are breathing ragged as I feel my insides quiver. My hands are holding onto his back as he delves deeper into me. The walls of my body are shaking. "Come for me baby. Come Ana." A few thrusts more and my body gives in. Christian continues to move in a few more times until he comes.

"Perfect way to start the day.", I laugh as I catch my breath. He chuckles while pulling out of me. I pull him to me and kiss him once more before getting up.

While Christian showers, I head downstairs to start breakfast. Ms. Jones is off on the weekends and it gives me a chance to cook. I can remember all the mornings that I would cook for my dad. The memory brings tears to my eyes. What I wouldn't give to have one more day with him. Just as I'm finishing Christian's omelet, he comes into the kitchen. He's dressed in jeans and a black tee. _Oh my. _

"Breakfast smells delicious.", he smiles as he sits down.

"Here you go." I set his omelet in front of him. "My mom wants us to come to dinner to tonight. I told her we would." I look up from my spot at the counter with a blank face. Christian's parents have wanted to meet me since I arrived in Seattle, but I've put it off. What if they don't like me.

"Tonight?" I take my omelet and sit across from him. "I don't know."

"Ana, my family wants to know you, more."

"What do you mean by more? What do they already know?"

"I've just told them about your life in Logan and how I fell in love with you."

"They may not like me.", I shrug. He takes a bite of his food and shakes his head in disagreement.

"They're going to love you. Trust me. I think that I should get Dr. Greene for you."

"Who is that?"

"She's the best OB/GYN in Seattle who can get you some form of contraception."

"You don't trust me to find a doctor on my own?", I mutter.

"It's not that. She's the best, but if you want to find someone else, fine."

"I'll see her." Christian gets up to refill his coffee while I notice the Sunday edition of the Seattle Times where on the front page I see the caption, **Christian Grey Has Been Roped In By A Cowgirl.** _Great._ I'm instantly reminded of the incident from the other day when the two girls were talking about Christian's new charity, me.

"What is it?", he asks. Taking the paper from my hands, I see red in his face. Is it because he's angry or embarrassed? "Those fuckers."

"I'm sorry." I look down at the floor as I feel his eyes on me.

"What are you sorry for?"

"Forget it. I'm going to go get dressed.", I mumble as I head to the bedroom. I can feel him right behind me, but I don't turn around. "I don't know what I'm wearing to your parents tonight." He moves in front of me before I can walk into the closet.

"I can take you shopping for something if you'd like.", he says.

"No, I don't want anymore of your charity. It's bad enough that I'm causing bad publicity for you."

"What do you mean charity? Ana, talk to me."

"In the deli the other day, one of the girls said that I was your new charity. Look at you and look at me. That newspaper article was proof that I don't belong in your world. You have an image to uphold, and I'm just making you look bad."

"No, you're not. Ana, you look at me." He takes my face in his hand and stares into my now teary eyes. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. If anyone doesn't deserve someone, it's me not deserving you. I was so fucked up before you came into my life, but you changed me. Never think for one minute that you don't belong here because you do."

"I stick out like a sore thumb. I don't understand why me?"

"Because of you, no matter what may come tomorrow, today my life is more complete. You have given meaning to my existence." _Wow_. "I love you for you."

"I'm sorry. Just when I think I've got things back on track, something happens. You're the best thing in my life."

"Same here baby. You're where you belong because you're with me. Mine." Christian's right. It's going to take some time, but I belong here.

* * *

After I finally come to my senses, we spend the rest of the day lounging around and enjoying each other's company. Sitting on the bed, we both started getting tired so we decided to take a nap before going to Christian's parents'. After sleeping for almost an hour, I wake up and see Christian still asleep. He looks peaceful so I hold off on waking him. I lean over and kiss him gently before getting up to find something to wear. I choose a black cocktail dress that I've had for ages. It was an impulse buy one day, but I never had any use for it in Logan. I'm almost dressed when I see Christian begin to stir.

"Ana?", he says as he opens his eyes.

"I'm here. I woke up and decided to change for dinner. Before you ask, I was going to wake you in a bit. You seemed to be sleeping well."

"I was because I was dreaming of you.", he smiles. "I'm going to change and then we can leave."

About thirty minutes later, we're on the way to the Greys'. Instead of Taylor taking us, Christian is driving his Audi. My hand are knotted in my lap. Christian looks at me briefly, giving me a reassuring smile.

"Breathe baby. They're going to love you."

My jaw drops when we arrive at the Greys' house. It's huge and exquisite. I used to dream about homes like this in Logan. The door opens and a sandy haired woman dressed in a beige dress comes out with a smile on her face.

"Christian, dear. I'm so glad that you're here." She hugs him briefly before turning to me. I would give anything to know what she's thinking as she stares. "This must be Anastasia." Her face is beaming.

"You can call me Ana, Mrs. Grey."

"You can call me Grace. It's so good to finally meet you. She pulls me into a hug. "Thank you."

"What for?"

"For being the key that Christian needed. Come inside you two." We walk into the living room where a tall man stands from his chair. "Carrick, this is Ana." He walks over to me.

"Hello Mr. Grey."

"Call me Carrick. I'm pleased to finally meet you." He too catches me off guard as he hugs me. "I'll go get Mia and Elliot. They're in the kitchen where Elliot has probably been snacking.", Grace says as she goes to look for Christian's siblings. "Have a seat you two." We take a seat on the sofa as Christian takes my hand in his.

"They're on their way.", Grace smiles as she comes back into the room. "Ana, I have to say that I'm happy to finally meet you. I feel like I know you already for what Christian has said." A few moments later, a tall raven haired girl bounces into the room. Her eyes are on me as she grins.

"Ana! It's nice to meet you. I'm Mia, Christian's adorable sister."

"Hi Mia. It's nice to meet you as well."

"Elliot is finishing his call and will be in here." Mia takes the seat next to the sofa and observes me.

"Did Christian really bring a girl home?", a man asks. As I look at the door, I see a blonde blue-eyed guy come in. "Wow, he did."

"Elliot, this is Ana." Christian's tone becomes protective.

"Hi Ana. I have to say that I'm glad you're here."

"Why's that?"

"Because I always thought my brother lived as a monk and was celibate."

"How are you liking Seattle?", Grace asks.

"It's a process. I still miss me hometown, but I'm getting there."

"It must have been hard losing your father. I'm sorry."

"Thank you. I miss him a lot."

"You may be away from where you grew up, but you have support here."

"Christian said that you grew up on a farm.", Mia says.

"Yeah, we had horses."

"I love horses, but I haven't been riding in forever."

"Christian has my horse Bashful boarded at a stable outside Seattle. We should go sometime."

"Totally! I would love that!"

"You certainly have been a bright spot for Christian.", Carrick says as Christian has a shy look on his face.

"Yeah, I've never seen him so happy. He always has a fucking smile on his face.", Elliot adds.

"Elliot, watch your language. He does have a point though. Christian seems happier than he has ever been.

"I don't seem happier Mom. I am happier. Ana's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"I have to admit that I was nervous about coming here, but you all have been nice."

"Don't be nervous around us. We want you to be comfortable."

"Before we head to dinner, I have one thing I would like to say, Welcome to the family Ana.", Carrick says.

"See, they love you.", Christian whispers into my ear.


	23. Chapter 23

Meeting Christian's family went better than I could have hoped for. Not only were they kind and warm towards me, they welcomed me with open arms. My insecurities about not belonging have decreased. Things are on the right path, I hope.

"I like your family.", I tell Christian as we're getting dressed the next morning. "They made me feel like one of them."

"That's because you are. They're smitten with you." He watches as I finish buttoning up the floral dress that I bought last week while out with Haley. I twist my hair up into a high bun.

"I can't believe Elliot thought you were celibate. Why would he think that?"

"Until you, I never dated. It was always subs." _ Oh_. "You're my first girlfriend."

"You're my first boyfriend.", I giggle. "I like firsts."

"You and me both baby.", he says as he puts his arms around my waist. "Why don't we have a night out on the town tonight? We can go to dinner and maybe a movie?"

"Sounds good."

"I was also thinking maybe Taylor came pick you around lunch time and bring you to GEH. We can grab some lunch, and I can give you a tour."

"I'd like that. I can see you in all your CEO glory." I turn around and wrap my arms around his neck. "I love you."

"I love you too."

After we've had breakfast, we head to the bookstore where Christian and Taylor are dropping me off. Haley and Adam are standing outside the door about to go in when we arrive. Christian gets out and opens my door as they laugh.

"See Adam, you should start opening my door for me.", Haley says as she playfully elbows him.

"Babe, while I may not open the door for you, I can be romantic. Do you remember last week when I gave you that box of your favorite candy?"

"Half of it was gone."

"I got hungry on the way to your place. It's the thought that counts." Christian and I watch their back and forth banter in amusement. "Christian, you're making me look bad. Could you not be so ooey gooey."

"Sorry that's not possible.", Christian says, pulling me into his arms. "I'm going to show Ana every single day how much she means to me."

"I better be going. Taylor will pick you up at noon."

"Ok, I can't wait." I press my lips to his for several moments before pulling away.

"I have to go too babe. I'll see you later.", Adam says to Haley as he kisses her.

"All right.", she replies. We stand outside and watch Christian and Adam both leave before walking inside. "I hate Mondays."

"I usually do but not today"

"Really? It sounds like someone had a good nice last night.", she says with a raised brow.

"Christian and I had dinner with his parents. Of course, I was nervous as hell going into it, but they're really nice. Things are starting to feel right."

"I knew they would. Seattle looks good on you Ana Steele. When did you say your friend is getting married?"

"In three weeks. It's going to be weird going back to Logan."

"Are you worried that you may get there and not want to come back here?"

"I admit that I was at first but not anymore. I think Christian is afraid that I might."

"He'll be ok." She walks over to the door and turns over the Open sign.

"How was your night last night?"

"It was good. Adam came over with pizza and wine, and we watched Steel Magnolias. Don't let him know I told you this, but he cried. I mean he cried like a baby.", she giggles.

The morning is steady with customers, making it pass by. At noon, I grab my purse and head out to wait on Taylor. Haley is meeting at Adam at one for lunch so she's staying at the store while I leave.

"Hi Taylor.", I smile as I get into the SUV.

"Hello Miss Steele." I'm still getting used to people drive me around and cooking for me. Christian says I will get used to it.

Arriving at Grey House, I am amazed at the sight of the building. The design is all curve glass and steel. Taylor leads me inside where I see a desk occupied by a pretty young blonde. She smiles briefly as we walk to the elevator and head up to the twentieth floor. As we step out, I see the lobby is all glass and steel as well. I follow Taylor pass a desk where another young blonde woman looks up at us. Relax, Ana, they just work for him, that's all. Just after we pass the last blonde, I see a door open and Christian step out. He leans in the doorway while watching me.

"There you are.", he says as he kisses me. "Let me show you my office." He takes my hand and leads me inside. The office has floor to ceiling windows and is decorated in all white.

"So this is where the king does his ruling.", I laugh while looking around.

"You could say that. I had some chinese oredered right before you got here." We sit on the white sofa that it's front of a glass coffee table. Several cartons of chinese food cover the table.

"Mr. Grey, you have a lot of food here."

"I wasn't sure what you would want so I ordered a variety.", he shrugs. "How has your day been so far?"

"It's been good. We've been steady which has made the day go by. How about your day?"

"I had a boring meeting where I thought about you. I had another shorter meeting where I thought about you. Then, I worked on some paperwork while my mind was occupied by thoughts of you." The tension between us is thick as I take a bite of my fried rice.

"I'm going to call Lea tonight and talk to her about the wedding. She may want me to come to town sooner and help with the preparations. Are you still wanting to go with me?"

"Of course. I like Henry and Lea and want to share in their happy day."

"I may call Barbara one day and see if she wants to have lunch." After my dad died, Barbara expressed her wish that we keep in contact with one another. It's something that I know my dad would want.

"I think that would be a good thing for you and Barbara as well. I've got some bad news." I put my fork and look at him wondering what he could possibly have to tell me. "I've got to go to Tokyo for a meeting." _Oh._

"When do you have to leave?"

"I have to leave Friday, and I'll be gone until at least next Tuesday. Baby, I'm sorry about this."

"It's fine. Christian, I understand. You've already missed a lot of work for me."

"I don't like the idea of leaving you at Escala alone while you're still get settled."

"Don't worry. I can see if Haley wants to hang out. I'll be ok." He's just going to be gone for a few days.

"I'm going to miss you every second that I'm gone." We continue eating and talking until I notice the time. I need to get back to work so Haley can take her lunch.

"I bettter go. I can't wait for our night out." Standing up with me, he pulls me into a passionate kiss that has to end all too soon. "I love you."

"Love you too baby. Have a good rest of the day at work." The smile that's on his face bounces on to mine as I walk outside the office where Taylor is waiting. We get on the elevator and make our way downstairs. Once we're outside, we get into the SUV and return to the bookstore.

* * *

While Haley is at lunch with Adam, I begin reorganizing the romance section. I used to read these books and envy the girl who was swept off her feet. Now, I'm that girl. My daydream is interrupted by the sound of the store door opening. Grace walks into the store with a well dressed blonde who appears to be the same age as her.

"Ana, I was on my way shopping with my friend and thought I would stop by and say hi."

"It's nice to see you Grace." She smiles at me while her friend gives me the once over.

"Where are my manners. Anastasia Steele, this is Elena Lincoln. Elena, Ana is Christian's girlfriend." Elena looks surprised at what Grace has just said.

"Girlfriend? How nice.", Elena purrs with a fake smile. "Christian is a catch."

"I know." I don't usually judge people after just meeting them, but there is something about her that's unsettling.

"I'm going to browse just a second Elena before we go." Elena nods as Grace walks over to the new releases.

"I'm surprised Christian hasn't mentioned me."

"No, he hasn't." Why would he mention his mother's friend to me?

"We have an interesting relationship you could say." Before I can ask Elena to elaborate, Grace walks back over to us.

"We really enjoyed having you over last night for dinner. You need to come back soon."

"I will. Thank you again for having me. I had a lovely evening." Elena has her eyes on me the entire time Grace and I are talking.

"We should be going and letting you get back to work. Again, it was lovely to see you.", Grace smiles as she pulls me into a hug.

"It was good seeing you again Grace. Elena, it was nice to meet you."

"Yes, you too Anastasia."

As I watch the two women leave, what Elena said about her relationship with Christian is on my mind. The way she looked at me was like she was sizing up the competition.

At two, Haley returns from lunch with Adam looking refreshed. Her Monday blues seem to be gone.

"From the look on your face you had a nice lunch." Her face turns red as I see that her shirt is on inside out. "A very nice lunch.", I laugh with my hand on the tag of her shirt.

"We had planned on having lunch in a restaurant but ended up at his place in bed.", she giggles. "In my defense we did have food. It was ice cream which was licked from my body."

"Some things are better left unsaid."

When the store slows down a bit, I take a break and call Christian. Right before I start dialing his number, my phone rings. Great minds must think a like because it's him.

"I was just about to call you."

"You were? Were you thinking of me as much as I was thinking of you?", he asks. The sound of his voice awakens my desire for me. This day can't be over fast enough.

"Of course. I want to get home and see you."

"Me too. It won't be much longer."

"Your mother stopped by today. She was with her friend Elena." A few moments of silence pass before he finally speaks up.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Elena was shocked that you haven't mentioned her. I have no idea why."

"Besides being a friend of my mother's, she's also a business associate of mine. She operated a chain of salons with me."

"You have salons? I learn more and more about you everyday.", I tease. "I better get back to work. Love you."

I'm relieved when the day is finally over. At five, Christian and Taylor pick me up. Christian's face is solemn as I get into the SUV. He looks troubled.

"Hey, are you ok?", I ask.

"Yeah. Baby, can we stay in tonight? I'm not feeling up to going out." I try to hide my disappointment the best I can, but I'm not sure it works.

"Sure, that's fine. We can watch a movie or something."

Arriving at Escala, Christian continues to act odd. We both head upstairs to change. I choose a white tank and black yoga pants while he goes for a pair of black sweat pants and a white tee.

"Are you sure that you're ok?", I ask.

"Actually, there's something I want to talk to you about.." The ringing of my phone interrupts, but I plan to ignore it. "You should get that." I reluctantly go to answer it, and I see that it's Lea.

"Ana, hey! I was calling because I have big news about the wedding."

"Hey Lea. What's the news about the wedding?"

"It's this weekend. I know that it's last minute, but Henry's grandmother is not well. They don't know how much longer she has so we're moving it up for her. Please tell me that you can still make it." While the wedding is going to be last minute, I don't want to miss it. Then I realize that the wedding is at the same time Christian is going to be in Tokyo. Attending without him is something I didn't want, but it would be something that would keep me busy while he's gone.

"I'll try my best Lea."

"Please try.", she begs.

"Ok, I'll be there." When I hang up, I see Christian sitting on the bed with his face in his hands. "Lea is getting married this weekend." He looks at me with worry in his eyes. "I know that you won't be able to go, but it's going to be ok. Now, what were you going to tell me?"

"Ana, I want you to know that you are the most important person in my life. There's still things about me that you don't know." His tone is ominous.

"What kind of things?"

"Elena is more than my mother's friend and my associate. She's the woman who I lost my virginity to."

"What? Your mother's friend is who took your virginity?" I feel bile begin to rise in my throat at the thought of Christian and Elena.

"Yes. It was when I was fifteen." It just keeps getting worse.

"Oh my god! How in the hell could she take advantage of you like that?"

"My life was in a downward spiral and she helped me del."

"Let me get this straight, you, at fifteen, were her lover?"

"I wasn't her lover. I was her sub It was through her that I learned about BDSM."

"You do realize how fucked up that is, right? You were an innocent boy who she seduced. That explains why she kept looking at me the way she did today." Even though she acted like she didn't know Christian had a girlfriend, I have a feeling that she already knew about me.

"Please say something.", he pleads.

"Elena seemed surprised that you haven't mentioned her. She knew who I was, didn't she?" His silence answers my question. "At least one of us knew about the other.", I say, waving my arms around in frustration. "I feel like a fool."

"No, don't. I was going to tell you, but I didn't know how. You've been adjusting to this new life, and I didn't want to throw more at you."

"When did she find out about me?"

"When I came back to Seattle from Logan. Elena knew about Cara, but she didn't know that I went to Logan. She thought I was out of the country. Somehow, she found out that I was back in town and wanted to meet. Apparently, she had a new sub for me so I could take Cara off my mind, but I told her I wasn't interested because I had a girlfriend. Ana, I never told her your name. She just knew I was seeing someone, that's all." I can tell that he's telling me the truth.

"Is anything going on between the two of you now?"

"Just a business relationship. I know this is a lot to take in, but I don't want it to scare you away." It's a lot to take in indeed, but I love him. Our love has gotten us through so much already, and I can't let us go. I lean down to his level so I can look him straight in the eye.

"I'm not going anywhere."


	24. Chapter 24

Four days have passed since Christian revealed his history with Elena. Although he opened up to me about how the relationship began and the details of it, I'm still in shock. The fact that Elena would take advantage of a young boy disgusts me. Not only did she seduce him, she made him her sub. I've only met the woman once and already know that I hate her. Elena's husband divorced her when he learned of the relationship, but Christian's parents don't know about any of it. Christian said that he feels like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders by telling me.

I'm arriving in Logan this morning for Lea's wedding which is tomorrow. After telling Haley about the wedding being moved up, she was kind in letting me have the time off. Despite my hesitation, Christian had his plane fly me. While I'm looking forward to seeing Lea, Henry, and the farm, I hated saying goodbye to Christian. We held each other for what felt like hours before I left. The look on his face when I got on the plane is etched in my mind. He looked like a lost little boy. I wish he could have attended the wedding with me, but he's leaving for Tokyo tomorrow.

"Ana!", I hear being shouted as I make my way outside the airport in Albuquerque. Lea comes running to me with a huge smile on her face and pulls me into a hug. "I can't believe you're here! I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too.", I say as we walk to her car. I notice that she keeps looking at me. "Why do you keep looking at me?"

"You just look different, that's all."

"I'm still the same Ana." We get in her car and start heading to Logan. Being back in the town that I grew up in is going to be weird. "I can't believe you're getting married tomorrow." According to Lea, her mom and Henry's mom have miraculously pulled together everything on short notice.

"Me either, but I'm ready. I remembered your dress size so I went ahead and picked up your dress. You'll love it." Lea's happier than I've ever seen her. "It's aqua blue, and I was hoping it could be paired with cowboy boots." Cowboy boots used to be my go to accessory, but I haven't worn any since I moved to Seattle.

"I can't wait.", I giggle as we continue driving.

When we arrive in Logan, I feel like I've been sent back in time. Seeing the places that I frequented brings back memories. I smile as we pass by Isla's Ice Cream and Karen's Cafe. Both of those places hold a special place in my heart because I had moments there with Christian. Lea turns the car into the driveway of the farm. Of all the places in Logan, it's here that I have the most memories. This was were I grew up. It's where my part of my heart will forever be. I can't help but shed a tear at the sight of the house. Lea glances over at me and knows right away the reason I'm crying.

"I know it's strange being back here. The house looks the exact way it did when you left."

"It may look the same, but I don't know if it will ever feel the same way again without my dad."

Once the car is stopped, I get out and grab my suitcase. Taking a deep breath, I unlock the door. It feels like I'm unlocking my past. I walk into the kitchen and suddenly all of my memories come back. I can see my dad sitting at the table, reading the newspaper while I'm cooking breakfast. There's the fridge that still has the newspaper clipping of the article the local newspaper did about my dad. His smiling face looks back at me. Lea stands and watches me while I continue my trip down memory lane.

"I'm sure that you want to get unpacked so I'm going to get going, but I'll come by a little later with your dress. We can make sure it feels all right." I have a feeling that she wants to give me time alone so I can reflect.

"Yeah. I'm going to unpack and get settled, but I can't wait to see the dress."

"I'll see you later." With that, she leaves, and I'm now alone. I need to call Christian to let him know that I made it to the house.

"Hey baby.", he says after answering. "Did you make it there ok?"

"I did. Lea just dropped me off at the house. She's going to come back later after I've unpacked." The sound of his voice is calming as I walk into the living room and see my dad's recliner. He would always sit in it while watching sports or John Wayne movies.

"I miss you already. These next few days are going to be difficult without you."

"It'll fly by, and we'll be together again before you know it."

"I know. So, how does it feel being back on the farm?" Like I never left.

"At first, I thought it might be weird being back, but that's not the case. It seems like old times." I can hear him take a deep breath as he evaluates what I just told him. He was worried that I would return to Logan and not want to leave.

"That's good.", he stammers. "It's where you lived most of your life so it should still feel like home." I'm not sure if he's trying to convince me or himself.

"I really do miss you."

"I miss you too. I'm going to let you get unpacked while I start packing for my trip. I'll call you later."

"Ok, I love you."

"Love you too baby." We both stay on the line for several seconds before he finally hangs up.

* * *

After talking with Christian, I head to my bedroom to unpack. The soft pink room is the exact way that I left it. I put my suitcase down on the floor and sit on the bed, taking a moment to catch my breath. The last time I was on this bed was with Christian. It was the night before we left for Seattle, and we stayed up all night talking. My past and my present are colliding in my head.

Before I begin unpacking, I think I'm going to look around outside for old times sake. I wave at Tommy who is outside doing some work. Like me, he misses my dad. As I walk outside and see the horses, I feel calm and at peace. Even though I'm beginning to get used to Seattle, I still don't feel as comfortable as I do here. I'm about to walk back inside when Lea drives up.

"I didn't think you were coming back until later.", I say as she gets out of the car. She goes around to the back and pulls out a garment bag.

"I know, but I wanted to go ahead and bring you this.", she replies holding up the bag. "How did it feel walking back into the house?"

"Weird and not weird. That house holds so many memories. I miss it."

"Come on so you can try on your dress." I know that she's trying to distract my thoughts. We walk inside and start towards my bedroom. The one room that I haven't been in yet is my dad's room. I don't know if I can bring myself to go in there. We walk by it, but I keep moving.

"Who's in the wedding party?"

"You, of course. Henry's two sisters, April and Maggie, are going to be bridesmaids. Henry's brothers-in-law are going to be groomsmen. We didn't want a big wedding party. Oh, April's two little girls are going to be in it also. They're going to be carrying a banner that has Here comes the bride printed on it. How cute is that?"

"They'll be adorable. Now, let me see this dress." Lea pulls the dress from the bag, and it's beautiful. It's a simple sleeveless aqua blue dress. "Lea, this is so pretty."

"I thought you would like it. Here try it on." I remove my clothes and slip the dress on. It's a perfect fit. "Cowboy boots are going to look great with it."

"Yeah, they will. Luckily for you, I brought my brown ones."

"You can take the girl out of the country, but you can't the country out of the girl.", she giggles. I miss these moments with Lea. "I need to meet my mom about some details for tomorrow. How about we go to Roady's later for some dinner? It will be like old times."

"Sure. That sounds like a plan. I may go to the cemetary before it gets very late." Her smile disappears as I wipe my appearing tears away.

"Henry and I took some flowers the other day."

"Thank you. That means a lot to me. I need to pick out a headstone.", I say. "What time should I be at Roady's?"

"How about 7?"

"Ok." She pulls me into a hug as I continue to have mixed feelings about being back. "I really am glad to see you Ana."

After Lea leaves, I decide to hold off on the unpacking until I get back from the cemetary. I walk outside and get into the old truck. I'm soon on my way to the cemetary. As I get out, I begin shaking. I'm visiting my dad, but not the way I want. I want to be able to see him instead of his burial spot. I walk over to where he's buried and give a slight smile at the flowers that Lea and Henry brought.

"Hey Daddy. It seems just like yesterday that I said goodbye to you. Seattle is completely different than Logan. I'm beginning to get used to it, slowly. I got a job that I love, and I've made some new friends. Christian has been amazing during the entire transition. Even though living in Seattle is getting easier, missing you isn't. There are nights that I close my eyes and hope that I'll wake up the next morning to find that you're still here. I would give anything to hear your voice and hug you again. Being back here in Logan reminds me of how happy this place was. Now that I'm back, I don't know if I want to leave. I don't know if I have it in me to walk away from here again." I sit there for a while with tears flowing. I honestly don't know if I can go back to Seattle. Everywhere I look, I'm reminded of how great my old life was.

When I've cried my last tear, I head back to the truck and struggle with an overwhelming panic. I know if I stay in Logan, I will lose Christian. I slowly make my way back to the house. When I arrive back, Tommy is sitting at the picnic table. He smiles as I get out of the truck.

"Ana.", he says as he hugs me.

"Hey Tommy. I saw you earlier and was going to say hi, but you looked busy. It's good to see you."

"You too. How's Seattle?"

"Good."

"You're back sooner than I thought you would be, but I'm happy to see you." I notice an envelope in his hand. He sees me eyeing it and hands it to me.

"What's this?", I ask.

"Before your dad died, he gave me that. Since Christian bought the farm, Ray knew you would eventually be back. He asked me to give this to you when you came for your first visit back." I wonder what's in the envelope.

"What's in here?"

"I don't know. Your dad just said that it would be something for your future. I should be going. I'll see you at the wedding tomorrow." I hug him once more before he leaves.

Heading back into the house, I sit down at the kitchen table and nervously open the envelope. The sight of my dad's handwriting jars me.

_My sweet Annie, _

_I'm writing this letter as I prepare for my exit from this earth. I asked Tommy to hold on to this letter until your first visit back to town. Leaving you was something that I didn't want, but it was out of my control. While you used to dream of getting away from Logan, I know you hold many fond memories of it. Even though you've started your new life in Seattle, I know that you miss the old town, and that's ok. Your first visit back is going to be hard, but don't let it get you off track. One of the qualities that you and I both share is stubbornness. Keep on making your life into a tale for the ages. As I said, you're destined for great things so don't look back. You may bend but don't break. Keep on going. Christian is a man who loves you very much. When he asked about buying the farm, I told him that I would sell it if he answered one question. The question that I asked was when you think about the future, what do you see? His answer, Ana. You're his future and he is yours. Keep the memories of Logan inside that big heart of yours, but make new memories. I love you._

_Dad._

My dad was always the person who knew me best, and this letter proves it. I now know where my future lies, in Seattle.

**A/N: In the next chapter, we will have a country wedding! Thank you all for reading and reviewing!**


	25. Chapter 25

My dad was always looking out for my best interest, and he's continuing doing so even after his death. The letter that he left for me is proof that he is is watching over me. Although I'm going back to Seattle, my memories of Logan will remain with me forever. All doubts of where I should be are gone because my future is in Seattle with Christian.

As I park the truck at Roady's, I see Lea and Henry waiting outside for me. They both rush over to me before I can get the truck stopped. The place is surprisingly slow for a Friday night.

"Hey Ana.", Henry says as he hugs me.

"Hi Henry.", I smile. Lea pulls me into a hug before I hear my phone beep with a text. The sight that it's from Christian make my heart skip a beat.

***I'm having dinner with Elliot, but I wish it was with you. I love you*** Henry cocks his head to the side with a grin on his his face as I hurriedly text Christian back.

***Tell Elliot I said hi. I'm about to have dinner with Lea and Henry, but I wish you were here. I'll call you before I go to sleep. Love you too.***

After my quick text reply, I lead the three of us into Roady's. Lea and Henry have their arms wrapped around each other the entire way to the table. The waitress takes our order and leaves us to catch up.

"Are you two nervous about tomorrow?"

"Not at all because I'm marrying the love of my life.", Henry beams. "I knew the minute that I saw Lea that she would be my wife someday."

"Really?", Lea asks. "I knew from the first day that I met you that I wanted to marry you." Seeing their affection for one another makes me miss Christian.

"I'm really happy for the two of you."

"Thanks. It's too bad Christian couldn't make it, but we understand that he's a busy man.", Henry says.

"You guys should visit us in Seattle. It's a nice city."

"We may take you up on that offer. Are you still enjoying your job at the book store?", Lea asks. I nod as our food is delivered to the table.

"I really like it, and Haley, my boss is great. She was the first friend that I made in Seattle."

"I'm glad to hear that. Not having you around has been an adjustment, but you belong in Seattle.", she smiles. Henry takes a fry and feeds it her, causing her to blush.

When we've finished dinner, we walk outside into the humid night air. It's warm in Seattle but not as bad as Logan. Lea and Henry are still in their own world, gazing into each other's eyes.

"Thanks for dinner.", I smile. "What time should I be ready tomorrow?"

"The wedding is going to be at Henry's parents' and will start at 2. Why don't you get there about 11?", Lea says.

"All right. I'm going to get back to the house and call Christian. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

After arriving home, the exhaustion that I've ignored all day starts getting to me. Once I've locked up and changed into my pajamas, I sit on my bed and call Christian.

"Hey.", he answers.

"Hi. I just got back from dinner and thought I would call you."

"Did you have a nice time with Lea and Henry?"

"Yeah, but I was missing you. "How was dinner with Elliot?"

"Dinner with Elliot?", he stammers. "Oh, it was good. We went to this new Italian place. Fuck, I can't even remember what it was called, but the food was good." Something about his tone and words make me wonder if something is going on with him.

"Maybe when you recall the name of it, we can go there. I love Italian food."

"Yeah, we can do that."

"Are you ok? You seem a little off."

"Off? No, I'm fine. It's been a long ass day, and I'm tired. I actually should be going to bed soon since I have an early flight."

"All right. I guess I will talk to you tomorrow. I love you."

"Love you too.", he says before hanging up. Why was that conversation so awkward? It seemed as if he had something else going on and didn't want to talk. I'm about to lay down and call it a night when my phone rings. I see that it's Mia. We exchanged numbers the night that I had dinner with the Greys.

"Ana! How are you?", she asks.

"Good. I'm back in Logan for my best friend's wedding. How are you?"

"Great! I was just calling to say hi and tell you that I'm looking forward to going riding."

"Me too. It seems like it's been ages since I went. Maybe Christian and Elliot will want to go."

"Yeah. Elliot and I went out to dinner tonight, and he actually said that he would like to go." Mia had dinner with Elliot?

"Was Christian at dinner with the two of you?"

"No, it was just me and Elliot. We had sushi. Why do you ask?" _ Because that means Christian lied to me._

"I just thought that he may have dinner with the two of you since I'm out of town. Mia, I'm not feeling too. Can I call you tomorrow?"

"Sure. I hope you feel better. Bye Ana." Why would Christian lie to me about having dinner with Elliot? Is it possible that he had dinner with someone else, someone who he knew I would have a problem with, Elena? I need to attempt to put my worries behind me for the night. Tomorrow is a big day, and I need to be my best for Lea and Henry. It's their time.

* * *

Even though I tried to keep my mind off Christian, it was a failure. I finally fell asleep around one. Dragging myself out of bed, I slowly make my way into the shower. The warm water is soothing and much needed. When I'm finished, I walk change into a pair od denim capris and a blue tee. I need to be at Henry's parents' at 11 so I have to hurry. Christian hasn't called or texted, but I'm not sure whether I should take the lead and contact him first. The sound of my phone ringing jolts me. It's Christian.

"Hi.", I answer.

"Morning baby. How did you sleep?" _How do you think? _

"Fine."

"Is something wrong?" _You tell me_.

"No, I was just on my way to Henry's parents' to get ready." I know I need to confront him about his lie but now is not the right time. "When's your flight?"

"In an hour. I thought I would call you before I left. Tell Henry and Lea best wishes from me. I love you and can't wait to see you."

"I better be going. I love you too." I end the call with my heart racing. I need to make it through the wedding, and then I can focus on Christian.

I grab my bag and purse and head to the wedding headquarters. Once I arrive, I head inside to find Lea. She's in one of the guest rooms with Henry's sisters, April and Maggie.

"Hey.", I wave. Lea turns from her spot in front of the vanity with the biggest smile that I've ever seen.

"Ana, you remember April and Maggie, right?" I notice they're already dressed. The boots look great with the dresses.

"Yeah, hey." Henry's sisters smile at me as I put my bag down. April is styling Lea's hair in loose curls that are going to flow over her shoulders. I see a white dress that's accented by a aqua blue sash around the waist hanging up.

"See my dress Ana! It's not too fancy but not too ordinary."

"It's beautiful." April finishes Lea's hair and starts her makeup. Lea has never worn a lot of makeup and wants to look as natural as possible so April uses light colors. While April finishes up with Lea, Maggie starts with my hair and makeup. Like Lea, my hair is left down in loose curls. I almost don't recognize myself when she finishes. "This is really good. Thank you Maggie."

"You look so pretty Ana. I wish Christian could see you.", Lea says as I slip my dress on. "We should take a picture and send it to him. She stands from the chair and proceeds to put her dress on. I was trying not to think about Christian, but the mention of his name changes that. The smile that was on my face soon disappears. "Ana, what's wrong?"

"I'm just so happy for you. You're the greatest friend in the world, and you deserve all the happiness that's coming your way.", I tell her. I'm going to bring my problems into the mix on her day. We sit in silence for several minutes until there's a knock at the door. Lea and Henry's mothers are in the doorway with proud faces.

"Lea, it's almost time.", her mom says.

"Ok, I'll be right there." April and Maggie walk out of the room while Lea motions for me to wait. "This is it. I'm getting married."

"Yeah, you are.", I laugh.

"Just imagine when the day of your wedding comes."

"I think that's a while from now. Come on, let's get you married." I hook my arm in hers and lead us to the back door where her dad is waiting. We hug one last time before I step outside where I see April and Maggie line up next to their husbands who are dressed in black suits and black cowboy hats. "Lea, who's Henry's best man?", I ask, turning around confused.

"His cousin Nathan was going to be, but he called earlier and said he was sick. So, Henry doesn't have a best man.", she shrugs. April's two daughters, Natalie and Chloe, are standing to the side with the Here Comes The Bride sign. There is a walkway of multi color flower petals and candles leading the way to the rose trellis where Henry is waiting. His smile is on full display even though he doesn't have a best man.

"Are we ready?", Lea's dad asks. Lea starts to nod, but footsteps behind us cause her to turn around.

"Just a minute. I think Henry has a best man after all.", she smiles. I'm stunned to see Christian standing near the door that leads outside. He slightly smiles before cautiously approaching me. I sense he knows that I figured out his lie.

"What are you doing here?", I whisper.

"Long story. I'll tell you about it after."

"Ok, Daddy, we can go now." Lea winks at me as we hear the music start. George Strait's "I Cross My Heart" begins playing as the bridal procession walks down the pathway. My arm is looped in Christian's, and I feel the spark that is always there.

_Our love is unconditional, we knew it from the start.  
I see it in your eyes, you can feel it from my heart.  
From here on after let's stay the way we are right now,  
And share all the love and laughter  
That a lifetime will allow._

_I cross my heart and promise to_  
_Give all I've got to give to make all your dreams come true._  
_In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine._

_You will always be the miracle that makes my life complete,_  
_And as long as there's a breath in me, I'll make yours just as sweet._  
_As we look into the future, it's as far as we can see,_  
_So let's make each tomorrow be the best that it can be._

_I cross my heart and promise to_  
_Give all I've got to give to make all your dreams come true._  
_In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine._

_And if along the way we find a day it starts to storm,_  
_You've got the promise of my love to keep you warm._  
_In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine,_  
_A love as true as mine._

Christian kisses me on the forehead before moving next to Henry who's equally as stunned as I am that Christian is here. Henry's eyes move from Christian to Lea who is now standing with us. Tears are flowing down both of their faces. Lea's dad gives her a small kiss on the cheek before sitting down next to her mom. The minister begins the ceremony while I find myself distracted by Christian. I try to focus on the bride and groom, but gray eyes are controlling me. That boyish grin that I love is smeared across his face. Lea and Henry both say their own vows. As I'm listening to them, I see Christian mouth I love you. Be still my heart. I continue listening to Lea and Henry profess their love. Soon, the minister pounces them husband and wife. Henry takes her in his arms gives her a passionate kiss that makes her blush. They finally pull apart and start walking towards the house as everyone gives them a round of applause. Christian holds his hand out for me as we follow Henry and Lea. Now that the wedding is over, I need answers.

"Ok, why are you here?", I ask almost as soon as we walk inside.

"The Tokyo trip got pushed back a few weeks. The guys wanted more time so I agreed. I only found out about it last night."

"Last night? You knew when I talked to you that Tokyo wasn't happening?"

"No. It was after we hung up. As soon as I got the call, I decided to see you."

"I know that you didn't meet with Elliot. Mia called and said she had dinner with him but not you. Where you instead? With Elena?"

"No, fuck no. I should have told you, but I wanted it to be a suprise. Last night, I met with an architect."

"This is getting more confusing." He pulls a piece of paper from his jacket pocket that has a sketch of a building on it. I feel my breathing change when I see at the top of the building The Raymond Steele Community Resource Center. The sigh of my dad's name makes me tear up. "Christian, what is this?"

"I've been in contact with the mayor and city board here for about two weeks now. There's a lot of land not to far from the farm. I bought the land, and I'm going to build the Raymond Steele Community Resource Center. It's going to be a place for the youth to go. I know there are a lot of troubled kids out there. I was one of them. This place is going to be a place to bring the community together. It's even going to have a horse riding rink that can be used for equine therapy. Kids with a wide range of physical and psychological problems will be able to benefit from it." I can't believe what I'm hearing. This man in front of me who already has a heart of gold wants to give back to my hometown.

"Christian, I don't know what to say. The fact that you did this amazes me."

"Baby, Logan is where I met and fell in love with you. It may be just a small dot on the map to some but not for me. For me, it's where my life began." Wiping the tears from my eyes, I move my body closer to him and lock my lips on his.

"I love you."


	26. Chapter 26

When Christian arrived at Lea and Henry's wedding, I thought I was dreaming. The man that I love had not only flown to Logan to be with me, but he showed his generosity in a way that made me fall in love with him all over again. He is having the Raymond Steele Community Resource Center built in town. My dad always helped people any way that he could. His legacy will now live on in a place where the youth of Logan can go to deal with their problems, both mentally and physically

"I still can't believe that you're building the resource center.", I whisper in Christian's ear as we dress on Monday morning. After the wedding, we spent time with Lea and Henry until they left to go on their honeymoon to Paris, which was a wedding gift from Christian. We arrived back in Seattle yesterday afternoon. "And, your gift to Lea and Henry was wonderful."

"I'm building the center because I want the kids of Logan to have a place to escape to. My parents rescued me from a shitty life. If they hadn't come along, there's no telling where I would be. Hell, I might not even..", he breaks off. "It's going to be a positive thing for the town. As for my gift to Lea and Henry, they're my friends as well. Both of them welcomed me with open arms when I arrived in town. A honeymoon to Paris was the least that I could do." He throws his jacket on before placing a gentle kiss on my lips.

"I still wish you hadn't lied to me about having dinner with Elliot. I kept wondering why you had lied and where you really were. The thought that you were with another woman crossed my mind. That other woman being a certain botoxed pedophile."

"Elena?", he asks.

"Unless you know more than one pedophile, yes. You may not want a sexual relationship with her, but the way she was looking at me at the bookstore said she wants more with you. I could tell she doesn't like me. Guess what? I don't like her."

"Baby, I'm sorry for lying. I wanted the community center to be a surprise, but I still shouldn't have lied. It won't happen again. From now on, complete honesty."

"Ok. I like the sound of that. Haley called last night and asked if we wanted to have dinner with her and Adam tonight. What do you say?" With a wide grin, he pulls me into his arms.

"I would love that. Let's get the day started."

When we arrive at the bookstore, I notice that the lights are still off inside. Haley is usually waiting on me at the door, but she's nowhere to be seen.

"You can go ahead. Haley will probably be here soon.", I tell Christian as we wait outside.

"No, I'm not leaving you out here alone. We'll wait until she gets here." I knew he would say that. Finally, fifteen minutes later, Haley arrives. She's busy putting a headband on her head while walking towards us.

"Ana, I'm so sorry. I stayed at Adam's last night, and he didn't set the alarm.", she said apologetically.

"Don't apologize. It's fine.", I smile.

"I better head to work, but I'll see you this evening.", Christian says, pressing his lips to mine. "I love you baby. Haley, I'll see you and Adam tonight at dinner." Haley nods and joins me in waving goodbye to him as he gets into the waiting SUV.

The morning is slow so Haley decides to move some of the book displays. She said it keeps things fresh. Once we're finished, the store looks completely different.

"I was thinking about selling coffee and expressos. Maybe we could add a table in here and one outside so customers could read and relax. What do you think?"

"I think that's a great idea." I notice Haley has gotten quite suddenly. In her hand is today's issue of The Seattle Times. The memory of the article that was printed about me in the newspaper is still fresh im my mind. As I start walking towards her, she puts the paper down to her side. "Haley, what is it?" Something tells me that I may not like the answer to my question. She reluctantly hands the paper. There in the living section is an article titled, All About Anastasia Steele, The Woman Who Captured Christian Grey's Heart. "Anastasia Steele was a mediocre girl who lived in the small town of Logan, New Mexico before meeting Christian Grey. According to sources, she mostly kept to herself and led a simple life. Her days were spent working on her father's horse farm, but it was something she loved. She often chose comfort over trends when dressing. Now that she's moved to Seattle with her billionaire boyfriend, all eyes are on her in anticipation of her style choices. Can she conform to the lifestyle of Mr. Grey's social circle? Stayed Tuned.", I read. "How did they find out this?"

"Someone obviously sold the story to them. Whoever did it knows you. They know about your life in Logan.", Haley says while my frustration increases.

"I just don't understand why someone feels the need to tell my life history to complete strangers."

"Easy answer my friend, money. Some people will sell their soul to the devil for cash." I can't believe someone from my hometown would betray me like this. I know Lea and Henry wouldn't do it. Kyle wasn't too happy when I left him with a black eye, but I can't see him doing it either.

"What kind of heartless bastard would do this?"

"Actually, I prefer the word bitch.", I hear from behind me. Fuck. I must be dreaming because I hope when I turn around I don't see my mother. Taking a deep breath, I slowly move my body around. I'm not dreaming.

"What are you doing here?", I hiss. Haley looks confused as she looks back and forth between me and my mom.

"I was in town, and I thought I would see how you're doing."

"Did you do this?" I wave the newspaper in her face which contains a smirk the entire time.

"Yes, I do, but I really don't see what the problem is. The article is not terrible. I merely told them a few details."

"You told them about my life, which you walked away from years ago. How in the hell did you find me anyway?"

"I went back to Logan a few weeks ago, and they said you had moved to Seattle with Christian. So, I ended up here. Imagine my shock when I saw the newspaper article about my daughter and her CEO boyfriend. I had no idea that he was rich." The thought that people will now wonder why Christian was in Logan in the first place is now in my head. My mom's big mouth could raise questions.

"You've been in Seattle for weeks now?"

"Yes, I was going to see you but wasn't sure what to say. Please don't be mad about the article. I needed the money, and they needed a story." Her eyes move over to Haley who is watching us. "Who is this?"

"I'm Haley."

"Nice to meet you."

"Once you got to Seattle, how did you know where I was? How did you know where I work?"

"It wasn't hard finding out that Christian lived at Escala. I've been camping out there in my car, watching you come and go. I hoped to get the nerve to see you."

"You've been stalking me?" I can't believe her. She has some nerve.

"No, it wasn't stalking. Let's just talk about us."

"Us? Are you out of your mind? There is no us. I don't want to know you. I told you that I wanted you out of my life, and I thought you understood."

"I've had time to think and walking away from you is something I'm not ready to do."

"Ready or not, you're doing it. Get the hell out of here now and never come back!"

"Obviously this is a lot to handle so I'm going to go. Like it or not my sweet daughter, I'm back." With the smirk still on her face, she saunters out of the store.

"Ana, are you all right?"

"Not really. I thought she was gone from my life, but she's back.

Thankfully, business picks up during the rest of the day so my mind stays occupied with work and not my mom. I have a feeling that she's not going to go away so quickly. When it's time to go home, I'm grateful to see the SUV already parked outside. Christian gets out to open my door for me. He appears to be in a good mood, but mine is the polar opposite.

"What's wrong? You're quite.", he says as he takes my hold.

"My mom paid me a visit at work today." I immediately see his mouth drop open. "She sold an article about me to the newspaper."

"I'm sorry baby."

"Christian, she said that she's staying in town. She's still holding out hope that we can have a mother/daughter relationship."

"She really got to you didn't she?"

"I just want to live my life in peace. Is that too much to ask? She found out that you're a successful CEO. I think she's going to use that information."

"Ana, she can try whatever she wants, but it won't work. She may know that I'm Christian Grey, but she doesn't know who she's messing with. I protect those I love. You're the love of my life, and I won't let her win."

* * *

After arriving home, we shower and change for dinner with Haley and Adam. Christian asked if I wanted to cancel, but I've decided not to let my mom affect how I live . Christian is gorgeous in a dark jeans and a black button up shirt. I've decided to go with a white sleeveless dress that has a floral pattern. Adam suggested that we have dinner at Maximilien, a French restaurant that he and Haley frequent.

"Hey guys!", Adam says when we get to the restaurant. "I've got us a table reserved."

"Ana, are you doing better?", Haley asks as we walk inside.

"Yeah. I'm not going to worry about my mom. I'm certain that she wants me to worry about her, but I'm not."

We're led to a table in the back of the restaurant. Christian pulls my chair out for me. I glance at Adam who is doing the same for Haley. He sees us looking at him.

"Ok, ok, I'm trying to be more romantic.", he laughs. "Last night when she came over, I cooked for her."

"That he did.", Haley says. "I have to say that was the best frozen pizza that I've ever had."

"Baby steps, baby steps"

The waiter takes our order and brings us some wine as we begin talking about our days.

"Ana, how was the wedding?", Adam asks.

"It was beautiful. They were very happy. Having Christian there meant a lot."

"I was where my heart was, with you.", he smiles.

"Seriously Christian, you make me look bad with your romantic words and all.", Adam jokes.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to stop. If anything, I'm going to be even more romantic because each day with Ana is more incredible than the previous."

"You're so sweet.", I say as I lean over and kiss him. "I'm going to the ladies' room."

"Ok, it's towards the front.", Haley says.

Walking into the ladies' room, I reapply my lipstick and adjust my hair. I'm about to walk back outside when a stall door opens and out steps Elena. Could this day get even worse?

"Anastasia, hello."

"Hi.", I reply. My hand goes towards the door handle.

"Hold on, please." I look at her in confusion. What could she want?

"What is it you want?"

"I was just wondering if Christian has told you about our relationship yet?"

"Yes, he has. He's told me everything." Considering everything that went on with my mom, I may easily lose my temper.

"Everything?"

"I know how you took advantage of him when he was only fifteen and made him your sub. You should be locked up for what you did."

"All I did was make him feel better. I helped him."

"No, you didn't.", I snap. "You did the opposite."

"I suppose now you think that he loves and has no desire for me or his old lifestyle. Am I right?"

"No, you're not right." For a second, she looks pleased with what I just said. "I_ know _that he loves me. I _know_ that he doesn't desire you or his old lifestyle."

"Love? He may be telling you that it's love, but he'll wake one day. When he does, I'll be waiting."

"I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you. Why are you here anyway? It's seven o'clock. Shouldn't you have already had the early bird special and be at home asleep?"

"You have a smart mouth on you little girl."

"Yes, I do. It's this smart mouth that Christian kisses each and every day, each kiss more intense and passionate than the first."

"Are you finished?", she asks.

"For now."

"I'll see you around Anastasia." She bolts out of the door in record time. I take one more look at myself in the mirror.

"You did good.", I tell myself.


	27. Chapter 27

"Do you want to talk about what's on your mind?", Christian asks as we're getting ready for bed following our dinner with Haley and Adam. What's on my mind is the confrontation that I had with mega bitch Elena Lincoln in the ladies' room at Maximilien. After it was over and she had left, I decided to hold off on telling Christian because I wanted to the enjoy dinner. I tried my best to hide my emotions, and I thought I had succeeded. Obviously, he picked up on it.

"I was waiting to tell you until we got home from dinner.", I answer while changing into one of his tee-shirts. I've found that I sleep better when wearing his tees.

"Tell me what?" My eyes are fixated on him wearing only his boxers. _Focus Ana._

"When I was in the ladies' room, I had a small chat with Elena." Gray eyes go wide at my statement.

"Elena?"

"Yeah. She basically said that you don't really love me, and you will end up going back to her." I see his fists clench to his side as anger fills his body.

"Baby, that's not true. Why she would spew such lies is beyond me."

"I know it's not true. That's why I stood my ground with her and let her know that you're mine." His body relaxes a bit hearing the word mine. "Mine. Just as I'm yours, you're mine. We've already made it through so many obstacles that I'm not about to let some miserable old hag set us back. Before I left Logan, I found my voice and started speaking my mind."

"Yes, you did. As I recall, you never held back.", he smiles.

"When I arrived in Seattle, I lost that voice. I was so afraid of people and things making me feel less than I was. Now, I have good news and bad news. The good news is I've gotten that voice back."

"I'm glad to hear that, but what's the bad news?"

"Oh, the bad news is for Elena and my mom. They want to fight and play games? Well, I'm ready to go. This country girl is about to open a can of whoopass." I keep a straight face the entire time, but Christian can't. He covers his mouth, trying to hold back his laugher. Arrogant bastard.

"I'm sorry, baby. I know that you're serious, and I'm going to be right beside you all the way. When you said whoopass, that was..."

"Funny?", I ask. My hands are on my hips as I attempt to be serious this go around.

"It was funny, but it was also hot.", he says, walking from the dresser to my spot by the bed. He's soon right in front of me. In an instant his arms pull me into him as our lips engage in a heated kiss. My hands run throughout his cooper hair while I feel his hands slip underneath my tee. I'm lost in him and he in me as our bodies back up against the bed. The ringing of his phone interrupts our moment.

"Ignore it.", he whispers against my lips. "Whoever it is will get a clue and leave us alone." The phone continues ringing though.

"Answer it.", I say, noticing that he's unsure. Moving away from me, he picks up his phone from its place on the bedside table. The uncertainty remains as he stares at the id.

"It's my mom." He sits down on the bed as I lay down on the pillow next to him. "Hi mom.", he answers. My eyes are starting to get heavy. Dealing with two conniving women in one day is tiring. "Ana's great. Yeah, we had a wonderful time in Logan." The sound of his voice and the look on his face are signs that Grace means the world to him. I find my eyes drifting in and out of consciousness. Christian continues his conversation with Grace, but he stands up and walks over to me. With one hand on the phone, he takes the other and pulls the comforter over me. I give him a grateful smile before closing my eyes again. I'm not sure how long I was asleep before I felt Christian's side of the bed shift. After I turn over on my side to face him, he leans over and kisses me.

"How's your mom?", I ask.

"She's good and said to tell you hi.", he answers while brushing a loose strand of hair from my face. "Do you remember when we were in Logan I told you about that hospital fundraising gala" I nod my head as I recall Christian telling me in Logan that Grace wanted us to attend a gala for her hospital. Such events are common in Christian's life, and I know that I need to embrace it.

"It's next Tuesday, right?"

"No, I thought it was next Tuesday, but it's this Tuesday."

"Tomorrow night?" I feel like a kid preparing for a test, only to find out it's sooner than I thought.

"I know. I'm sorry that I got the dates confused. I'd still like to attend if you're up for it."

"Yeah, I would love to go. Is it black tie?"

"It is. I know what you're thinking. What are you going to wear. Leave that to me.", he winks. I try to control my yawning, but it's impossible. "Come on. Let's get to sleep."

"Sweet dreams." I give him one more time before closing my eyes.

"It will be sweet dreams because I'll be dreaming of you."

* * *

The next day, the book store is filled with a steady stream of customers. Haley and I have worked non-stop. Christian said that he and Taylor will pick me up at five. I'm taking his word that he's handling my dress for the night. He called earlier and said that he had picked it up. I'm excited and nervous about the gala.

"You should see my dress for tonight. It's pretty.", Haley says once we get a moment to catch our breaths. She and Adam are attending tonight as well as the the Grey family. It helps knowing that I'll have friends there. "How are you feeling?"

"It's weird because I'm getting more excited the closer it gets till tonight. Dressing up is something that I've never done so I'm going to be in unchartered territory tonight."

"Ana, relax. I was the same way right before I went to one of Adam's mother's events. I finally got over it and had a nice time. You'll do the same."

"I hope so."

"I know so my dear friend. You are going to own that gala tonight." Hearing Haley's words make feel even more confident.

When Christian arrives to pick me up at the end of the day, he looks like a kid with secret that he's trying hard not to reveal. I have a feeling he's as excited as I am about me seeing my dress.

"So, what color is the dress?"

"You'll see soon enough.", he smiles. "I will say that it screams your name."

"Screams my name, huh? I know someone who likes to scream my name.", I whisper in his ear so Taylor doesn't hear.

"Oh, Miss Steele, what am I going to do with you." He places his hand on my knee, sending a shiver all over my body.

"Tell me about my dress."

"Soon baby, soon.", he laughs as we arrive at Escala.

Entering the apartment, I stand in the living room with anticipation. Christian smiles at me as he motions for me to follow him to the bedroom. He walks to the closet and brings out a garment bag that has the words Badgley Mischka on it. I recognize the name from Lea's many fashion magazines. His hands unzip the bag revealing a blush colored satin gown that is beautiful.

"Christian, this is gorgeous.", I say through tears.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes, I do. I love it, but not as much as I love you."

"I saw this and knew it was perfect for you."

"Thank you so much." I kiss him gently. "I guess I better get ready."

After I've showered, I slip the dress on and decide to leave my hair down for the night. Christian has gone to one of the guest rooms to get ready because he wants to be surprised when he sees me. I stand in front of the full length mirror in the bedroom with a smile on my face. I feel like Cinderella. The door opens slowly making me turn around. There standing in the doorway in a black tux and tie is the man who has brought so much happiness into my life.

"Hi.", he says softly.

"Hi." He moves from the doorway over to where I'm standing. "You look very nice Mr. Grey."

"Thank you, but it's nothing compared to you. Ana, baby, you look fuck-mazing!" I see two small boxes in his hands. "I have something for you." He hands me one of the boxes. As I open it, I see a pair of earrings that match my dress. "I thought those would go perfectly with your dress."

"Christian, you shouldn't have done this. You've already done so much for me."

"Not as much as you've done for me. From the very first day that I met you, I knew that you were the one for me. My life was in shambles, but you helped me pick up the pieces." He hands me the other box. I almost stop breathing when I see a ring inside. It's a cushion cut that coordinates with the earrings.

"Christian."

"It's not an engagement ring. It's a promise ring. I love you Ana more than life itself. I promise you that each day is going to be better than the first. I promise you that I'll be right here, right beside you. I'm still new to the relationship thing, but I know that I want you, only you."

"I heard a song earlier that reminded me of you.", I smile. "I don't know much but I know myself, and I don't want to love anybody else. Christian, I love you more than I thought was possible. I always dreamed that my prince charming would come and sweep me off my feet. That's you. You're my prince charming." His lips are on mine within seconds. We stand there savoring each other and our love until we finally break away.

"Shall we go?"

* * *

Once we arrive at the gala, my anxiety makes a reappearance. Christian takes my hand and leads me inside where it seems everyone is looking at us even though I know they're not. I look to my right and see Haley and Adam. Haley is dressed in a flowing yellow gown while Adam is in a tux.

"Ana! Wow. You look beautiful.", she says.

"Thanks, so do you. There's a lot of people here."

"Adam, is Aunt Julie here?", Christian asks.

"Yeah. She's with my dad somewhere around here. I saw your parents earlier."

"Christian! Ana!", a voice shrieks from behind us.

"Mia.", Christian says before I have the chance to see who it is. I see Mia rushing over to us in excitement.

"I'm glad the two of you came. Elliot is out town for work, but at least my favorite brother is here." She's wearing a white dress that has black sequins splashed on the front. Her hair is in curls and pulled to the side. "Ana, I love your dress!"

"Thank you. I love yours."

"Mia, have you seen Mom and Dad? I wanted to say hi to them."

"They're over by the far wall." With my hand still in his, we walk to where Carrick and Grace are talking to someone. A blonde. Crap. I see that it's Elena Lincoln.

"There they are.", Grace smiles as she sees us. Carrick follows with his own smile, but Elena just stares when she turns towards us. I immediately see her eyes on Christian.

"Good evening Mom, Dad.", Christian says to his parents. He doesn't acknowledge Elena's presence.

"Hello Christian.", she smirks.

"Elena." is all he says. The look on her face is priceless. She looks like she's about to explode in anger as she walks away.

"Ana, you look lovely."

"Thank you Grace and thank you for inviting us. It's quite a turn out."

"It is."

"You mother said that the two of you had a nice time in Logan.", Carrick says.

"We did. It was great. The two of you should visit there sometimes. The town is wonderful.", Christian replies. I look over my shoulder and see Elena. A smile crosses her face as I see a woman walk up to her. My grip on Christian's hand tightens when I see the woman is my mom. Why is she here? Why is she talking to Elena? This isn't good. Christian senses that something is wrong. "I'm going to take Ana to get some champagne, but we'll see you two later."

"Enjoy yourselves."

"What's wrong?", Christian asks after we walk away from Carrick and Grace.

"Look over there.", I nod towards Elena.

"What the fuck."

"I don't know why my mom is here, much less why she's talking to Elena. What I do know is they have to be up to something."

"Well, let's find out. Have you got that can of whoopass on standby?"

"For those two, always.", I giggle.

"Christian, I was wondering if you were going to talk to me some more.", Elena says when we come to where she and my mom are standing. "Where are my manners. This is Carla Adams, but you already knew that."

"Why are you here?", I hiss at my mom.

"My friend Elena invited me. I had no idea you were going to be here. When I saw you, I told Elena who you were."

"I don't know what games you two are playing, but they end right here.", Christian says through clenched teeth. "Both of you are nothing but trouble."

"I wasn't aware that my appearance would be such a problem. My apologies.", my mom says. Her apologies? She knew what she was doing. "All I wanted was to make new friends, but I'm going to go. Elena, see you later. Ana, I'll see you later as well."

"Like hell you well.", Christian snaps. "Stay away from her."

"My daughter needs me. She just doesn't know it."

"Mom, I hear what you're saying, but I just don't care. My give a damn for you is busted." She huffs and leaves with Elena at her side.

"I'm sorry baby.", Christian whispers as he wraps his arms around me.

"I don't want to focus on them. Let's focus on tonight."

"Good plan. I need to go to the men's room. Why don't you get some champagne? I'll be right back."

"Ok, I'll be here." He kisses me briefly before heading to the restroom. A server walks by with a tray of glasses that are filled with champagne. I reach for two glass as I wait for Christian.

"You know, you really should be more respectful to your mother.", Elena says as she walks up to me.

"I thought you left."

"No, I helped your mother get a cab. I offered to drive her back to her hotel, but she wanted me to stay."

"I wasn't aware they made double seated broomsticks.", I mumble.

"You're so funny Anastasia.", Elena purrs while reaching for a glass of champagne. "Is that why Christian keeps you around, to make him laugh?

"No darling Elena it's not. You may think that I'll finally get tired of your insults and eventually run away. That's where you're wrong. I'm not going anywhere. Keep dishing it out because it doesn't bother me."

"Really?"

"Do you need new batteries for your hearing aid? Yes, really."

"I don't believe you.", she smirks.

"Believe it bitch."

"You have no idea who you're messing with."

"Oh, I do. I'm messing with a woman who sinks to the level of sleeping with young boys. You're a pathetic excuse for a human being."

"I'm the woman who Christian wants, pure and simple."

"You're delusional. Christian loves me, only me. So, get the fuck over yourself." I notice that no one is around so I toss one of the glasses of champagne at her. "Oopsie."

"You little.."

"Don't finish that sentence.", Christian interrupts. His eyes are burning a hole in Elena.

"She threw her drink on me."

"It was a complete accident.", I fake pout. Christian holds in his laughter.

"Accident, please. Christian, I don't know what you see in her."

"I see my future. Now, fuck off." Taking a deep breath, she leaves.

"Accident? Baby, I saw you throw that on her.", he laughs.

"Maybe I did."

"My country girl is a bad ass."

**The song that Ana refers to is "Heart Shaped Wreckage."**


	28. Chapter 28

Despite the fact that my mom and Elena decided to rear their ugly heads, the hospital gala was an event that I'll never forget. I always used to dream of dressing up in a fancy gown and going to a big time event, but I never thought it would happen. Christian's dress choice got raves from fellow attendees who were eager to meet Christian Grey's new girlfriend. We even posed for photos for the newspaper. Plain Ana is long gone as I'm beginning to embrace my new world.

"Thank you again for a wonderful night.", I smile at Christian the next morning at breakfast.

"I'm the one who should be thanking you. You're the one who made the night special for me." Placing his coffee down, he takes my hand and looks at the promise ring that he gave me. "This looks good on you."

"It's perfect."

"So are you. My mom saw it last night and asked if it was an engagement ring."

"You told her no, didn't you?"

"Yeah. I told her that it's only a promise ring, but it means as much as an engagement ring. It's a symbol of my undying love for you." Besides, when I buy you an engagement ring, it's going to be much bigger." When he buys an engagement ring?

"Is that something that you think about, us getting married?"

"All the time. I know that we're not there yet, but I do think about it. The thought of spending the rest of my life with you makes me happy. What about you? Do you think about it?" I would be lying if I said I didn't.

"I do. Like you said, we're not there yet, but I think about marrying you. It's just.." I stop myself as I feel the buildup of tears. My dad. "I always thought my dad would walk me down the aisle. He said that he wanted me to get married and be happy, but it hurts knowing that he won't be there." He leans over and wiped away the tears that are falling.

"He'll be there, just in spirit." We sit at the table without saying a word as I think about my dad.

"I have an appointment with Dr. Greene this afternoon after work." I was going to see her last week for some form of contraception, but she was on vacation. Christian said she's the best OB/GYN in Seattle so I decided to hold off on seeing another doctor.

"Ok. Taylor will take us there after we pick you up.", he replies. "How are you feeling about what happened with your mom and Elena?"

"I'm upset that they tried to ruin our evening, but I'm glad they didn't succeed."

"That's because you tore them a new one.", he laughs.

"The thing is I have a feeling last night was just the start of whatever they have planned. Of anything, I only added fuel to the fire." The thought of my mom being besties with Elena Lincoln is frightening.

"Baby, they can try all the want to mess with us, but it's not going to work. I won't let them destroy our happiness." If only it easier said than done.

When I arrive at work, Haley is already busy unpacking a new shipment of books that came in yesterday. She and Adam appeared to be having a good time last night. I was introduced to Adam's mom, Julie who reminds me a lot of Grace with her warmth.

"I meant to ask you last night, but I saw a woman who looked like your mom at the gala. What was she doing there?"

"Causing trouble.", I shrug.

"I'm sorry that you have a mother like that."

"She's not my mother. I stopped having a mother the day she walked out on me and my dad. i just can't believe I wasted so much time dreaming about her coming back. Now I dream about her going away and never coming back. My dad was the only parent that I had, but he was all I needed."

"Sounds like he was one of a kind."

"Yeah, he really was."

"Adam wants to take me away for the weekend to somewhere romantic.", she says with a grin on her face.

"That will be nice."

"Yeah. I think he's found some bed and breakfast. We just need to get away and enjoy one another."

When it's time for lunch, Haley heads to meet Adam for lunch. They asked if I wanted to go, but I decided to stay behind at the store to finish unpacking the new releases. I'm so lost in concentration with the work that I don't hear the door open. A shadow behind me makes me turn. To my surprise, one Christian Grey is standing there in his gray suit and tie.

"Christian, what are you doing here?"

"Bringing you lunch.", he answers, holding up a bag in his hand. "I missed you." His lips greet mine in a slow kiss.

"I missed you too. Haley went to lunch with Adam so I'm here by myself."

"Not anymore." We sit down in the two chairs in the front of the store and begin unwrapping our sandwiches.

"How has your day been?"

"Boring. How about yours?"

"Mine has been ok. We've been putting away the new books." As I'm eating my sandwich, I keep noticing his eyes on me. "Why are you staring at me?"

"I'm just getting as many visuals of you in my head that will last me for the rest of the day."

"You're so sweet."

"I want to talk to you about something." His tone turns serious. "I think you should have security."

"Why?"

"I know that you said you can handle your mom and Elena, but we really don't know what they have planned. I would feel much better if someone was watching you."

"Christian, I don't think my mom would ever hurt me.", I scoff. "As far as Elena goes, I think she's all bark but no bite."

"I don't want to find out. Please, just think about it." I know that he has my best interest in my mind.

"Ok, I'll consider it. I'm not saying yes or no, but I'll think about it."

"Thank you baby." He leans over and kisses me. He looks at his watch briefly before taking a deep sigh. "Fuck, I have to get back. I'll see you this evening."

"All right." We stand and kiss one last time before he walks to the door. "I love you."

"I love you too." I gaze at him as he gets into the waiting SUV and leaves. Haley will be back soon. I'm about to go back to the books when I see a brown-haired man in his mid twenties walk by the store. He stops and looks in the window and then comes inside.

"Excuse me.", he smiles. "I'm opening a photography studio a few doors down and wanted to know if I could put an ad in your window. He hands me one of the ads that's in his hand. I see the words Daniel Carson Photography. "I'm hoping to get as much business as I can."

"Sure, that will be fine." Instead of walking over to the window, he continues standing in front of me. I suddenly begin feeling uneasy about him.

"Is there something else you needed?"

"No, I was just admiring your beauty. I would love to to you photo." _Awkward _"I don't mean to make you uncomfortable." _Too late _"I just love capturing beautiful things on film, and you're gorgeous. What do you say? Do you want to come by?"

"I'm not sure."

"There's different poses that would look great. Consider it." He finally walks over to the window and puts the ad up. "Thank you.", he grins before leaving. A few seconds later, Haley comes back.

"Hey. Was everything ok while I was gone."

"Yeah. Christian brought lunch to me."

"Aww, that was sweet. I noticed something in the window about a photography studio."

"Some guy named Daniel Carson put it up. He said that I was beautiful and that he wanted to take my photo."

"He's right. You are beautiful."

"There was something about him that gave me the creeps."

* * *

When Christian picks me up after work, I decide to tell him about Daniel Carson. While he may not be a threat, something seems off about him. I shift in my seat so I can look him straight in the face.

"You have a look on your face that tells you're about to say something bad. What is it? Is it your mom or Elena?"

"No. I may be thinking too much into it, but there was this guy today who came into the store and gave a bad vibe."

"Who was he?"

"His name is Daniel Carson, and he's opening a photography studio down from the book store. He made a remark about how I'm beautiful, and he wants to take my photo. Like I said, it may be nothing."

"Don't bother thinking about the security issue.", he says as we arrive at the hospital where I'm seeing Dr. Greene. "I'm getting someone to guard you."

"I haven't had a chance to think about it.", I argue as he gets out and opens my door.

"I know. You're not going to have to think about it because you're going to have security." I don't know if I should be happy with this decision or mad that he made it for me.

"But Christian." He shakes his head at me. _Arrogant bastard_

"Don't argue with me on this Ana. Please." I walk away from him and head into the hospital where I get on an elevator. He's right behind me.

"You don't have to go in there with me.", I tell him when I arrive at Dr. Greene's office. He looks like a kid that's just been scolded as I leave him standing in the hallway.

My appointment with Dr. Greene doesn't take very long. She told me about the different options of birth control. After discussing it with her, I decided on the Depo shot. Christian is waiting on me in a chair in the hallway when I finish.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah." We stop in our tracks at the sight of Elena getting off the elevator.

"Hello you two.", she says.

"Elena, now is not the time for your bull shit.", Christian snaps.

"I was simply saying hello. My my Christian, what's got you all wound up?"

"Just leave us alone."

"I am. I cam here to visit your mother." She looks behind us at Dr. Greene's door. "Oh, Anastasia, are you seeing Dr. Greene? She's the best. Christian should know because that's who he took all of his subs to." I look at him and his face confirms what she just said. Suddenly, all of my emotions from the day spill over into my hand as I slap her, hard. I feel like I'm in a movie in slow motion. She stands there in shock at my actions. "How could that?"

"With my hand of course. I'm getting tired of your bull shit Elena. You need to leave me the hell alone."

"Or what? What are you going to do, little country girl?", she sneers.

"I'll show you what this country girl is really made of. The stinging that my hand just left is nothing compared to the feeling you'll have when I knock you into next week." She takes a step towards me, but Christian stands in front of her.

"Elena, I'm not going to ask you again. Leave us alone."

"She slapped me Christian."

"I know, and she did a good job at it too. You provoked her. I suggest you leave before the other side of your face has a matching imprint."

"This is far from over.", she hisses as she gets on the elevator and leaves.

"I'm sorry.", he says. I can tell that his apology is genuine. "I shouldn't have suggested Dr. Greene."

"Is she really the best?"

"Yes, she is. My mom always talks about her performance. Ana, we'll find another doctor. You're not my sub, and I shouldn't have brought you here."

"She does seem like a nice doctor. Maybe I'll keep her. As for the security thing, ok. I don't want to worry about having to look over my shoulder so I'll accept one security guy."

"I'm going to terminate my partnership with Elena."

"Really?", I ask.

"Yeah. I have a partnership that means so much more. It's one that I hope lasts for the rest of my life."

"I like the sound of that partnership." He wraps me in his arms as I inhale the scent of his cologne. "I love you."

"I love you to infinity and beyond."


	29. Chapter 29

Slapping Elena felt like Christmas and winning the lottery wrapped up in one. The woman is determined to push my buttons and make my life miserable, but I'm not going to roll over. My dad was a strong willed and resilient man who never backed down. I'm my father's daughter, through and through. Still, Christian has assigned a security guy to me. His name is Sawyer, and today is his first day. Christian introduced us before he left this morning to go to Portland for a meeting. I have to admit having security makes me feel a little better especially after my encounter with Daniel Carson.

"Haley, if having him around is too much, let me know, and I'll quit.", I say while we're setting up the espresso machine that she bought. Sawyer is sitting outside on a bench in front of the store, and I'm not sure how Haley feels about it.

"It's fine. Your safety is important Ana." She knows about my mom being reluctant to staying out of my life and about Daniel Carson. One thing she doesn't know about is Elena's role in my needing protection. If I tell Haley about Elena, questions will undoubtedly rise, but I'm not going to betray Christian's trust.

"I think the espresso and coffee will be good for the store." I notice that she's finished setting the espresso machine up.

"Me too." She turns the machine on and begins making a cup. "Do you want to try the first cup or should I?", she giggles.

"Since it's your store, you should do the honors." When it's it ready, she pours the hot beverage into a coffee cup and takes a sip. "Well, how is it?"

"Delicious. I'll get you a cup. Do you think Sawyer would like a cup too?", she asks as I look at the tall, burly guy on the bench. He sat for an hour at the table that Haley set up in the front corner of the store before going outside.

"I'll ask him." I open the door and step outside to the sunny Seattle day. Sawyer looks up from his newspaper at me. "Sawyer, would you like some coffee or espresso?" He seems to debate for a minute before nodding his head and following me back inside the store.

"Thank you Miss Steele.", he says after I hand him his coffee. "Mr. Grey advised me that you'll be leaving today for lunch?" Barbara called last night and said that she was going to be in Seattle for part of the day and asked if I wanted to join her for lunch. Christian gave Sawyer specific instructions to be with me at all times.

"Yeah. I'm going to be leaving at one." Haley walks from the magazine rack to where I'm standing.

"So your dad and Barbara were high school sweethearts?, she asks.

"Yeah. It wasn't until my dad was dying that they saw each other again. I've talked to her a few times on the phone since he died, and she misses him."

When it's time for my lunch, Sawyer and I get into the SUV and head to the Market Grill to meet Barbara. I hear the ringing of my phone from my purse and see that it's Christian.

"Hey baby, are you on the way to lunch?", he asks.

"Yeah. We're almost there. Are you still in Portland?"

"Unfortunately. It may be late when we get back." I can what sounds like thunder in the background.

"Is that thunder I hear?"

"Yeah. It's fucking raining here and has been all day."

"I'm sorry. We've had sunshine all day."

"If you were here, my day would be brighter.", he sighs. I wish I could jerk him through the phone and smother him with kisses.

"You're so sweet." I lower my voice in a whisper so Sawyer can't hear me. "Maybe I'll let you fork me when you get home."

"Ana, when you say things like that, it makes me want to fork you all night long. I want to fork you so hard."

"I can't wait to see you tonight then." Looking out the window, I see that we're at the restaurant. "We just got here. I will see you tonight. I love you."

"Enjoy you lunch. I love you too."

As we walk inside, I see Barbara sitting at a table in the middle of the room. A smile crosses her face when she sees. I walk over while she stands.

"Ana, it's so good to see you.", she says.

"It's good to see you too Barbara." Her eyes widen at the sight of Sawyer. Barbara and I take a seat at the table, but he sits at the one behind us. Not wanting to give her the impression that something is going on with him, I decide to introduce her. "This is Sawyer, my guard."

"Oh.", she says. The waitress comes and takes our order. Barbara orders the salmon while I order the halibut. I overhear Sawyer order salmon as well. "I remember you said your mom was causing problems."

"She still is. I have no problem putting her in her place, but I want to do it on my terms. I don't want her to surprise me."

"I'm so sorry sweetie. In the short time that your dad and I were able to reconnect, he told me how he took care of you after she left."

"He actually started before she even left.", I say while looking up at the waitress who's brought our drinks.

"How your mom could walk out on an amazing daughter like you and a wonderful husband like your dad is beyond me. The way I see it is it's her loss."

"I wish you and my dad could have found each other again sooner. I could see his love for you in his eyes."

"Seeing Ray again felt like old times. I often wake up in the middle of the night thinking about him. He was a good man."

"Yeah, he was. I miss him so much." She reaches into her purse and hands me a tissue for the tears that have started falling. "When I go to sleep at night, I always silently say goodnight to him, and I tell him that I love him."

"Ray knows that you love him, and he loves you too. All he could talk about was you. He called you his gift from God." She wipes away her own tears. "Annie is going to soar to new heights, and I'm going to be there cheering her on during her entire flight.", she smiles. "That's what Ray told me the day before he died." Our conversation is interrupted once more by the waitress placing our food on the table.

"I know that he's still around. Still, I wish he were still alive. I would give anything to hug him just one more time."

"Me too, me too."

We spend the rest of lunch talking like old friends. Barbara has a motherly quality about her that makes me feel special. She invites me and Christian to her house on Sunday for lunch. I look at the time and know that I have to get back to the store.

"You take care of yourself Ana.", she says while hugging me outside the restaurant.

"You too Barbara. I'll see you on Sunday." Sawyer and I begin walking back to the SUV, but I see a face across the street that gives me goosebumps. It's Daniel Carson, and he's staring straight at me. Did he follow us? Sawyer looks at me and then looks to see what I'm looking at. Almost immediately, Daniel begins walking away.

"Miss Steele, was that the man who Mr. Grey informed me of?"

"That was him." I can't get back into the SUV fast enough. Daniel Carson is one of these people who can creep you out without saying a word.

* * *

Once I get back to the store, I immense myself in work to keep my mind occupied. People seem to be taking advantage of the nice weather because we've been swamped. The time passes quickly,and it's soon time to go home. Christian said he it may be late when he gets home, but I hope it's not too late.

Arriving at Escala, I hear the sudden rumbling of thunder. There goes the nice weather. I walk inside the apartment and head upstairs to change into a pair of black yoga pants and a white tee. Rain soon begins falling as I curl up on the sofa in the study with a book. The sound of the rain makes me sleepy. I'm about to close my eyes for a few minutes, but the sound of the study door opening makes me look up.

"Miss Steele, you have a visitor. It's your mother." _Great. _I should tell her to hit the road, but I want to know why she's here. I stand from my spot and make my way to the living room where I see her standing by the paintings on the wall.

"Ana, there you are.", she smiles.

"I should have refused to see you, but part of me wants to hear what kind of crap you're spewing today.

"I was on my way to my hotel from shopping and thought I would see how you're doing."

"I'm great, but I would be even better if you told me what you're up to."

"Do I have to an an ulterior motive? I'm just trying to get back into my daughter's life. That is all I want." Sure

"Since when do you start keeping company with Elena Lincoln?" My question seems to catch her off guard.

"I followed you to Maximilien and was hoping to get you alone to talk. I waited until you went inside before I came in and sat down."

"There you go stalking me again.", I say, waving my hands around.

"I saw you go until the restroom so I made my way there. Just as I was about to go in, I could hear voices. It was you and Elena, arguing. I couldn't hear what you were saying, but I decided to wait before going in. Finally, the door opened, and I saw Elena rush out. I had no idea who she was, but I needed to know since I'm your mom."

"No, you're not, but please continue."

"Elena told me about her feelings for Christian. Ana, she cares about him a lot."

"That woman fed you a bunch of garbage."

"She told me about his lifestyle." _What in the hell? _"It's my responsibility to make sure he doesn't hurt you."

"You have no idea what you're talking about. That lifestyle that Elena referred to doesn't exist anymore for Christian, and he would never hurt me."

"Do you want to know what I think?", she asks while looking at the paintings on the wall.

"Not really, but I'm sure you're going to tell me anyway."

"The two of us don't have a chance of repairing our relationship because of Christian." What in the hell is she talking about. "He keeps you under his watch 24/7 and has you brainwashed. That man has put negative thoughts about me in your head."

"You couldn't be more wrong. I'm my own person, and I think for myself. I knew you were a selfish bitch long before I met Christian.", I snap. How much more of a hint does this woman need that I don't want her around.

"One day you're going to wake up and realize that everything you ever thought or said about me is wrong. Then, you're going to embrace me as your mother."

"Oh yes, I see that happening." Her eyes look hopeful. "It will happen on the day of not a fat chance in hell." The sound of the elevator opening makes her turn around. Christian is standing in front of us looking tired from his long day but still sexy as hell.

"Carla, what are you doing here?", he snaps.

"Visiting my daughter, but I was just about to leave."

"Go."

"Before I do, I want to say one last thing. Christian, you may think you love my daughter, but a time will come when you hurt her. It's inevitable. When it does, I'll be here for her."

"Christian could never hurt me.", I respond.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that.", she laughs. "Goodnight." She gets in the elevator and leaves.

"I missed you.", he says, pulling me into his arms. "This has been the longest day."

"Indeed."

"You do know that I would never hurt you, right?"

"I know."


	30. Chapter 30

At one point, I wanted my mom back in my life, but I've learned that some things are better left the way they are. Mothers are supposed to be nurturing and loving, not selfish and greedy. I have to admit that it hurts that the only reason why she is around is because of money. I guess I hoped that just one small part of her actually cared. Christian was not pleased that Elena revealed his BDSM past, but he said that he's more worried about me. I'm touched with his dedication to me, but the fact that my mom has this knowledge is unnerving.

"Adam said that he wants to leave early tomorrow for the bed and breakfast. In Adam time that means noon or after.", Haley giggles. She and Adam are going out of town for the weekend, and she's decided to close the bookstore. Since we're only open half of a day on Saturdays and closed on Sundays, she said that being closed wouldn't be a big deal. "What are you and Christian doing this weekend?"

"I'm not sure.", I answer. "All I need is Christian, and the weekend will be perfect." Haley walks over to the table where her laptop is sitting.

"Time to get my daily dose of celebrity news." Haley reminds me of Lea with her interest in the personal lives of celebrities. I begin looking at the list of upcoming releases and find a few that I'm excited about. "What the fuck?!" Her outburst causes Sawyer to look up from the magazine that he's reading.

"Haley, what's wrong? Did you find out one of your celebrity crushes is getting married?" I walk over to her and stop dead in my tracks when I see the reason for her anger. On the computer screen is a picture of Christian. I wouldn't think anything of it except right next to it is a photo of gorgeous brunette dressed in a deep red dress. She's looks like a supermodel. Below the pictures is a story. "_It seems the relationship between Christian Grey and his country girl Anastasia Steele may be over. Mr. Grey has been seen on numerous occasions keeping company with a sexy brunette that has been identified as Kiera Jennings. The secret relationship appears to be blossoming more and more by the day. Where does this leave his girlfriend?"_

"Ana?" I'm frozen in my spot as I try and process what's in front of me. "Look, I know this seems bad, but I don't think Christian would cheat on you. Like the newspaper article, someone is trying to make money." I snap out of my trance when my mom's words come back to me. "He's going to hurt you." Was she just messing with me or was she trying to tell me something? Another issue is that she knows about Christian's former lifestyle. Who's to say that she won't sell that information for a buck.

"Haley, I need to see Christian."

"Of course. If it's true, don't fully beat the shit out of him. It's that time of the month, and I feel like kicking someone's ass." I can tell that she's trying to make me feel better. For a split second it works. Then my eyes go back to the screen.

"Sawyer, I need to go to GEH to see Christian. Thank you Haley."

* * *

Once we get into the SUV, I call Christian to let him know that I'm on my way to see him. There's no answer. I've started calming down a bit. He would never cheat on me. Why should I believe some crap on the internet?

"Here we are Miss Steele.", Sawyer says when we arrive outside the building. I'm about to step out of the SUV when I spot Christian, but he's not alone. Standing beside him are Elena and Kiera Jennings. I feel sick to my stomach at the sight of the other woman standing there in the flesh. She's even more beautiful in person. Christian appears to be saying something to Elena who's laughing. He has a determined look on his face. Determined to get fucked maybe. My mom was right.

"Never mind Sawyer. I've changed my mind." He looks from me and then at the scene in front of us. "Just drive." I'm such a fool for believing him. Maybe he wanted me to fall for him just so he could break my heart. Perhaps all of this is a game. Whatever the reason, I need to get away from Christian Grey.

"Back to work?', Sawyer asks, looking in the rearview mirror at me. Tears have started to fall down my face. I can't go back to work like this.

"No, actually, I'm going back to Escala." I pick up my phone to call Haley with the news.

"How did it go?", she asks. The sound of my sobs answers her question. "Oh Ana, I'm so sorry."

"I know I should come back to work, but I just can't."

"I understand. What are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure. I'm going back to Escala to pack. After that, I don't know."

"You can stay with me if you'd like." Her offer is sincere.

"I don't know." The last thing I want is to be an inconvenience to her. Obviously, that's all I've been to Christian.

"It will be fun."

"Ok. I'm going to pack. Thank you again Haley." My relationship with Christian may be over, but I still have my friendship with Haley. Just saying my relationship is over makes my tears fall more. Sawyer keeps looking at me, wondering what's going on. "Have you ever had a broken heart Sawyer?" He nods and seems to understand the situation better.

When we arrive at Escala, Sawyer waits for me in the living room while I hurry to pack. I'll send for what I can't carry. Looking at the bed where we slept and made love brings back pains me. This whole damm thing pains me, but I'm finished with the waterworks over someone who doesn't want me. After I'm finished packing, I make my way to the living room. Being with Christian Grey has been the happiest time of my life, but that time has come to an end. I slowly slip the promise ring off my finger, fighting the resurrected tears that are begging to be released. _Stay strong Ana_. The ring is nothing more than a piece of jewelry now that I'm no longer blind to his lies and betrayal. He promised me that he loved me and only me. Like my heart, that promise is now broken. Laying the ring down on the table, I take one last look around at the apartment and the life that I was finally adjusting to. Goodbye Christian. Sawyer takes my bag from me, but I can see hesitation. What's his problem? The elevator opens, revealing Christian.

"Ana, where are you going?", he asks. How did he know I was here? Did Haley call him? Then I realize it was Sawyer. His failure to make eye contact with me lets me know the truth. _Traitor_

"While I've had a broken heart, I also know true love never dies.", Sawyer says while walking to the kitchen.

"So, where are you going?"

"That's not of your concern.", I snap while reaching for my bag, but he grabs my hand. His eyes notice my bare finger.

"Your ring is gone. Why did you take it off?"

"Because it means nothing to me, just like I mean nothing to you. Please just move out of the way so I can leave. The sooner I get out of her, the better. I'm sure you're just as anxious to move on as I am. In fact, you already started moving on"

"What in the hell are you talking about? I'm not letting you leave."

"You're not my boss. If I want to leave, I will."

"No, you won't. I'm not letting you go Ana. Tell me what has you so agitated.", he growls.

"Where do I start? How about how you're seeing someone else?" He has a confused look on his face so I elaborate. "Kiera Jennings." Still, his face doesn't move. "I saw the internet story on you and your lady friend. If that weren't bad enough, I saw the two of you and Elena in person in front of GEH." Finally, some clarity comes to his mind.

"Your mom's words got to you didn't they? Ana, whatever you saw online was a lie. As far as what you saw in front of GEH, I was on my way back inside GEH from a meeting with my lawyers when Elena walked up with this girl named Kiera who she said could be my sub. Today was the first time I've ever seen the girl. I told Elena to take her and leave me the hell alone."

"It appeared that Elena was having a nice laugh."

"She laughed like a maniac when I told her that my lawyers were drawing up the paperwork to end our partnership." He takes my chin in his hand and looks at me with sad gray eyes. "I would never cheat on you. I know when you have a good thing you treasure it and hold it close with all your heart. That's you." I believe him. I also feel awful for doubting him.

"I'm sorry. I saw this story online that said you were seeing that Kiera, and I jumped to conclusions."

"No, you jumped to what your mom hoped you would conclude. I'm going to find a way to get things back on track."

"I really am sorry."

"Shhh, there's nothing to be sorry about." His lips meet mine in a deep kiss. "Let's get this back on your finger." He slides the promise ring back to it's original spot. "This is where it belongs."

"This is where I belong.", I whisper while placing my hand on his heart.

After we've talked and cleared things up, Christian says that he wants to take me to see an old friend. I'm not sure where we're going until we saw a horse stable. I smile as we meet the owners who seem nice.

"I fgured you could use a visit to Bashful.", he smiles.

"This is great." We stand by the fence where I see Bashful. Seattle seems to suit her well. I walk over to her and gently pat her. She's so beautiful.

"Feeling better?"

"Much." I lean over and kiss him softly.

"I was thinking we could go to Logan for the weekend. I know we just got back from there, but it's a great place to relax and regroup. What do you think?"

"I think we're going back to the country."


	31. Chapter 31

When Christian suggested going to Logan for the weekend, I assumed we would leave the next morning, but he insisted on leaving almost immediately. He said the sooner we got away from Seattle, the sooner we could relax. It didn't take long to get ready since I already had a bag packed. The thought of why that bag was packed is painful. I was going to leave Christian after thinking he had cheated, but I was wrong. I was a fool who fell for the trap that had been laid by my own mother and Elena Lincoln. Before leaving Seattle, we went to the police department and filed restraining orders against my mom and Elena. It was after midnight when we arrived at the farm. This visit is different in that Taylor came with us. While Christian is doubtful that we were followed, he wants to be on the safe side. Both Christian and I fell asleep as soon as our bodies hit the bed. The day had been draining for both of us.

As I open my eyes to the brightness of a new day, I don't feel the vine that is Christian Grey wrapped around me. I turn over to look at him but find an empty space instead. Where is he?

"I don't give a fuck! Those fuckers will regret the day they ever heard the name Christian Grey. If they do it one more time, I will own their fucking asses. Got it?!". I hear the door open and see a red faced Christian walk in. He looks at me, giving me a small smile before sitting down on the bed next to me. "Did I wake you?"

"No. I woke up and you weren't here.", I answer as I sit up. "Is everything ok?"

"It will be. I just got off the phone with my lawyers who are sending a sending a cease and desist letter to that fucking website. They're also being advised that if they ever run a story about us again they will be sued."

"I shouldn't have believed that story.", I say while looking down at my knotted hands. "I should have known that my mom was setting it up." Even though we talked about what happened, I still feel remorse. Christian has been nothing but supportive. It's his love that has helped me survive. I should have had more trust in that love. In a way, I still feel like I'm not good enough for Christian, thus not being worthy of his love.

"Ana, look at me." I slowly raise my head to up meet his gray eyes. "I thought we had everything settled last night. It wasn't your fault."

"I've been doing better, or so I thought, in accepting this new part of my life, but deep down, there is still a part of me that feels like I'm not good enough. Seeing that photo of Kiera Jennings and then seeing her in person added to that. She's pretty and sexy, and I'm well...dull. There is still a part of me that's Plain Ana, this boring country girl." His hand begins running through my hair.

"There is no Plain Ana, never was. Baby, I wish you could see what me and the rest of the world see. You are the most beautiful woman in the world. The way that you love and help others is incredible. Fuck, I get hard just hearing your name." I smile a bit at that remark. "There's that smile that lights up my world. Never think less of yourself because you are nothing short of my everything." I feel tears well up in the corners of my eyes. He's right. I'm not Plain Ana. I'm Anastasia Steele damn it, and I am deserving.

"Thank you.", I smile.

"What for?"

"Opening my eyes." His lips softly touch mine as I feel my love for him grow even more.

"You opened my heart so we're even."

"How about breakfast?", I ask in excitement. I love cooking, but I don't do it much in Seattle since Gail is there.

"Sounds good. When are Lea and Henry getting back from their honeymoon?"

"Next week." After the wedding, Tommy' two nephews, Joey and Mark, began helping on the farm. Tommy says they're both good workers who be a big help, especially since Henry is still honeymooning. I get up and quickly dress in a pair of jeans and a blue button up blouse. My knees go weak at the sight of Christian in jeans and a tight gray tee.

"Make me some breakfast woman.", he jokes as we head to the kitchen. I see Taylor sitting down at the table with a cup of coffee.

"Good morning Taylor."

"Good morning Miss Steele.", he says. Christian sits down next to him while I begin making pancakes.

"What do you want to do today?", Christian asks.

"I don't know. Do you have something in mind?" I'm expecting his answer to be stay in bed so we can do the horizontal mambo or something along those lines. That thought is nice and panty drenching.

"Well, I was thinking about going into town later for lunch and then going fishing afterwards." Fishing?

"Fishing?" He shakes his head and takes a sip of coffee.

"Yeah. It's been forever since I've been, and I think it will be fun."

"You're right. It's been a while since I've been fishing. We have a small boat that we can use." This is going to be a good day. I finish cooking the pancakes and plate them. Setting them down on the table in front of Christian and Taylor, I see a smile from both of them.

"Dig in Taylor. Ana's a good cook.", Christian says.

"Thank you Miss Steele."

I take a seat next to Christian as the three of us begin eating. The seat that my dad usually occupied is on my other side. Being here is still hard, but I know that he's in a better place. Christian looks over at me and seems to know the reason for me staring at the empty chair. He pulls my hand into his and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

* * *

After breakfast is finished, we head to town. My hand is looped in Christian's as we walk down the sidewalk of Main Street. Logan is the complete opposite of Seattle. There's barely any traffic on the streets. Taylor, dressed in a black tee and jeans to blend in, is following us. His eyes are scanning the streets.

"What do you think Taylor? Is Logan every bit the way your aunt described it?", Christian asks.

"It is. I have to say that there is a calmness about the town. It's very tranquil." We walk towards McComb's Department Store. With a quick smile, I pull Christian inside.

"I think my cowboy needs a new hat.", I giggle while picking up a black Stetson hat. I raise up and kiss Christian on the cheek before putting the hat on his head. Taylor looks shocked to see his boss wearing a cowboy hat, but Christian has a grin on his face.

"How does it look?"

"Very good." I feel heat between legs, making me want to find a dressing room so I can show him just how I feel about his hat. _The things this man does to me! _

"It does look good.", he agrees while checking himself in the mirror. "Come here." He pulls me in front of him and wraps his arms around my waist. "Now, that looks better." We stand there for several minutes looking at the reflection of two people very much in love. Taylor is looking at us with a smile on his face.

"Ok, let's get some lunch." Just as I pulled him into the store, I pull him back outside into onto the sidewalk. We begin walking to Karen's. Each step we take, I feel the love between us grow.

"After you.", he smiles, opening the door for me. Walking in, we take a seat at a corner booth as Taylor sits at the table next to us. The waitress arrives and takes our order of burgers and fries.

"Thank you for this.", I say as I look into Christian's eyes.

"You're welcome. I knew time away from Seattle would be good for both of us."

"It's true. I think I just needed to regroup and get away from the drama, even if it's for the weekend."

"Don't worry baby. The drama won't be lasting much longer." Our order arrives, and we dive into the delicious food. I can't help but laugh when Christian has trouble getting the ketchup out of the bottle.

"Having trouble Mr. Grey?", I giggle as he continues his struggle.

"I can run a billion dollar company but can't get the fucking ketchup out of the fucking bottle." I reach and grab the ketchup from his grasp and it starts pouring it instantly.

"Voila"

"Show off.", he smirks. He dips a fry into the ketchup and feeds it to me. "You have some ketchup right here.." Leaning across the table, he takes his index finger and wipes away the ketchup. Taylor is oblivious to us as he eats his burger.

After lunch is finished, we return to the farm. Christian takes Taylor to the stable to see the horses while I go inside to change my clothes. Every time I walk to my bedroom, I pass the closed door of my dad's room. I want to go inside but don't know if I can do it. _ Deep breath Ana. _My hand slowly turns the doorknob to the room. I walk into the room which looks the same way it's always looked, except my dad isn't here. Sitting down on the bed, I reach for the photo of the two of us that sits on the bedside table. It feels like it's been forever since the photo was taken. I close my eyes and envision my dad.

"I miss you Daddy.", I whisper with my eyes still closed. The touch of a hand on my shoulder startles me.

"Sorry. I thought you heard me come in.", Christian says as he walks over to take a seat next to me.

"I finally got the courage to come in here."

"Your dad is with you Ana."

"I know. My dad's love for me is still here.", I say through tears.

"It is, and it won't ever go away." We sit there for a few more minutes until I get up and walk to the door. "Ready to go fishing?"

I change into a pair of floral shorts and a blue tank while Christian has changed into a blue tee and shorts. Taylor walks behind us on the way to the pond. He and Christian got the boat ready while I was inside. Christian helps me step into the boat and then sits down behind me. We begin rowing towards the middle of the pond.

"Fuck.", he mutters.

"What?" I turn around and look at him as he runs his hands through his copper locks.

"We forgot the fishing poles." Damn.

"It's ok. We can row back and get them or we can just sit out here. The sun will be setting soon so we won't have much time to fish. It's up to you."

"I vote we just sit here and relax. We can fish tomorrow." I nod and begin reflecting on the day that we had. Sometime all you need is to just get away from outside distractions to clear your head. Yes, life in Logan was more simple, but my life in Seattle is more full. I have no doubt that things will still be tense when we get back, but I have renewed confidence in myself. That confidence is going to help take down my mom and Elena.

"What's going through that mind of yours?", he asks.

"I was just thinking about how my life was less complicated when I lived here. I didn't have to worry about someone wrecking havoc on my life."

"I'm sorry that you've had to deal with all that. It's my fault that Elena won't leave us alone, but please come back to Seattle with me. My life is nothing without you."

"Christian, I'm not staying here. What I meant was I want my life to be bitch free again, but I want it in Seattle. As far as Elena goes, it's not your fault. If anyone is to blame it's her parents for not using birth control."

"Sharpen those claws baby.", he laughs. He slowly stands up the boat as I try to steady it.

"What are you doing?"

"Come." He gently pulls me up as the boat shifts slightly. "Do you know how your love makes me feel?" I shake my head while hoping the boat doesn't tip over. "Like I'm king of the world!", he shouts. He leans down and kisses my neck.

"Easy. We don't want the boat to.." _Splash. _"Tip over.", I laugh as we hit the water. Taylor looks up from his spot on the dock.

"We're fine Taylor.", Christian waves.

"If you wanted to go swimming you should have said so.", I smile. He splashes a wave of water at me.

"Eh, I figured I would do it the round about way." Our bodies take hold of the each other while our lips tangle.

Once we get out of the water, we change into some clean clothes. Christian decides to grill some steaks for dinner. I'm in awe of him working his grill skills. The steaks turn out excellent. After we've finished eating, Taylor heads inside while Christian makes a bonfire. He leads me over to a log the blanket that he has laid out and then takes another blanket to cover us.

"I love this place.", he says. "I can see our kids swinging in that tire swing of yours." _ Kids?_

"I know that you said you've thought of marriage but kids?"

"Yeah. I used to think I would never be a father, mainly because I didn't think I would a good one. I was so screwed up that I didn't think I could love anyone, but I met you. Meeting you threw me for a loop."

"Same here, but I'm glad that I met you. My life would be empty without you."

"That's how I feel. You make my life full Ana. It's that fullness that makes me not only want kids but want kids with you."

"You'll be a great dad.", I say while resting my head on his shoulder.

"And you'll be a great mom."

"The future looks nice, huh?" I look at him with the fire glowing on us.

"Yeah and that's because I want it with you."

"I want it with you too. I love you."


	32. Chapter 32

Our weekend in Logan was wonderful and relaxing, just what we needed. Christian and I connected on a whole new level. After forgetting the fishing poles on Saturday, we went fishing yesterday. It was enjoyable until Christian dropped his fishing pole into the pond. I have never heard anyone use as many expletives towards a fishing pole in my life. Once our ill-fated fishing attempt was over, it was time to get back to reality and Seattle. My confidence is higher than it has ever been, and I'm ready to tackle anything that threatens my happiness.

"Good morning Gail.", I smile as I walk into the kitchen where she's making breakfast. Christian has an early meeting so he's already left.

"Good morning Ana. You look well rested." Nodding my head, I sit down at the table. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"An omelet?" I'm not sure I'll ever get used to someone cooking for me.

"Coming right up. Jason said that he had a nice time in Logan." Her eyes sparkle as the name Jason rolls off her tongue. I recognize the look as the look of love.

"Yeah, he seemed to like it there. Logan is a nice place." My phone, in my pocket, buzzes with a new text message from Christian.

***I'm sorry I had to leave before you woke up. Did you dream of me last night?***

***Maybe ;) Did you dream of me?*, **I text back.

***I always dream of you but last nights dream was even better***

**"Why is that?***

***We were married*, **he replies. The fact that marriage is not only on his mind but mine speaks volumes for our love.

***I like that dream. I love you***

***I love you too***

After I've ate breakfast, Sawyer drives me to work. I see Adam and Haley inside with their arms wrapped around each other. They seem to be going hot and heavy, and Adam looks like he's about to put her up on the counter. The sound of Sawyer and I opening the door stops their sexcapade. I notice Haley is wearing glasses today as she put her head down in shame.

"Ana, hey. We were just..um..", Haley says with an embarrassed look on her face.

"I was just about to pick Haley up and put her on top of these books for a quickie before I had to leave. She was going to be the sexy librarian, and I was going to pay my late fees with her body." Everyone's face but Adam's turns red.

"Adam, do you not have a filter for your mouth?"

"Hales, I thought you liked it when I talked dirty.", he whispers in a not so low voice.

"In the bedroom, not at work.", she replies.

"All right. I'm sorry." He leans down and kisses her passionately before finally pulling away. "I'll see you later babe."

"Bye." Once he's left, she turns and looks at me and Sawyer. "Sorry you guys had to see and hear that."

"It's fine. My boyfriend is Christian Grey. Talking dirty is like oxygen to him.", I giggle. "How was the bed and breakfast?"

"It was nice. An older couple run it, and they were so sweet. While we were packing to come back, I accidentally left my contacts so that's why I'm having to wear my glasses."

"I'm glad to hear that you two have a good time."

"How was Logan?"

"Great. Last week was the week from hell. Getting away for just two days helped. Christian has been amazing. I fell in love with him all over again." Just before I head to put my bag down, my phone rings and I see it's Christian.

"Hey.", I answer.

"Hey baby. I was calling to see if you wanted to have lunch.", he asks.

"Of course. Is noon ok?"

"Noon is perfect, just like you." _Swoon _

The store opens and we're busy for the first two hours before it slows down. While it's slow, we swap the places of the magazine rack and the table. Thankfully, Sawyer is here to help us. At noon, I see Taylor outside. Sawyer gets into the front passenger seat while I slide in next to Christian who is looking yummy in a dark gray suit. Before I can get settled, his lips are mine in a kiss that's full of passion. As we separate, his eyes remain close for several seconds as he runs his tongue over his lips.

"Just relishing that sweetness from your lips.", he winks. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." We arrive at Fonte Cafe, and he opens my door for me.

"My lady."

When we walk in, we are seated in the middle of the room. The place is busy, but it doesn't take long for the waitress to get our orders. As we're sitting, Christian's phone rings.

"It's Mia.", he says. "Mia, hey." I can hear her bubbly voice from where I'm sitting. "Yeah, Ana is here. She's good. No, not yet. I appreciate your offer, but I'm capable of picking out one." Capable of picking out what? "The Baltic Room? I'll ask Ana and get back with you. Ok, bye."

"How's Mia?"

"Hyper as usual. She wants us to go out with her tonight to The Baltic Room, a nightclub. What do you think?"

"It could be fun. I have a dress that I bought last week that would be perfect?"

"Is it short?"

"Not very short. I think you will like it.", I say.

"Anything on you is sexy. I'll call Mia and let her know that we're going." The waitress brings our order and we soon begin eating. "Andrea said that Elena called my office three times this morning."

"I wish she would fuck off."

"I found out from Welch this morning some information about your mom. Apparently while she lived in California, she worked at an insurance company. Some money came up missing, and your mom was one of the suspects along with a guy she worked with. The investigators on the case didn't know their ass from the hole in the ground so no one was arrested, but the investigation is ongoing."

"So, she's also a criminal?" _Figures._

"Possibly, but I'm going to get answers. If we can prove she had a hand in it, we can get her then work on Elena."

"I like your thinking Mr. Grey.", I smile as I rub my leg against him. "What did Mia want to help you pick out?" He stops eating and looks like he's debating what to say.

"A new..um..television.", he nervously answers. I have a feeling that he's not telling the truth.

"A new tv?"

"Yeah, I told her last week I was wanting to buy a new tv so she offered to help pick out one."

"Ok. Well, just so you know, you don't have to buy a big tv." I think he know that I've caught on to what he was really talking about, an engagement ring.

"Baby, you deserve the best tv in the world."

* * *

After lunch, Christian and Taylor drop Sawyer and I back off at work. Business picks up the rest of the day so it passes by fast. The espresso and coffee idea seems to be a big hit with the customers. All throughout the day the aroma flows through the store. I think Sawyer drinks ten cups of coffee during his time here. At five, it's time to leave.

"See you tomorrow Haley.", I wave as Sawyer and I leave. Christian is going to meet me at Escala.

Once we get home, I make my way to the bathroom where I hop in the shower. After I finish, I walk into the bedroom where Christian is sitting on the bed. I walk over and stand in front of him with my towel wrapped me. His hands travel down the side of my body as my lips touch his.

"Is the sweetness still there?", I ask after pulling away.

"Hmm, let me check again." He pulls me back down and into a kiss that's feverish. I moan against his lips. "Yes, even sweeter than I remember. When can I see this dress that you're wearing?"

"Patience dear man.", I laugh as I make my way to the closet. "Go shower so I can get dressed." He finally stands and heads to the bathroom while I slip into my black one shoulder dress that has taffeta ruffles that's paired with a pair of black heels. My hair is pulled back into a low ponytail. The bathroom door opens, and I see Christian step out with a huge smile on his face.

"Wow, you look sexy as fuck."

"You like?", I ask as I turn around to and show the back of it.

"Like? I fucking love it!" He has a towel wrapped around his waist and a bit of water still dripping from his hair. As he pulls me into his arms, some of that water hits my arm.

"You're getting me wet."

"I always get you wet.", he smirks. _True_. "I'll get changed." He puts on a black button up shirt and a pair of dark jeans. _Oh my_.

"Nice." Taylor has the night off so Sawyer is going to drive us to the club where we're meeting Mia.

When we get to The Baltic Room, Mia is standing outside waiting on us. She's dressed in a gold mini dress.

"Hey guys! Ana, I love the dress!", Mia exclaims.

"Thanks."

"Who is the stud?" Her eyes go to Sawyer who is standing behind us.

"Mia, this is Sawyer. He works for me so don't get any ideas.", Christian says as we walk inside.

"I want to dance. Ana, come dance with me."

"Maybe later.", I smile.

"How about I get us some drinks?", Christian asks.

"I'll have an appletini.", Mia says. "Ana, what would you like?"

"I'll have an appletini." Christian and Sawyer head to the bar while Mia and I get a table.

"I like your promise ring."

"Thanks. It's very special."

"Any certain cut you like?" Before I can answer Christian and Sawyer return to the table with the drinks. "So, I suppose I can't dance with your employee?"

"No, you can't Mia." While we're sitting down, I spot Daniel Carson standing nearby. He has his eyes away from us.

"Christian, that's Daniel Carson.", I say, pointing at the mystery man. Christian and Sawyer get up and start walking away. I stand up and start to follow them, but Christian turns around and holds his hand up.

"Stay at the table Ana." Daniel looks in our direction and is about to walk away until Sawyer blocks him. I stand by the table watching what's going on. Christian looks back at me every few minutes.

"What's goinng on Ana? Who is that guy?", Mia questions.

"Some guy who's been showing up and giving me the creeeps.

"It looks like Christian and Sawyer are scaring him. Damn, that Sawyer is hot."

About ten minutes later, Christian comes back to the table while I see Sawyer leads Daniel towards the door.

"Ana, come dance with me.", Christian says while holding his hand out for me. He looks like he needs to tell me something but doesn't want Mia to know. He leads me out on to the dance floor where we start slow dancing.

"What happened?"

"Elena hired Carson to take photos. She wanted him to take as many photos as he could of you, and then she was going to photo shop them to make it look like you were cheating. Evidently your mom said I was more likely to cheat so they changed the plan up. He's the one who took the photos of me and Kiera that appeared online."

"Why was he here tonight?"

"Tonight was a coincidence. His brother who's by the wall over there is getting married tomorrow so they're having one last hurrah."

"What's going to happen to him now?"

"Sawyer is scaring him, just talking is all. I told him to not tell Elena we know she hired him. We could use him to get info."

"What if he doesn't and tells her you know?"

"Welch also found out some things on him that could lead to jail time. If he plays nice, he stays out of jail." He sees the doubt in my head. What kind of things? "It was drug related."

"Do you think it will work?"

"Maybe. The sooner this is over, the sooner I can start looking at tvs.", he laughs.

"I look forward to the tv."


	33. Chapter 33

"Are your feet still tired from last night?", Christian asks as we're sitting on the sofa. It's the evening after our night at The Baltic Room, and I'm still exhausted from all the dancing. I've never been much of a dancer, but Christian kept pulling me out on to the dance floor.

"Just a bit." He pulls my legs up into his lap and begins massaging my feet. "Even though my feet are sore, I had fun."

"Me too. Mia already wants to go out again."

"I think your sister has a thing for Sawyer." Mia couldn't keep her eyes off Sawyer the entire night, and it seemed like Sawyer had eyes for her too. The two of them were constantly in conversation.

"Yeah, I noticed that. I'm not too sure if it would be a good idea for them to date.", he says.

"Why, because he's your employee?"

"Exactly. I almost forgot to tell you that they're coming tomorrow to start the living room remodel." When I moved in, Christian made the statement of adding color to the living room. We looked at paint samples last week and decided on charcoal gray. The interior decorator in charge of the room, Oliver Harris, is confident that we'll be pleased with the final result.

"I think it's going to look great."

"I do too. Do you want to watch a movie?", he asks.

"Sure." I move my legs from his lap and lean over him, kissing those lips that match mine perfectly. "You pick one out while I make the popcorn."

"Ok." As I stand, he grabs my hand. "I'll miss you while you're gone."

"I'm just going to be in the kitchen."

"I know, but I always miss you." The man is a walking Hallmark card. I kiss him one more time before walking to the kitchen.

When the popcorn is finished, I pour it into a bowl and walk back to the living room. Christian is now talking on his Blackberry

"If you're lying to me, I will make sure you fucking pay! Am I clear? Good.", he says as he ends the call. "That was Daniel Carson." Oh

"Did he have news on Elena?" Christian told Daniel Carson to keep him updated on Elena and her actions. The idea of Carson being a mole is something that I'm a bit unsure of.

"He said that he met with her today. She's not too pleased with how things are turning out so she's going to Paris for a week to regroup."

"Maybe she'll stay there."

"One could only hope. Other than that, he said that she was pretty quite." Placing the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table, I curl up against him. "I thought we would watch "The Notebook.", he grins.

"Let me guess, so you can hold me when I cry?", I tease.

"Damn, you figured out my plan." He reaches for the remote and starts the movie. Sitting here in his arms is the best feeling in the world.

When morning comes, I crawl out of bed and take a shower before putting on a red sun dress that's paired with a black belt. Christian is already in the kitchen drinking his coffee.

"Good morning baby.", he smiles.

"Morning. We're doing inventory at the store today so I think I'm going to take a peanut butter and jelly sandwich."

"I love peanut butter and jelly sandwiches."

"Me too. My dad liked them as well. Of course, I only like grape jelly."

"I only like grape.", he laughs. "Now I know that you're the woman of my dreams." I grab the peanut butter and the jelly to start making my sandwich. The lid won't come off the peanut butter. Christian sees my struggle and takes the troublesome jar and opens it in an instant. "That my sweetheart is how you open a jar of peanut butter." He places the opened jar of peanut butter down in triumph.

"You're such an arrogant bastard."

"Never said I wasn't.", he smirks as I hand him the jar of jelly to open. "Two for two." He struggles to open the jar, but it won't budge. FInally, I grab it from his grasp and open it with ease.

"That my sweetheart is how you open a jar of jelly.", I laugh.

"Fuck, I love you and can't wait to get you that tv.", he smiles. As I begin making my sandwich, Taylor walks in with Oliver Harris who has a painting in his hand.

"Sir, Mr. Harris.", Taylor says while ushering the decorator in.

"Hello Mr. Harris. You're early."

"Yes, I know. I needed an opinion on something before I used it." He holds up the painting which has a black and white sketching of a horse. "I recall you said Miss Steele grew up on a horse farm so I thought I would incorporate that into the room. I've chosen some coral pink and white pillows that will go great with the room."

"That sounds nice.", I nod.

"I'm going to go ahead and get started then.", Oliver replies as he walk into the living room.

"I've got to go baby. Ros wants to meet this morning about a deal we've been working on." Christian stands and kisses me, all too briefly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Not long after Christian and Taylor leave, Sawyer and I also make our way to work. It's going to be a busy day.

"Hey girl.", Haley says as Sawyer and I arrive at work. "I'm going to take trash out back, and we can get started.

"Ok. I'll start making the coffee. Sawyer finds a book on baseball and sits down to read.

"I hate doing inventory.", Haley grumbles when she comes back inside. "Adam asked me to move in with him."

"That's good. Are you going to?"

"I'm not sure. I love him but moving in together is a big deal."

"It is. I guess the question is are you ready for that next step."

"I think I am. I've never had a lot of friends, and your friendship means a lot to me. What about you and Christian? Any new plans going on?"

"Christian has been dropping not too subtle hints that he's buying me an engagement ring. We haven't been together long, but when you know, you know. Time doesn't matter with love." Since we're doing inventory, the store is going to be closed today. Haley begins counting the left right side of the store while I begin the right side. Before I know it, I need some more paper which we keep in the back room. "I'm going to get some more paper."

Walking towards the back of the room, I notice the back door is ajar. Haley must not have closed it all the way earlier. For some reason, I get an odd feeling as I get closer to the door.

"Hello dear.", I hear from behind a stack of boxes. Out steps my mom, with a gun pointed at me. "If you do what I say, I won't hurt you or your two friends in there." I can see that she's serious.

"What do you want?", I ask. Chills are running throughout my body at the fact that my own mother has a gun pointed at me.

"All I want is a chance to be the mother that I should have been. Come with me.", she motions towards the door. The last thing I want is for her to hurt Haley and Sawyer so I nod my head. I feel the gun in my back as she pushes me out of the back door and into the side alley. A silver Lexus is parked in front of the alley. In the driver's seat is Elena. Fuck, this day just got worse. My head turns towards the bookstore, and I wonder if Sawyer can see me from his spot.

"Thanks for joining us Ana.", Elena says as my mom opens the back passenger door and shoves me inside. She walk over to the rear drivers side and gets in.

"You won't get away with this. Christian will come after you." Elena looks at me and begins laughing like a crazy woman

"Maybe, but you'll be dead before he gets there." Just as Elena is about to leave, I see Sawyer run out of the store with his gun in his hand.

"You would really let her kill me?", I ask my mom. "What kind of a mother are you?"

"She's the kind who prefers money over love and family. That's why we get along.", Elena says. My mom looks at her and then me. In her eyes, I see doubt. Is she having second thoughts about things?

After about fifteen minutes of driving, Elena pulls into a driveway that leaves to a large colonial style home. Is this going to be where I die? I silently pray that I'm found. Christian and I are just starting, and I don't want to leave him. If only I hadn't have left my phone in my purse. It could be tracked.

"Get out.", my mom says when we stop. I feel tears start falling down my face. I need to be strong. If they see me weak, I lose and they win. Elena gets out and opens the front door.

"After you Anastasia.", she smiles. I walk into the house that's decorated in dark colors.

"So this is your witch's lair."

"Ana, please, don't make this any more difficult than it already is.", my mom says.

"The two of you are nothing but miserable and pathetic bitches who will get what's coming to them." Since Sawyer saw us driving away, he can tell Christian who has knows where Elena lives. That means he'll find me. Christian will find me. "Christian knows where you live Elena so he'll be here soon."

"This isn't my house silly girl. Did you really think I would kill you in my house? No, this is my uncle's house." Fuck. "All you had to do was step away and let Christian be himself."

"He's being himself! Christian Grey is not the man you think he is. Yes you did a number on him, but he's not the same man." My mom looks at Elena curiously. "How could you help a woman who took advantage of a fifteen year old boy?"

"Fifteen?", my mom asks Elena. "You told me that you had a relationship with him, but I didn't know it started when he was so young."

"The boy knew what he was doing Carla."

"The boy was a child."

"Guess you didn't know your best friend as well as you thought, huh?", I ask.

"Ok, I've heard enough. Carla, shoot her now.", Elena hisses. I see my mom take a deep breath as she walks closer to me. The tears are back, but I'm can't keep them away. She raises the gun and points it at me.

"You don't have to do this. I know that you've done a lot of things, but you're not a murderer. We can get back on track."

"You're right. I've done a lot of bad things." I see tears in her eyes. "Once I got off track, I just kept spiraling out of control. I know it's too late for us." Closing my eyes, I start thinking about Christian. God, I love him.

"Do it Carla.", I hear from Elena.

"Ok, I'm so sorry Ana." This is it. A gun shot echoes throughout the room. I didn't feel a bullet. Where did that bullet go? By force, I open my eyes and see my mom still holding the gun. Elena is lying on the floor with a wound to her chest.

"What..why..I don't..", I stammer as I struggle to comprehend what's happened.

"I could never kill you Ana. You're my daughter, and I love you." The sound of sirens blare in the direction of the house. "I'm sorry for everything." I hear the screeching of tires outside as the door bursts open.

"Ana!" Christian. He's here. Police officers make their way into the room. Christian sees me, and I run into his arms. "Baby, are you ok?"

"Yeah.", I answer through tears. His eyes go to the floor where Elena is lying motionless.

"She's dead.", one of the officers says. My mom is being cuffed as Christian holds me.

"What happened?", he asks.

"The woman who I wanted out of my life saved it. How did you find me?"

"My mom told me about Elena's uncle."

"Does she know about you and Elena?"

"No. I told her that I needed to talk to Elena and couldn't find her. She said that Elena may be here doing some things at his house while he's out of town. I was so scared."

"Me too, but we're ok now. Everything is going to be ok."


	34. Chapter 34

"Good evening Miss Steele.", Taylor says as he and Christian come out of the study. We arrived home a few hours ago after the horrific ordeal of my kidnapping and Elena's death. Christian insisted that I rest while he took care of some things in his study, but my mind won't let me.

"Good evening.", I reply before he walks away towards the security room. Christian and I are left standing in the living room which has had its remodel put on hold for a few days. Just before Oliver's crew began painting today Christian called and told them to hold off because he didn't want the distraction going on while we dealt with the days events.

"I thought you were going to rest for a while.", he says, kissing me deeply. I came close to not touching those lips again.

"I tried but couldn't. What have you found out?" Christian made it his mission to find out if Daniel Carson was duped by Elena or if we were duped by Carson.

"The bastard lied to us. The detectives went to his apartment to look for him, but his brother was there instead. He had been calling him all day but didn't get an answer. His closet was cleaned out so they think he skipped town." Christian's jaw is clenched as he speaks.

"Perfect.", I mumble sarcastically.

"You want to know another interesting piece of information? Carson's brother said that he was having a relationship with a older, wealthy woman."

"Elena?" Christian nods and runs his hands through his hair. "What a day."

"Yeah, it's been a day from hell. How are you holding up?" I honestly have no idea how I'm holding up. My emotions are all over the place after everything that's happened.

"Before my dad died, he said that leaving me was something that he didn't want. That's how I felt when I thought I was going to die. The thought of leaving you and what we have terrified me. I was prepared to die, but my mom came through for me. The mother who abandoned me, only to return to my life and make it miserable, saved my life. She killed someone for me. After I saw Elena lying on the floor, I looked into my mom's eyes and saw a glimmer of the woman that she used to be. It still doesn't make up for all the bad things that she did."

"Your mom will never be able to repair all the hurt that she's caused you, but I'll be eternally grateful to her for her saving your life." He cups my face in his hands as tears fall from both of us. "Today was a bad today, but it's also the end of the darkness that was brought on by Elena. She's gone and can't hurt us anymore.", he says. I'm soon wrapped in his arms.

When I wake the next morning, Christian is standing by the dresser, putting his watch on. I notice that he's dressed in a blue tee and jeans instead of his usual suit. Why isn't he dressed for work?

"Hey baby. How did you sleep?", he asks while kissing my forehead.

"Not good. I think I got maybe two hours of sleep." I raise up and get out of the bed. "My body was tired, but my mind couldn't rest. Are you wearing jeans to work?"

"No. I'm not going to work today and neither are you. We're staying home to rest." I know that he means well, but I want to work.

"Christian, I'm going to work." Walking to the closet, I grab a pair of jeans and a soft pink blouse that ties in the back. The entire time I feel his eyes on me.

"You had a rough day yesterday and need rest.", he says. I stand in front of him with my arms crossed as I debate whether I want to avoid a full blown argument by staying home or if I want to go to work. Maybe I can compromise.

"How about if I go in later? I could call Haley and ask if it's ok to work a half day. How about that?"

"Ok, half a day." I sense that he's still not sure of the idea, but at least he agreed. "I have to meet with the mayor of Logan Sunday afternoon about the resource center. Are you up for another trip?"

"Are you sure that you're meeting with the mayor or are you going because you think I need to leave Seattle every time something bad happens.

"I'm really meeting with the mayor Sunday afternoon.", he smiles.

"I have to work at the bookstore till noon, but after that, I can go." I walk over and kiss him before heading to the bathroom.

Following breakfast, we spend the morning watching tv and talking. I feel the bond between us grow with every minute that we're together.

"I love you.", Christian says as Sawyer and I get ready to leave for my half day of work.

"I love you too." The touch of his lips on mine send bolts of electricity throughout my body. He and Taylor leave after us.

As soon as I walk in the door at the store, Haley runs up to me and pulls me into a big hug.

"Ana, I'm so glad that you're safe. I was so worried.", she says, her voice cracking.

"I'm ok."

"You must have been so scared." Scared doesn't come close to describing how I felt. "When you called afterwards, you said that your mom killed Elena. Why did Elena want you dead?" I'm not going to tell her that Elena wanted me dead because I'm dating her former lover who she seduced at fifteen.

"Elena had an infatuation with Christian and hated that we're together." It's as close as I can get to the truth without revealing Christian's secrets. "And yes, my mom is now charged with murder because she saved me."

"You poor thing." I know Haley means well, but I want to forget all the crazy shit that happened, even if it's for a few hours.

"Tell me something that will take my mind off of my drama.", I smile. I walk over and begin sorting out the magazine rack. Sawyer is keeping guard in the chair next to the rack.

"I told Adam last night that I'll move in with him."

"Haley, that's great. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. Since my place has more space he's going to move in this weekend. That leads to my next news. I'm thinking about staying closed on Saturdays. We're only open four hours, and we spend more on the electricity that's used than we make. It's not set in stone yet, but I'm leaning that way. In the meantime, we'll be closed this Saturday for sure since Adam and I will be moving his things."

"Ok. Christian has to go to Logan Saturday afternoon, but I can help you guys that morning if you'd like." I'm happy for Haley and Adam.

"I appreciate the offer, but we can handle it.", she says.

My short work day passes rather quickly. It's started raining by the time Sawyer and I leave to go home. The rain is dreary and depressing. When we arrive at Escala, Grace and Carrick are sitting in the living room with Christian. All three of them look like they've been crying.

"Ana, hello sweetheart.", a solemn Grace says through tears. Christian looks at me as if he's been through hell and back. What's going on?

"Hi." I'm not sure what I walked in on so maybe I should give them some privacy. "I'm going to go to the study to read."

"You don't have to do that Ana. Why don't you stay?", Carrick says. Christian nods his heads and pats the spot next to him on the sofa. I slowly walk over and take a seat next to Christian who reaches for my hand.

"When Christian called me yesterday asking if I knew where to find Elena, part of me felt like he wasn't telling me everything. That feeling kept gnawing at me so I called him earlier to ask what really happened. He told me about your mother and Elena. I'm so sorry Ana.", Grace says. Both she and Carrick look at me with sympathetic eyes.

"Thank you Grace. I'm just happy to be back home. I know that Elena was your friend.."

"No, she wasn't." Christian closes his eyes for a second as I begin to get the impression that he's told his parents about things other than what happened yesterday. "Elena Lincoln was not my friend. The woman was nothing but a manipulative pedophile." They know.

"I told my parents everything."

All of these years we invited that woman into our home. We had dinners with her. When her husband left her, we supported her. Now, we find out that she took advantage of our son.", Carrick says as I see his face turn red with anger.

"I'm sorry Mom and Dad for putting this on you. I know that I'm nothing more than a disappointment."

"No, you're not. You're a man who had his life invaded by an evil succubus. I just wish that I could have stopped her.", Grace sobs. "I should have been a better mother to you. Christian, I failed you."

"Mom, you didn't fail me. I was so messed up, and I thought that Elena was the solution to my issues. Now, I see that she didn't solve my problems. She enabled them."

"I'm glad that Ana's mother killed her because if she hadn't, I would kill the bitch in a heartbeat." Grace's words are a sign of the love for her son.

"Can I say something?", I ask with caution. "The only one who is to blame is Elena Lincoln. The woman knew what she was doing when she took advantage of Christian. Grace, Carrick, you're amazing parents who I know would go to hell and back for your children. I know that what Christian told you is a lot to process, but I also know that this family will get through it."

"Ana, I don't think we can thank you enough for coming into our son's life.", Carrick says. I now have tears in my eyes as I see a smile appear on Christian's face. "You've guided him back to us."

"I was lost before Ana, but she saved me. The best thing I ever did was go to Logan."

"I agree.", Grace adds. "We're thankful that Ana is part of the family."

* * *

When Saturday arrives,we travel to Logan. Christian seems to be more content now that Elena is dead, and his parents know about their relationship. One thing he left out was the BDSM aspect. He said that he feels they have enough to handle for now. Since Haley is moving and the store is closed, we left earlier than originally planned. Even though Elena is dead and my mom is in jail, Christian wanted Taylor to come with us again.

"You know, I should move a division of GEH here.", Christian laughs as we walk into the house. "I'm serious. I love it here."

"You're turning into a country boy." He snakes his arms around my waist and kisses me tenderly.

"I guess that's what happens when you fall hopelessly in love with a country girl. When are Henry and Lea going to be back from their honeymoon?"

"Lea said they should be back late tomorrow night. We'll probably already be back on our way to Seattle by the time they get back. She said they've had the best time. This has been the longest that they've been away from Logan."

"I'm glad they're having a nice time. Let's get some food from Karen's."

"I can cook something here if you want. How about some glazed pork chops?"

"That sounds nice baby, but I don't want you to have to cook.", he explains.

"Fine. I'm going to change before we go." Just as I'm about to walk into the living room, he grabs my hand and pulls me back to him.

"Stay here. I have something for you." Is this it? He walks into the living room where Taylor is sitting. "Taylor, I need your help with something." Fuck, how big of a ring is it? They walk into the kitchen with a...tv. A large plasma tv.

"That's a tv.", I say in shock.

"Yeah. I told you I was getting you a tv. This is supposed to be one of the best. I saw it online and had it shipped here. What do you think?" I don't know what comes over me, but I suddenly start laughing. I'm soon doubled over in near tears as I look at the tv.

"Sorry. It's just I thought tv was a code word for ring, but tv actually meant tv." Somehow, I'm able to get my laughter under control.

"Baby, I'm sorry for misleading you. I should have been more clear."

"It's fine. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I'll be right back." I kiss him one more time before going to change. Looking in my suitcase, I grab a black skirt and a red blouse. I add black boots to the outfit.

By the time we leave the house, it's raining. The rain is coming down harder as we arrive at Karen's. Christian, luckily, brought his jacket which he uses to cover us while we walk from the car to the café. Taylor said that he wasn't very hungry so he's going to Isla's for ice cream.

"Let's sit over there.", Christian points to a table. It's the same table that we sat at when we first met. I notice that we're the only ones in the café.

"Ana, how are you?", Karen Walk, the owner, asks as she walks to the table.

"Hi Miss Karen. I'm good. I don't think you've met my boyfriend Christian. Christian, this is Karen Walk. She owns the café."

"Pleased to meet you. I have to say that your café is one of my favorite places.", Christian says.

"Thank you." Karen takes our drink orders and says she will bring us some menus. A few minutes later, she brings our drinks but has forgotten the menus. Christian stands to get them. When he comes back, he sits down but pauses before handing me my menu.

"Can I have my menu please?", I giggle.

"I love the sound of you giggling. Fuck, I love everything about you." He slowly hands me my menu.

As I open the menu, I feel my breathing hitch at the words. There are no food options on the menu. Instead, the words, "Will You Marry Me?", are written. I feel tears form as I continue to hold the menu in front of me. Lowering the menu, I see that Christian is on one knee. In his hand is an open ring box that contains a large diamond ring.

"This is where I first laid eyes on you. It's where my life changed forever. This is where I fell in love with the woman who I want to spend the rest of my life with. Ana, will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes. I will.", I answer. He stands and kisses me with full passion before taking the ring out of the box and slipping it on my finger. Christian pulls a tiny piece of paper out from the bottom of the box. It's very small, but I recognize the writing of my dad. Written on the paper are the words, "Be Happy."

"Before your dad died, I asked him for your hand in marriage. We both knew that you deserved all the happiness in the world so he wrote this." My mind takes me back to the letter he wrote about my first visit back. He used these notes to show me that it's ok to live and love even if he's not here.

"I love you Christian.", I whisper.


	35. Chapter 35

Every girl dreams of the perfect marriage proposal, and Christian's was beyond perfect. Not only did he make it memorable by asking me where we first met, he had also asked my dad for my hand before he died. Each and everything he does solidifies his love for me. After dinner, we sat in the back of my old truck and looked at the stars before heading inside the house.

"What kind of wedding would you like?", he asks while I'm changing into my tee-shirt to get ready for bed. He's wearing only his boxers as he gets into the bed.

"I think a country wedding.", I answer.

"A country wedding sounds perfect. The country really is a nice place. It's where you can relax and clear your head. Don't you agree?" He cocks his head to the side as I have a feeling that he's referring to the incident with my mom and Elena. I've tried to push the memory of that day to the back of my mind, but it's a fail. I'm haunted by the image of my mom pointing a gun at me and then killing Elena. Sleep has been pretty much non-existant in the last few days.

"I suppose." _ Change the subject Ana_. "So, did Mia know about the ring?"

"Yeah. I mentioned to her that I was going to ask you. Being Mia, she wanted to come with me to help pick it out, but I wanted to do it on my own." I get into the bed next to him and curl up against his body, laying my head on his chest. "You made me the happiest man in the world by saying yes." He places a kiss on my forehead.

"You made me the happiest woman by asking me."

"How about I show you how happy you've made me." He shifts his body on top of me as our lips crash together. I feel his hands slip underneath my tee, cupping my breasts. _ Fuck_. Raising up into the bed, I pull the tee off and toss it on the floor before laying back down. The warmth of his mouth on my nipples increase the wetness that's radiating from my panties. He continues sucking on my nipples while my hands move down and into his boxers. His cock is hard as I begin stroking him. "Ana."

"I want you in me.", I whisper. My hands push his boxers down and toss them to the floor, freeing his erection which is pressed against my body. He then hooks his finger into my lace panties and feels my desire for him. With a smirk, he pulls the panties down and tosses them next to his boxers on the floor.

"You're so wet.", he mumbles. I feel two fingers dip inside me and begin to swirl at a pace that starts out slow.

"Christian, please." The fingers begin to move faster inside me. I'm on the verge of my release.

"Come baby. Come." Those three words are all it takes for me to find my release. "Do you want me inside you?" _ Um, yeah!_

"Yes, I need you inside me." I pull him down and wrap my legs around him. His cock is waiting at my entrance, teasing me. _An arrogant bastard with an arrogant cock. _"Christian." He chuckles for a second before finally moving inside me. Our bodies move in unison as he thrusts in and out of me. A thin layer of sweat covers both of us. My hands run through his copper hair while our mouths find the way back to each other. I feel him begin to thrust harder and deeper in me. "Fuck."

"Dirty mouth Miss Steele.", he says. I laugh briefly before my body resumes burning for him. He pumps inside me even harder as I feel my body close to shattering again. "Come for me again baby." Three more thrusts is all it takes for me to come once again. His eyes lock on mine while continuing the thrusts. "I'm so close baby." His breathing tells me that he's about to find his own release. "Fuck."

"Dirty mouth Mr. Grey." This time he laughs as he kisses me once more. We remain this way for several minutes before he pulls out of me and moves back to his side of the bed. "Wow.", I giggle.

"My thoughts exactly."

When I wake the next morning, Christian and Taylor are downstairs setting the tv up in the living room. Christian looks up when he sees me standing in the doorway. I wonder if he notices the circles underneath my eyes that are from only getting two hours of sleep. Once again, my mind blocked sleep.

"We almost have it set up.", he says. "It's a nice tv, don't you think?"

"It is." I hear my phone ringing from the pocket of my jeans. "It's Lea.", I say before answering. "Hey Lea." I called her the other day to tell her that we would be in Logan but probably would be gone before she and Henry got back from their honeymoon.

"Ana, hey. Are you guys at the house?"

"Yeah, we're here."

"Great. We're going to be back earlier than we thought so we may stop by and see you. Is that ok?", she asks.

"Of course it's ok. I'll see you then." I end the call and see that the tv is officially hooked up. Both Christian and Taylor look proud of themselves. "Since you guys worked hard hooking that up, I'll make breakfast." Walking into the kitchen, I grab some eggs and bacon to cook. A few minutes later, the smell of the cooking food fills the kitchen.

"I knew I smelled bacon.", Christian laughs as he and Taylor walk into the kitchen. The food is soon ready, and I place it on the table.

"What time do you have to meet with the mayor?", I ask. Christian said the other day that he has to meet with the mayor about the resource center, but I have a feeling it was all a lie to get me to Logan.

"Oh, that. Yeah, you're not going to believe this."

"Try me."

"I don't have to meet with the mayor. I had to have a reason for you to come so I could propose.", he says.

"I kind of figured that. It's ok. I forgive you." We continue eating breakfast and talking. Taylor says that he may drive and see where his aunt used to live.

* * *

After breakfast, Christian heads to the bedroom to change because he got coffee on his shirt. I clear the table off and begin washing the dishes. As I'm finishing the remaining dishes, a hand on my shoulder startles me, making me drop the plate in my hand. It shatters in pieces when it hits the floor.

"Fuck, Ana, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that.", Christian apologizes.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." I turn away from him as I try to get my breathing under control.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just perfect.", I lie.

"No, you're not. You're shaking. Hey, look at me." With my best game face, I turn around and look straight into his eyes.

"I said I was fine so please drop it." Pushing past him, I storm out the kitchen door to get some fresh air. I need to get a grip. What's done is done. It's over. I walk over to the fence and sit down to calm my senses. The back door opens, and I see Christian slowly walking towards me. He's wearing his cowboy hat and a smile.

"I come in peace.", he says, holding his hands up. "Something is going on with you Ana, and I wish you would tell me." I see the concern in his eyes, and I'm about to start talking when I see Henry's truck pull into the drive. Lea jumps out and runs to me.

"Ana!", she says. "It's so good to see you." She hugs me and then hugs Christian. "Thank you again for the honeymoon Christian."

"Yeah, we had so much. It was great. Thanks.", Henry says.

"It was my pleasure.", Christian smiles. I see Lea glance towards me and then my hand.

"Wait, wait, wait, what is that on your finger Ana!?"

"This", I answer, holding my hand up to give a better view of my ring, "my engagement ring.", I giggle.

"I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks. I'm happier than I've ever been."

"How are you holding up after what happened the other day?", Lea asks. I pretty much told her the same story that I told Haley.

"I'm holding up good." Christian's frown catches my eye. I know that he doesn't believe me, but I need to stick to my story. "I have an idea. Let's go for a walk to the pond. We can talk about your honeymoon on the way."

"All right. Henry, are you coming?"

"Yeah. Let's go." Henry holds Lea's hand while Christian takes mine. As we're walking, I feel his eyes on me several times. Lea tells me that they had fun shopping and exploring but they spent a lot of time locked inside the hotel room.

Arriving at the pond, Christian and I walk along the shallow end of the water while Lea and Henry sit on the dock. My mood has lightened somewhat. Christian splashes the water with his feet.

"There I go getting you wet again." In return, I splash the water on him.

"Oops.", I laugh. He picks me up and kisses me. All of my troubles are gone as our tongues weave together.

"Get a room!", Henry shouts.

"Henry.", Lea scolds. "Leave them alone. They're in love."

When we return to the house, Lea says that they need to get home so she can catch up on housework. We hug one more time before they leave.

"We should start packing so we can head back to Seattle.", I tell Christian.

"Yeah. Ana, we really do need to talk."

All of a sudden a loud boom sounds. _Gun! _

"Ahhhhh!", I scream, dropping to the ground as my body shakes. My breathing is erratic.

"Baby, hey.", Christian says as he bends down in front of me. He takes my chin in his hand. "It was a just a truck backfiring while it went down the road." Tears are falling freely as I struggle to get my emotions under control. "Ana, look into my eyes." Through the tears, I look into the gray eyes that seem to know me better than I know myself. "You're ok."

"No, I'm not. I'm not ok.", I sob.

"You've been through hell. What happened to you should never happen to anyone. Fuck, I should have seen the signs sooner."

"No, I pretended I was ok. I tried to lock everything away, but it didn't work. It's still there." He pulls me into his arms as my crying continues.

"It's going to be ok. We're going to get through this together. Our battles are fought as one."


	36. Chapter 36

"I have no idea what I should wear today.", I say as I'm walking out of the bathroom following my morning shower. Ever since we arrived home last night from Logan, Christian has begged me to take a few day off work. The reality of what happened with my mom and Elena finally came to the surface yesterday, but I need to work.

"Anything you wear will look good." He's standing in front of the mirror, tying his black tie. "Of course, I prefer you without clothes." He stalks towards me with a devilish smirk on his face. "But, I don't want you to get arrested for indecent exposure." His lips begin making tiny kisses along my neck. "So, are you sure you don't want to take at least the day off?"

"Christian.", I breathe while he continues moving along my neck. "I want to work. Besides, staying busy will help my mind stay off of what happened."

"Maybe talking to someone might help.", he says

"Like a therapist? I don't think I need a therapist."

"It's just a suggestion. I used to see one, but I haven't seen him in a while. After Cara died, I stopped going to our sessions. Some people may think that wasn't a bright idea, but I decided to do my own therapy of sorts and follow Taylor's advice to leave town. Meeting you helped me come to terms with what happened. Still, therapy is helpful." His playfulness from earlier has been replaced by what seems to be sadness.

"Christian, what's wrong?", I ask. He looks down and takes a deep breath.

"I've been thinking about going back to see my therapist, John Flynn. There's some things that I feel like I need to talk about, but I don't want to put them on you."

"What kind of things?" When he finally looks up, I see a small tear forming in the corner of his eye.

"Almost losing you.", he answers while wiping away the tear. My poor Christian. He may not have been at the house when everything happened, but he suffered too. "Just consider it , ok?"

"Ok.". I softly say. I finally decide to wear jeans and a white sleeveless that's I'm going to pair with a black jacket. "Let's get some breakfast. I'm starving." He nods his head and kisses tenderly. The butterflies in my stomach multiply as we stand there conjoined at the lips. I don't think I'll ever stop getting giddy when he's around.

"Come on woman, let's eat.", he chuckled while taking my hand and leading me to the kitchen. Gail is at the counter with a smile on her face.

"Good morning you two.", she says as we sit down at the table.

"Good morning Gail.", Christian and I reply at the same time. We instantly start laughing as does Gail. She walks over and places our breakfast of waffles and bacon on the table. Christian takes the syrup and pours it on his waffles before stopping to look at me.

"What is it? Do I have something on my face?", I ask. He moves over closer to me and puts his hand on my leg.

"Just the look of a woman who is probably having naughty thoughts about me using this syrup on her entire body.", he whispers in my ear. My panties are soaked.

"I wasn't, but I am now." He leans back in his chair with a pleased look on his face. It's obvious that he gets a kick out of arousing me at the snap of the finger.

"I can see myself pouring the syrup on you breasts and then gliding my tongue over them, taking in the sweetness. We'd have a sticky situation on our hands." _Fuck!_ His verbal seduction of me is interrupted by the buzzing of his Blackberry. "It's my dad.", he says. "Dad, hey. How are you are? Yes, we arrived home last night. Is Mom there with you? Great, Ana's right here with me. I'm going to put you guys on speaker." I look at him and wonder what he's planning. His eyes go to my engagement ring, and I know that he's wanting to tell them our news. His eyes search mine for an answer as I nod. I'm marrying the world's most amazing man and want to tell everyone.

"Hey guys!", I hear Grace say. "How was your weekend away?"

"It was good.", I answer.

"Mom, Dad, there's something that we want to tell you.", Christian says.

"I have a feeling I know what it is or what I hope it is but tell us.", Carrick chimes in.

"We're engaged!" Laughter filters through the speaker.

"I knew it! Congratulations!"

"Yes, congratulations indeed. This is the best news. The two of you are going to happy a wonderful marriage. The love between you is so strong.", Grace cries. Soon, I hear Carrick sniffling as well.

"Thank you both so much. I feel blessed that I've met not only your son but the rest of the family as well. You've done nothing but make me feel welcome, and I greatly appreciate it."

"Ana, you're part of the family. We love you."

* * *

After breakfast, Christian and I kiss goodbye before Sawyer and I leave for the bookstore. I told Christian that I was fine without security, but he insisted. Knowing that he wasn't going to let up on the issue, I agreed. Haley is at the back set of shelves when I arrive.

"Hey Ana.", she says while walking over to me. "How was Logan?"

"It was perfect." I hold up my hand, showing her my ring. "Christian proposed, and I said yes."

"Ana, that's great. I know that I've only known you in a short amount of time, but you're my best friend. I want nothing but the best for you."

"Thanks. That's how I feel with you. When I came to Seattle, I was scared as hell. I had Christian, but I was afraid that I wouldn't have any friends. Then, I met you. Thank you for being a friend."

"Travel down the road and back again.", she giggles. It takes me a second to realize that she's saying the words to the Golden Girls theme song.

"Your heart is true. You're a pal and a confidant.", I add. Sawyer stops pouring his coffee and looks at us.

"And if you threw a party, invited everyone you knew.", Haley sings.

"You would see the biggest gift would be from me and the card attached would say, thank you for being a friend.", we sing together. We're both in tears from laughter by the time we're finished.

"I needed that.", I say as I calm down.

"Are you ok?"

"No, but I hope to be. What happened last week affected me more than I let on."

"I'm sorry. Anytime you want to talk, I'm here."

"I know, and I appreciate that. Christian asked me to consider talking to someone. I'm not sure if I should."

"I think that would be a good step. Sometimes talking to a stranger is the best thing. They have an unbiased opinion of the situation."

"I told him that I would think about it." I start working on building a new display for our children's books while Haley works on one for the autobiographies.

When it's time for me to take my lunch, I make plans to head to the deli down the street. Christian said that he had a meeting this morning, but I wonder if it's over by now. I decide to call him to see if he can join me.

"Hey baby.", he says.

"Hey. I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me."

"Baby, I would, but I'm on already on my way somewhere."

"Ok." He's quite for several minutes before speaking up.

"I'm going to see Flynn." _Oh_. "It was a spur of the moment kind of thing. Have you given any thought to seeing him?" I know ignoring what happened will only make things worse. Talking to Flynn one time couldn't be so bad, could it?

"I'll do it.", I answer. _This is good Ana._

"All right. I'll see if he can come by the apartment so you will be more comfortable. When do you want to see him?" The sooner, the better

"Tonight."

When the work day is finally over, I have mixed feelings. I'm glad that work is finished, but I'm nervous about meeting with Flynn. Christian called after lunch and said that Flynn would be at Escala at six. Since I had to work till five, I hurry home to change and prepare myself.

"Relax baby.", Christian says while we're waiting on Flynn. "It's going to be fine. Talking with him today helped me, and it will help you as well."

"What does he know about me?"

"I told him about meeting and falling in love with you. Then, I told him that you've been through a lot this past month,which is the truth." A few minutes later, the sound of the elevator arriving turns my head. A tall, well dressed man enters the living room. "Thank you for coming.", Christian says as he shakes the man's hand. "Anastasia Steele, I would like you to meet John Flynn. John, this is my fiancé Anastasia Steele." Flynn smiles at me.

"Pleased to meet you Anastasia.", he says while shaking my head. I notice that he's British.

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you as well.", I murmur.

"I have some work to do.", Christian sighs.

"You're not staying?" I begin to feel more nervous.

"No, I'm going to leave you two to talk." He leans against my ear. "It's going to be ok." Christian kisses me briefly before going into his study. I'm left in the living room with Flynn.

"Have a seat.", I nervously motion to one of the chairs on the left side of the room.

"Thank you." He takes his seat as I sit down in a chair on the right side of the room. "I can sense that you're nervous about this, but I assure you there's nothing to be nervous about. I'm here to listen to you and help you."

"Ok."

"First off, I have to say that Christian looks like a completely different man. He seems happy which is something that used to be rare for him. I understand a great deal of that change is because of you."

"He's brought me happiness as well."

"Christian said that you've been through a lot of hardships in a short period." With my fingers knotted in my lap, I nod my head and begin thinking about everything that's taken place. "He mentioned that you lost your father."

"Yes, he passed away last month of cancer."

"You were close to him?", he asks.

"My mom left when I was fifteen, and my dad became both a mother and a father to me. I was lucky in having him as a parent. He was always there when I needed someone to talk to or when I needed a shoulder to lean on." I begin to not feel as nervous. Flynn has a kind look on his face, and he seems to be listening to everything I say. "When he was first diagnosed, I told myself that he was going to beat it. Hearing him say that he wasn't going to get better sent shock waves through me." I feel tears forming as I'm talking.

"You were aware of his imminent and were able to say goodbye, but that didn't take away the pain. No matter how much we try to prepare ourselves, it still hurts." _A lot._

"I wish that I had more time with him, even if it was just one day, but I know that he's not suffering anymore. He's in a better place." As much as I miss my dad, I know this is true.

"After your dad died, you moved to Seattle with Christian.", he says. "I'm sure that was an adjustment."

"It was. I was completely out of my element at first. When I was in school, I was referred to as "Plain Ana." It was a name that I hated, but I felt like it fit. I often felt alone, but Christian helped me realize "Plain Ana" never existed. I'm more than that."

"Let's talk about your mother. I understand she showed up in Seattle. What were your feelings on that?"

"When she first left us, I wondered if it was because my dad and and I weren't good enough. Over time, I realized that we were better off without her. She was in Logan briefly before my dad died. While she said she wanted a relationship with me, I wanted nothing to do with her. I ended up finding out that she asked my dying dad for money which made me furious. Then, she had the nerve to show up in Seattle, claiming again that she wanted a relationship." I'm finding it easy to talk to him.

"You had doubts once again?"

"I found out that she sold stories about me and Christian to the newspaper. She teamed up with Elena Lincoln to sabotage my relationship. They started out with small ploys which didn't work. Then, things got worse." I begin thinking about that day at the bookstore, walking into the back room and having a gun pointed at me. My goosebumps have goosebumps as I see that moment in my head.

"Do you want to continue?", he asks. I know what's coming next, but I need to do this.

"Yes. I want to. I need to."

"All right. Let's revisit the day you were kidnapped."

"I had no idea that my mom would go to such extremes. She had a gun on me and forced me to get into the car with her and Elena. My brain began working in overdrive. I was certain that I was going to die. All I could think about was Christian and the life that we weren't going to have." Tears fall down my face.

"But you have that life. You didn't die."

"Only because my mom killed Elena. Hearing that gunshot and then seeing Elena lying there in a pool of blood...", I sob while looking down at the floor. "I watched my dad die, but it was something that I knew was coming and it wasn't.."

"Violent?", he asks as I nod. "Death is a traumatic event, no matter how it happens. Seeing someone die makes it clear that we can die at any moment. But when it happens in a violent way, it also takes away the security that we feel. It can cause you to be on edge constantly. Tell me about some of the things that's been going on with you."

"I've tried to divert conversations about what happened."

"Avoiding the issue doesn't help. In fact, it makes it worse. Your feelings will continue to build up more and more. Eventually, everything will come flooding out. What else has happened?"

"I've been jumpy, and I've also been having trouble sleeping. Yesterday, I thought I heard a gunshot but it was a truck backfiring. That's when I knew there was more going on than I realized."

"It's good that you saw that. You've been through an emotional tornado. The death of your father was the beginning of it, and the Elena situation was the culmination."

"How do I get past what I'm feeling?"

"You shouldn't expect things to get better overnight.", he says.

"I know."

"For starters, don't blame yourself. What happened was not your fault. Talk about your feelings instead of burying them. Also, keep your life as normal as possible. Don't change your way of life. Live and embrace the good."

"Ok." I've finally stopped crying.

After talking to Flynn for a few more minutes, I knock on Christian's door. He looks up from his chair.

"How are you feeling?"

"Emotionally drained, but I feel a little better." He stands and walks to where I'm standing, pulling me into his arms

"You're going to be ok baby."


	37. Chapter 37

"This one will look so good on you Ana.", Haley says as she holds up a navy blue mini dress. Both Adam and Christian are working late so we decided to go shopping after work.

"I don't know. It's pretty, but it's kind of short." _Way short._

"Maybe just a tad, but it you will look hot in it." I'm not sure how Christian will react to the dress or lack of. "Oh, how about this one?" She walks over to another rack and grabs a sea green wrap dress.

"I like this one.", I answer. The dress is pretty and not too short. Perfect.

"I couldn't help but notice that you're smiling more today." Talking to Flynn last night was helpful. It felt good to get out all the emotions that I've felt lately. I know that things aren't going to make a complete turn around, but I'm on my way.

"Yeah. It was helpful talking about everything. So, how is living with Adam going?"

"It's going good. We were already practically living together anyway so it hasn't been too much of an adjustment. He picks up after himself and helps with the cooking."

"I'm glad things are going well." I look over at Sawyer who seems to be checking out a tall, blonde in a white sundress. His eyes follow her as she begins walking towards us.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. Hello Haley.", the girl says. "It seems like it's been forever since I've seen you."

"Actually, it hasn't been long enough Zoe.", Haley hisses.

"I really don't know why you're always so rude to me."

"Hmm, let me think. Oh I know, it's because you're always trying to come between me and Adam." I remain standing beside Haley who looks very angry. It's a side to her that I've never seen.

"In my defence, he was my boyfriend first." Adam dated this girl?

"That was before you opened your legs to another guy." Sawyer inches closer to us and looks like he's ready to break up a catfight if he has to.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say that you're still threatened by me."

"Not in the least bit.", Haley says.

"Keep telling yourself that.", Zoe grins as she walks away. Haley keeps her eyes on her for a few minutes before turning back to me.

"Are you ok?", I ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine. That was Zoe Arnold, Adam's ex. They dated for two years before she cheated on him."

"She seems to still be interested in him." Haley nods her head while we begin walking to the register to pay for our purchases.

"Right after Adam and I started dating, she tried to weasel her way back into his life, but he saw what she was doing. He told her to fuck off.", she laughs.

When I arrive home, Christian is already there. He walks from the kitchen, pulling my body into his. His lips attack mine in a kiss that's full of passion. We guide each other to the sofa where we sit. Our lips never break apart. I feel his hand move underneath the fabric of my black blouse as I run my hand over his chest. After a few minutes, we finally break apart.

"Hi.", I giggle.

"Hey baby. How was shopping?", he asks while moving a loose strand of hair from face.

"It was fun."

"What did you buy?" I point to the bag that fell from my hand when he "greeted" me.

"Just a dress.", I reply. The rumbling of thunder directs both sets of eyes towards the window. "I made it home just in time."

"Yeah, it's supposed to rain the next several days. Maybe if the weather is better this weekend I can take you out on my boat."

"You have a boat?" He enthusiastically shakes his head. "I'd love to see it."

"We're having Chicken Parmesan for dinner. How does that sound?"

"Delicious." I reach for his hand and put in mine. I've been through a lot, but Christian has been there with me every step of the way. "I know I've told you numerous times that I love you and that I'm thankful for having you in my life."

"I feel the same way baby. Not long ago, I couldn't say the words I love you to anyone, but now I find myself saying them all the time. It's all because of you." He pulls my hand up and examines my engagement ring. I know I just put this ring on you finger, but I can't wait to a wedding band on it."

"I've browsed some of the wedding magazines at work, but I really just want something simple in Logan."

"Anything you want baby."

When I wake the next morning, I see Christian is already dressed in a dark gray suit that matches his eyes. He's standing by the bed with his watch in his hand.

"Fucking watch.", he mumbles.

"Morning.", I say as I raise up in the bed. "What's wrong with your watch?" He sits down on the bed next to me.

"I think the battery is dead." I remember that my dad's watch is in my jewelry box. Standing up from the bed, I walk over to the dresser where I my jewelry box is located. I open it and pull out the watch that I gave my dad when his old one stopped working.

"Here." I hold the watch out for Christian, but he looks confused. "It was my dad's, and I want you to have it."

"Ana, no. I can't take this.", he says, standing up in front of me.

"Please. It's just sitting in there. My dad loved me more than anything in the world. I could see that every day in his eyes. Then you came along, and I realized I lucky I was to have the two of you. Every day, I see in your eyes how much you love me. I want you to have this."

"Baby, thank you."

* * *

When I get to work, it's pouring rain. Haley hands me and Sawyer both a cup of coffee as soon as she sees us.

"I figured you would need this."

"Thank you so much.", I laugh. "I hate the rain."

"Me too. I want to go lay out in the sun and swim.", she pouts. "Guess what? Last night, Zoe called Adam and told him that she ran into me while shopping."

"Wow, what did she say?"

"She basically told him that I was a bitch to her."

"She was a bitch to you first." Haley nods as she takes a drink of her coffee.

"That's what I told him_ before _she called. She didn't think I would tell him about our little run in. So, he set her straight."

"I don't know the girl, but she seems like the type who doesn't give up easily."

"You're right about that, but I don't let anyone come between me and _my_ man."

While the rain is steady throughout the day, business is slow. At lunch, Sawyer volunteers to pick up lunch for Haley and me. Since it's coming a flood, neither of us argue with him. After he gets back with our burgers, I get a text from Christian.

***Going to pick you up from work* **I wonder why he's wanting to pick me up.

***Ok, is there a reason?*, **I text back.

***Maybe ;)* **Now I'm curious

***Are you going to tell me?***

***Patience Miss Steele (soon to be Mrs. Grey) :P* **Seeing Mrs. Grey brings a smile to my face.

***Sigh..ok..I love you***

***Love you too baby***

I spent the rest of the day waiting on the few customers that come into the store. When five comes, I see the familiar SUV pull up outside. Christian gets out and smiles as he sees me watching him from the window.

"Hi.", I say as he comes into the store. I'm putting some books back on the shelf by the counter. "Can I interest you in a book?" I hold the book in my hand up as he stalks towards me. He takes the book from my hand and kisses me.

"Maybe some other time. Are you ready?"

"Yes.", I smile. Haley walks from the back room with her purse in her hand.

"Bye you two.", she laughs. "I hope you have a good evening."

As we make our way to Escala, I can't help but notice the smile that seems to be tattooed on Christian's face.

"Ok, I've been patient. Please tell me what you have up your sleeve?", I ask as we're about to enter the apartment.

"We're going to the beach."

"Excuse me? The beach? There's a little thing called rain that makes a trip to the beach impossible."

"You don't believe me?", he chuckles. "Check it out for yourself." As we walk inside, I'm in awe of the the transformed living room. The hardwood floors are covered with sand while plastic palm trees are in the corners. An umbrella and beach towel are in the center of the room where the coffee table is usually placed.

"Christian, this is amazing." I turn around and wrap my arms around him.

"I'm glad you like it. The idea came to me last night, and I thought it would be fun. Nothing rains on our parade." We both laugh at his pun. "I gave the staff the evening off so we have the place to ourselves." He takes my hand and leads me to the bedroom where I see a one piece red swimsuit hanging on the closet door.

"Is that mine?"

"It sure as hell isn't mine.", he laughs. "I'm going to change into my shorts while you get your swimsuit on."

After we've changed, we head back to the "beach". Christian makes strawberry daiquiris that he tops off with little umbrellas. The sound of waves from a cd fills the room. We sit down on the towel, enjoying our drinks.

"This beach is very relaxing.", I grin.

"It is, isn't it. How about I put some sunscreen on you." He grabs a bottle of sunscreen and begins rubbing it on my back. "I'd hate for you to get sunburnt."

"That would be awful. Thank you again for this."

"You're welcome. Thank you for coming into my life."

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be."


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry for the lack of updates. I went through a bit of laptop trouble, but I'm back! Thank you everyone for reading. It means a lot. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Enjoy!**

Life has finally started getting back to normal for me and Christian. Our lives were filled with turmoil and drama for so long that we had forgotten what normal is. From now on, we're looking to the future instead of dwelling on the past. Haley decided to start closing the bookstore on Saturdays, giving me more time to spend with Christian. I think my fiancé has turned into a full-fledged country boy because he suggested that we spend more of our free time in Logan.

When we arrived at the house last night, a feeling of sadness hit me as soon as we walked into the door. Today is my dad's birthday. I told Christian last week the significance of today. He told me that we could stay in Seattle for the weekend, but I felt like I needed to be in Logan for this day. Still, I was restless last night with thoughts of the man who I miss every single day.

"There you are. I woke up and you were gone.", Christian says as he walks into the kitchen. Through teary eyes, I look up from my tea, and he immediately knows the reason for my early morning crying session. "Baby, I'm sorry." He bends down and wipes the tears from my face. "I know you miss your dad, and it's hard with today being his birthday."

"I would always bake my dad a strawberry cake for his birthday. His face would light up the minute he saw the cake sitting on the counter. When I woke up this morning, I almost started getting the ingredients to bake his cake. I stopped myself when it hit me that I can't bake a cake for my dad because he's not here. Even though he's in a better place, I still miss him. Christian, I miss my daddy." Gray eyes move to the photo that I have placed before me on the table. It's a photo of my dad holding me when I was a baby.

"Is this you?", Christian asks as I nod. "Look at you. Wow. Your dad's love for you is clear in his face." Taking the seat across from me, Christian takes my hand and gives me that smile that eases the hurt.

"I think I'm going to take some flowers to his grave this afternoon if you want to go with you."

"Baby, there's no if to it. I'm going with you." I lean across the table and kiss him just as Taylor walks into the room. "After breakfast, Taylor and I are going to see if Tommy needs any help with the horses."

"Christian Grey, CEO during the week, cowboy on the weekends.", I laugh. Taylor looks as if he's about to start laughing as well, but he walks out of the kitchen to cover his amusement.

"I bet someone wants to go for a "ride.", he smirks with lust in his eyes. My panties are moist in an instant at his words.

"Maybe."

* * *

After an hour long "ride" and breakfast, Christian headed out to the barn where Taylor and Tommy were feeding the horses. I'm wiping the countertop off when my phone rings. Lea's grin appears on my id.

"Hey Lea, how are you?"

"Hi Ana. I'm good. I got your text that you're in Logan for the weekend. Maybe Henry and I can stop by later to see you guys, if that's ok.", she says.

"Of course it's ok. I always want to see my best friend. We're going to the cemetery later, but I'll call you when we get back to the house." There's nothing but silence for a few minutes.

"Oh Ana, today's your dad's birthday. I almost forgot." Lea would always come by on my dad's birthday. She often said he was like a second father to her. "How are you holding up?"

"As well as to be expected. It's hard, especially since this is the first year without him here."

"I can go with you to the cemetery if you want."

"Christian is going to go with me but thanks for offering. My dad was fond of you Lea."

"Your dad was a great man who's missed. The other day I was serving some of the guys from the hardware store, and they were talking about how they missed seeing Ray come into the store." I feel tears begin welling up again as I think about all the lives my dad touched.

"How about we have dinner at Karen's tonight? I'm sure that Christian will be up for it." Again there's silence until Lea finally speaks.

"You haven't heard, have you?", she asks.

"Heard what?" I take a seat at the table to prepare myself for the news that Lea is about to tell me.

"Karen's closed."

"Closed? You mean it's closed for the day, right?"

"No. Apparently Karen Walk was having trouble paying her rent and other bills. She was trying her best to come up with a solution so she didn't tell many people what was going on. The bank denied her request for a loan." Karen's Cafe has been a fixture in Logan for years, and it's hard to imagine the town without it. It holds great meaning for me since that's where Christian and I met, and it's where he asked me to marry him.

"I can't believe it. When did she close?"

"Yesterday was her last day. The poor woman tried and tried to come up with something. She even went to her ex husband." I cringe at the idea that Karen went to her ex who wasn't the model husband during their marriage. The man was a notorious cheater who paraded his girlfriends around town.

"Logan won't be the same without Karen's."

When I finish talking with Lea, I step outside and see Christian standing by the fence. I practically drown in the drool that's caused from staring at his body. Just as I start walking towards him, he turns around and sees me. His cowboy hat is pulled down low, but my blue eyes still lock on his grays.

"What's wrong?", he asks.

"I talked to Lea, and she told me that Karen's closed yesterday."

"That's crazy. What happened?"

"Money problems. I knew she didn't get a lot of business, but not many of the places in town do. It's one of the negative things about living in a small town. I hate that she had close."

"Me too." I can see Christian is as upset about the closing as I am. He pulls me into his arms, pushing his lips to mine. We stand there for what seems like forever. My hands roam across his chest as I feel his grab my ass. Finally, we gather our senses and realize that we're out in the open and anyone can see us. Thankfully, Taylor and Tommy are still in the barn.

"We better stop.", I moan as I pull away from him. "I love you, but I'm not going to let you fuck me right here."

"Who said anything about fucking? I swear, I think you have turned into a sex monster. Ana, I know that you thrive on putting your hands all over my body, but I need to rest sometimes.", he chuckles.

"You weren't complaining earlier when I went for my "ride."

"No, I wasn't. I can't wait to marry you."

"Same here." I kiss him one more time.

"Are you ready to go to the cemetery?"

"Yeah." Taylor stays behind while we get into the truck and leave.

We stop by the florist on the way to the cemetery, and I get some white roses for my dad's grave. The drive to the cemetary is quite and solemn. Christian glances over at me every few seconds. When we arrive, I slowly open my door, dreading the walk I'm about to make. Christian walks around the truck and takes my hand. Seeing the name Steele stops me in my tracks. My dad's headstone was put down last week, and it somehow makes things more final.

"Ana?" Christian looks at me with concern.

"I'm all right. I just needed to get my bearings. Let's go." As I step up to my dad's grave, I take my finger and trace the lettering on the granite headstone. "Happy Birthday Daddy." I bend down and place the flowers in a vase that's attached to the stone. "I didn't know last year would be your last birthday with me." I feel Christian's hand touch my shoulder as I kneel down on the ground. "I miss you every single day." Tears are flowing profusely as I think about all the memories I have stored. In the corner of my eye, I see Christian bend down.

"Happy Birthday Ray. I wish I could have had more time to know you. You're greatly missed. I know that you're looking down on us now. You raised the girl who gave my life meaning, and I'll always be grateful for that. I promised you that I would be there for Ana and love her for the rest of my life, and I meant it. Ana's my life, my everything." We sit there and listen to the birds chirping nearby. A calming breeze passes, and I feel like it's a sign from my dad. He is watching over us.

* * *

After arriving back at the house, I go to change clothes while Christian makes some phone calls. He said that a deal in Seattle needed to be worked on and it couldn't wait until next week. I change out of my jeans and red tee and put on a light green sundress that's paired with my boots. On the way back to the house, I called Lea. She's coming over with Henry soon. As I walk into the living room, I see that Christian is in CEO mode.

"Ok, let me know.", I hear Christian say as he ends his call.

"Is the deal going ok?"

"Yeah. It should be finalized later. You look gorgeous." Before I can respond, our mouths are attached in another heated kiss. I will never get enough of this man. The sound of car doors closing interrupt our moment.

"That's probably Lea and Henry.", I giggle as I go to open the door. Lea is standing on the doorstep with a huge smile on her face. It's evident that she and Henry are still in the honeymoon phase. She pulls me into a hug and then walks over and hugs Christian while Henry hugs me.

"Ana, I missed you.", she smiles.

"I missed you too. Have a seat." I motion for them to sit down, and I notice Henry's face has a grin that matches Lea.

"How's engaged life going for the two of you. Any dates in mind for the big day?"

"Not yet, but I hope it's sooner rather than later.", Christian says as he sits down next to me in one of armchairs.

"I don't want a long engagement, but we'll probably sit down soon and figure out the perfect date. How's married life?", I ask. Lea looks at Henry and starts smiling even more. Lea reaches into her purse and pulls out a piece of paper.

"We have some news.", Henry says as Lea hands me the paper. It's a sonogram. Christian leans over and sees it. We both look at Lea and Henry.

"We're having a baby!", Lea exclaims.

"Lea, I'm so happy for the two of you." I stand from my seat and hug her and Henry.

"Congratulations guys.", Christian says as he hugs them. "Babies are blessings."

"Yes they. We just found out, but we wanted to tell the two of you as soon we could. You're our best friends, and we love you guys."

"You're going to be great parents.", I manage to say through tears. Lea's crying as well while Henry looks like he's about to start.

"Thanks. We're excited.", Lea says.

"Do you guys want something to drink?"

"Do you have sweet tea?"

"Sure. I'll be right back." I head to the kitchen with Christian following me. "I can get the drinks."

"I'll help." His phone buzzes as I'm putting ice in the glasses. "Just a second baby." He answers the phone and steps outside to have his conversation. As I watch him through the glass door, he seems to be pleased with what he's being told. In no time, he steps back inside the house.

"Your deal?"

"Yeah. It's almost finalized."

"Good." He begins smiling at me like someone who has a secret that's begging to be released.

"I was going to hold off until it was completely finalized, but I can't wait any longer."

"What are you talking about?" I put the glass in my hand down and cross my arms, waiting for his response.

"I bought Karen's Cafe." My jaw almost hits the floor as I listen to him.

"You bought Karen's?" He nods and smiles at me.

"The place has so much meaning to us, and I couldn't let it just close so I made some calls. I'm buying the café, and Karen is going to run it. She won't have to worry about the rent or any of the other bills."

"Christian, I can't believe you did that." He looks shocked at my words.

"Are you mad?"

"No. I meant that I can't believe you did something as incredible as that. You didn't have to do that."

"My life changed the instant I walked into the door at Karen's. I had to make sure that it stayed open."

"Christian Grey, you never cease to amaze me.", I say as I kiss him.

"That's what loves does to you. It makes you do things that you never thought were possible."

"I love you Cowboy."


	39. Chapter 39

"What's with that look on your face?", Christian asks as we're sitting at the kitchen table following breakfast.

"What look?" I break away from the daze that I was in before he called me out.

"You've been staring at me with that grin for several minutes."

"How do you know that I was staring at you? You might be the one who was staring. Have you thought about that?" An amused look forms on his face as I try to cover the fact that I was indeed staring at him. "If you don't want me to look at you..."

"I didn't say that, although I prefer looking at you. I don't think I could ever get tired of looking at the face that made changed my life. Looking at you is the best part of the day."

"You're too sweet."

"I mean it. I can be having the worst day, but one look at you makes everything better. Your smile, fuck, don't even get me started on it." Cocking my head to the side, I look at him with curious eyes. "Your smile is like a rose blooming. It's so simple and natural, yet it's the most beautiful thing there is." I can't stop the tears that are threatening to escape so I let them fall. "I didn't mean to make you cry.", he apologizes.

"I'm ok, and yes, I was staring at you because I still can't believe that you bought Karen's." When Christian told me last night about his acquisition of Karen's, I fell in love with him even more.

"Like I said, I couldn't let it close. This town may not be a big city with fancy stores and restaurants, but it's special. The people in town are hardworking and humble. Karen's is a staple in Logan and in my heart. I don't even want to think about the idea of driving into and seeing the empty building where I met the love of my life.", he says. I stand up from my chair and walk to the other side of the table where he's seated. My arms wrap around his neck as I kiss the side of his face.

"You really are something."

* * *

When breakfast is over, I do some laundry while Christian calls Ros about a potential deal in which he would acquire a company in Phoenix. I walk from the laundry room to the back yard where I see Christian pacing in the grass. With the temperatures scorching, sweat is falling slightly from his forehead. His blue plaid shirt looks as if it's painted on his body.

"Ok Ros, tell them that we're going to offer them the perfect deal. I want to make this happen. Keep me updated.", he says as he ends the call. "I'm sorry that work is affecting our weekend."

"Christian, it's fine. You have a company to run and I understand." He places a gentle kiss on my lips.

"This company in Phoenix is about to go under which would cause unemployment for tons of people. I don't want to see that happen. I don't want some guy going to bed at night wondering how his family is going to eat. I want to help these people survive so I'm going to do all I can to make this deal happen."

"Why would they not want to you to take over?", I ask.

"From what I've heard the owner is a guy who only cares about himself. Ros has been researching him. The guy has residences all over the world, owns several cars, and wears expensive clothes. He never gives to charity which kind of pisses me off. Some people think he doesn't want to sell because he wants to be difficult."

"Maybe he'll agree to sell. I know that you can be pretty convincing.", I smile as I step closer to him. I look around to see if anyone is watching us but there's no one around. Henry took the day off so he could go to the dentist. Tommy and the other guys have gone to town for supplies and Taylor decided to fishing. It was actually Christian's idea that Taylor take some time for himself today.

"Are you looking for someone?"

"Just making sure we're alone before I did this." I pull him into me and kiss him passionately. I've started sweating, but I'm not sure if it's from the heat or my desire from him. I'm fairly certain it's a combination of both. Our tongues ravage each other as he lifts me. My legs wrap around him, our lips never breaking away. The sound of a truck turning into the driveway interrupts us.

"Fuck.", he mumbles as he sets me down. We quickly adjust ourselves just as Tommy and his nephews get out of the truck.

"Hey guys.", I stammer as I try not to look so obvious.

"Hey.", Tommy says. "When we were in town, we stopped by the hardware store. Kyle Andrews must have found out about Christian buying Karen's because he was running his mouth. I haven't seen Kyle since the night I punched him and I have no desire to.

"That fucker will never learn.", Christian says. It's clear that he's irritated at Kyle's actions. "Let him talk."

Since we're not leaving for Seattle until five, we decide to go into town and get some ice cream. After Christian parks the truck, we see Karen standing outside the café where she's cleaning the windows.

"Hey Karen.", I smile. She turns around and grins at us.

"Hey you two." Her voice breaks as she talks. "Sorry. It's just I'm still getting over the fact that the café doesn't have to close."

"When I found out Christian bought the café, I was thrilled for you. You mean a lot to the town."

"Giving back to the town is the least I could do.", Christian adds.

"You've got a good guy there Ana.", Karen says.

"I know. I thank God every day for him.". Karen laughs as she walks inside the cafe. I kiss Christian briefly before my eyes catch the sight of Kyle walking in our direction. Christian looks to see what I'm looking at. Once he sees Kyle, his fists clench up from the side of his body.

"Well if it isn't Christian Grey, the guy who thinks he can solve anything.", Kyle teases.

"Kyle, please just keep walking and leave us alone.", I ask.

"I'm just trying to have a conversation with the guy who saved Karen's. First you decide to build a resource center and then you buy Karen's. What's next? Are you planning on running for mayor?"

"If I did, my first act would be to propose a deal barring all big mouth fuckers from town. Since you're the head big mouth fucker, you would be the first one gone.", Christian hisses. Kyle looks down at my hand which is now wrapped into Christian's.

"Ana, nice ring your boy bought you. You certainly have changed since moving to the big city. Maybe you should stay in Seattle."

"I'm still the same me Kyle, just like you're the same you. You still have constipation of the brain and diarrhea of the mouth. As far as me staying in Seattle, Logan is my hometown, and I will come back here when I damn well please. So, why don't you go back to where you came from, assholeville." Christian looks pleased with what he's heard while Kyle just stands in front of us. He looks like he's trying to find a comeback, but it fails. "Do you want me to hit you again? Because I will."

"No. I don't want you to make a fool of yourself in front of the town."

"You already have that part covered.", Christian growls. Kyle doesn't say anything else. Instead, he shakes his head and walks away. I feel Christian's arms around my waist.

"He's a jerk."

"Yeah. You were pretty fired up there baby."

"I couldn't stand that he was putting you down for doing good things for the town. I also didn't like that he said I've changed. I haven't changed."

"No, you haven't. You're still the same Ana that I feel in love with. You have more of a sexual appetite, but I'm not complaining.", he laughs.

"Why don't we skip the ice cream and go back to the house?", I ask, biting my lower lips. "Is that ok with you?"

"Hell yeah."


	40. Chapter 40

"We just got in some new bridal magazines.", Haley says with a grin as she puts up a sign announcing the new book releases.

"I'll have to check them out.", I say, stepping off the step-ladder in front of the historical section.

"It's going to be in Logan?"

"Yeah. Logan is where we met and fell in love so it's only natural that we get married there." I start thinking about the wonderful weekend that Christian and I had in Logan. The only low point was running into Kyle who continues to hold a grudge against Christian.

"Logan sounds like a nice place. Maybe Adam and I should can visit sometimes."

"I think you'd like it. You can meet Lea and Henry.", I smile.

"From what you've told me about them, they're really good friends."

"They are. The two of them have been there for me through thick and thin, much like you and Adam. When I first came to Seattle, I was scared that I wouldn't have any friends, but the two of you welcomed me."

"Well someone had to corrupt you.", she jokes. Sawyer walks into the store with our lunch. Haley and I sit down at the small table in the front of the store and begin eating while he stands to the side, holding his lunch.

"Sawyer, you're welcome to sit with us.", I say. He continues standing for a second before sitting down in the chair opposite Haley.

"Adam and I are having dinner with his parents tonight at their house. His mom is making his favorite, chicken casserole. She said that she'd give me the recipe for it if I wanted it."

"That was nice of her." She nods while taking a sip of her tea. Haley gets along well with Adam's parents who adore her.

"Yeah. Adam said the other day that his mom was bragging about me, telling him that she's happy he's with me. I don't his family was very fond of Zoe. One year she came to his parents' house for Christmas and kept complaining about everything, from the decorations to the food. His mom got irritated that Zoe kept looking at her watch. When she asked her if she had somewhere else to be, Zoe responded, "Anywhere but here." Can you believe that?"

"Adam has a better girlfriend in you.", I say.

After work, Sawyer drives me home where I look over the new shipment of bridal magazines while I wait on Christian. I can't help but smile as I look through the pages. There are so many beautiful dresses, but I have a feeling that I'll know the perfect dress when I see it.

"See any you like?", a voice behind me says as I turn my head from my spot on the sofa. I was so wrapped up in the magazines that I didn't hear Christian arrive home. He's standing behind the sofa with his suit jacket thrown over his arm. I can see from the look in his eyes that work was stressful.

"I see a lot that I like, but I haven't found the "one" yet.", I reply as he takes the seat next me. I move against him and press a kiss to his lips. "How was work?"

"That fucker in Phoenix is being hard-headed. I've offered him a great deal that will be beneficial to him and his employees, but the bastard said that he's not convinced. I just want to push work aside and focus on us."

"I like the sound of that. Looking at these magazines has me thinking about the wedding date. Is there any certain day that appeals to you?", I ask as our hands lock together.

"Any day is good with me baby. I'd marry now if I could, but I want to give you the wedding that you deserve. I'll warn you that Mia texted me earlier and said she wants to help you in any way she can. Since it's Mia, she'll probably try and take charge but don't let her. This is your day, not hers."

"No, it's _our_ day. It will be nice having Mia help." He moves his lips back over mine as we settle into our own little world. "I'll probably walk myself down the aisle.", I say sadly. Every girl dreams of having her father walk her day the aisle, but that's a dream that won't be a reality for me.

"How about Tommy? He's been in your life a long time. I think your dad would like that." Tommy? He's like an uncle to me who has always looked out for me. Would he want to?

"I'm not sure he would agree to it."

"I bet he does. You won't know unless you ask." Christian does have a point. There's no harm in asking.

"I'll call him tomorrow and ask. I do know that I want Haley and Lea in the wedding. Of course, Lea will be showing by the time the wedding arrives."

"I'm happy for Henry and Lea. They're going to make wonderful parents.", Christian says while running his hand over mine.

"Lea called last night and was talking about how she dreaded not being able to see her feet, but I assured her it would be worth it in the long run." Christian looks straight ahead, not saying anything, but he looks as though he's deep in thought. "Christian?"

"Sorry, I was thinking about something."

"Care to enlighten me?", I ask.

"I was just picturing you pregnant." He notices the surprised look on my face and laughs. "Yes, I think about those things. I think about you carrying our child, a child that's the best of you and me." Christian once told me that he wants children with me, but hearing him say that he's been thinking about it makes it feel more real. Again there's silence. "My childhood really fucked my mind up. For the longest I felt like I was this monster who didn't deserve any happiness. There were times where something seemed good, but it would end up being too good to be true. Case in point, Elena. I thought she was a way to help me get through life, but she ended up fucking my life up even more. All I got out of my time with her was misery."

"I'm sorry that you went through hell, but you came out of it. You are deserving of happiness and love."

"I know that now, thanks to you. You showed me that I was not only loved but capable of loving. You showed me that love is this powerful force that can be shared. The love that I have for you is something that I want to share. I want to share it with our children. When you were kidnapped by Elena, I was terrified that I was going to lose you and our chance of having a happy ending. I prayed that you were going to be ok and you were. After you were found, I told myself that I was never going to let you go, and I was going to spend the rest of my life showing the world my love for you. Our future children are going to be the pinnacle of our love." _Swoon! _I look at him with misty eyes as I absorb the power of his words. "What?"

"If there was an award called the Swoonys, you would be Swoonster of the Year." He laughs at me before kissing my cheek. "I never knew love could be so strong. I would watch movies and see the girl fall for a guy who would change her whole perspective on life and they'd live happily ever after. Never did I think that I would be that girl. Hell, my life is better than that girl's. I met a guy who puts all those guys to shame."

"He sounds like an interesting guy.", he chuckles.

"Oh, he is. He's the reason I go to bed with a smile and the way why I wake up with a smile. He's the guy who has been my rock through hardships, and I love him with all my heart. Having children with him would be the best thing ever." I rest my head on his shoulder as he runs his hands through my hair. We sit and enjoy the presence of each other until my phone breaks our bubble. With a sigh, I reach over at the table where it's placed.

"Hello.", I answer.

"Ana.", I hear Haley sob.

"Haley, are you ok?"

"My mom had a stroke." Poor Haley. "I..have..to.." Her words are broken by her tears.

"Hey, it's Adam.", I hear on the other end. "She's pretty torn up. She's going to be leaving tonight and heading to Tennessee. She wanted to let you know what happened and to tell you that she's going to keep the store closed while she's gone."

"Adam, tell Haley that I'm sorry, and I'll be thinking of her. I can run the store while she's gone. It won't be a problem at all." I can hear Adam whispering to Haley as Christian looks at me.

"Ana, Haley said that she appreciated your offer, but she doesn't want to trouble you. She may be gone a while, depending on how bad her mom is. I've got a meeting in the morning, but I'm flying out afterwards."

"I can handle it Adam. It will be fine.", I assure him.

"Hold on." He's telling Haley what I said, and I hope she agrees to it. "Ok. If things end up getting too stressful, let her know. Thanks Ana. You're a great friend."

"Keep me informed with what's going on."

"We will.", he says before hanging up.

"Haley's mom had a stroke so she's going to Tennessee. I'm going to handle the store while she's gone."

"Can you manage on your own?", Christian asks.

"Yeah. I can handle it."

"If you need any help, let me know."

"You would help?", I ask as he nods. "Farm hand, CEO, and now bookstore worker?"

"I'm a man of many talents.", he smirks

"Indeed you are."


	41. Chapter 41

"Ana, it really means a lot to me that you're letting me help with the wedding planning.", Mia says as we're having dinner at Metropolitan Grill. When she called last night and asked if I wanted to join her, I immediately agreed. We'll soon be sister in-laws so I want to bond with her. Since I'm out with Mia, Christian decided to have dinner with Elliot.

"It's no problem Mia. I can use all the help I can get.", I answer before taking a bite of my grilled Portobello Mignon.

"Do you have any idea what colors you want to use?"

"No, not yet. All I know is that it's going to be at the house in Logan, and I want something simple.", I answer. She nods her head and takes a sip of her water.

"Simple and Christian Grey don't really go together.", she laughs. "My brother can be over the top sometimes. Not that I'm complaining because he's been very generous to me." The adoration between Christian and Mia is a wonderful thing. "I heard about Haley's mom. It's awful. Have you heard from her?" It's been three days since Haley went to Tennessee following her mother's stroke. The doctor said that she suffered a cerebellar stroke.

"I've talked to her a few times since she's been gone. She's been at the hospital day and night. From what she's told me, her mother will have to have rehab but they're optimistic."

"That's awful. I also heard that Adam is there with her which is good.", Mia says.

"Yeah. Haley said that he's been right beside her. She called this morning to check on the store, and he was gone to get breakfast for the family. Her grandmother is doting on him." Adam's love for her reminds me of Christian's love for me.

"So you're running the store on your own? No help?" I nod and take another bite of my steak. "Kudos."

"It hasn't been too bad. There was a slight rush today before lunch, but Sawyer helped. For someone who works in security, he did pretty well handling a cash register.", I laugh as I see Mia blush at the mention of his name. It's safe to say that Christian's little sister has a crush on Sawyer. Even though he's usually at my side wherever I go, I decided not to have him accompany me tonight. It wasn't because of Mia, but rather I wanted one night without security. After telling Christian about my plan, he thought for several minutes before agreeing.

"Do you know if Sawyer has a girlfriend.", Mia asks. _Oh no._ "It's not that I'm interested in him. I was just wondering." I can tell that she's not being truthful.

"I honestly don't know. Sawyer's private life is none of my business", I answer. "Mia, I don't think your brother wants you involved with his employee."

"I know, believe me I know. Like I said, I'm not interested. I was just curious. He seems like a great guy who I would love to get to know if he didn't work for my brother, but he works for Christian so it won't happen." Something about her tone doesn't convince that she's not interested.

When I arrive home from dinner, Christian is in his study going over some paperwork. I stand in the doorway and watch him for several minutes as he pours over the files in front of him. The floor creaks slightly underneath my feet, causing him to look up. The million dollar smile splashes across his face as he gets out of his chair.

"Hey baby. How was dinner with Mia?", he asks as he wraps his arms around me.

"It was nice. We discussed the wedding a bit. I wasn't sure that you'd be home when I got here. How was dinner with Elliot?"

"It wasn't as good as your night. Elliot started flirting with the waitress. My brother loves the ladies, but I wish he could control his hormones long enough for us to have dinner. The girl was too wrapped up in Elliot that she completely messed up our order."

"I'm sorry.", I say as I rest my head on his shoulder.

"It's ok. I do have some good news though." I look up and wait to hear his good news. "The Phoenix deal came together. We have some small details left to go over, but it's happening." I know this deal was a big thing for him. He's been stressing over it for days, but he now seems more relaxed.

"Christian, that's amazing." I kiss him tenderly as he runs circles on my back.

"It really is. I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Those employees aren't going to have to worry about their jobs."

"You're a good man Christian Grey."

* * *

At work the next day, I'm met with a broken air conditioner. It wouldn't be so bad if the temperatures weren't so high outside. Today is the warmest day of the summer so far. When I called the repair man who Haley normally uses, he told me that he couldn't come until tomorrow. A few customers have been in the store, but there hasn't been a crowd. At one, I'm just about to start watering the plants at the front of the store when I see the familiar black SUV pull up outside. A few moments later, Christian walks in the door. He's wearing a dark blue suit and tie, looking sexy.

"Mr. Grey, what brings you here?", I ask.

"I had a clear schedule this afternoon so I thought I would help my beautiful fiancé at her work. His eyes travel up and down the deep red knee-length dress I'm wearing. "Sawyer, Taylor has some things to do so you can join him. Ana and I will be fine. We'll call you when we're finished for the day." Sawyer stands from his chair where he's been sitting and nods before walking out.

"You didn't have to come here."

"I know but I wanted to. Is that fucker really not coming today to fix the air?" When I called Christian earlier, he wasn't happy about the air, but I assured him I could manage. "I'm going call him and give him a piece of my mind. Then I'm going to find a competent repair man. This is bull shit." He pulls his phone out and calls the guy who I called this morning. He seems calm at first but that soon changes. The tie around is neck is loosened and removed while he tells the guy his services will no longer be needed. When he hangs up from that guy, he calls Elliot to find the name of a repair guy.

"Elliot's going to get in contact with a guy named Joe Thomas who handles some of the cooling at the houses Elliot works on.", he says after ending the call. "As late as it is now, the guy may not get here until tomorrow"

"If it's not going to be tomorrow anyway, why not keep the original guy?"

"I tried to be nice to guy, but he had an attitude with me right off the bat. You don't talk to customers like that. So, he can go fuck himself.", he shrugs. "What do you need me to do boss?"

"Boss, I like the sound of that. Why don't you take these books and put them in their respective sections.", I say as he sighs. I know a majority of his bad mood stems from the broken air conditioner. "Christian, if you want to go back to GEH, I'll understand. The day is already half over, and I can manage on my own."

"No, I'm staying. It's just not very pleasant having to work without air. It's ridiculous how fucking hot it is in here. Aren't you hot?", he asks as I nod. "Hell, if it stays this way, I may have to start stripping my clothes off right here." _Hmmm._

"Well in that case, I hope it gets hotter."

"I think someone is feeling a little frisky. Maybe we should lock the door for a bit so we can get this air situation under control.", he says with a seductive tone. My heart races at the mention of sex in the bookstore. This is a place of business, but I want him to fuck me right here, right now. "Would you like that?"

"Yes.", I squeak out. He places the books down on the table and walks over to the door, locking it. He then closes the blinds on the door and window to keep people from watching us.

"I want you so bad.", he says, stalking towards me. My feet guide me backwards till I'm up against the bookshelf on the left side of the room. Fittingly, it's the romance section. "Tell me Ana, do you prefer paperback or hardback."

"_Hard_back.", I answer. His eyes darken while my sex throbs. "Fuck me." I hastily begin undoing the buttons on his white dress shirt and pulling it off as he lays seductive kisses down my neck. I can feel his erection pressing through his pants. His hands push up my dress, exposing the white lace panties underneath. Moving his hands up my body, he begins massaging my breasts through my bra. As I'm reveling in the feeling, I feel my legs begin to weaken so I pull my arms above my head and against the book shelf to hold my balance. The naughtiness of fucking here is making my juices flow even more.

"God you're beautiful. Our eyes meet before our lips are locked together. The kiss is full force passion. Moans come from both of us. Breaking away, I unzip his pants and slide a hand in, stoking up and down his length. "Fuck." I'm turned on more as he grows with my touch. While I continue working on his cock, he unfastens my bra. My nipples are hard much like him. My dress is then pushed up over my head and off my body. "Let's get you out of those.", he says while looking down at my soaked panties. He hooks those delicate fingers of his inside the garment and pushes them down. I'm completely naked.

"Your turn.", I say. He chuckles briefly before taking off his shoes, pants, and boxers. I bite my lip at the sight of his engorged cock. I want him in me now! Seeing the hunger in my eyes, he takes his cock in his hand and begins teasing me at my entrance. "Christian, stop teasing me."

"Just getting your juices flowing baby.", he smirks. That does it. I pull him in and kiss him with all I have. My tongue is wrapped around his. He's really enjoying the kiss, but I move away. "Ok, you win." As he lifts me up, I wrap my legs around him, pressing his cock closer to me. Before I can ask him again, he thrusts into me, hard. I gasp at the feeling of him going deeper and deeper until he can go no further. He pumps in and out of me while our mouths explore each other.

"Oh." I love having him inside me. Sweat blankets our bare bodies as he keeps slamming into me. I'm on the edge of my release. "Christian.", I breathe. His pace picks up.

"Let it go Ana." I do just that. He continues moving in and out, keeping his eyes on me. I can see that he's getting closer. His body is tensing up. "Fuck.", he pants as he comes. His head falls down on my shoulder. We remain in place while composing ourselves. "That was incredible."

"First a barn, then the back of a pickup, and now a bookstore.", I giggle. "Where will we do it next?"

"I don't know. I do know that I love you and want to give you the world.", he laughs.

"Fuck me all over the world."

"Baby, I'd fuck you in space if I could" _Oh, he's good._

"You're so romantic."


	42. Chapter 42

Even though I told Haley things at the store have been going well, she suggested that we hire another employee. It was something that she had considered before, but she feels now is the right time considering the fact that she's still in Tennessee and doesn't know when she'll be back.

"I guess I should put a help wanted sign in the window so people will know that we're hiring.", I tell Christian as I'm dressing for work. He looks up from his spot on the bed where he's slipping into his shoes. "I don't know the first thing about hiring."

"Don't worry baby. You'll do fine. You have a pretty good judge of character.", he says. He pulls me down into his lap and lays a kisses down my neck.

"I'm glad you have so much faith in me."

"I'll always have faith in you. Of course, I can always come and help you out again." I know the hidden meaning of his statement. "I can check out the new releases before I give you your release."

"Christian.", I giggle. Amusement fills his face.

"Fine. I can check out the new releases after. It's your call baby." Our lips are about to touch again, but the sound of his Blackberry breaks our moment. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I'll be in the kitchen." I remove myself from his lap and kiss him swiftly before heading to the kitchen. "Good morning Gail." She turns from where she's making a fresh pot of coffee.

"Good morning. What would you like for breakfast?", she asks.

"I think I'm going to have pancakes.", I answer. I take a seat at the table and wait on Christian who soon joins me. Before sitting down, he tells Gail that he'll also have pancakes for breakfast as well.

"That was Ros on the phone. She was telling me that we may have to go to New York next week for a meeting. Do you want to join me?" I've always wanted to go to New York but the timing couldn't be more wrong. I've got the store to watch.

"I wish I could, but I can't. How long will you be gone?"

"Three day as the most.", he replies as Gail sets our breakfast down. "Maybe we can sit down before I leave and set a date for the wedding. How does that sound?"

"That sounds good.", I reply. "I'm glad that Tommy agreed to walk me down the aisle." When I called Tommy to ask if he would escort me down the aisle, he immediately agreed. He said that it would be an honor and that my dad would be walking in spirit on the other side of me.

"I knew he would. My mom offered to help with the invitations if that's ok with you?"

"Sure. I would appreciate that."

When I arrive at work, I place the help wanted sign that I picked up on the way to work in the window. I'm going to make sure I hire the right person for the job. As the morning passes, I see a few people walk by and look at the sign, but no one comes in to ask about the job. Just before twelve, I see Elliot and Mia walk into the store. Mia's eyes land on Sawyer who's looking over a newspaper.

"Elliot, Mia, hey.", I smile.

"Hey Ana. We were on our way to lunch when I told Elliot that I wanted to see if you had a book that I've wanted to read.", Mia says as she begins looking at the books. I have a feeling Mia just wanted to see Sawyer.

"Ana, how's it going?", Elliot asks while standing in front of the counter.

"It's going good." Mia picks up a book about how to fix cars, confirming my suspicions. Elliot begins laughing when he sees the book in her hand.

"Mia, why are you bothering to look at that book? We both know that you have no interest in fixing cars." She looks up from the book and blushes.

"Maybe I want to learn.", she says while rolling her eyes. "Geez Elliot, you should pick up a hobby besides chasing women."

"For your information, I don't always chase them, sometimes they chase me. Before you go insulting me, you should remember that I have a job which is something you don't have." Mia looks like a child that's been reprimanded. That is until her eyes spot the help wanted sign.

"Ana, you're hiring?", Mia asks. Something tells me that hiring her would be a mistake. "I need a job." Christian would go ballistic if his little sister worked in the bookstore where her crush/his employee keeps guard. "Can I apply?" I don't know how to answer her question so I stand frozen in my spot. "Let's talk about what the job entails." She pulls me to the side so Elliot and Sawyer can't hear her.

"Mia, I don't think Christian would be happy about you being near Sawyer."

"I told you that I don't have a thing for him. He's nice to look at but that's all." I remain silent until she sighs. "Perhaps I can talk to Christian to let him know that Sawyer won't be an issue. If he eases up, would you consider hiring me?"

"Only after you talk to Christian."

* * *

After work, I head home and begin writing down the names of people who I'd like to invite to the wedding. My part of the list is small, but I'm ok with that. The people who I want there are the ones who've been there for me through good and bad. I find myself getting sleepy so I decide to close my eyes for a bit until Christian gets home. As I lay down on the sofa and sleep, I start imagining our wedding day. I can't wait to marry Christian and begin the next chapter of our lives.

"Ana, baby.", I hear while awakening from my slumber. I slowly open my eyes and see Christian kneeling in front of me with a smile on his face. "Hey."

"Hey. How long have you been home?"

"Not long. I saw that you were sleeping so I decided to let you sleep a while longer while I looked over the mail. I hated to wake you but Gail said dinner would be ready soon." He kisses my forehead before I raise my body up from the sofa. "Any luck with hiring someone?" I take a deep breath and prepare to tell him about Mia.

"Elliot and Mia came into the store on the way to lunch, and Mia saw the sign. She said that she needs a job and asked if I would think about hiring her." As I expected, Christian shakes his head.

"No, that's not going to happen. I know exactly why she wants to work there, and it will not be happening. What did you tell her?" He raises up from his spot on the floor.

"I told her that I didn't think you would go for it, but she said she wants to talk to you about it.", I say as I stand up. "I'm not sure when she's going to argue her case, but I thought I'd let you know."

"Well, she'll be wasting her time. Besides, I think I may have someone for the job." I tilt my head and wait for him to tell me the name of this potential hire. "Ros's partner Gwen worked as a receptionist at a consulting agency, but they downsized a few weeks ago, causing her to lose her job. She's been looking but hasn't found anything. This morning Ros said that Gwen was getting down about not having a job. When I told Ros about the bookstore job, she became excited. I gave Ros you number so Gwen can call you and discuss the job. What do you think?" Christian always speaks fondly of Ros and has told me that her partner is a nice person. "I've known Gwen for a while, and she's a dedicated, hard-working woman."

"I trust your judgement and would like to talk to her." I press my lips to his, kissing him delicately. Just like this morning, we're interrupted by his Blackberry.

"Mia.", he says before answering. "Hey Mia." He begins to pace the floor as he talks to her.

While he's on the phone, I walk over to the end table where he's placed the day's mail. All of the mail seems to be addressed to Christian. At the bottom of the pile, I see a copy of Time Magazine. I begin flipping through it to pass the time. I see something fall from the back of the magazine and to the floor. Picking it up, I see it's an envelope addressed to me. I gasp when I see the return address is the prison where my mom is incarcerated. Why is this inside the magazine? Was Christian hiding it from me? I stand there and debate whether or not to open it.

"Well, I think I listened to her argument, but I told her that I didn't think it would be a good idea..", he stops when he sees me with the envelope.

"Can you explain to me why an envelope that was addressed to me was hidden inside this Time Magazine?", I ask. He runs his hands through his hair as he sees anger developing in my body.

"I was debating whether to give it to you."

"You were debating whether you were going to give me something that belongs to _me_, not you, but _me_.", I snap. "I can't believe that you did that."

"I can explain." He walks closer to me, but I stop him before he gets too close. "For a long time, your life was in a tailspin, and a lot of that was because of your mother. I'm glad that she saved you from Elena, but I don't like what she herself put you through. Things have been going so well lately. You're happier than ever. I don't know what's in that envelope, but I'm afraid it might disrupt the peace and happiness that you've been enjoying. I'll understand if you're mad at me, but I was only looking out for you." Listening to him, I realize that he has a point. Whatever is in that envelope could turn my world upside down again. I've finally put the pieces of my life together where they belong. I'm not going backwards, only forwards.

"I have to admit that part of me is curious about what's in there, but the larger part of me doesn't want to know." I rip the envelope into pieces. Cautiously, he moves toward me. "It's ok.", I say, giving him permission to hold me.

"I love you so much.", he whispers against my hair. Life is where I want it, but there's one aspect of it that I want to change.

"One month." He looks down at me, wondering what I meant by one month.

"One month? What does that mean?"

"That's when I want to get married. I want to marry you in a month, if that's ok with you.", I ask.

"Baby, that's more than ok."


	43. Chapter 43

"Thanks again for the job Ana.", Ros's partner Gwen says as we're stocking the shelves at the bookstore. I interviewed and hired her the day after Christian told me about her job search. She's always loved reading and even worked for a bookstore in college. In the two days that she's been working here, her knowledge of books has helped when customers need an idea for what book to read.

"It's no problem. You're doing really well.", I reply. I look at the clock on the wall and see that it's almost noon, her lunch time. "You can go ahead and go to lunch."

"Ok, thanks. I'm going to call Ros and see how the trip is going." Christian's trip to New York ended up happening and sooner than he thought. He was a bit upset that the company he was dealing with wanted to meet so early, but he was pleased they were eager to close the deal. He and Ros left yesterday morning. She grabs her purse and walks towards the front of the store, turning before she gets to the door. "Would you like me to pick up something for you while I'm out?"

"Thanks for offering, but I'll grab something when you get back." She smiles and walk out of the store.

Even though Gwen is doing well, I decide not to leave the store on my lunch break. At one, Sawyer goes across the street and picks up the burger that I called in from the new restaurant that just opened.

"I'll be in the back if you need me.", I tell Gwen as I take my food to the back room where we have a small table. Pulling my phone out of my pocket, I call Christian.

"Hey baby.", he answers on the second ring.

"Hey. I was on my lunch break and thought I'd call to see how your day is going."

"It's going fanfuckingtabulous."

"Really?

"No.", he sighs. "I just got out of an almost two-hour meeting with the board of the company. As frustrating as it is, I admire their determination. How's your day going?"

"It's going good so far. Gwen's doing great.", I answer. "Your mom called this morning and invited me to dinner tonight with her, your dad. and Mia."

"That's great. My parents adore you baby."

"They're wonderful. I wish you were here so you could join us."

"Me too. If things stay on track the way they are now I should be home tomorrow.", he says. "I just miss you so much."

"I miss you too."

* * *

After work, I head to Escala to get ready for dinner. I change into a black skirt and dark green blouse while leaving my hair down. Tonight is going to be the first night that I've had dinner with the Greys without Christian, but I'm not nervous. They make me feel at ease. Sawyer drives me to Cantinetta where I see Carrick, Grace, and Mia waiting outside for me.

"Ana, sweetheart, how are you?", Grace asks as she hugs me.

"I'm great. How are you?"

"Wonderful." Carrick and Mia also hug me and say hello before we walk inside.

"It's a shame that Christian had to go to New York, but we're glad that you could join us.", Carrick says. "It won't be long until there's another Mrs. Grey in the family." My heart soars at the thought of being Mrs. Grey.

"Thank you for the list that you gave me for the invitations.", Grace adds. "Christian said that a woman in Logan is making the wedding cake." Before he left for New York, Christian and I decided to ask Karen Walk to make our wedding cake. She's done numerous ones in the past and they've been beautiful. Christian told me that he had an idea of how he wanted it decorated, but he wouldn't tell me. He assured me that I would love it so I'm going to trust him.

"Karen Walk is going to make it, and I know it's going to be perfect. Christian is actually in charge of the cake." Mia, who's seated next to me, almost spits her water out when she hears me.

"You're letting Christian handle the cake? Ana, are you sure about that?", she asks while shaking her head. "Aren't you afraid of how it's going to look?"

"No. I'm trusting him.", I answer before taking a bite of my risotto.

"Mia, your father actually picked out the design for our wedding cake. Everyone was bragging about it. Christian knows what he's doing."

"Moving to the highlight of the wedding, the dress. Have you had any luck? Because I have a ton of ideas that I think will good on you.", Mia says. "How do you feel about pink?"

"I like the color, but I think I'm going to stick with traditional white." As I was on the way to work this morning, I saw a dress in a bridal store window that gave me chills. It was simple but gorgeous. By the time I got off work today, the bridal store was closed. I'm determined to go there tomorrow and try it on.

When dinner is over, I thank and hug Carrick and Grace for a lovely evening. They're going to come over to the apartment later in the weekend for dinner with me and Christian. Just as I'm about to get into the SUV, I see Mia running towards me.

"Ana, wait.", she says. "I don't want to go home right now. Can I hang out with you?" I look at Sawyer who's already in the driver's seat and wonder if Mia has something up her sleeve.

"Mia, is this about Sawyer?", I whisper.

"No. It has nothing to do with him. I don't go to bed until late so I usually go out at night, but I thought I could hang out with you tonight instead." With Christian in New York, the apartment has been lonely. "It'll be fun."

"Ok. Let's go." She smiles and gets into her red BMW and follows Sawyer and me to Escala.

As we walk into the apartment, I stop in my tracks when I see a giant teddy bear and two dozen red roses. Attached to the rosese I find a card that reads, _"My love for you grows more and more by the minute. Even though I'm thousands of miles away, my heart is with you. I can't wait to hold you in my arms again. Love, Your Soon to Be Husband Christian"_

"Let me guess, Christian?", Mia asks as I wipe away my falling tears.

"Yeah. He's so sweet. I'm going to call and thank him for these." When I call him, it goes straight to voicemail. Weird. "I got his voicemail. Do you want something to drink?"

"Sure." She follows me to the kitchen where I grab a bottle of water, but she opens a cabinet and pulls out a bottle of vodka. "I was hoping he still kept the vodka there. Come on Ana, let's get tispy.", Mia giggles.

"Mia, I've never been drunk before." She freezes in her spot and looks at me with disbelieving eyes.

"Have you even been tipsy?" When I shake my head, her eyes grow wider. "Well, I guess we'll have to fix that."

"I don't know Mia. Maybe this isn't a good idea."

"Why not? Are you worried about what Christian will say? Guess what, he's not here. What my big brother doesn't know won't hurt him." She grabs two glasses and walks into the living room. "I hope someday I can have what you and Christian have."

"You will Mia." After pouring the vodka into the glasses, she hands me one.

"Cheers.", she toasts. I take a small sip of my drink before placing it on the table. Mia continues to drink hers, and it's gone in no time. Before I know it, she's poured some more. Want some more?"

"No. Maybe you should ease up a bit on it." She her head and continues to drink and drink.

"Let's play some music." Walking over to the stereo on the left side of the room, she picks up the remote and turns the music on full blast. "Ooopsie...too..louuuddd. Men are not nice."

"Why do you say that?", I ask while she begins swaying by the sofa.

"I was seeing this guy a few weeks ago who I really liked. His name was Nicholas, and he was a graduate student. Things were going well for us for a while until he broke up with me."

"I'm sorry Mia. I didn't know."

"Only my parents knew that I was seeing him. I was waiting to introduce him to Christian and Elliot because they've scared guys away in the past. I really liked Nicholas and didn't want them to make him run for the hills. One night, he called and asked me to dinner. It was a nice evening until he took me home. We sat in his car and made out for about thirty minutes. When he broke away from me, he didn't have the look a guy has when he likes you. His face was blank. He told me that he didn't think we were working so he broke up with me."

"After making out with you?" I can't believe the nerve of that guy.

"I asked why he didn't say something sooner, and he said he wanted to my lips one last time before he ended it. Who in the hell does that? I got out of the car and ran to the house in tears. Finally, I stopped crying and decided the hell with him. Two days later, I was at dinner with a friend when I saw him with one of my so-called friends. I later found out that they had been seeing each other behind my back. I felt so used." She takes a few more sips, and I can tell that she's tipsy.

"That guy was a jerk who didn't deserve you. You're going to find a guy who will truly respect and love you. When you're with him, all of the world around you will come to a stand still. His love for you will make you feel cherished. Nickolas will be a distant memory. You'll probably forget his name."

"Thanks Ana. I'm glad that you're marrying my brother." Her eyes light up when MC Hammer's song "Can't Touch This" begins playing. "That is what I will be saying to what's his face." She starts doing the robot as she sings. "Give me a song or rhythm. Makin' 'em sweat, that's what I'm givin' 'em. Now, they know you talkin' about the Hammer, you talkin' about a show. Come on bear, let's dance." She grabs the giant teddy bear and begins dancing with it, swirling it around the room. "You're a good dancer bear. Screw Nich..o..whatever his name is."

"It's his loss!", I yell over the music.

"It is because I'm Mia Grey and I'm special. You can't touch this. You can't touch this. You can't touch this."

Suddenly, in the corner of my eye, I see a figure standing and watching the impromptu dance number. Christian is frozen in his spot with his mouth open in shock as Mia continues dancing.

"Christian." I walk over to him and he pulls me into his arms, kissing me softly.

"I was going to surprise you by coming home early, but I'm the one who's surprised. What's Mia doing?"

"Big brother!", she exclaims when she finally comes out of her zone. "Hi."

"Mia, are you drunk?", he asks.

"Just tipsy." He looks over at me and I know he's wondering if I'll in the same state as her.

"I took a few sips but that's it."

"Ana has been great. She told me that I'm going to find a guy who'll treat me right."

"Yes, you will. And, if he doesn't, he'll me to answer to."

"See, I told you.", she says to me. Christian looks at her curiously, wondering what she meant. "I told Ana that you always intimidate my boyfriends."

"I'm Christian Grey, intimidating people is what I do best." He leans closer to me and whispers in my ear, "Well fucking you is what I really do best."

"And so well.", I blush.

With Mia in no shape to drive, Christian tells her that she's staying in one of the guest rooms for the night. I let her borrow something to sleep in, and she heads to bed.

"Thank you for the bear and roses.", I tell him as we're getting ready for bed.

"You're welcome.", he grins while getting into bed.

"I'm glad that you're back early." I slip into the bed next to him and lay my head on his chest.

"Me too." He kisses the top of my head and lets out a yawn that sounds fake. "I'm so tired."

"Really?", I ask. His eyes darken as I bite my lip.

"No, not really." His mind is on the same thing as mine. My hands reach into his boxers, stroking him. "Oh god."

"I think you should do what you do best."

"With pleasure."


	44. Chapter 44

After much planning and anticipating, our wedding day is only a day away. We spent the last two weekends in town planning the big day while also being in regular contact during the week with Lea, who has been a big help handling things on the Logan end. Christian and I arrived in Logan yesterday to finish working on some of the final details. Gwen's being doing such a wonderful job at the bookstore that I was confidant with leaving her in charge while I'm out-of-town. We're anticipating the arrival of the Grey family and Gail soon while the rest of the guests including Ros, Gwen, and Barbara are arriving tomorrow.

"I still can't believe that you don't want to stay with me before the wedding.", Christian pouts as he sits at the kitchen table where he's reading the local newspaper. Lea thought it would be a great idea if all the women stayed at our house while the men stayed at her and Henry's new house.

"It's not that I don't want to stay with you, but I think it will be fun having girl time while you have time with the guys. Plus, we can make up for it tomorrow night."

"Oh, I plan on making up for it tomorrow night and for the rest of our lives." His arms reach and pull me into his lap. As our lips begin moving together, the sound of vehicles pulling into the driveway interrupts us. "That's probably the family." After removing myself from his lap, we walk into the living room and to the front door. Opening the door, we see the entire Grey family and Gail standing outside the two black SUVs that are being driven by Taylor and Sawyer. Christian had his plane fly his family to the airport in Albuquerque where Taylor and Sawyer picked them up in rented SUVs. Grace is talking to her parents Mr. and Mrs. Trevelyan. When I first met them a few weeks after arriving in Seattle, I was worried they wouldn't like me, but they were as welcoming as the rest of the family. They insisted that I call them Grandma and Grandpa just as their grandchildren do. We walk outside to the vehicles to help with the luggage.

"There they are.", Grandma Trevelyan says as she pulls me and Christian each into a hug.

"This is a beautiful home.", Grandpa Trevelyan adds. "It looks peaceful."

"It is Grandpa. Later, I'll show you around.", Christian smiles. Grandpa Trevelyan pulls Christian to the side and begins speaking quietly, but I'm still able to hear him.

"Can you believe that the men have to stay in a separate place than the women? Your grandmother and me like to keep the spark in our relationship if you know what I mean."

"I think I know what you mean."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to sneak in some quickies here and there." Christian's face is red in embarrassment.

"Are Adam and Haley still coming?", Grace asks while walking inside the house. With Haley's mother still recovering from her stroke I wasn't sure if Haley would be able to attend, but she said that her mother is doing well. She is going to be a bridesmaid while Adam is going to serve as a groomsman.

"Yeah, they're flying in tomorrow with Aunt Julie and Uncle Kenneth.", Christian answers.

"I can see why you love this place so much." Carrick and Elliot walks in carrying Mia's suitcases while she strides in with only her purse.

"Come on Mia, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping." Christian had roll away beds brought into our house and Lea and Henry's to accommodate everyone. Lea and I will be staying in my room while Grace and Mia stay together. Grandmother Trevelyan is sleeping in the second guest room. Although I asked Gail to stay with the rest of the women, she said that she would be all right staying at the motel where Taylor and Sawyer are staying. The status of her relationship with Taylor has never been brought up, but I know they are involved.

After a lunch of baked chicken, green beans, and mashed potatoes, Carrick, Elliot, and Grandpa Trevelyan are driven to Henry's where they're staying. I see Christian hesitate in leaving.

"I thought you were going to go to Henry's with the others."

"I am, but I wanted to do this before I left." He lifts me up from the ground and kisses me while I feel myself being overcome with emotions. "Hey, what's wrong?", he asks as he sets me down.

"I just can't believe that we're getting married tomorrow." A few tears have started falling down my face.

"Believe it. Tomorrow can't come fast enough for me." His gentle hands brush a stray hair from my face as I bring my lips back to his.

"Christian! Are you coming with us or not?", Elliot shouts from the SUV being driven by Taylor.

"I'd better go. You girls have fun, and I'll see you tonight for dinner." I watch him get into the vehicle which soon pulls out of the driveway. Turning around, I see Mia, Grace, and Grandmother Trevelyan standing by the picnic table.

"Thank goodness they're gone.", Mia giggles. "Can we see your dress one more time?" She rubs her hands together with anticipation. I nod and lead them into the house and upstairs to my bedroom where my dress in hanging. I chose the dress that I saw in the bridal store window a few weeks ago. When I tried it on, I knew it was _the _dress. It's a lace, backless mermaid gown with a v-neck and cap sleeves.

"Here it is.", I smile, pulling the dress from the garment bag.

"It's beautiful.", Grace says. I walk over to the dresser and pull out a white handkerchief that has the letters R.S. stitched onto it. I gave it to my dad a few years ago for Father's Day. Grace's eyes spot the initials, and she gives me a sympathetic look.

"This belonged to my dad, and I was thinking about using it tomorrow. What do you think?"

"I think that's a lovely idea. Maybe you could tie it around your bouquet."

"I know it's not the same as having him here with me, but it'll be nice walking down the aisle with a reminder of him." I decide to suggest a tour of the town for them. "Ladies, would you like to go for a tour of the town?", I ask them. Their faces light up in excitement.

"I'd love to take a tour.", Grandmother Trevelyan says.

After telling Sawyer our plans, we load up into the SUV and make our way into town. All three of them are in awe as we drive down Main Street. Sawyer parks the vehicle in front of Bates Hardware.

"Look Mother, let's check out that store.", Grace points to Nina's Boutique. "Mia, Ana, we're going to look in there. Do you want to come with us?"

"No thanks Mom. I'll wait out here for you.", Mia answers.

"I'll wait with Mia." I look at Mia who has her eyes focused straight ahead towards Karen's. It doesn't take long to see what has her attention. Leaning against the wall outside of the café is Tommy's nephew Mark who is dressed in a red plaid shirt, jeans, and a cowboy hat. "So, what do you think about Logan so far?"

"Do a lot of the guys wear tight jeans and cowboy hats like that?" She points at Mark.

"Yeah. That's the unofficial dress code of the town.", I laugh. "Back to my question, what do you think of the town?"

"Oh, I like it. Wait, no, I love it." I have a feeling that Mia Grey may end up with her own cowboy by the time the weekend is over.

Following the tour of Logan, we return to the house where we begin getting ready for dinner which is being held at Karen's. I change into a floral print cocktail dress while pulling my hair into a low ponytail. Grace and Grandmother Trevelyan are already in the living room when I come downstairs. Ten minutes later, Mia comes bouncing downstairs. Just before we leave, Lea pulls into the driveway. She called earlier and said she was going to be a little late joining us since she had to cover for a sick co-worker at Roady's.

The drive to Karen's is filled with laughter as Grace and Grandmother Trevelyan both recall their wedding days. Neither of them were nervous because they were marrying their soul mate and nothing else mattered. All of the men are waiting outside for us when we arrive.

"I missed you.", Christian whispers against my lips as his arms snake around my waist. My hands run up his chest which by a dark blue button-up dress shirt.

"I missed you too. How was your guy time?"

"It was fun. We rode four wheelers in the field by Henry and Lea's house. Elliot loved it so much that he said he's buying one when he gets back to Seattle."

"Boys and their toys.", I giggle. I turn around and see Tommy getting out of his truck. "Hey Tommy." He hugs me and then shakes Christian's hand.

"Big day tomorrow guys.", he smiles.

While we're eating our dinner of prime rib, I keep glancing at Christian who is doing the same to me. Even after all of this time, I still get butterflies in my stomach when I'm around him. Looking around the room, I see the smiling faces of the people who have stood by and supported me and Christian. I wish more than anything that my dad could be sitting in the room with us, but I know that he's here in spirit.

"Can I have your attention please.", Carrick says while standing from his seat. "I'd like to make a toast to Christian and Ana." Christian gives me a wink while taking my hand. "Grace and I were blessed when Christian came into our family. He's always been a joy in our lives. His hard work and determination made him into a successful business man, but we knew there was something missing. As a parent, you want the best for your child. You want them to live life to the fullest, find love, and be happy. I don't think any of those things occurred until he met Ana. From the moment I heard him say her name, I knew she was the piece of his life that he had been missing. Their love is undeniable and unbreakable. Ana, I wish I could have known your father because I'm sure we would have been great friends. He did an amazing job raising you. We love you." I don't think there's a dry eye in the room. "To Christian and Ana."

"To Christian and Ana.", everyone says in unison. Christian leans over and kisses me tenderly.

When dinner is over, the men and women once again go their separate ways. I know that I need to go to bed early since tomorrow is a big day. It's my wedding day! Mia and Lea are downstairs trying on their bridesmaid dresses as I get ready for bed. The dresses are light pink with a square empire waist.

"Ana!", I hear being called from outside my window. "Ana!" Walking over to the window, I see Christian standing outside. I shake my head in disbelief and raise the window up.

"Christian, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to tell you that I love you."

"You could have called and told me.", I giggle.

"But I wouldn't have been able to see your beautiful face. Guess what tomorrow is."

"Um, Saturday?"

"Yes, but it's also beginning of the next chapter of our fairy tale."

"You should go.", I yell out of the open window. I can hear giggling coming from the hallway, presumably from Mia and Lea.

"Why can't I come inside for just a bit? I promise I'll be on my best behaviour." I suddenly see him being attacked by the water hose. "What the fuck!", he shouts while trying to figure out who is in control of the water which has left his clothes soaked. I lean forward as far as I can so I can see what's going on outside. "Grandmother? Why did you do that?"

"Because this is a girls night. If I have to be without your Grandfather, then you have to be without Ana.", Grandmother Trevelyan laughs as she sets the hose down.

"All right. I'm going. Ana, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Look for me. I'll be the one wearing white."

* * *

Waking up, I slip out of bed and look into the mirror. I think my smile is permanently tattooed on my face. I see Lea coming out of the bathroom looking sick.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Yeah, it's just morning sickness.", she smiles. "How did you sleep?"

"Very well." I hear voices coming from downstairs. One of the voices sticks out. It's Haley. As I run down the stairs, I see her standing by the sofa. "Haley, I'm so glad you're here."

"Well, I heard there was a wedding today so I thought I'd check it out.", she grins. "Mia showed me the bridesmaid dresses, and they're even prettier in person than the photo you sent me."

"Ana, the florists are here to set up outside.", Grace says. We Rose to the Occasion, the town's florist is handling the flowers and decorations. Four rows of chair are going to line each side of the aisle. Shepherds hooks holding mason jars that are filled with pink peonies, lilac roses, and silver foliage are going to be placed at the end of each row. The beginning of the aisle is going to have a sign that says, This Is How Our Story Begins.

Soon, it's time to start getting ready. Lea and Mia help me with my makeup and hair. I've decided to leave my hair down underneath the veil. Once my dress in on, I begin to feel anxious. I can't wait to say "I do." I take a brief look outside and see most of the guests have arrived. I can see Ros and Gwen on the third aisle while I see Barbara sitting next to Karen Walk.

"Here you go sweetheart.", Grace says as she hands me my bouquet which also consists of pink peonies, lilac roses, and silver foliage. She's tied my dad's handkerchief around the flowers. I come into the living room where I see Tommy standing.

"Ana, you're a beautiful bride."

"Thanks and thanks for walking me down the aisle."

"It's an honor. Are you almost ready?"

"Yeah, I am."

Grace and Grandmother Trevelyan walk outside to take a seat while Lea, Mia, and Haley get ready to walk out. As we step outside, I see Elliot, Adam, and Henry standing at the end of the aisle. I'm in shock when I see my horse Bashful standing next to Henry. A ringlet of flowers is on top of her head. Rascal Flatts' "Bless the Broken Road" begins playing as we start walking down the aisle. A slight breeze passes by me, and I sense it's a sign from my dad that he's here. Everyone turns around in their seats to watch me walk down the aisle, but my eyes are on Christian the entire time. He's smiling while wiping away tears from his face.

"Hi.", he whispers when I arrive at the altar.

"Hi. What's Bashful doing here?"

"She's the flower girl.", he chuckles. The justice of the peace asks if we're ready to begin. "I've been ready my entire life."

"Both Christian and Ana will be reciting their own vows today. At this time, Christian will say his."

"Ana, you have been my best friend, mentor, confidant and my greatest challenge. But most importantly, you are the love of my life and you make me happier than I could ever imagine and more loved than I ever thought possible. You have made me a better person, as our love for one another is reflected in the way I live my life. So I am truly blessed to be a part of your life, which as of today becomes our life together.", he says through tears.

"And now Ana will say hers."

"Christian, in your eyes, I have found my home. In your heart, I have found my love. In your soul, I have found my mate. With you, I am whole, full, alive. You make me laugh. You let me cry. You are my breath, my every heartbeat. I am yours. You are mine. Of this we are certain. You are lodged in my heart. The small key is lost. You must stay there forever."

Christian takes my hand as we stare into each other's eyes. He mouths, "I love you.", and I do the same.

"And now the rings." Elliot hands Christian the ring in his hand while Lea hands me the one in her hand. We each repeat the words that the justice of the peace says. I can see in Christian's eyes and body language that he's as ready as I am to be pronounced husband and wife.

"Is there any way that you can go ahead and say you may now kiss the bride?", Christian asks.

"Well, I..guess..", he stammers. Christian shakes his head and pulls me towards him, kissing me with full passion. I hear the guests laughing at Christian's display of affection.

"Ok, I pronounce you husband and wife. Keep doing what you're doing." We finally pull apart as applause erupts. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give to you Mr. and Mrs. Christian Grey." Christian takes my hand and leads me down the aisle and back into the house where he kisses me some more.

"I love you wife."

"I love you husband."


	45. Chapter 45

"Come on Mrs. Grey. We better get changed so we can join our guests.", Christian says as we walk to the bedroom to change into more comfortable clothes for the reception. I lay my bouquet on the bed before grabbing my reception dress from the closet.

"Mrs. Grey, I like that.", I giggle while slipping out of my dress and into the one white one shoulder knee-length dress that I'm going to top off with brown cowboy boots. Christian is taking off his tan color suit and putting on a dark blue dress shirt and jeans. He's also wearing boots. Once I'm finished changing, I turn and look at my husband who is fixing the last button on his cuff. "Hey there cowboy." I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his neck. Our lips tangle together in a heated kiss.

"Our guests are waiting." Reluctantly, I take his hand and follow him downstairs.

"I'm anxious to see the wedding cake.", I tell Christian as we're on our way from the house to the reception. The decorations from the wedding have been replaced by tables, chairs, and lanterns which have been hung from the trees. A makeshift dance floor has also been added.

"I think you'll like it.", he grins.

"Crap, I forgot my bouquet in the house. I'll need it when it comes time to toss it. Stay here, and I'll be right back." I give him a quick kiss before running into the house and upstairs to the bedroom where I see my bouquet laying on the bed. I'm startled by the slamming of the door behind me. Christian must have decided to follow me inside. "I told you that I'd be right back.", I say as I turn. My hands shake, causing the bouquet to fall to the carpet. "What are you doing here?!"

"I was hoping to have a dance with the bride, but since you're in here, I guess we can do something else.", Kyle sneers as he stalks towards me. I attempt to move past him, but he grabs me by my wrist and pushes me against the wall. "Why must you resist me?"

"Because I don't like you! How many times am I going to have tell you. I love Christian, my husband." His eyes close at my words.

"He uses his money and power to get people under his spell. That's the only reason why you're with him."

"No, I love him for who he is on the inside. He's the most gentle, caring, and loving man I've ever met. I'm complete with him."

"You can be complete with me Ana. I know that you could love me someday.", he says while tightening his hold on my arm.

"Christian is the only one I'll ever love. He's my eternal love.", I say.

"We'll see about that." His lips begin moving towards mine as I struggle to free myself from his hold.

"Help!", I scream. He moves his left hand underneath my chin.

"If you don't shut up, I'll kill you. Just do what I say, and you'll be ok. Got it?" Playing along with his game, I nod my head, but there's no way in hell I'm giving up the fight. "Remember how things were different before Christian Grey came along. I've got a lot of great memories. How about you?"

"I have one fond memory.", I say. "It was right after the first time you tried to force yourself on me." His brows crease as he tries to recall what happened that night, but I remember it all too well. "You don't remember?"

"No."

"Allow me to show you." Before he has a chance to let my words register with him, my knee makes contact with his groin. The bluntness of the hit causes him to fall to the floor, cursing. I step over him and fling open the door. Just as I'm at the stairs, Christian steps on to the top step with wondering eyes. "Kyle." I point towards the bedroom where Kyle has stepped out from. Christian's eyes darken. I've seen him angry but never like this.

"You fucker!", Christian yells as he runs towards Kyle who takes a swing at Christian, but Christian catches his arm before he makes contact. With Kyle's right arm in his left hand, Christian's right arm rears back and slams into Kyle's face. The body of my assailant falls to the ground with a loud thump. In the corner of my eye, I see Taylor and Sawyer rushing up the stairs. "Get this piece of shit out of here."

"With pleasure sir.", Sawyer says as he and Taylor grab a semi unconscious Kyle off the floor and take him downstairs.

"Ana, baby, are you ok?", Christian asks while assessing my body with his eyes and hands.

"I'm fine.", I nod. He pulls me into his arms and kisses the top of my head. I could stay in these arms all day.

"Why don't I get my mom to check you over and make sure you're ok?"

"No, I'm not hurt. I just want to go to the reception."

"You don't have to go to the reception. We can tell everyone that it's been postponed until another time. They'll understand."

"I know they'll understand, but I want to go and have a nice evening with those who care about us. Plus, I want some cake.", I giggle.

After the police arrive and take Kyle into custody, Christian and I once again make our way to the reception. An applause erupts as we join everyone.

"There they are. We thought you had gotten a head start on the bow chicka wa wa .", Elliot jokes. I see Grace give him a hard stare which causes him to put his head down in shame.

"Sorry for keeping everyone waiting. We had a situation arise, but it's all resolved. So, let's get this party going.", Christian smiles. "I told Ana that I wanted to be in charge of the cake so I hope she likes it." He takes my hand and leads me to a table that's set up next to the dance floor. Placed on top of the table is a three tier white cake that has fondant accents of cream cowboy boots and brown cowboy hats on each tier. The cake topper is a bride and groom sitting on a bale of hay with the a sign that says just hitched. I smile at the hay as I recall the memory of the first time Christian and I slept made love.

"I love it!" I jump into his arms as everyone gushes about the cake. "Is there a certain reason why you chose that particular topper?", I whisper in his ear.

"Maybe.", he answers with a raised brow.

With everyone gathered around us, we cut the cake and feed each other a piece. Of course, Christian smears the cake on my face, but that's only after I've done it to him.

"The two of you are so sweet.", Grandmother Trevelyan beams. Grandpa Trevelyan has his hand looped into hers. "I know the two of you will be as happy as your grandfather and me."

"Yes, marriage is a lot of work, but it's worth it. May your love be added, may it never be subtracted, may your household multiply, and may your hearts never be divided.", Grandpa Trevelyan says.

The time for the first dance comes, and Christian leads me out on to the dance floor. Another detail he was in charge of was the first dance song. Instantly, I recognize Gloriana's "Kissed You Goodnight." Tears begin to fall down my face as the night of our first kiss surges into my mind.

"This was the song that was playing during our first kiss.", I say as we begin gliding across the dance floor.

"I know. It was the night that I first got to touch the lips of my angel." His lips press against mine. "And now that I've kissed you, it's a good night, good night, baby goodnight.", he sings. We're so lost in each other that we don't hear the song end. It's only when we see other couples come on to the dance floor that we notice the world around us. I see Mia and Tommy's nephew Mark dancing close together. Christian's eyes jump to his sister and her new suitor. The smile on Mia's face widens as Mark twirls her around. Mia has always been cheerful, but she seems happier than I've ever seen her.

"She looks happy, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, she does. Who knows maybe I'm looking at my new brother-in-law.", Christian answers. Elliot is standing to the side talking to Emily Whitmore who is a waitress at Karen's. She came with Karen to help with the food for the night. "I think my brother has found a new friend."

"Love is in the air."

"That it is wife of mine."

With the night drawing to a close, Christian and I prepare to make our exit from the reception. We're staying in the house tonight while the rest of the family is staying at Henry and Lea's and also at Tommy's. Christian and I offered to stay at the motel, but Grace said that we should stay in our own home on our wedding night. Grandmother Trevelyan made a comment about how we would feel more comfortable doing our "activities" while in our own bed.

"Ok, toss it Ana!", Mia yells as I get ready to toss the bouquet. She's standing behind me with Haley and Emily.

"Here it goes." I toss the bouquet over my shoulder and hear laughter. As I turn around, I see that Haley caught the flowers. Adam smiles at the sight. Her mother's stroke has taken a toll on her, but it's nice to see Haley having fun even if it's for one night.

* * *

Christian and I say our goodbyes to everyone and start walking to the house. Suddenly, he scoops me up into his arms and kisses me.

"What are you doing?"

"Carrying my wife over the threshold.", he grins while opening the door. I'm surprised when he continues to carry me to the bedroom.

"I love you.", I say when he sets me down on the floor.

"I love you too baby. Now, let me show you how much I love you." His hands snake around my waist, pulling me close to him. I slowly start unbuttoning his shirt while out tongues twist together. Once the buttons are finished and the shirt is removed, I place my hand on his chest.

"Thank you for giving me your heart."

"Ana, you are my heart and my soul.", he smiles.

We hold each other's gaze for what seems like eternity until he begins placing butterfly kisses along my strapless shoulder. I can feel his erection pressing against me. My hands move down his chest and to the top of his jeans. I bite my lip as I unzip the denim and slide my hand into his boxers. I begin stroking him as my need for him grows. As I carry on, he reaches behind me and unzips my dress. His right hand slowly pushes the dress off of my shoulder and down my body. Stepping out of the dress, I watch him takes off his boots and jeans. He unhooks my bra which soon joins the other clothes on the floor. I walk backward and get on to the bed where I'm soon joined by him. He moves over me and begins kissing my breasts.

"Christian.", I moan as I run my hands down his back. His hands are splayed on my stomach while he trails his hand down to my panties which are soaked in desire for him.

"Mine.", he says before taking my lips into a passionate kiss. He shimmies my panties down and to the floor before inserting two fingers inside my wet and ready core.

"Yours." My head goes back at the feeling of him moving his fingers inside of me. He moves deeper and deeper. "Oh god." I grab the sides of his boxers and pull them down. His cock is out in all of his glory. Christian continues rotating his fingers harder and deeper until I'm on the verge of my release. "Fuck."

"Dirty mouth Mrs. Grey.", he chuckles. Before I have a chance to recover from my orgasm, I feel his cock enter me. He stops halfway and eases out. With a gentle kiss, he moves back in and then out again. This is the pattern for several minutes until he finally begins moving faster inside of me. HIs hips are rolling on my hungry body. I feel my walls shake as I near my second orgasm.

"Oh." He thrusts a few more times until I shatter. My breathing is hitched while he keeps sliding up and down my body. I feel his arm muscles tighten in my grip, and I know that he's almost there.

"Fuck fuck fuck.", he pants as he comes. "Baby, that was wow."

"Perfect way to start the marriage, huh?", I giggle.

**Ana's wedding gown, the wedding cake, decorations, and more can be found on the Pinterest** **page. Search sherrybabie/SOTH**


	46. Chapter 46

"Baby, are you almost ready?", Christian asks as he walks into the bedroom where I'm dressing. We're meeting the family for breakfast and spending the day with them before they leave for home this afternoon. Christian and I are going to spend an extra day in town before returning to Seattle tomorrow night.

"Yeah. I've just got to put my boots on." Walking closer to me, I see him look over the light blue cotton dress that I'm wearing. "Do I look ok?"

"You look more than ok. You're beautiful Mrs. Grey." He takes my hand in his and places a gentle kiss on my lips.

"This looks good on you.", I say while running my finger over the gold band on his ring finger.

"Good because it's never coming off." His lips meet mine in a slow burning kiss. Just as our bodies are about to move towards the bed, he pulls away. "We'd better go or they'll send the search party for us."

When we arrive at Karen's, everyone is already seated at the large table. The room is filled with conversation and laughter. Once they see us standing by the door, they become quite.

"There's the new Mr. and Mrs. Grey.", Carrick beams as he stands from his chair and hugs us. He leads us to two chairs in the middle of the table. While Christian is on my left, Mia is seated to my right. Grandpa and Grandmother Trevelyan are across from us.

"We were just talking about how much fun we all had last night.", Grace says from her spot at the end of the table.

"Some more than others.", Mia whispers. A broad smile is plastered across her face, and I have a feeling it's because of Mark.

"I saw you and Mark dancing last night. Dare I ask how things went?", I ask as the breakfast is brought to the table. Everyone begins passing around the plates of eggs, pancakes, bacon, and toast.

"Ana, it was the best night of my life. Mark is sweet, funny, and well...just the whole package. After the reception, we went riding around and talked. Other guys have made me feel like I've had to change for them. If you haven't noticed, I have a bubbly personality and I like to talk."

"But that's who you are."

"It is, but I've never felt like I could genuinely be myself with the guys I've dated. Nicholas told me that I talked too much and that I need to stop being so perky. I should have dumped him when he told me that, but I was too stubborn."

"I'm sorry Mia. You deserve someone who's going to accept you for who you are."

"Last night, I started talking to Mark about how I've always wanted to open my own restaurant. It's something that I can get pretty passionate about in conversations. I talked and talked until it dawned on that I was probably talking too much. When I apologized, he told me there was no need. He said that he enjoyed listening to me and wanted to know everything about me. I knew then that he was not like other guys. He's special."

"It sounds like you've found a good guy."

"I have.", she smiles before taking a bite of her toast. Christian finishes his conversation with Carrick and turns to me.

"Mrs. Grey, how is your breakfast?"

"Delicious.", I answer as I place a piece of bacon on my already overflowing plate. "I think I worked up an appetite last night. I have a small wedding present for you." Even though it may not be much, I have a surprise planned for him at Isla's Ice Cream.

"A gift? Hmm, what did you get me Mrs. Grey?", he asks while Grandpa and Grandmother Trevelyan listen in on the conversation.

"I remember one of the wedding gifts that your grandfather gave me. It was the gift that keeps on giving. In fact, he gave it to me last night." Elliot, with a disgusted look on his face, drops his fork down on the table.

"Ugh, some people are trying to eat their breakfast and don't want to hear about the sex lives of their grandparents."

"Elliot, my son, I think you're just jealous that you didn't get lucky last night.", Grandpa Trevelyan laughs.

"He left with Emily last night.", Mia laughs. All eyes shift to Elliot who keeps his head down.

"Yes nosy sister of mine, I went with Emily to a party that her friend Paula was having. She introduced me to her other friends Kelly, Shanda, Gwen, and Liz. It was fun. Ana, you have a great hometown."

"Thanks. I'm glad that you guys like it. Life is simple here, but I think that's part of the charm."

When breakfast is over, we make plans to meet up with everyone after lunch. It's too early for my surprise so I suggest that we walk around time for a bit and do some shopping. I pick up a new pair of jeans and two blouses while Christian gets two dress shirts and a new cowboy hat.

"Ok, when am I getting my gift?", he asks as we're walking towards Isla's. I reach for his hand to see the time.

"Now.", I giggle while pulling him into Isla's. "This may not be a very good gift, but I thought you might like it."

"Baby, I'd love anything from you." He leans down and kisses me softly.

"There it is." I point to the menu on the wall where the new addition has been placed. Christian stands still, not saying a word. "Well?"

"The Grey Sundae.", he says. "Vanilla ice cream with sprinkles and cherry." Looking at me, I see a huge smile. "I love it!"

"This is where we came on your first day at the farm, and I always think of you when I pass by here." A few weeks after meeting, he told me about the meaning of the word vanilla in sex. Before me, he did everything but vanilla.

"That was a great day. I recall making the statement that I wasn't much on vanilla ice cream, but things have certainly changed. Vanilla is now my favorite.", he grins. "Of course, our vanilla isn't plain because we have the tendency to do as my grandmother says "activities" in unusual places."

"Thus the sprinkles.

"And the cherry?"

"It's the love that tops everything and makes it complete."

"You're my cherry.", he says.

* * *

After lunch, we meet the family at the creek behind Tommy's house. Grandpa and Grandmother Trevelyan are sitting in lawn chairs next to Carrick and Grace while Elliot and Mark, both dressed in swim trunks, are standing by a rope swing that's hanging from a tree. Mia, dressed in a pink swimsuit, is watching them from where she's sitting on the ground.

"All right guys, check this out!", Elliot shouts as he grabs the rope swing and flies towards the water. When he splashes into the water, he lands with a loud splash. "Whoo hoo! That was fucking awesome!"

"Watch your language Elliot Grey!, Grace yells. Christian slips out of his jeans and tee, and I'm in a daze while viewing his well sculpted body that's covered in a pair of black swim trunks. I remove the shorts and blouse that I changed into when we returned from Isla's. I've got a black and white polka dot one piece on underneath my clothes.

"I would have worn my swim trunks, but I didn't want to make the younger guys feel bad about not having the muscular body that I have.", Grandpa Trevelyan jokes.

"And a fine body it is.", Grandmother Trevelyan giggles. He leans over and kisses her tenderly.

"This has been a wonderful weekend. We should come here more often.", Grace says.

"Christian, are you going to try the rope swing?", Elliot asks.

"Sure." Christian and I walk over to the tree where he grabs the rope and swings into the water, making a much louder splash than Elliot's. "And that's how it's done."

"I may as well try too", I laugh. I take a deep breath and take the rope in my hand. I'm soon soaring over the water. Releasing the rope, I do a flip as I fall into the water.

"Damn baby, that was amazing.", Christian says as he swims over to me. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him passionately.

"I'm not brave enough to do the rope so I decided to get in the water the bank.", Mia sighs. Mark moves over to her and places a small kiss on her cheek. "Guess what guys? Mark is coming to Seattle in a few weeks to visit."

"I'm counting down the days already.", Mark adds.

After we've said our thanks and goodbyes to the family, Taylor and Sawyer drive them to the airport. Not only did I marry my soul mate this weekend, I also became closer to our family. My life has never felt more full than it does now.

"The sky is full of stars tonight.", Christian whispers as we're laying on a blanket in the backyard following dinner.

"It's beautiful."

"It is indeed." I turn my head and see that he's looking at me and not the sky.

"I can see us camping out here when we have kids. We can roast marshmallows and hot dogs and sleep in tents."

"My dad and I used to do that. It was great way to bond." Turning our heads to the sky, we see a shooting star.

"Wow, a shooting star."

"Make a wish.", I say as Christian leans over me.

"It already came true."

**Pictures and companion music for the chapter can be found on the pinterest page. Search sherrybabie/SOTH  
**


	47. Chapter 47

"Rise and shine Mrs. Grey.", Christian whispers into my ear as I'm trying to get a few more minutes of sleep before getting up and getting back to reality. My body hasn't fully recovered from the busy weekend in Logan, but I'm looking forward to getting back to work.

"Can't I sleep just a few more minutes?", I ask while pulling the comforter up closer to my face. Even though my eyes are closed, I can feel him shifting next to me.

"You could or I could do this." In an instant, he turns me over on to my back and begins tickling my stomach. An endless series of giggles ensues from not only me but him as well. "Oh, I'm sorry, are you ticklish?", he asks while my body squirms.

"Possibly.", I giggle. He stops the tickling and crashes his lips on to mine. My hand roams through his hair and then down to his back.

"I love you so fucking much.", he grins.

"And I love you."

After I shower and change into a black sweater and jeans, I head downstairs to the kitchen where Gail is cooking a breakfast of pancakes and bacon. Christian is looking over some of the photos from the wedding. While there are several different shots, one thing is evident in all of them, love.

"This is one of my favorites." He points to a photo of the two of us that was taken right before we cut the cake. I'm looking straight ahead at the camera, but he's looking at me. I walk behind him and wrap my arms around his neck. "I think we should do a press release and use one of these. What do you think?"

"I guess releasing a statement to the press about the wedding would stop them from printing false information. After all some of them love to print nothing but lies"

"That may be true but I happen to love putting the fear of God in people so they would be wise to accept our press release and stick with the truth.", he says while taking a bite of the bacon that Gail has placed on the table. "How about lunch today?"

"Lunch would be great. Since Haley is back I should be able to leave at noon." Haley returned to Seattle the day after the wedding and to work yesterday, but she's staying in close contact with her parents. I've missed her being at the bookstore so today should be a good day.

* * *

Following breakfast, Sawyer and I make our way to the bookstore. One of the first things I notice when I walk inside is Haley standing at the counter with a book in her hand.

"Hey you.", she says with a huge smile when she sees me. "Welcome back Mrs. Grey." She walks over and gives me a hug.

"Thanks. Welcome back to you too. How long have you been here?" The clock on the wall shows that it's only fifteen minutes to eight.

"I got here a little after seven. Yes, I know that it sounds crazy, but I was so anxious to start. I got here yesterday before seven, but Adam still cooked me breakfast. Can you believe that?", she laughs. "Dealing with my mom's stroke was hard, but I don't think I could have managed without him."

"How does it feel being back?"

"Great! I'm still getting back in the groove, but I'm glad to be back. Thank you for taking care of the store. Knowing that you were in charge made me feel better. The place looks nice and Gwen is a hard worker." Just as Haley finishes talking about Gwen, I see her walk inside.

"Good morning.", Gwen beams. "Welcome back Ana."

"Thanks."

"Ros and I had a lovely time at the wedding. The two of you looked so much in love. Logan is a beautiful town."

Once the store opens, business is steady. Gwen and I move the new releases to a display at the front of the store while Haley makes signs advertising some older books that she's decided to put on clearance.

At noon, I've just finished checking out a customer when I see Christian arrive. He flashes a smile when he sees me watching him. I still have to pinch myself to make sure that I'm not dreaming about being married to him.

"Hey baby. Are you ready?", he asks as he lays a passionate kiss on my lips. In the corner of my eye I see Haley and Gwen looking at us with grins on their faces.

"Yeah.", I answer. "Guys, I'll be back in an hour." He takes my hand and leads me to the SUV. "So, where are we going?"

"Since the weather is nice I thought we could have a picnic in the park. What do you think?"

"That's a great idea."

We stop at the deli down the street from the bookstore and pick up some turkey sandwiches and water before heading to the park. Since he had hoped that I would say yes to the picnic, Christian had Taylor go home and get a blanket before they picked me up. The park is filled with couples and their children.

"Look over there." Christian points to a man and a young boy flying a remote control airplane. "Elliot and I used to fly remote control planes with our dad. Elliot would get frustrated when his plane wouldn't go high enough. My dad would tell him to keep trying."

"Wise words. How has work been?"

"It hasn't been as bad as I thought. I've got a few files that I need to go over with Ros about a potential buyout in Portland, but that's the only thing I left for the day. Of course I miss you like crazy. How's your day been?"

"About the same as yours. We've been busy with customers, but it hasn't been too bad. Every time I walk by the romance section I think of our little tryst against the bookshelf."

"Baby, there was nothing little about that tryst.", he smirks. "Oh what a day that was." He moves his body closer to me and begins placing tender kisses down my neck. "If we weren't in this park, I'd have my way with you." We continue to hold each other and kiss until the sound of my phone disrupts us. It's a number that I don't recognize.

"Hello.", I answer. A man on the other end greets me and begins talking in a deep and serious tone. I listen to what he's saying. "Yes, this is her daughter." I wonder why he's asking about my mom. He talks for just a couple more minutes until I have my answer. His words leave me feeling numb.

"Ana, you look like you've seen a ghost. What is it?"

"That was an official at my mom's prison.", I stammer.

"What did he say?"

"My mom had a heart attack."

"How is she?" I'm at a loss for words. My body suddenly has chills running through it.

"She's dead."


	48. Chapter 48

Even though I knew in the back of my mind that she was ok, there were times when I used to wonder if my mom was alive or dead. Now, the reality is that she is dead. My mom is gone, and I honestly don't know how I feel. Part of me doesn't feel anything because she stopped being my mom years ago. Still, there's a part of me that wants to crawl up in a corner and cry over losing her, but tears haven't made an appearance. There's an unexplainable emptiness running throughout my body.

"I'm not going to ask how you're doing because I know the answer.", Christian says as he sits down next to me on the sofa. Following the news that my mom was dead, I went back to work even though Christian tried to convince me to go home I needed something to take my mind off of her death, even if it was just for a few hours. Haley and Gwen were supportive of me the entire time.

"The prison said that her body is at the county morgue until I decide on a funeral home." For the second time in less than three months I'm dealing with planning the burial of a parent. Of course this time it's not as emotional as my dad's, but it's something that I wish I wasn't having to go through. Some people might say to just shove her in a cheap box and put her six feet under, but I'm not that cruel. My mom made many mistakes, but she doesn't deserve to be tossed to the side like a rag doll.

"We can make the arrangements in the morning. Didn't you say the prison has her belongings?"

"Yeah. I'm going to get them tomorrow."

"I think dinner is almost ready. Gail made chicken parmesan.", he says.

"One of my favorites.", I smile.

"I know so that's why I asked her to make it for dinner." He brings his lips up to mine and begins to kiss me softly.

"You're so good to me Mr. Grey."

After dinner, Christian goes to do some work in the study while I head upstairs to sort through the closet. It's almost the end of September and fall will be here soon so I need to pull out my long sleeves and sweaters. Doing this gives helps keep my mind occupied. One of the shirts that I see is a pink My Little Pony tee that has the word Love printed on it. It was a birthday gift that Christian gave me a few weeks ago. I bring the shirt up to my chest and recall that day.

_"I told you that I didn't want anything huge for my birthday since we're going to have a big celebration after the wedding. I'd rather have something small since we're having a big party afterwards.", I smiled at him._

_"I know that, and I listened to your words, but I have something special for you.", he said as he handed me a box that was wrapped in silver paper, with a silver bow on top. He eagerly watched me open the box and pull out the My Little Pony shirt. I had told him about watching the show as a child with my dad._

_"Christian, I don't know what to say. I love it."_

Holding the shirt and thinking back to that day makes me feel even more blessed to have him in my life. Life has thrown me several curveballs in the last few months, but Christian has been there to help me deal with them.

"What are you doing?" I feel his strong, protective arms around me.

"Just pulling some of my fall clothes to the front. I was thinking about the day you gave me my shirt."

"The look on your face that day was priceless. I know that your mom's death has taken away your smile, but I hope that it comes back soon."

"It will." The sound of Christian's Blackberry fills the room.

"It's my mom.", he says before answering. "All right. See you in a few minutes." He ends the call and places the Blackberry back in his pocket. "My mom is on her way up here. I talked to her earlier and told her about your mom. She wanted to check in on you."

"That's nice of her." Five minutes later Christian and I walk into the living room where we that Grace has just arrived. She immediately hugs me.

"Christian told me about your mother. I'm so sorry dear.", Grace says as I nod in acceptance of her sympathy.

"Thank you Grace."

"I'm going to finish up my work in the study.", Christian says as he gives me a quick kiss. I have a feeling that he's only leaving to give me and Grace time to talk.

"I know that the relationship between the two of you was complicated, but she was still your mother." The two of us take a seat on the sofa as I let her words sink in.

"Yeah, she was. She may have stopped acting like a mother years ago, but she was still my mom. She was still the woman who gave birth to me, and she was still the one who saved me from Elena." I look away, trying to fight the tears that I've held back all day.

"It's ok to grieve her. If you want to cry, no one will think different of you. You don't have to hold back the tears." And with that, the flood gates open and I begin weeping in uncontrolled sobs. "Shhh, it's ok. Let it out." Grace places her hand on my shoulder while I sit there and cry for what seems like forever until the days events begin to take their toll on me physically.

"I'm going to be sick." I leap from the sofa and run to the downstairs bathroom where I lose all of my stomach contents. Sitting on my knees, I hear Grace coming into the room. She reaches into the closet and grabs a wash cloth which she wets.

"Here you go dear.", she says softly.

"Thanks.", I reply in a weak tone. "I think everything is finally getting to me."

"Ana, is it possible that there could be more going on than stress?" I turn my body around and look at her. "When my sister Julia was pregnant with Adam, she had this glow about her. I knew she was pregnant before she did. You've got the same glow about you." Pregnant?

"My period was supposed to be here a little over two weeks ago, but I assumed it was late because of the wedding planning. I've been tired, but I brushed that off as well."

"Like you said it could just be stress, but there's also a chance that you may be pregnant." My tears of sadness over my mom have now turned into tears of joy at the possibility that I could be pregnant.

* * *

When I wake up the next morning, I take a quick shower and dress in a light blue blouse and black pants. Christian is already downstairs in the kitchen. He gets up from his spot at the table and kisses me gently.

"Why didn't you wake me?", I ask.

"You were sleeping so well that I didn't want to disturb you. I've cancelled my day so I'm going with you to the prison and the funeral home." I haven't told Christian yet about the suspicion that I may be pregnant.

"Last night when your mom was here I got sick, and she suggested that I could be pregnant which got me to thinking that it's a possibility." A blank look crosses his face, and I wonder what he's thinking. "It's probably nothing." He moves closer to me and brings my face up with his hand.

"I hope that it's something. Fuck, I know that we just got married, but I would be so happy if you are pregnant. How about I head down the street to the drug store and pick up some tests?"

"We need to get to the prison, but we can go ahead and get the tests so I can take them when we get home."

On the way to the prison, we stop at the drug store and pick up four different kinds of pregnancy tests. Christian tightly held on to my hand the entire time we were looking at them. When we arrive at the prison, we go through the detectors and directed to an office where we're met by a female officer.

"This box has all the belongings your mother had.", the officer tells me.

"The man who I spoke with on the phone yesterday said that it was sudden."

"Yes, she seemed fine earlier in the morning when rounds were done, but she was unconsciousness the next time rounds were performed. Apparently she had just finished writing a letter. It's at the top of the box. My condolences."

"Thank you.", I stammer.

Christian's hand is entwined with mine as we make our way to the parking lot and the SUV. I've shed a few tears this morning, but so far I'm holding up well.

"I wonder what's in here.", I say to him.

"Open it and find out."

"I'll wait until later."

We make our way to the funeral home that's in charge of arrangements. My mom's body arrived here earlier from the morgue, but I'm going to hold off on seeing her until the funeral which is going to be held tomorrow. I pick out a tan-colored casket that has roses etched on the side. I'm going to have a floral spray delivered for the top.

"Why don't you rest a bit?", Christian asks when we arrive home.

"Maybe later." I open the box that has her belongings and gasp at what I find.

"What is it?" I pull out the photo of my mom and me that was inside the box. "That's you."

"I remember this was taken when I was ten. We were at the fair, and I begged her ride the carousel with me. She finally agreed. My dad took the photo of us. I can't believe she had this."

"She loved you. The woman may have had issues, but she did love you." Underneath the photo I find the letter that she wrote before she died. I recall the letter that she sent me a few weeks ago which I tore up.

"I regret tearing up that other letter. I know that I said at the time I didn't want to know what was in there, but now I wish I wouldn't have torn it up. Opening the letter, I see that it's addressed to me.

_Ana, _

_I wrote you recently, but I'm not sure if you read the letter. Still, I'm taking the chance by writing you one more time. I want you to know two things, I'm sorry and I love you. When I was growing up, I always felt like I wasn't good enough. My own parents told me that I was useless which is why I left them and never went back. Meeting your father helped make me feel like I was capable of being someone. He loved me with all his heart, never making me feel less of myself. The day you were born was the best day of my life. I had this tiny person who I helped create and who would always love me, but I slowly started feeling like my old self again. I don't know why it happened, but I began to see myself as the undeserving person I once was. I woke up one night in a cold sweat after dreaming about how you and your father needed more than me. I decided that I needed to leave for the two of you. I knew that it was going to be hard, but I told myself that you were better off without me. During the years that I was gone, I thought about you. I often wondered what you were doing. I started to come back so many times, but I would always change my mind at the last-minute. Finally, I got the courage to come back. It's true that I did ask your father for money, and for that I'm sorry. Ana, you were the main reason I came back. Hearing you tell me to leave town pained me, and it struck a nerve. One of the things I used to do when I was younger was lash out, and that's what I did with you. I was so determined to have a place in your life that I was willing to sell my soul to the devil which I did when I started associating with Elena. She told me that I would triumph in the end and have you back in my life, and I so desperately wanted to believe her. I knew that she was trouble, but I turned a blind eye and focused on what I saw as the end point, being you mom again. The worst day of my life? Easy, it was the day that Elena kidnapped you. Seeing a gun being held on you sent chills throughout my body. I never thought I could kill anyone, but I knew I had to do it. I know that our relationship can't be repaired, but I will always love you._

_Sincerely, _

_Mom_

"Oh my god.", I whisper through tears. Christian takes the letter and begins to read it. "I feel like I finally got an insight of my real mom." I sit down on the sofa and start letting everything settle in. Christian sits down next to me and places a kiss on my lips, caressing my hand with his.

"I've said before, and I'll say it again, people surprise you."

We sit there for what feels like forever until I decide to take the pregnancy tests. Christian looks like a kid on Christmas morning as we walk to the bathroom. At first he doesn't want to leave so I can take the test, but I finally convince him to give me some privacy.

"Now we wait.", I say as we stand in the bathroom. "Are you really ready to be a dad?"

"You don't even have to ask. I'm more than ready to have a baby." Both of us are filled with anxiety while waiting. Three minutes later, the alarm on Christian's watch goes off. We turn around and look at all four tests.

"Baby,we're having a baby.", Christian grins.

**Photos and music from the chapter can be found on the pinterest page. Search sherrybabie/SOTH**


	49. Chapter 49

When one life ends, another begins. That's a statement that I've heard many times, and now it's happening with me. Losing my mom was hard and will stay with me forever, but finding out that I'm pregnant has moved away the storm clouds and brought happiness. It's amazing that part of me and part of Christian is now growing inside me.

This afternoon is my mom's funeral, and I'm not looking forward to it. Finding out about her youth made me see her in a different way. I'm not ok with everything she did, but I now have a better understanding.

"Are you ready?", Christian asks as we arrive at the funeral home. The funeral doesn't start for another hour, but I wanted to get here early so I can privately say goodbye to my mom. All of the Greys are coming as is Grandpa and Grandmother Trevelyan. It's ironic that we just spent last Saturday together celebrating our wedding, and now we're spending Thursday together at my mom's funeral.

"Yeah." I step out of the Escalade and smooth down my black long sleeve dress. It's the same dress that I wore to my dad's funeral, and I pray that today is the last day I have to wear it for a long time.

Walking inside, I see my mom's casket at the front. The floral spray of mixed flowers is covering the top while other floral arrangements are over to the side. The funeral director says hello and tells us that he'll open the casket up for me when I'm ready.

"The flowers are nice." Christian points to an arrangements of lilies. Looking at the card, I see that they're from the Grey family.

"Yeah, they are." When I turn around and see the director standing towards the back, I give him a small nod to indicate that I'm ready to see my mom. He removes the floral arrangement from the top and slowly opens up the casket. Just as I get my first glimpse of her, Christian takes me hand. She's dressed in a navy blue dress that I bought and had sent over yesterday.

"Do you want me to stay or give you some time alone?", Christian asks.

"Stay. She looks good."

"She does."

"Navy blue was always one of her favorite colors." I take my free hand and place it on her folded hands. "Oh Mom, I got your last letter and read it. I had no idea about your past, but I wish you would have told me. Maybe all of this could have been avoided. You shouldn't have had to go through feeling like that. You told me in your letter that you were sorry and that you love me. Well, I have two things to say to you. I forgive you and I love you." Christian reaches into his pocket and hands me a kleenex to wipe away my tears.

We stand there for several more minutes as I look one last time at my mom. Finally, I move away from the casket and the director closes it. Christian leads me to the front row of seats. The sound of approaching footsteps makes us turn around where we see our family.

"Hello sweetheart.", Grace says as I stand and hug her. "How are you doing?" After finding out that I'm pregnant, I called and told Grace that her suspicion was correct. Christian and I told her that she could tell Carrick, but we want to wait to tell everyone else. My appointment with Dr. Greene isn't until next week. Plus, we want to wait until after the first trimester is over.

"I'm doing ok.", I answer. Carrick comes up and hugs me, followed by Mia and Elliot. Behind them are Grandpa and Grandmother Trevelyan. The two of them have smiles that always seem to make me feel better.

"Ana, I'm sorry about your mother.", Grandmother Trevelyan says.

"Thank you and thank you for coming."

"We're family, and family is there for one another." The door opens at the back and Haley, Adam, Ros, Gwen, Taylor, and Gail come in.

"Hey bestie, I know this isn't the way you wanted to get everyone together again.", Haley sighs.

"No, it's not, but it shows how much everyone cares."

About ten minutes later, everyone takes a seat as I walk to the podium in the front. Christian offered to speak for me, but I assure him that I would be ok.

"Thank you everyone for coming today. Even though Christian is the only one who met my mom, it means a lot to me. My mom and I had a complicated relationship, but she was my mom and I'm going to miss her. Yesterday, I was able to get a glimpse into her life as she was growing up. I regret not knowing who she really was because I think, no I know, that we would have had a better relationship. She wanted what everyone wants, to be accepted and loved." Christian gives me a small smile as I gather myself. I turn to the casket on my left, wiping away the tears. "I love you Mom."

* * *

After the funeral and burial, everyone goes to Carrick and Grace's for an early dinner. While we're waiting on dinner, Christian and I head to the gazebo for some air.

"Hey guys.", Mia grins as she comes from the house. "Mom said that dinner is being delayed a bit. Apparently, the caterers are running behind with everything." Her grin grows when she hears a beep come from her pocket. "That's probably Mark."

"Is he still planning on visiting in a few weeks?", I ask.

"He's actually coming this weekend."

"That's great Mia."

"Yep. Well, I'll see you guys inside." She turns and walks away, pulling her phone from her pocket. Before she gets out of view, she starts jumping up and down like a giddy schoolgirl.

"I hope she doesn't start doing fucking cartwheels.", he says as I elbow him. "You should have seen her when my dad gave her first car to her. She started running around the front yard screaming, "Oh my god! Thanks Dad!" I can't help but laugh at him, especially since he sounds like a valley girl.

"I don't see anything wrong with that."

"Oh, I need to clarify something. It was the neighbor's yard, and she was wearing Barbie pajamas. If we have a daughter, Mia is not allowed near her. I can't believe that we're going to have a little cowboy or cowgirl. Of course we'll have to buy a pony for him or her. I was looking online last night at baby clothes. Fuck, there was a pair of brown cowboy boots for a baby. I think you have a pair almost like them."

"You were looking at baby clothes?", I ask.

"Well, yeah, the kid can't go around naked."

"Between Mia's love of shopping and your fondness of spoiling, I don't think this baby will have to worry about having enough clothes." He leans down and puts his head to my stomach.

"Sweet baby, you're the biggest blessing."

**Photos and music for the chapter are on the pinterest page. Search: sherrybabie/SOTH**


	50. Chapter 50

"All right Ana, just relax.", Dr. Greene says as I'm laying on the exam table in her office.

Even though I usually enjoy the weekends, I couldn't wait for this past weekend to be over so we could see Dr. Greene. Once we arrived here, I had to fill out the usual mound of paperwork and give a urine sample. One of the nurses also took some blood which made me cringe a bit since I've always had a phobia of needles. I guess now is the time to get over that fear. One of the first things Dr. Greene told us when we arrived was that my depo shot either ran out early or was defective. She said the only full proof way to avoid a pregnancy was to abstain from sex. Christian gave her a "No way in hell is that happening" look.

"I'm going to do a transvaginal ultrasound today since it usually does better at finding the baby. I think we figured that you were about six weeks, but let's see." Christian takes my hand in his and mouths I love you before looking at the screen next to the table. Before I know what's happening, she inserts a gelled wand inside the territory where only Christian Grey has ventured.

"What's that small peanut looking thing on the screen?", Christian asks before he realizes the answer to his own question. "Holy fuck! Is that our baby?"

"That would be your baby Mr. Grey.", Dr. Greene answers. I'm lost in a daze while looking at the tiny miracle on the screen. In such a short period my life has changed, but the biggest change is right in front of me. My emotions overcome me, causing a multitude of tears to fall. Christian leans closer to the exam table and attempts to wipe away the tears, but they're falling faster than they he can catch them.

"Our baby, our baby.", he whispers before moving my hand to his lips. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm just happy. How far along am I, Dr. Greene?"

"It appears that you're seven weeks." Seven weeks? Looking over at Christian, I can see that he's doing the mental calculation as to when our baby was conceived. A mischievous grin crosses his face which makes me think that he's figured out the exact time. "I'm going to get you a list of things that you'll need to do and avoid. Do you have any questions?"

"No."

After walking out of the hospital, both Christian and I stop and look at our copies of the ultrasound. His face is frozen with a smile as he begins walking to the SUV where Taylor and Sawyer are waiting.

"Ana, are you all right?", he asks as I remain in my spot. Without saying a word, I run to him with a smile that matches his. He catches me in his arms, hugging me tightly while laughing.

"We're having a baby Mr. Grey.", I answer before kissing him.

"A part of you and a part of me. My two babies need food." After my mom's death, Haley told me to take time off all the time I need, but I feel like I'm ready to get back to work.

"I was thinking about going to the bookstore so I could work a few hours." That mischievous grin from earlier reappears, and I know what he's about to say.

"Oh, you mean the bookstore where our child was conceived?"

"Arrogant bastard, I knew that's what you were thinking about in Dr. Greene's office. There is no way in hell that I'm going to tell Haley that I got pregnant against a shelf in the romance section of her bookstore."

"You could tell her that you were so inspired by one of the books that you just had to do something." I give him a brief smile before turning my head towards the window. "What are you thinking about?"

"My dad. I was thinking about how I wish he could be here to meet this baby."

"He'll be watching over the baby, but we'll make sure that he or she knows all about Grandpa Ray."

Taylor drives us to The Dish for lunch before I head to work. When we walk in, we immediately see Mia and Mark sitting at a corner table in the front. Mia called Saturday and said that Mark couldn't come to Seattle until today since Tommy had problems on his farm.

"Christian, Ana,", Mia smiles as we walk over to their table

"Hello Mia, Mark.", Christian says. "Ana and I were just going to have lunch. Mark, I'm glad to see that you made it into town."

"Me too. Uncle Tommy had some horses that got away because one of the fences was damaged. After finally gathering the horses, we repaired the fence. Hopefully this one will last for a while."

"I bet Tommy was frustrated with what happened.", I say.

"He was at first but he shrugged it off. Uncle Tommy is one of those guys who lets things roll off of him." Mia clears her throat, and I sense she's hinting for us to give her and Mark some alone time. Christian shakes his head in amusement at his sister.

"Mia, if you want to be alone with your boyfriend, just tell us." Instead of getting upset with Christian, Mia joins him in laughing. "Ana, are you ready to sit down?"

"Yeah. How long are you in town Mark?", I ask.

"Until Friday.", he answers.

"Maybe we can have dinner before you leave.", Christian says

"That would be great."

"Enjoy your lunch.", I smile just before Christian leads us to a table on the opposite side of the restaurant. "Your sister has it bad."

"Oh, I know. Usually I can't get her to shut up, but just then she practically pushed us away with her Jedi mind tricks. I just want the guy to treat her well because he'll have to answer to me if he doesn't." The waitress comes over and takes our order. Both Christian and I order the hot ham and cheese sandwich and fries.

"It's sweet how you're protective of Mia. She's lucky to have you as her big brother."

"As much as she irritates the hell out of me sometimes, I love her and will do anything for her. It was Mia's arrival at the house that helped me a great deal. Before she arrived, I didn't speak, but her name was the first thing I said." His gray eyes fall down to the water glass in front of him. "It's amazing how one person can change your life.", he whispers before looking up at me.

"I know what you mean. I can't believe just a few months ago I was living in a small town with no idea what the future held. Then this copper headed, gray eyed guy showed up looking for a job and changed the entire dynamic of my life."

"For the better I hope?", he playfully asks.

"Of course."

Once lunch is over, Christian and Taylor drop me and Sawyer off at the bookstore. Haley and Gwen are clearing shelves when we walk in.

"Ana, what are you doing here? I thought you were taking time off.", Haley says while grabbing a stack of books from the counter.

"I need to get back to work so I can get my life back on track. Plus, I've missed you guys."

"We missed you too.", Gwen smiles. "How are you doing?"

"I'm not going to lie and say that everything is ok because it's not, but I'm slowly coming to terms with everything. Having support really helps." My eyes gravitate towards the bookshelf where Christian and I did the deed, and I can't help but giggle.

"What's funny?", Haley asks.

"I was just thinking about something that Christian said earlier." _Nice save _"All right, what are we doing?"

"Just moving the older books to the back so we can have room for the new ones that are coming tomorrow. I've ordered in some new home decorating books and parenting books." Parenting books? I quickly turn my head at Haley and wonder if she's figured out that I'm pregnant.

"Parenting books?"

"Yeah, we had a couple in here last week who had read all the ones that we have, but they were wanting more. I told them that I would order in some more. Personally, I think a book may help, but parenting is something that you learn as you go."

"Yeah. I think that it comes naturally to you.", I reply while helping move the books.

* * *

"How was work?", Christian asks when we arrive at Escala after work.

"Great. It was nice being back. Where you able to get some work done?" Instead of going to GEH after he dropped me off, Christian decided to work from home the rest of the day.

"I managed to get a bit done. The head of HR is retiring so we're going to be looking for his replacement. Ros and I are meeting in the morning to browse over some of the potential people already in mind. More than likely it will be someone in-house. I think Gail is making glazed pork chops for dinner. Is that ok?" We get out of the vehicle and step on to the elevator to the apartment.

"Glazed pork chops sound delicious.", I answer.

Stepping out of the elevator, I inch closer to him, kissing him with full-blown passion. In the corner of my eye, I see Taylor and Sawyer head towards the security room. Christian and I stand still for several minutes while letting out tongues dance together.

"I have a little something to show you in the bedroom.", he grins.

"Mr. Grey, there is nothing little about this." I begin stroking him over his pants as he moans.

"No frisky wife of mine, that's not what I was referring to although I do want to do that later. Come." Putting my hand in his, he guides me to the bedroom and opens the door. At first the room seems to be pitch dark, but it's not. Christian points to the large ceiling where I see literally hundreds of glow in the dark stars.

"Wow, this is incredible."

"This is what I did while you worked."

"It feels like we're back in Logan.", I say through the semi darkness.

"I thought I would bring a little bit of the country to Seattle. Now we can lay under the stars every night. The three of us."

"The three of us.", I whisper.

**Photos and music for the chapter are on the pinterest page. Search: sherrybabie/SOTH**


	51. Chapter 51

"Ah, I love waking up in the country, don't you baby?", Christian asks as he kisses the top of my head which is resting on his chest.

"Yeah, but I love waking up with you anywhere.", I giggle. "I can't believe that it's almost ten already."

"Baby, it was after midnight when we got to bed last night so there's nothing wrong with sleeping in. Besides, you need rest." Even though this past week was more calm than the previous, I was excited when Christian suggested spending the weekend in Logan. Since Mark was planning on leaving yesterday to head back home, Christian told him that he was more than welcome to go with us on Christian's plane. Of course, when Mia learned the news, she immediately asked Christian if she could come with us so she could spend more time with her new boyfriend.

"I asked Mia last night if she wants to have lunch with us, but she said that she didn't know. I think she's going to help the guys clean the barn." Christian looks down at me in disbelief.

"Wow, I can't believe that she's going to be out there doing manual labor.", he chuckles. "How about we get up and head to Karen's for some food?" My nausea has been hit or miss for the past few days, and today is definitely a hit day as I jump out of the bed and run to the bathroom. While I'm grasping the side of the toilet, Christian walks in behind me and hold back my hair. It feels like everything that I've eaten in the past year has erupted from my stomach.

"I don't understand why men can't have the morning sickness part of pregnancy. After all, they do have a hand in making the baby.", I mumble while Christian helps me up from the bathroom floor.

"Technically, it wasn't my hand that helped but rather...", he smirks while motioning down south.

"Normally, I'd laugh at that, but not wanting to risk the chance of vomiting on your feet, I'll pass."

"Baby, you can vomit on me any day."

"Swoon.", I giggle.

After dressing in a sea green tee and jeans, I head downstairs to the kitchen where Christian, Taylor, and Sawyer are already waiting on me. When Christian sees me, a broad smile curls across his lips before he walks over from the counter where he was leaning.

"You look breathtaking Mrs. Grey.", he says, pulling me into his arms and placing a delicate across my lips.

"Thanks. Are you ready?"

"Yeah. Oh, Henry came to the door while you were upstairs and said that Lea wants you to go shopping with her this afternoon if you're not busy." I place my hand in his as we follow Taylor and Sawyer outside.

"I don't know. I'd love to see Lea and hang out with her, but I don't want to interrupt our time.", I say while pointing from me to him.

"Ana, Lea is your best friend who you don't get to see very much. I think you should go and spend some time with her. The two of you can compare pregnancy notes." It's exciting that both Lea and I are going to be having our own bundles of joy.

"I thought we were going to hold off on telling anyone else that we're having a baby." Just as we're about to get into the Escalade, Taylor and Sawyer look at each other and start laughing." Christian gives a death glare at both of them before opening my door.

"What's that all about?"

"I might as well tell you now. When Henry came to the door, he started talking about Lea's pregnancy and how he couldn't wait for the baby to come. He said that I'd understand what he meant when it happens to us. I guess the smile on my face gave it away because he asked if you're pregnant. Damn woman, you know how I get when I talk about you. I started sounding like Mia when she talks about...well, everything."

"So you told Henry that I'm pregnant?", I asks as Taylor pulls out of the driveway.

"Yes.", he answers with his head down. Taylor and Sawyer start laughing once again, but I join them this time.

"It's ok. I was actually thinking about telling Lea too."

After arriving at Karen's, Christian orders a ham and cheese omelet with a side of bacon while I order waffles and french toast. The nausea from earlier has went away, and I'm now famished. Thankfully, it doesn't take long for our order to arrive.

"This omelet is really good. Do you want a bite?", he asks while waving his fork in the air. I nod with enthusiasm and lean across the table for a small bite of the omelet.

"You're right. It's delicious. My dad wasn't much of a cook, but he started reading cook books before he died. Still, I remember when I was younger he would make homemade chicken pot pie. He had an old recipe that my grandmother gave him before she died." I close my eyes briefly as I recall seeing my dad at the stove when I would arrive home from school. He had the recipe down but would still grab it from the recipe box in the kitchen just in case. Sorry for rambling."

"You weren't rambling. You were remembering your dad, and there's absolutely nothing wrong with that. It's those memories that we can tell our baby.", he smiles. Our heads turn at the chiming of the bell on the door. Stepping inside the restaurant are Lea and Mia who walk over to us.

"Hey guys.", Lea says while resting her hands on her small baby bump. "Ana, did Henry ask you about shopping?"

"Christian told me that he asked. I'd like to go. Mia, I thought you were helping with the barn."

"We finished, and the guys are now fixing a small hole on the roof of the barn. Lea showed up to get everyone lunch so I thought I would ride here with her." She grabs a piece of bacon from Christian's plate before sitting down in the chair next to me. "I would tag along with the two of you, but I'm going to go horseback riding later with Mark." With Christian looking on, she swipes another piece of his bacon.

"Mia, I have two things to say to you. The first is get your own bacon.", Christian laughs. "And the second is that I'm happy that things are going well with Mark. I don't know if I say it enough but your happiness is all I want. Do you remember what you told me one day when you stopped by GEH and I was having a bad day? You said to be patient because my rainbow was right around the corner." Mia looks like she's on the verge of tears. "You were right on the money with what you said because I met Ana two weeks later. Maybe Mark is your rainbow." Wiping her tears, Mia gets out of her seat and walks around to Christian. He opens his arms for his little sister.

"Thank you Christian."

* * *

Following our late breakfast, Christian and Mia head back to the house with Henry's lunch while Lea and I start out on our shopping trip. Even though there is a restraining order against Kyle, who is now out of jail, Sawyer stayed behind with us. Having him around makes me feel better especially with the baby on the way.

"Are the two of you going find out what you're having?", I ask Lea while browsing through the rack of dresses at Nina's Boutique.

"We haven't decided yet, but the doctor said that we can find out when I see him next week. Henry said that he would be happy with a boy or girl, but I think he kind of wants a boy? How about you?"

"What do I want you to have? Either will be loved.", I answer.

"No, what do you and Christian want? Ana, I know a fellow pregnant woman when I see her, and you my dear are pregnant."

"Ok, I'm pregnant. Christian told Henry earlier so I was going to tell you. I just found out." She puts the blouse in her hand back on the rack and hugs me.

"This is wonderful. Our kids are going to be best friends just like us."

"Well, well, well.", I hear behind me. I instantly recognize the voice as that of Molly Jennings who used to make my life miserable.

"Molly, hi." Even though she always been rude to me, I attempt to be nice. "Are you visiting your parents?"

"Actually, I moved back to town." Lea looks just as surprised as I do at Molly's news. I got bored traveling so I thought I would come back to Logan while I regroup. I know that I just saw you in June, but I heard from my mom that a lot's been going on with you Ana. I'm sorry about your father. He always seemed like a nice man. Both you and Lea got married. Wow."

"It's true. Ana and I both married our dream guys.", Lea says.

"Lea, you and Henry are a couple that I can see being together, but when my mom told me about Ana getting married, I was shocked. Finding out that Christian Trevelyan is actually billionaire Christian Grey threw me for a loop. My question is, why would someone like him marry Plain Ana." There's that name that I hate with every fiber in my body, but I'm no longer Plain Ana. Sawyer starts to move towards her, but I hold my hand up to stop him.

"Molly, I'm only going to tell you one last time, I'm not Plain Ana. I'm Anastasia Grey, a woman who has been dealt with and overcome more than you could ever imagine. I've dealt with bitch trolls far worse than you so please don't think I'm scared of you." Suddenly, with a wave of nausea fast approaching, I start to move around her and head towards the restroom, but she grabs my arm.

"Why are you running away if you're not scared?", she teases. All control I have over my body goes away as I vomit on the floor in front of her. Her eyes widen in disbelief at what just happened. Alice Tate, one of the sales clerks, walks over to me with a wet cloth.

"Don't worry dear. We'll get this cleaned up."

"You're still a loser.", Molly snaps.

"Well, you literally make me sick to my stomach.", I hiss back. Infuriated, she turns and leaves.

Once we've finished shopping, Lea drives me and Sawyer back to the house. I notice that Mark's truck is already gone which means he and Mia have left. Christian and Taylor are in a hushed conversation when I join them in the living room.

"Hey baby, how was your shopping trip?", he asks before placing a kiss full of fire on my lips.

"It was good until I practically vomited on Molly Jennings."

"Molly Jennings. Baby, what did she say to you?"

"Just the usual mean girl stuff, but I didn't listen to her. Evidently, our child doesn't like her either." His hand moves begins making a circle across my stomach.

"You were watching out for mommy, weren't you sweet pea?", he coos. "You look tired. Why don't you rest for a bit while I do some things around here."

"Ok."

"Fuck, where's my phone? I need to call Elliot." Taylor begins helping him look around the room for the phone while I look underneath the sofa cushions. "Ana, will you dial my number and see if you can hear it ringing?" I nod and pull my phone from my purse. After dialing his number, I hear My Girl by The Temptations fill the room. Christian slowly turns towards me with his phone in his hand.

"Is that a new ringtone?"

"It's your ringtone Mrs. Grey.", he answers.

"I would like to do nothing more than ravage your body right now, but I'm getting sleepy."

"Get some rest." He kisses me one more time before I go upstairs to the bedroom where I fall asleep as soon as my body hits the bed.

"Ana, it's dinner time.", I hear as my slumber comes to an end. I look at the alarm clock and see that it's already six o'clock. Christian is standing beside the bed with an anxious look on his face.

"Dinner? What are we having?" I stand up and pull my hair back into a ponytail.

"I can't tell you, but I need to put this on once we get downstairs." He holds up a black handkerchief.

"Why?"

"Trust me baby." Taking my hand in his, he leads down the stairs where we stop on the last stair. "Ok, here we go." He takes the handkerchief and covers my eyes. "Can you see?"

"No, but what is this for?", I ask again.

"You'll see." He slowly begins to walk me across the room, making sure that I don't fall or hit anything. The delicious aroma of food hits my nose just as he stops and removes the handkerchief. In front of me on the kitchen table is chicken pot pie.

"Did you cook that?", I ask while pointing at the dish.

"Yeah. I saw the recipe box on the counter and found the recipe that your dad used." He moves towards the counter and picks up the recipe for the pot pie. The first thing I notice on the recipe is the sentence at the top that read, "Annie's favorite." With my eyes filling with tears, he moves his body against mine and begins smoothing my hair down with his hands.

"You're so sweet for doing this."

"I told you that our baby would know about Grandpa Ray so tonight he or she will get to taste Grandpa Ray's chicken potpie. Memories are meant to be shared.", he responds.

"Well, you're making some pretty good memories yourself."

**Photos and music from the chapter are on the pinterest page. Search:sherrybabie/SOTH**


	52. Chapter 52

"How were your weekends?", Haley asks me and Gwen while we clean the front display windows on Monday morning.

"Mine was ok. Ros and I went to a birthday party on Saturday for her cousin's husband. Yesterday, we just lounged around and did absolutely nothing.", Gwen answers.

"Christian and I had a nice time in Logan. He surprised me by cooking chicken pot pie which was one of my favorite dishes that my dad cooked. Just when I think he can't get more incredible, he proves me wrong." Both of them are looking at me with smiles on their faces.

"You've really changed him Ana. Ros used to tell me how he would never smile in the office, but now that's all he does. One day she overheard some guys from IT talking about how Christian was cold and didn't have a heart. Even though Ros felt they had a somewhat of a point, she ripped them a new one. She told me that she knew there was someone out there waiting for him, his equal. I remember that she called me the day she found out about you, and she said, "He's found his equal.", Gwen says.

"You guys are seriously not helping my PMS.", Haley giggles. "My weekend was spent cleaning and watching sappy movies. Adam groaned when I made him sit down with me and watch My Best Friend's Wedding. He finally got over it."

"Let's face it, the three of us struck gold in the love department.", I smile.

"Adam is playing poker tonight with his dad, Elliot, and some more guys, and I'm not about to stay around listening to them fuss about losing their money. So, I'm going out to dinner. Why don't the two of you go with me?", Haley asks as she starts cleaning the front counter.

"I'd love to, but my sister is coming into town this evening. It's been a while since I've seen her so we're going to have bonding time. Ros told me that she and Christian may have to work late on a proposal. Have you heard anything about that Ana?" I nod my head as I recall Christian telling me that he's trying to secure a takeover in Portland.

"Yeah, he said that they may have to work late a few nights until everything is sorted. I'm going to his office for lunch so I'll see if he has to work late tonight. Haley, if he does, I may go with you to dinner." The thought of food has my stomach swirling.

Just before noon, Sawyer and I stop by Escala to pick up the lunch that I asked Gail to cook. She's prepared beef tips in gravy and macaroni and cheese. I know Christian will be excited over the macaroni and cheese, one of his favorites.

"Hi Andrea." I wave to Christian's assistant as Sawyer and I arrive on Christian's floor. Even though his office door is closed, I can already feel his presence.

"Hello Mrs. Grey. Mr. Grey is waiting for you in his office.", she says. Sawyer stays behind as I open the door and see Christian with his back to me. He's pacing across the white carpet of his office while talking on the phone.

"Yes, we'll have something to show you by Friday. I can assure you that you'll be pleased with what we have to offer you.", he tells the caller before hanging up and turning towards me. "Mrs. Grey, you made it." He moves towards me with a devilish smile on his face.

"Lunch is here.", I say, holding the bag up. His mouth moves down my neck as I feel weak in the knees.

"But what's in the bag." Just as he's about to unzip the back of my deep red dress, a loud growl comes from my stomach. "Someone's hungry." His hand moves down to my stomach where the symbolism of our love is growing by the day. We walk over to the leather sofa where he opens the bag. As expected, his eyes dance at the sight of the macaroni and cheese.

"I take it that you're pleased with the lunch menu?", I ask.

"Very. This smells delicious."

"Do you know if you're going to have to work late tonight?" Taking a big bite of the macaroni and cheese, he nods. "Haley's going to dinner since Adam's playing poker. I told her that I'd go with her if you had to work late."

"Ros and I are determined to get this deal finalized as soon as possible so that means we'll be here late. Who is Adam playing poker with? Please don't tell me it's Elliot." I put my fork down and wonder about his words. "Elliot has been known in the past to be a sore loser when it comes to playing cards. A few years ago, he lost just thirty dollars against my dad in a game. All we heard for two ways was that the game wasn't fair. My dad finally gave him his thirty dollars back."

"Wow. My dad and his friends used to play, but they never whined about losing. Of course, my dad was a great card player."

"I'm decent at it but not the best. Maybe we can play a game of strip poker sometime." The fire within my body pushes my lips on to his. We engage in a hot and heavy make out session for several minutes until his intercom buzzes.

"Mr. Grey, Bill Jordan is on line two.", Andrea says through the speaker. Christian reluctantly pulls away from me with a sigh.

"That's the guy we're dealing with in our deal. I can tell him that I'm about to fuck my wife and to call back later."

"As much as I'd like that, I should get back to work. I'll see you when you get home.", I say as we stand up. He kisses me one more time before I leave.

* * *

After work, Sawyer drives me home so I can change and get ready for dinner with Haley. I shower and dress in a black short sleeve dress. I've worn the dress before, but my growing cleavage makes it look completely different on me. When we arrive at Palomino, Haley is waiting on us outside.

"Ana, you look hot!", Haley exclaims. She's dressed in a deep purple sleeveless dress and matching shoes.

"Thanks, so do you." Sawyer opens the door as we walk inside where we're seated at a table near the bar. The waitress hands us menus, but I already know that I want to order the Tuscan fillet which I tried a few weeks during a night out with Christian. Haley tells the waitress that she'll have the same. Sawyer, who's seated at the table across from us, orders it as well.

"I think I'm going to have a raspberry mojito. Ana, what are you drinking?", Haley asks. Even though Lea and Henry in addition to Grace and Carrick know about the baby, Christian and I are waiting to tell everyone else during a party in a few weeks.

"I really don't feel like drinking alcohol tonight so I think I'm going to have water with lemon."

"Are you feeling ok? I thought that you'd probably get a drink."

"I've already got a small headache which would only get worse by just a little alcohol since I'm not much of a drinker.", I lie.

While we're waiting on our food, I see a guy, dressed in dark jeans and black button up dress shirt, staring at me from the bar. Next to him is a blond-haired guy who's also looking towards our table. Sawyer's focus is on the two men as the waitress brings our food.

"Ana, those guys over there keep looking at us.", Haley points out before taking a sip of her drink. "The one on the left seems to be the worse. His eyes haven't moved from you once."

"I know. The other one keeps looking at you. I don't think they would be looking at us if Christian and Adam were here. I know for a fact that Christian Grey would put that guy in his place."

"Adam would be the same way." The guys finally turn away from us as Haley and I continue eating. "I was in the store the other day, and Adam's ex Zoe was in there. She didn't say anything, but I could tell she wanted to. That girl is nothing but trouble."

"He chose you which pisses her off, but she needs to get over it."

"I agree. Ana, oh my god, that guy who's been looking at you is coming over here.", Haley squeals. Sure enough, the guy is soon standing at the table with his eyes undressing me.

"Hey, my buddy bet me that I wouldn't be able to start a conversation with the most beautiful girl in the bar. Wanna buy some drinks with his money?", he says with a flirtatious grin.

"No thanks, I'm not drinking."

"Well, I've only had one beer, but I'm already intoxicated, by you." Haley shifts in her seat while covering her mouth so the poor guy can't hear her giggling.

"I'm flattered by your well, all too obvious words, but I'm married."

"Happily.", Haley adds.

"I get it. I'm going. Have a good evening pretty lady." He looks over at Haley and gives her a death glare. "Bye, um, lady." I actually feel bad as I watch him walk away with a defeated look on his face. Once he's seated back at the bar, I can still feel the pair of eyes staring at me, but I don't feel uncomfortable. A magnetism is between us that keeps getting stronger by the second. Fuck, I have Niagara Falls in my panties just by looking at him. Yes, his pickup lines were cheesy, but he was being adorable.

"Ana, are you all right?", Haley asked with a raised brow. _No_

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I need to use the lady's room. Be right back.", I say as I stand up and begin the uncomfortable walk towards the restroom. I swear I can hear a whooshing sound come from my panties.

On the way to the restroom, my body stops me at the bar. _What in the hell am I doing?_ I lean into his ear and whisper, "I'm feeling naughty. Follow me if you are as well." He looks at his friend briefly before looking back at me. Walking to the ladies room, I can hear his footsteps behind me. When I get to my destination, I open the door to make sure no one else is in the room. After seeing the coast is clear, I pull him inside and lock the door. With both of us breathing heavily with desire, he backs me up against the wall where he begins assaulting my tongue with his. His erection is pushing hard against my stomach, but I want it pushing hard elsewhere. I move my hands down to the top of his jeans and unzip them. My finger brushes lightly against the skin above his boxers, causing him to moan. As our lips become one, I hint to him what I want by tugging on the top of his boxers. We break contact just long enough for him to push down his boxers. His throbbing cock springs free. He pushes my dress up to my waist and goes to push my panties to the side, but they rip instead. Maybe it was spontaneous combustion.

"Fuck.", he hisses. His muscular arms pick me as I wrap my legs around him. "Hold on baby." I feel him arrive at my entrance, but he stops before moving inside. "You can still back out."

"Fuck me now.", I growl. He almost starts laughing but refrains while easing inside of me. I wrap my arms tighter around his neck as he begins pumping inside of me, filling my love tank with his cock. "Harder." He listens to my request and begins thrusting harder and deeper in me. Our bodies have a light coat of sweat on them. I feel my body about to shatter into pieces.

"Come baby." Those two words are all it takes for me to fall off the edge. He's still moving in and out of me, but I can feel his body getting close as well.

"Your turn.", I say before kissing those sexy lips. With one more thrust, his body tenses, and I feel and see his release hit. We remain wrapped together while coming down from our passion.

"I love you.", he breathes. I look into those gray eyes and smile,

"I love you too Christian."

**Photos and music for the chapter are on the pinterest board. Search:sherrybabie/SOTH  
**


	53. Chapter 53

"Mom, I know that you were probably surprised, but Grandpa and Grandmother still have..um relations.", Christian says to Grace as he and I arrive home from work. While I'm not sure I want to know what has Grace upset, part of me if curious. "I know that you're used to going over there anytime you want, but next time call before you go so you can avoid seeing..that. Ok, we love you too. Bye."

"Is everything ok with Grace?", I ask while removing my shoes.

"If you consider walking in on your parents while they're having sex ok, then yes, she's fine." _Oh. _

"Christian, your grandparents haven't exactly been shy about their sex lives so your mom should understand." I can see in his eyes that there's more to the story than he's telling me. "What are you leaving out?"

"Did you know that my Grandmother sews? She does, and apparently she made herself a nurse's outfit." _Oh my god!_

"Well, it sounds like your grandparents like to keep things interesting like two other people I know." My mind goes back to that night three weeks ago when Christian and I rendezvoused in the lady's room at Palomino. He and Ros had made such progress with their proposal that they were able to leave work early. Once he had left, Christian received a text from Adam telling him that the poker game was turning into a sob fest so Christian suggested they meet up with me and Haley. Although I didn't mention the restaurant where we were going, my dear stalker husband was able to track us. "Do you think we'll be as active as they are when we're their age?"

"No, we'll be more active. I'll be chasing you from my motorized scooter.", he chuckles while looking at my stomach. "I can't wait to see our baby again tomorrow." We're going tomorrow for my twelve week checkup. Grace is inviting everyone over tomorrow night for her birthday, but we're also announcing the pregnancy although I think some already suspect. Haley said this morning that I was looking more curvaceous which flattered me. I'm embracing my changing body.

"Me either. I was talking to Lea yesterday, and she said that she still can't believe she's having a baby even though she's getting bigger every day. Speaking of Lea, I want to throw her a baby shower." Henry and Lea were told that they're having a boy and both are over the moon excited. "Mia said that she would like to help me plan it."

"I think that's a great idea." He strips out of his suit and changes into a white tee and jeans while I lay back on the bed. My nausea is pretty much non existant now, but I find myself getting exhausted easier. "We need a house."

"Really?", I ask. He slides on the bed next to me, shuffling his body against mine.

"We need a yard so the baby can play. Oh, we also can have barn for Bashful and some more horses. What do you think?"

"While I like it here, I think a house would be good for us. I always enjoyed spending time outside in Logan. Lea and I used to have water balloon fights in the backyard. Maybe we can put up a tire swing like the one my dad put up for me." I'm excited about the possibility of having a house.

"Baby, there's no maybe to it. Our kid will have a tire swing. This baby is going to be so spoiled, but most of all, he or she will be loved more than anything in the world. I have chill bumps just thinking about holding our sweet pea for the first time." A warm feeling flows through my body at the term of endearment that Christian has chosen for the baby.

"Could you get any more adorable?" He props his chin up on his elbows while giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Does this work?", he asks with his lips stuck out in a fake pout.

"Definitely.", I giggle.

* * *

"Ana, you're looking well. I see that you've gained eight pounds since your last visit.", Dr. Greene says while Christian and I await my ultrasound. When the nurse checked my weight earlier, I was a bit shocked that I had gained eight pounds.

"Is that normal?", I ask.

"Weight gain varies from woman to woman. Your blood pressure is at a good level. How have you been feeling?"

"Great. I get tired and hungry more often. I've eaten healthy foods."

"That's good to hear. Let's see your baby, shall we?" Christian takes my hand as I lean back on the table. Once I feel the cold from the jelly on my stomach, Dr. Greene takes the transducer and begins moving it around. I look over at Christian who looks mesmerized by the screen in front of me.

"Does everything look ok?", Christian asks.

"Everything is looking real good. I can tell that the two of you are excited about having a baby.", Dr. Greene says. "Sometimes first time parents are nervous and scared, but the two of you seem to be calm and eager."

"We are. I know that there's going to be moments where I'll get nervous, but I know that this baby has been given to us for a reason. We're going to love him or her so much_." That's my husband folks!_

"That is the exact attitude I like to hear. I have a question for the two of you?" Christian and I look at each other and wonder what she wants to ask us. "How do you feel about two babies?"

"Did I hear right? Two babies?", I stammer.

"It seems that one of the babies was hiding when we did the other ultrasound, but if you look right there, you see baby number two." Christian remains silent from his seat, but I wish I knew what he was thinking. "I'll give the two of you a few minutes alone to process this.", she smiles before leaving the room.

"Twins.", Christian says as he finally breaks his silence. Now that we're having two babies instead of one, has his attitude changed?

"I can't believe it. It's a shock."

"Yeah. It'll be twice the diaper changes, twice the feedings, twice the everything." I almost feel my heart stop at his words.

"What are you saying?", I ask through tears. His lips touch mine briefly before he pulls away.

"These babies are twice the blessing. We have two sweet peas.", he grins.

When we arrive at Carrick and Grace's for dinner, most of the family has already assembled in the living room. Grace comes down the stairs with a grin on her face. Even though she's in the loop about the pregnancy, she doesn't know we're having twins.

"Hey you two. This is a big night, huh?", she says.

"Happy Birthday Mom." Christian wraps his arms around her as I look on in admiration of their bond.

"Happy Birthday Grace." I move over and hug her before I see Grandpa and Grandmother Trevelyan walking towards us.

"Don't listen to the birthday girl. In her old age she's seeing things. She keeps saying that she saw the two of us playing doctor, but I told her she was mistaken.", Grandpa Trevelyan laughs.

"I finally got that image out of my head so why must you bring that up?"

"Because we're your parents and bringing you embarrassment is part of our jobs.", Grandmother Trevelyan adds. I see Haley and Adam walk in the door with smiles on their faces.

"Hey, sorry we're running late. I couldn't find anything to wear.", Haley sighs.

"It's fine.", Grace says before Carrick pulls her to the front of the room.

"Everyone, can I have your attention please?", Carrick announces. "Today is my beautiful Grace's birthday. I wake up every morning and think to myself, "I'm the luckiest man on earth to have this amazing woman as my friend, my wife, my soul mate. Happy Birthday Grace." He places a kiss on her lips as everyone claps.

"Thank you Carrick. I love you. Looking around this room, I can feel and see the love among us. We're a family that has had good times as well as bad, but love always prevails and grows." She turns to where Christian and I are standing. "Speaking of growing, I'm ecstatic to announce that this family is growing. Christian and Ana are going to be parents." The entire room looks at us before breaking into applause.

"Speech, speech!", Mia shouts from the back of the room.

"As Mom said, we're going to be parents. Mom, we have a bit more news to share though.", Christian says. "We're not having a baby." Grace looks at him and then me in shock. "We're having two babies!" Her eyes widen as her mouth drops open.

"I had a feeling you were pregnant.", Haley giggles. Everyone walks up to congratulate us.

"Congratulations guys. Twins? Fuck!", Elliot exclaims.

"Elliot Grey, how many times do I have to tell you to watch your language?", Grace scolds.

"Sorry Mom. Christian, you've always been the best at things so I shouldn't be shocked that you're having twins. Go big or go home, right?"

"This means I get to shop for twice the amount of clothes. Oh my god, I'm thrilled.", Mia laughs.

"When Grace said that she was having a get together tonight, I thought two things. The first was that she might have a guy jump out of a cake. Since we haven't had dinner yet, my fingers are still crossed. I was also thinking that the two of you were going to tell us that you're pregnant.", Grandmother Trevelyan says before hugging us.

"Like Grace said, love grows."

**Photos for the story are on the pinterest board. Search: sherrybabie/SOTH**


	54. Chapter 54

"Good morning baby.", Christian says with a bright smile as he walks up behind me in the kitchen. With it being Saturday, he doesn't have to work so I decided not to wake him when I got up. His hand goes around my waist and rests on my stomach. "Good morning sweet pea number one and sweet pea number two."

"I know it's been three days since we found out that we're having two sweet pea, but I still can't believe sweet pea number two was being sneaky.", I giggle.

"Our children aren't out of the womb yet, and they're already playing hide and seek." I turn around and place a slow burning kiss on his gentle lips. "Are you sure that you're ready to take on two babies."

"I run a billion dollar company and oversee hundreds of employees so I think I can handle two babies. I look forward to getting up during the night and helping." Just as Christian is about to move his hands underneath my beige sweater, Gail walks into the kitchen. "Ana, I know that you want me, but I don't think Gail wants to see us going at here in the kitchen. Can you refrain yourself just a bit?", he jokes as I elbow him slightly.

"What would the four of you like for breakfast?", she asks sweetly.

"I think I'm going to have a ham and cheese omelet and some toast.", Christian answers before looking over at me. "Ana, what about you?"

"I'll have a ham and cheese omelet, but I also kind of want pancakes. I'm not sure which one I want more. Just thinking about both of them is making my mouth water."

"Gail, Ana will have a ham and cheese omelet and some pancakes. You're eating for three Mrs. Grey so don't hesitate with your eating. Now, do you want anything else?" I shake my head while taking a seat at the table. "My grandpa wants me to help clean out his attic today. Do you want to come so you can hang out with my grandmother?"

"Sounds like a plan. Do you know if Mia got to Logan yet?" Mia and Mark are still going hot and heavy and have alternated visits. She told us at Grace's party that she was going to spend the weekend in Logan. Christian and I thought about going there this weekend, but we're going to wait until next weekend when we have the ground breaking on the resource center. The land where it's located is finally clear and ready to go.

"She texted me last night and said that she had just arrived. It's going to be chilly today so make sure you wear a coat.", he smiles as he sits down next to me.

"Yes sir.", I reply. It suddenly occurs to me that Halloween is just two weeks away. "You know Halloween is around the corner." As he nods, Gail places our food on the table.

"Halloween, one of Mia's favorite holidays. Actually, every holiday is her favorite since she throws a party for all of them. "I always make an appearance but never dress up, although I might be tempted to wear a costume this year."

"And why is that?", I ask before taking a bite of my omelet.

"This year I have the best accessory for any costume, you. Having you beside me will make even the most ridiculous costume look good. Fuck, Elliot always goes over the top with his costume. Last year he went as Papa Smurf." I can't help but laugh at the thought of Elliot dressed as a smurf. "I don't think it would have been as bad if he hadn't painted his body blue. For about a week, he walked around with blue skin. My mom freaked out, but my dad thought it was funny. He kept going around the house singing "Blue Moon".

"I bet that was a sight to see. My dad and I always painted pumpkins and did a hay ride."

"Did you dress up?"

"I did last year. Lea threw a party and talked me into dressing up. I went as Dorothy from The Wizard of Oz. I had a stuffed dog that my dad gave me when I was younger so that was Toto."

"We could dress up this year as a cowboy and a cowgirl. We already have the clothes.", he says.

"I'd like that. Just think next year, we'll have two little ones to dress up."

"Oh my god, I can't wait."

* * *

After breakfast, we head over to Christian grandparents' house so he can help clean out the attic. Carrick and Grace left yesterday morning to go to a medical convention in Sacramento, but Elliot said that he'll help.

"Christian, Ana, come in.", Grandmother Trevelyan grins, opening the side garage door for us. We walk into the kitchen where the aroma of freshly baked cookies greets us. Our sweet peas lure me towards the counter where I see a plate full of chocolate chip cookies. "I just got those out of the oven. Would you like one?" In the corner of my eye, I can see Christian mouthing that I'll have one.

"Yes, please.", I answer. Placing two cookies on a small saucer, she motions for us to take a seat at the table. Christian grabs a cookie from the plate before sitting down.

"Where's Grandpa?", Christian asks as his grandmother pours me a glass of milk. She lays the milk and cookies down in front of me and then takes a seat.

"He's in his study finishing up on a crossword puzzle that he's been glued to all morning. When I checked on him a few minutes ago, he said he was almost finished. Elliot should be here soon. I can't tell you how much I appreciate the two of you helping with the attic. Adam was going to help, but he's got a cold so I told him to stay home. Since your dad's out of town and your Uncle Kenneth is working, you and Elliot are the only two who were available to help. I've been after your grandfather for weeks now to get that attic cleaned out."

"Grandmother, anytime you and Grandpa need anything, I'm here.", Christian says.

"We're here.", I add. "I think I've just had the best chocolate chip cookie ever." She blushes at my compliment which surprises me in a way since she's never been the bashful type, especially when talking about sex.

"Thank you. I was in the kitchen one day and just came up with the recipe. I'll have to share it with you."

"I'd like that."

"Christian, my boy, you made it.", Grandpa Trevelyan says as he walks into the room. "Georgia, did you offer them cookies?"

"Of course I did. Did you finally finish that crossword?" When she looks at him, I see a sparkle in her eye that matches the one in his.

"Finally, that damn thing was driving me crazy." The sound of the door opening diverts our attention to the right side of the room where Elliot is standing. "Elliot, there you are."

"Sorry I'm running late. I had my alarm set, but it didn't go off. Then the water heater went out so I had fix that which thankfully wasn't hard to do. It's been one hellish day already.", he sighs.

"It's all right. Let's get to work guys.", Grandpa Trevelyan says while leading Christian and Elliot upstairs.

"Ana, would you like to go and sit in the living room? You'll be more comfortable in there.", Grandmother Trevelyan suggests. We stand up and walk into the living room where the walls are adorned with photos of the family. One of the walls consists of photos of just grandchildren. "Your babies will be up there soon."

"I have a feeling that we're going to have lots of photos.", I giggle before taking a seat on the dark brown sofa while she sits down across from me in a matching armchair.

"You can never have too many photos, especially of your children. Grace and Julia hated having their photos taken, but I told them that a day would come where they would want to look at those photos. Whenever they come over, they ask to look at them. Although they're grown and have their own kids, they're still my babies. You'll feel the same way when yours comes."

"I'm already feeling that way. My dad was the only family that I had for a long time, and then Christian came along not long before my dad passed away. I remember feeling for a brief time like I was alone except for Christian. Then he brought me into this loving and wonderful family that opened their hearts to me. Now, we're adding to the family. It's bittersweet."

"Stay right there.", she says as she gets up and walks out of the room. When she comes back in, I see two patchwork quilts in her hand. "One of my hobbies is sewing and knitting." I start thinking of the conversation Christian had with Grace in which she told him about the nurse's outfit that Grandmother Trevelyan's sewed. "A few months ago, I started these just so I would have something to do. They were almost finished when I found out about the twins. Last night I stayed up to finish them." She hands me the quilts which are almost alike except the color pattern is different. At the bottom of each is a tag that reads: Sewn with love by Great-Grandmother Trevelyan.

"These are beautiful.", I manage to say through tears. "Thank you so much." I stand up and hug her while we both cry.

About two hours later, Christian comes into the living room with Grandpa Trevelyan and Elliot. All three of them look exhausted. Christian takes the seat next to me and picks up the quilts from the end of the sofa where I laid them.

"I see Grandmother gave you the quilts.", he says.

"You knew about them?"

"She told me about them yesterday when she called. I knew you would love them."

"I do." Grandpa Trevelyan sit down in his recliner while Elliot sits down on the loveseat by the fireplace.

"The two of you may not know yet whether my great-grandchildren are boys or girls, but I have a feeling that we'll be seeing a lot of pink in the future.", Grandmother Trevelyan says with a wide grin. Elliot begins laughing uncontrollably, causing everyone to look at him. "Elliot, I'm afraid to ask what you're laughing at, but I'm going to ask. Why are you laughing?"

"I just can't help but think about Christian dealing with three females in the house. Dude, you are going to be so screwed.", he laughs.

"Ignore your brother. He still hasn't gotten "any."

"Grandmother, I've been talking to Emily Whitmore, that waitress from the reception."

"Oh, yes, you've been skyping with her.", she says with an eye roll. "See I'm hip to these new terms. Technology does wonders for your sex life. When your grandfather was on that fishing trip last year..." Elliot holds his hand up to stop her from proceeding.

"For the love of god and all things sacred, don't say anything else, please. I'm begging you. No one and I mean no one wants to know about what their grandparents do in the bedroom."

"Actually, we do it in places besides the bedroom. We've done it in the car, at your parents' house, at the movie theater, and right where you're sitting." Elliot leaps out of his seat and runs screaming from the room. "I knew that would shut him up.", she laughs. Christian's cell phone begins ringing from his pocket.

"Excuse me.", he apologizes before walking out of the room to answer it.

"You'll be happy to know that we did an exceptional job on the attic. I laid some things in the upstairs hallway that you may want to look at so you can decide if you want to keep them or not.", Grandpa Trevelyan says. A few seconds later, Christian comes back into the room with a serious look on his face.

"Christian, are you ok?", I ask.

"Something's happened.", he finally answers. I look at him and then his grandparents who are equally wondering.

"What is it? What happened?"

"We need to get to Logan."

**Photos from the story are on the pinterest board. Search: sherrybabie/SOTH**


	55. Chapter 55

Going back to Logan has always been an enjoyable experience, but our visit this time is anything but. Mia called Christian while we were at his grandparents and gave us the news that Henry and Mark had been involved in an accident. Although Mark suffered only a broken arm and cuts, Henry's condition is worse. The doctor said that he suffered a linear skull fracture and is being monitored to make sure there is no bleeding of the brain. A multitude of thoughts raced through my mind upon learning the news. Is Henry going to be ok? How is Lea dealing? One of the questions that I didn't want to think about was, what if he doesn't make it? Their unborn son needs his father in his life.

"We're here.", Christian says as Taylor parks in one of the front spot at the hospital just after midnight. Christian decided that we wouldn't need Sawyer on the trip so Taylor is the only security we have. Both Christian and I closed tried to sleep on the plane, but it was a fail. "You know we won't be able to see him."

"I know, but I want Lea to know that we're here for them.", I reply before he gets out of the SUV to open my door. After helping me out, he wraps his arms around me and leads us towards the hospital.

After walking through the sliding doors, we walk up to the nurse's station where Christian asks for Henry's floor number. The nurse, Candace, who seems to be in her early thirties looks at her computer and then at me. She looks at me in a way like she knows me.

"Ana Steele?", she asks.

"It's Ana Grey now, but yes?"

"Candace Bates, my dad runs the hardware store here in town. I used to help there while going to nursing school." Although her hair is a darker shade of brown than the last time I saw her, I begin remembering her.

"Candace, hi. I see that you graduated nursing school. That's great.", I smile.

"Yeah. I started here a few months ago. Henry is up on the fourth floor."

"Thanks. It was nice seeing you again." Christian and I walk towards the elevator, stepping into it in complete silence. The only sound that fills our ears is the music coming from the elevator's speakers. Arriving on the floor, one of the first things I see is Mia asleep against Mark's shoulder. I don't see Lea, but I assume she's in the room with Henry.

"Hey Mark.", Christian whispers in an attempt to not wake Mia. Mark's face is covered in scratches while his arm is in a cast.

"Hey. She went to sleep about thirty minutes ago. I think today or should I say yesterday exhausted her."

"Is Lea in there with Henry?", I ask.

"Yeah. His parents are downstairs in the cafeteria getting something to eat. His dad finally convinced his mom to head down there. His sisters went home but said they'll be back first thing in the morning."

"What happened?" Christian pulls me down with him to the sofa across from Mark.

"We were on our back from the feed store when a car got over on our side of the road. Henry tried to move over, but he ended up over correcting and going off the road. We flipped and landed upside down. I looked over at him and saw that his eyes were opening and closing. My arm hurt like hell, but I was more worried about him. I kept talking to him so he would stay with me. He looked at me once and, "I'm ok." I knew he wasn't." Tears are brimming in the corners of his eyes. "Lea is a mess."

"I imagine.", Christian says quietly. "Henry will be ok. He's tough." Mia begins to stir awake. "Hey sis."

"Hey.", she sleepily responds. "How long have you guys been here?"

"We just got here. I bet this isn't how you expected to spend your weekend."

"No, but I'm spending it where I need to be. Ana, how are you feeling? You look exhausted." Christian turns his head and nods in agreement with his sister.

"I'm ok. I got some sleep on the plane." _Lie_

"Your eyes were closed for a total of fifteen minutes, and yes, I counted.", Christian argues. "I love you baby, but you look like a zombie." The real answer to Mia's question, I'm trying to be strong, but I can't help but think what if it were Christian in there. I don't think I could survive losing the keeper of my heart. One of the room door opens, and Lea walks into the hallway. She staggers over to us, looking drained.

"Lea, we got here as soon as we could.", I say while moving towards her. Her feet guide her into my open arms where she begins sobbing. "He's going to be ok."

"When they told me that I could see him, I was scared. I didn't know if I could handle seeing him in that state, but he's still the same Henry. The doctor is hopeful that he'll make a full recovery, but they're keeping an eye out for complications."

"It's going to be all right."

"Henry is strong. He's going to come out of this.", Christian adds.

After talking with Lea a while longer, she heads back into Henry's room. His parents have come back upstairs and are resting their eyes. Mark and Mia are getting ready to leave, and Christian seems ready to do the same.

"Baby, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I guess." We say goodbye to Mia and Mark and get on the elevator. Before I know it, the elevator has stopped, but when I get off, I realize that we're not on the first floor. A large glass window and the sound of crying tells me that we're on the maternity floor.

"Fuck, I must have hit the wrong button." Instead of getting back on the elevator, I walk towards the window where I see a group of five newborn babies, two girls and three boys. They all look different but share one common thing, their innocence. They're untouched from all the problems in the world.

"They're adorable.", I whisper as I feel Christian's arm around me.

"Yeah, they are, but they have nothing on our babies." We admire the babies for a few more minutes. "We need to get home."

"Ok."

When we arrive at the house, Taylor heads to his room while Christian and I go to ours. It's already two, but my body is fighting me. I grab and change into my pajamas while Christian is in the bathroom.

"Ready for bed Mrs. Grey?", he asks from the doorway.

"I'll get into bed, but I don't know if I'll sleep.", I reply.

"I know that you're still worried about Henry, but you need to get some sleep. The sweet peas need rest." As soon as those words leave his mouth, all the tears that have been held back are released. He runs over to me , enveloping me into his arms. "Baby, it's ok."

"You and these babies are my life, and I don't know what I would do if something were to happen. Henry's accident just reinforces the fact that you never know what's going to happen in life."

"Look at me Ana." He tilts my head towards him with his hand, gazing into my eyes with the grays that have always been calming. "I'm not going anywhere. It took what felt like a lifetime to find you so leaving you is not an option. You're stuck with me for eternity Mrs. Grey." Our lips meet and begin a slow and tender kiss.

"You're stuck with me too.", I sniffle.

"Music to my ears."

* * *

Although we went to bed late, both of us wake up a little before eight. A steady, light rain is falling outside as we eat breakfast. Tommy and Mark's brother Joey came inside the house briefly for coffee before getting started outside. With Mark's arm broken and Henry in the hospital, only Tommy and Joey are around to help, but Christian plans to lend a hand after we visit Henry in the hospital.

"I've been thinking that we should make one of the guest room into a nursery."

"I'd like that. When the time comes, do you want to find out what we're having?", I ask. He stops eating his toast and thinks.

"I think so. If you want to be surprised, we can wait, but I kind of like the idea of knowing what we're having."

"Well, I think I want to find out, especially since it would help in decorating and buying clothes. You really didn't say anything yesterday when Elliot made the comment about having two girls."

"That's because my grandmother started talking about her and my grandfather's sex lives. Elliot didn't bother me at all when he said that. As long as our babies are healthy, that's all that matters. If we have two daughters, they're going to be Daddy's little princesses who won't date until they're at least thirty.", he grins.

"Since we've been together, you've done and given me so much as a sign of your love, but these two little lives that are growing inside me are the greatest signs of your love, of our love." Turning his head, I hear what sounds like crying. "Christian?" He turns around with tears falling freely.

"You know I didn't cry until I met you. I thought that crying was something that men didn't do, but I was wrong. Before you, I didn't have a reason to cry. Now, I'm so fudging happy that I'm not afraid to shed some tears."

"Fudging?"

"As I went to sleep last night, I started thinking what if they babies can hear us? So, I'm going to try and ease up on my swearing." I give him a shocked look.

"Christian Grey not swearing?", I giggle.

"I said I was going to ease up not give up."

"If they can hear us, then they may also hear us when we bow chicka wow wow." He throws his head back in laughter at my word substitution.

"Sorry kids, you're going to have to cover your ears during that.", he laughs.

After breakfast, we head to the hospital in hopes that we'll be able to see Henry. Mia meets us on the first floor before we get on the elevator. Christian sees that she's about to drop one of the two cups in her hand so he takes them both from her.

"Mia, hey, where's Mark?", Christian asks.

"He's upstairs. I went to Karen's and got him some coffee.", she says in an agitated tone.

"What's wrong?"

"I was on the way out of Karen's when that girl who you told me about Molly Jennings came up to me. She said that she heard about the accident and for me to tell Mark that if he needed anything to let her know. The way she said it irked me."

"Mia, I don't think you have to worry about Molly. Mark has eyes only for you."

"I know he does, but that girl just seems like trouble.", Mia says while opening her bottle of water.

"Trust me, Molly is trouble and always has been. She's one of those girls who will never outgrow the mean girl syndrome."

"Well, if she thinks she is going to get her claws in my man, she is badly mistaken. I may look sweet and innocent on the outside, but I will take her nasty ass down."

"I'm impressed.", I giggle.

"Of course, I can't do it in my best clothes. That bitch isn't worth ruining high-end clothing." The three of us step on to the elevator and start heading up to the fourth floor. Lea is in the hallway talking to Henry's parents when we step on to the floor.

"Morning guys.", she smiles as Henry's parents sit down. Her face has more color today, and she seems to be in better spirits.

"How is he?", I ask.

"Much better. He's been sleeping a lot, but he woke up earlier and was talking about Zander."

"Zander?"

"We've decided to name the baby Alexander Henry Carson, but we're going to call him Zander."

"That's a lovely name.", I say. "Is Henry awake now?"

"He was waking up when I came out to talk to his parents. The two of you can go in and see him if you want."

"Yeah, I'd like that.", Christian replies.

Following her, we walk into Henry's dimly lit room where I almost gasp at the figure in the bed. Henry's face is covered in cuts and bruises while his head is wrapped in gauze. His eyes are focused straight ahead, but he turns slightly when he hears us.

"Babe, look who's here.", Lea says as we walk towards his bed.

"Christian, Ana, hey.", he responds in a weak voice. "Lea said the two of you were here, but you didn't have to come."

"My best friend is in the hospital so of course I'm going to be here.", Christian says. "You really gave us a scare."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I literally saw my life flash before my eyes as we crashed. I started silently praying to God for me to live."

"Someone was definitely looking out for you."

"I'm thankful to be alive. Ana, I'm sorry about not being able to work."

"Henry, the farm is the least of our worries. What matters is your well being.", I reply while sitting down on the leather sofa.

"Ana's right. Don't rush your recovery because you're concerned about the farm. We'll handle it.", Christian adds.

"I know. I just hate feeling like I let the two of you down."

"Don't think that. Henry, when I came to town, you were became one of the first friends I've ever had who truly wanted to be my friend. You've been there for me and Ana countless times, and it's our turn to be here for you." Christian takes the seat next to me and places my hand in his.

"Thanks man. I may know some guys who can help."

"Until we find someone, I'll be helping."

"But you have a company to run."

"I've done both before, and I can do both now."

"Cowboy Christian.", I smile.

**Photos from the story are on the pinterest board. Search: sherrybabie/SOTH  
**


	56. Chapter 56

Although Henry's going to make a full recovery, it's going to take a few days for him to get back on his feet and resume his daily routine. Henry mentioned that he may know some guys who can help on the farm, but Christian and I are still going to stay in town for the week. I feel a bit guilty for not being in Seattle and at the bookstore, but Haley was understanding when I called and told her what happened. Henry and Lea are like family to us so we're going to be there for them in any way that we can.

"Baby, I'm going to head outside.", Christian whispers while bending down from his spot next to the bed.

"Mmm, what time is it?", I sleepily ask without opening my eyes.

"It's a few minutes after six. Tommy and Joey just pulled up outside so Taylor and I are going to meet them out there to get the day started." With last night being another late night for us, there's nothing I want more than pull him back into the bed with me, but I know it will be a fruitless effort. "Go back to sleep."

"I'll get up and make you some breakfast."

"No, I had some toast and coffee so I'm fine. I'll see you later." I open my eyes and see him moving closer to my lips which he touches in a soft and steady kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

After going back to sleep for a few more hours, I get up and start getting dressed. Some women may be agitated when their jeans don't fit, but I'm actually excited when I can't get my favorite pair of jeans zipped. My body is changing everyday, and I'm going to embrace it. Once I've found a pair of pants that fit, I go downstairs and cook a batch of pancakes which I devour in no time. I'm about to start washing dishes when I hear my phone ringing and see that it's Lea.

"Hey Lea, is everything ok?", I ask while standing by the sink.

"Hey. Everything is fine. The doctor just saw Henry so I'd thought I would give you a call and let you know that they want to keep him another day. They want him to take it easy for a few days afterwards."

"I bet he's ready to get home."

"He hates being stuck in the hospital, but he hasn't complained too much. I look at him and think about how lucky he is to be alive. The thought of Zander not knowing his dad..."

"Don't go there. Zander's dad is ok so you need to look ahead. Your baby boy will be here soon, and the three of you are going to have great life.", I say.

"You're right. Zander will have to have playdates with your twins. Any thoughts on names?", she asks.

"I've got a few floating around in my head, but Christian and I are going to choose the names together. We'll probably be by there to see Henry later this afternoon after Christian and the guys finish up for the day."

"Henry and I are grateful for the two of you helping out."

"It's no problem at all. Besides, I like seeing Cowboy Christian.", I giggle, pulling back the curtain over the sink to see if I can get a glimpse of my cowboy, but Joey's truck is parked in the way. Damn it! How am I suppose to gawk at my sexy as hell husband when my view is obstructed. Note to self: Ask the guys to park somewhere else so I can eye fuck Christian.

"I bet you do.", she laughs. "Henry's sisters just got here so I'm going to give them the latest news. I'll see you later."

After the dishes are finished, I walk outside and see a sight that literally makes me feel like I'm going to explode, a shirtless Christian is leading one of the horses from the barn. His well sculptured chest is dripping in sweat. He's not the only one dripping.

"Hey baby, did you have breakfast?", he asks as I walk towards him.

"I had some pancakes. What are you up to?"

"We got caught up on some of the work so I thought I'd take go for a ride." Sweat shouldn't be an aphrodisiac, but I have to the urge to lick sweat off of his chest. Maybe he can lick...

"Ana?" He's waving his hands in an attempt to bring me out of my daydream. "You seemed to be thousands of miles away."

"I was just thinking maybe I could go for a ride later."

"I'm not about to let you get on a horse considering your condition.", he says.

"My condition?", I scoff.

"That came out wrong. I meant since you're pregnant." I can see the sincerity in his eyes as he clarifies himself. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok, but I wasn't talking about getting on a horse."

"You weren't? What did you mean?", he asks with a smirk. "Perhaps there's a stallion that you want to ride, one that can make you scream his name all night long. Is that the kind of ride you want baby?"

"Maybe, but it's only because he's so fudging hot.", I answer with a squeak in my voice. The sound of tires hitting the gravel turns our heads to the end of the driveway where we see Mia driving up in Mark's red truck. Christian holds the horse steady as she parks.

"Hey guys.", Mia smiles. "Oh, Christian, you're going riding?"

"Yeah, I was just about to go. Do you want to go?"

"No thanks. Mark and I are going to Roady's tonight for dinner, and I thought I'd see if the two of you wanted to go. They're supposed to have a country western band performing."

"We're going to the hospital for a little while, but dinner at Roady's sounds good. Ana, what do you think?"

"I like Roady's food so yeah."

"Great! I'll tell Mark."

* * *

Once Christian has returned from riding and is showered, Taylor drives us to the hospital. Henry's condition is better, but I still hate going to the hospital. I spent so much time at this exact hospital while my dad was undergoing treatment. Still, I'm looking forward to giving birth in the hospital.

"Knock knock.", Christian says while opening the door to Henry's room. He's sitting up in bed with Lea laying next to him.

"Hey Lea, look it's the Greys.", Henry grins. Lea gets out of the bed and walks over to hug me and Christian.

"You're looking better today. Lea said that you're going to be home tomorrow."

"Yep. It's a shame because I was just starting to like hospital food." Christian and Lea look at him in disbelief. "That was a joke."

"When my dad was having treatments, I would go to the cafeteria and have the chocolate pudding which was delicious.", I say. We stay and talk with Henry and Lea for a few more minutes until we see that Henry is getting tired so we decide to leave. On the way to the Escalade, Christian stops in his tracks.

"Baby, I've got to use the men's room. Why don't you go ahead and get buckled in, and I'll be right back."

"Ok." Taylor opens the door me as I get in and wait for Christian. Five minutes later, I see him coming out of the hospital with a small brown sack in his hand.

"I got you something.", he beams, handing me the sack.

"I thought you were going to use the restroom."

"Oh, well, technically I walked by the restroom, but went to the cafeteria instead." I know it's probably hormones, but I start crying when I see that the sack contains chocolate pudding. "You said that you liked the pudding from the cafeteria."

"You're so sweet. Thank you." I lean over in my seat and kiss him passionately as Taylor starts driving.

When we arrive at Roady's for dinner with Mia and Mark, there is a parking lot full of cars. Mia said there's going to be a country western band here tonight so that's probably one reason for the large crowd. My eyes can't stay off of Christian who is dressed in a blue and white plaid shirt, dark jeans, and brown cowboy boots. He decided not to wear his cowboy hat tonight, but he is still one hot cowboy.

"Quite a turn out, huh?", he asks while we're walking inside. Mia and Mark have already gotten us a table near the middle of the room. The band, Jase and the Boys, are playing at the front where a few couples have started dancing.

"Guys, hey.", Mark says when we sit down at the table. One of the first things I notice is the writing and hearts all over his cast.

"Hey, looks like someone has doodled.", I giggle while looking at Mia.

"I wanted his cast to look cute."

"And it does." The two of them start kissing like there's no tomorrow. The waitress soon comes over and takes our orders of Roady Burgers and fries.

"Ana, you're lucky that you can eat anything you want.", Mia sighs when the food arrives. Just as she starts speaking, Molly Jennings and a brown-haired guy sit at the table next to us. Even though she doesn't say anything, I know that Molly is still thinking about the incident in Nina's Boutique in which I almost vomited on her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling pretty good today."

"Anytime the two of you need a babysitter, I'm your girl."

"We'll remember that Mia.", Christian chuckles.

"They really let anyone in here, don't they?", I hear Molly say to the guy who's with her. "You would think there would be a rule against letting losers in." Christian's face starts turning red, but I place my hands on his to calm him down.

"It's ok.", I tell him.

"Yeah Christian, we shouldn't waste our time on people who can't grow up.", Mia adds.

"I don't know about you Mia, but I'd love to dance.", Mark says with a grin.

"What about your arm?"

"My arm is broke, not my leg so let's get out there and boogie."

"Only if you promise never to say the word boogie again." Both of them start laughing as they head out on the dance floor. Christian and I sit and finish our food while watching Mia and Mark.

"Mrs. Grey, can I have this dance?", Christian asks before standing up and offering me his hand. Nodding, I follow him out on to the dance floor where the band is singing a fast song. We're about to start dancing when I see Molly and her date move come up beside us.

"Ana, I couldn't help but overhear the conversation that was going on at your table. You're pregnant?"

"You were eavesdropping."

"Whatever, same thing."

"Molly, let them enjoy their evening.", her date begs.

"Shut up Chad.", she hisses. "You just got married. Wait a minute, is that why you got married? Christian, I have to say that you're a honorable man marrying her for the sake of your child." Once those words are out of her mouth, I know that I'm not going to be able to calm him down. Her date backs away from her, giving her a disgusted look.

"I'm sorry baby, but I can't stand this any longer.", Christian apologizes to me before facing Molly. "Molly, I don't why you continue to feel the need to insult Ana, but you need to grow the hell up. I married Ana because she's the most beautiful, loving, and amazing woman in the world. I love her more than anything, and hearing you put down that love pisses me off. High school is over so your little mean girl attitude needs to be as well."

"Oh now I'm getting a lecture from Christian Grey. Great, I'll be able to mark this day on my calender."

"That's a pretty good idea. Since we're in a public place, I'm giving you an edited Christian Grey lecture, but believe me, you don't want to mess with me. Your little nickname for Ana, "Plain Ana" is just your way of making yourself feel better. You're the one walking around her with an entire cosmetics counter on your face."

"Ana could use a bit more in my opinion."

"Your opinion doesn't mean shit. Your makeup looks like it was put on by a bunch of four-year olds learning how to finger paint.", he snaps. In the corner of my eye, I see Mia and Mark watching, but the rest of the people are still dancing. Molly remains silent for several seconds.

"Come on Chad, let's go.", she finally says.

"Sorry, you're on your own.", he replies. She looks at Christian and then me before stomping off.

"Way to go big brother!", Mia cheers. The band begins playing Brad Paisley's song "She's Everything." as Christian wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me into him.

"Thanks for that."

"Ana, you don't have to thank for me for anything. I'm not going to let anyone bring you or us down."

"We're lucky to have you.", I smile, placing his hand on my stomach. We start swaying to the music while he whispers the words to the song in my ear.

"And she's everything I ever wanted, and everything I need. I talk about her, I go on and on and on cause she's everything to me."

**Photos from the story are on the pinterest board. Search: sherrybabie/SOTH  
**


	57. Chapter 57

"Henry, I love you, but will you turn that tv down?", Lea says as we're sitting in her kitchen. Henry, who has spent the week recuperating, and Christian are in the living room with the tv volume a bit too high. Just as she's about to say something else, we hear moaning coming from the other room. Both of us are out of our seats in and in the living room in seconds. "I know that the two of you aren't in here watching porn while your pregnant wives are in the next room." We freeze by the sofa when we see what they're not only watching but Henry's cringing at, a childbirth video.

"Lea, I don't know if my stomach will be able to deal with that.", Henry says pointing to the screen. "That looks like a scene from a horror movie." When I look over at Christian, he's staring intently ahead, not complaining about what he's watching. "Christian agrees, right?"

"That is the most fudging amazing thing I've ever seen.", Christian replies. I have to say that I'm surprised that he's sticking with the no swearing vow, but I'm not sure if it will last.

"I can't believe the two of you are leaving in two days. It's been nice having you around this week.", Lea sighs.

Although our week in Logan has been nice, we have to get back to Seattle and our daily lives. Henry is still sore, but he's going back to work next week while Mark still has a few weeks before he's back. One of his friends, Eddie, started work yesterday so we'll have another hand.

"I know, but we still have two days here so we're going to make the most of it. Are you guys coming to the ground breaking?", I ask. Tomorrow we're gathering at the site of the resource center to officially break ground.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world. Christian, I know I've told you this before but what you're doing for this town is beyond incredible.", Henry says as Lea curls up next to him. Getting up from his chair, Christian moves to where I'm standing and knots his fingers with mine.

"Building the resource center is the least I could do for the place that helped change my life forever." I ignore the fact that Lea and Henry are in the room and crash my lips into his. The flow of the kiss starts out smooth but quickly becomes more heated.

"We'd better go before we give them a show.", I giggle as I pull away. We've had sex in a few odd places, but I'm not about to do it in front of our friends.

When we arrive back at the house, there's a small white Civic parked in the driveway. Both Christian and I look at each other since we don't recognize the vehicle. As Taylor stops the Escalade, the driver of the car gets out, and we see that it's Elliot.

"Elliot, what are you doing here?"

"I was sitting at bored out of my mind sitting at home earlier today so I decided to come for a visit. I also remembered that you said that groundbreaking thing is tomorrow, and I'd like to be here in support of that. Is it ok that I'm here?"

"It's fine Elliot. We're just surprised to see you.", I answer while we walk into the house.

"I'm happy to see you, but could one of your reasons for being here be that waitress that you've been talking to?", Christian asks.

"Emily Whitmore, and yes, maybe she has a little something to do with my visit. As Grandmother pointed out, I've been skyping with Emily for a while now, and she finally asked me to visit her. I felt like a kid with a sugar high on Christmas morning. I was so fucking excited when she asked."

"I know that I may be asking a lot here, but do you think you could go light on the swearing?"

"What the fu...", Elliot stops himself before finishing. "Are you serious? Please tell me that you're not turning into Mom?"

"I've eased up on my swearing in case the babies can hear, and I'd like it if you would as well since you share my fondness for a certain word that rhymes with duck.", Christian explains.

"Cluck? Man, I can try, but what if there's chickens around? Are you going to tell them that they can't cluck?" Christian looks both amused and irritated at Elliot's joking while I'm laughing. "Chillax Bro, I know what word you're referring to. I just can't believe that you're not saying it. Swearing is like air for you. It's part of your life."

"I thought at first it would be hard, but it hasn't been as bad as I thought."

"He's been saying fudge or fudging a lot.", I laugh.

"Are you kidding me? Where's the hidden camera? All right, I'll try my best not to say that word. Have you heard from Mia?"

"She's been busy with Mark this week, but we've seen her some.", Christian answers as Elliot drops his suitcase down in the living room floor. "I'm not sure when she'll be back in Seattle."

"I'd love to chat with you guys, but I've got to get changed so I can see my lady." He picks up his suitcase and sprints up the stairs.

"How are you feeling?", Christian asks as I lay down on the sofa. He takes a seat on the other end and pulls my feet into his lap. I feel my body relax at the touch of his hands massaging my feet.

"I'm tired.", I reply while fighting sleep.

"How about I get us something for dinner and we call it an early night?" The mention of food has me fully awake. "Is Karen's ok?"

"Karen's is perfect. I'd like a cheeseburger with everything on it, a large order of fries, and an order of cheese sticks. Oh, and a chocolate shake."

"Anything else?"

"When I say a large order of fries, I mean a very large order. Make sure they give you some marinara sauce for the cheesticks. That should be it."

"All right Mrs. Grey, I'll be right back with dinner.", he says before getting up and kissing me goodbye. Just as he's about to leave the room, I think of something else.

"Christian!", I shout, causing him to run to me in a panic. "I want extra pickles on my burger."

* * *

After breakfast the next morning, Christian heads into town for some things while I stay home and catch up on some of my reading. Elliot's night must have went well since he didn' t come home last night. Turning the page of the biography that I'm reading, I hear the kitchen door open and close. When I look up, I see Elliot grabbing some juice in the kitchen.

"Hey Ana.", he beams from the doorway.

"Hey."

"Where's Christian?"

"He went into town for some things, but he should be back soon. How was your night?"

"It was nice." Even though he's smiling, I can see that something is bothering him. "We had dinner at her place and then we went to Isla's for some ice cream." As he walks into the room, I can see a bruise on the left side of his face.

"What happened to your face?", I ask.

"Um, nothing for anyone to worry about."

"Elliot, what happened?" Words are about to come out of his mouth when I see Christian come inside the house.

"Christian's back.", Elliot says while moving to the other side of the room. Perhaps it's an attempt to keep Christian from seeing the bruise that is obviously something. "Hey little bro."

"Hi. What happened to you?"

"Last night? I stayed at Emily's last night. There's no reason now for Grandmother to tease me about not getting any."

"I was talking about that bruise on your face.", Christian clarifies. One thing that I've learned is you can't get anything past Christian Grey.

"I kind of got into a fight with this guy. It's no big deal."

"If it weren't a big deal, you wouldn't be acting weird. Tell me what happened and who the guy was."

"It was that mother..clucker Kyle." While the conversation is serious, I can't help but stifle a laugh. Grace would be so proud that Elliot didn't drop his favorite word. "Emily and I had ice cream at Isla's. On the way out, Kyle walked by on his way inside. He made a comment about the ice cream that Ana had named after you, The Grey Sundae. It was something like I wouldn't feed that to my dog. I simply told him that he needs to move on. That made him even angrier so he started saying all of this other stuff."

"What other stuff did he say?"

"It was just trash talking so maybe I shouldn't tell you."

"Elliot.", Christian says through clenched teeth. "What did he say?"

"He said that Ana was nothing but a slut who opened her legs to the first guy she liked and that he couldn't wait to sample what Christian had tasted." I don't know if I should scream or cry over what I've just heard. The former wins out.

"That fucker!", I shout. I've never been as furious as I am in this moment. My hands are trembling as I try and calm down. Christian hurries over and wraps me in his arms.

"When he said that, I told him to go f himself, but he hit me. After that, I punched him and made him hit the ground. I even knocked a tooth out."

"I need to go upstairs." I scurry from my seat and upstairs. My body falls on to the bed as I pull the comforter over me. A few seconds later, Christian comes into the room and lays down on the bed beside me, with his chest to my back. "I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?", he asks.

"You and your family are always defending me. None of this would be your problem if you hadn't met me." His arms gently turn me over on to my back so that we're eye to eye.

"If I hadn't met you, I would be leading a miserable life. Who am I kidding? I would be a leading a miserable nothing because you are my life. When I came into this town, I thought I was running away from my past, but I was really running towards my future. I don't regret one moment that I've spent with you. Every day with you is the best day of my life."

"Maybe not coming to town will help keep things calm.", I whisper.

"No. This is not his town, and we're not going to let him run us off."

At two, we head to the site where the resource center is going to be built. Mia, Mark, Lea, Henry, and Elliot have arrived to support us. I'm feeling better after hearing about Elliot's run in with Kyle. Christian is dressed in a gray suit, looking every bit the powerful CEO while I'm wearing a coral dress.

"Thank you all for coming here today to celebrate the ground breaking of the Raymond Steele Community Resource Center.", Mayor Cowan says to the crowd that's gathered. "Ray Steele was one of the best men that I've ever known, and he's greatly missed in this town. His memory will live on in the resource center. At this time, his daughter Anastasia Grey will speak." I walk to the podium as I keep my eyes focused on Christian in an attempt to calm my nerves.

"Thank you Mayor Cowan. I'd like to thank all of you for coming here today as we break ground on a place that will give the youth in our town an escape from their problems as well as an outlet to express themselves. My dad loved Logan with every fiber of his body. It was a part of him. One thing my dad always did was try to see the good in people. I remember a conversation that I had with him about a guy. I wasn't sure about this stranger who I had just met. He had a mystery about him. My dad said that sometimes we just need someone or something to be our light. I'm glad that I listened to his wise words because I ended up falling in love with and marrying that stranger." A wide grin appears on Christian's face as I continue talking. "This resource center is a light for those who are troubled or lost. It's a place where the kids can go and be accepted. My dad loved riding horses. One thing the center is going to have is a riding rink where young people with physical and psychological problems will be able to benefit from equine therapy. My dad is no longer here in body, but I know that his spirit continues to live on here in Logan. Thank you." As I step from the podium, the crowd applauds my words.

"You did good up there.", Christian grins after the ceremony.

"Thanks. I was a bit nervous, but I got over it by looking at you." He bends down and puts his head to my stomach.

"Sweet peas, your mom is so fudging sweet."

**Photos from the story are on the pinterest page. Search: sherrybabie/SOTH**


	58. Chapter 58

"Are you sure that you want to dress up tonight for Mia's party?", I ask Christian while wrapping my body in a towel following my morning shower. He looks away from his spot at the bathroom vanity and nods. "I know that you said that you were willing, but our costumes aren't exactly what you had in mind."

"I know that I said I would like to go as a cowboy, but I figure I'm already a cowboy so why should I dress up as one.", he shrugs. "Besides, our costumes are fun." Fun is an understatement regarding our costumes for Mia's Halloween party. Christian's costume consists of black slacks, black sweater, and an apron with the words "The Bun Maker" printed on the front. A chef's hat compliments the costume. My costume goes with the theme of his in that it includes a tunic shaped like an oven and a bun that can be put in the oven. I came across the costumes while I was helping Haley find a costume, but I was sure that Christian would say fudge no to the idea. I was shocked that he said he loved the idea.

"I know that Mia is missing Mark, but I'm also excited that she's having the party." Although we weren't sure when Mia was returning to Seattle, she came back just two days after us. Mark convinced her to continue her tradition of having a Halloween party even though he's not going to be able to attend.

"Me too. She's always put a lot of time and effort into the party, and it's nice to see the look on her face." I'm pulled into his arms which wrap gently around my waist. "Still, I know that she'd have a better time if Mark were going."

"Have you heard what your parents or grandparents are going as tonight?"

"My mom said that she and my dad were dressing up as Mary Poppins and Bert, but she didn't know what my grandparents' costumes are." I wonder if Christian's grandparents will be as bold with their costumes as they are about everything else.

When I arrive at the bookstore, I notice that Haley has decorated the store with plastic pumpkins and bats as well as decorative cob webs. She's standing by the counter where there's a large bowl of candy.

"Well, what do you think?", she asks, waving her hands around the store.

"Haley, it looks great." My eyes land on a tootsie roll at the top of the bowl. _It's too early for candy. It's too early for candy. _

"You know you want that tootsie roll." Both she and Sawyer laugh as my hand reaches for one of the candies. Ok, maybe I took two of them. A few seconds later, Gwen comes into the door with an impressed look on her face.

"Wow.", she says. "Halloween has always been one of my favorite holidays."

"Mine too.", I smile. "Why don't you and Ros come to Mia's party tonight? I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"A party sounds like fun, but Ros and I always stay home and hand out candy. We also watch scary movies."

"Scary movies aren't my thing. When I lived in Logan, Lea and I were watching a scary movie one night and started hearing noises coming from outside. We thought it was just our imagination at first, but then we started hearing what sounded like scratching on the window screen. Neither of us wanted to get up and look, but she finally went." Both Haley and Gwen as well as Sawyer look like they're on the edge of their seats in anticipation.

"What happened when she looked out?", Sawyer asks.

"There wasn't anyone there. We tried to go back to the movie, but it was useless. Our minds were on who or what was outside. She called Henry to come over and check outside for us." I start giggling as I recall the night.

"And?"

"Henry obviously doesn't know how to properly scare someone. When Lea dialed his number, we could hear his ringtone from outside the window. She went outside and lit into him, but we had a laugh about it afterwards."

"Adam's a wimp when it comes to scary movies. He'll deny it, but he is terrified of them. We always have to watch them with the lights on, but he says it's because he doesn't want me to get frightened. I've told him time and time again that I can watch them in the dark.", Haley says while sorting through a stack of books on the table at the front.

"I don't get scared either, but I always act like it so Christian can hold me in his arms."

"Well played Ana, well played. Where the two of you watching a scary movie when that happened?" Haley points to my small bump that's covered by a dark green long sleeve dress. I feel my face flush at her question, knowing exactly when and where I got pregnant.

"No. We were just messing around when it happened." _Messing around vertically against a bookshelf in the romance section of your bookstore._

"I can't wait to meet the babies. I'm going to be cool Aunt Haley."

"Cool Aunt Gwen here.", Gwen laughs.

"Knowing that these babies are going to be surrounded by love is the best feeling in the world."

Once work is over, Christian texts me that he has some new "wheels" that he's anxious for me to see when I get home. Stepping out of the Escalade at Escala, I see the usual vehicles but nothing new. Maybe he isn't here yet.

"Good evening Ana.", Gail says when I arrive in the penthouse. "How was your day?"

"It was good. Have you talked to or seen Christian? I thought he was going to be here when I got home He said that he had some new "wheels" for me to see." A knowing smile crosses her face as I hear footsteps approaching from behind.

"I'm right here.", Christian practically sings just before I turn around.

"Judging from the look on your face, you had a nice day. Am I right?" His lips careen into mine, bring us into a fiery kiss.

"I don't know what you mean. This is the look I always have when I look at you."

"You always have the look of a Cheshire cat?"

"Yep. Now Mrs. Grey, if you would so kindly take my hand so I can show you the new "wheels." He takes my hand and begins leading me to the bedroom, but I stop before we get to the door.

"How in the hell did you get a car in the bedroom?" He doesn't say anything as I wonder what's behind the door. "Christian, I love you, but I'm not about to sleep in a racecar bed."

"Aww.", he pouts while opening the door. "It's a good thing that I didn't get one then." Instead, the first thing I see in the middle of the room is a double stroller that has two teddy bears inside the seats. "Ta da. What do you think?"

"I think I'm going to cry." True to my words, I begin sobbing at the sight of one more sign that my husband is the most incredible man in the world.

"The sales guy said it was top of the line which is good since our sweet peas get only the best."

"What's with the teddy bears?"

"I saw them and thought they were cute. Plus, they worked well for the presentation."

* * *

After changing into our costumes, we make our way to Carrick and Grace's house for Mia's party. Dressed in a sequined flapper dress, she's greeting everyone at the front door as they arrive. When she sees our costumes, her mouth drops open in shock.

"You told me about the costumes, but seeing is believing.", she giggles. "Ana, I can't believe you got Christian to dress up like that."

"He was all for it. Besides, he's not the one dressed as a kitchen appliance.", I shrug.

"The two of you will fit in perfectly with the rest of the guests. It seems everyone is doing the couple costume thing." I see a smile on her face, but I know that she's upset that Mark's not here.

"I'm sorry that Mark couldn't make it.", Christian says.

"It's ok. Even though he's still got his cast on, he's doing a few odds and ends on the farm. I get that we can't see each other all the time, but I miss him. Enough of the pity party. Let me officially welcome you to my party." As we follow her into the living room, we're met by orange lights that are strung around the room, jack-o-lanterns, and mannequins that look like witches, vampires, and werewolves.

"Mia, this place looks spectacular."

"Thanks." While I continue looking around the room, I see a man dressed as Gene Simmons from the band Kiss walking towards us. He's wearing a tight black jumpsuit and has his face painted white with black around the eyes. His black is pulled back into a high ponytail.

"Are you ready to rock!", he shouts with his tongue out and his fingers in a peace sign. I double over in laughter when I see that it's Elliot.

"Nice costume Elliot.", Christian says to his brother who starts laughing at our costumes. "Laugh all you want. When the day comes that you meet the woman of your dreams, you'll do anything for her."

"Well said son.", I hear Carrick say. He and Grace are beaming in their Mary Poppins themed costumes. "I wasn't sure about this, but your mother convinced me."

"Look at all of you. I need to get my camera.", Grace grins.

"I'm going to get some food. Laters.", Elliot sighs.

"All right, all right, the party can officially begin.", Grandpa Trevelyan exclaims as he and Grandmother Trevelyan join us. I'm not sure at first what they're dressed as.

"What are the two of you supposed to be?", an equally curious Mia asks.

"He's peanut butter, and I'm jelly.", Grandmother Trevelyan answers. "I wanted to go as a nurse, but that's not going to happen since Grace had to interrupt us that day."

"Baby, let's get some food.", Christian says.

"I've got a table set up on the right side of the room with food. There's also one set up on the left side as well since I don't want Ana to not have to worry about going through the crowd. Oh my god! There's also bobbing for apples at the back of the room.", Mia informs to us.

"Oh, I love bobbing for apples.", Grandmother Trevelyan says with enthusiasm as Elliot walks up with a plate of food in his hand.

"Georgia, I think Mia was referring to actual bobbing for apples." Elliot's face turns pale at the realization of what she was talking about.

"Cluck it! I've lost my appetite."

"Oh dear, this is a bit embarrassing."

"Ya think?", Elliot mumbles under his breath.

"Hey guys.", Adam and Haley say in unison when they arrive. Haley is wearing a short blue dress and suspenders while Adam is dressed in plaid pants, a white shirt, red bow tie, and suspenders. Both of them are wearing eye glasses with tape on the nose piece.

"Hey.", everyone greets them.

"Mia, are you all right?", I ask.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Everyone looks great, especially you and Christian."

"Thank you, but I can see that you're not fine."

"I will be."

"Yes, you will be little sister because the rest of your costume just walked in." Christian points to the doorway where Mark is standing in a black and white pinstripe suit and white hat. He practically jumps over everyone on his way to Mia.

"Mark, what are you doing here?"

"One reason, I love you.", he answers. Her arms immediately go around him. "You actually have your brother to thank for this."

"Christian? What did you do?"

"I called Henry earlier to see how things were going in Logan, and he said work was slow on the farm. So, he and I decided that Mark should visit you. I sent my plane to pick him up." Standing to the side, I watch Mia's eyes fill with tears as she hugs Christian. I hope that my babies will have the bond that they have.

"Well fuck, I'm glad that Mia's going to be able to enjoy her party now.", Grandmother Trevelyan says.

"Mother, language.", Grace chides.

"See for once it wasn't me. Christian and I have stopped swearing for the babies.", Elliot states.

"I don't know if that will last very long, but good for you." Christian and I begin walking to the left side of the room where a large table is set up with various sandwiches and desserts.

"I don't have enough words to describe what you did for Mia."

"It was nothing."

"No Mr. Modesty, it was something. It was a testament of who you are." My hands move to the sides of his face while I stare into his eyes.

"I'm just Christian Grey, a man who loves his family and would do anything for them. It's no big deal."

"It's a big deal to those around you."

"I just want everyone to be happy.", he replies as he reaches for a plate.

"We're beyond happy."

**Photos of the costumes for this chapter are on the pinterest page. Search: sherrybabie/SOTH**


	59. Chapter 59

"I know that we definitely need a large yard for the kids.", Christian says while sitting up in the bed and writing down what we're looking for in a house. "All five of them." My head snaps up instantly at the amount of kids that he wants.

"Um, woman who has to carry and give birth to the kids right here.", I point out. "And I don't know about that number."

"Six?" I reach over and playfully hit him on the arm which makes him burst out laughing.

"Who are you, the Sperminator? How about we see how we deal with two babies before we go and start planning the rest of our army?"

"All right, deal. We need a barn for the horses that we're going to have. I know that you're looking forward to having Bashful with us.", he grins. Some people may find it ridiculous that I see a horse as part of my family, but Bashful is a reminder of my dad.

"Of course." Shifting my body upwards in the bed, I think of another detail that I want. "I'd like to have a large kitchen. Call me old-fashioned, but I like the idea of us cooking together and sitting around the table while talking about how our days went."

"I don't see anything wrong with that. My mom was a big believer in having dinner together when I was at home. None of us kids liked it much, but we knew that it made her happy."

"My dad said dinner time was one of the best ways to bond. We'd sit at the table and tell each other about our days, whether they were good or bad. It never failed that he would say, "There's always tomorrow." Those three words would wipe the slate clean and let us start anew the next day."

"Your dad was a wise man.", he says. "I know that it's a few weeks away, but how about we have Thanksgiving in Logan?" I take a deep breath while realizing that this is going to be my first Thanksgiving without my dad.

"Don't you want to spend it here with the family?"

"We'll have everyone come with us. I like the idea of an a county Thanksgiving."

"I'd like that.", I smile before touching his lips with mine. As our tongues are tangling, I feel my eyes become heavy and my body close to giving out on me. I think I actually fall asleep for a split second, not realizing that Christian has moved away until I hear him snort. When I open my eyes, he's staring at me in amusement. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok, but Sleeping Beauty is supposed to wake after being kissed, not fall asleep." Rolling my eyes at him, I fall back on my pillow and close my eyes once again, only to be interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing from its spot on the dresser. "Sorry baby. I thought I turned it off.", he apologizes before getting out of the bed. "It's Elliot. He's probably just calling to shoot the breeze."

"You won't know unless you answer it.", I tell him as the ringing continues. He shrugs before answering it. While he's having his conversation, I slide out of the bed and grab the laptop from the small table by the door. I'm planning on having a baby shower in a month or so for Lea, and I need ideas for what to do. When I click one of the sites, I can't believe how many themes there are for showers. Maybe I can get Mia to lend her party planning skills.

"You're not going to believe this.", Christian chuckles when his call is over. He crawls back into the bed and gathers his body against mine. "Emily's coming to town tomorrow to visit Elliot, and he wants us to have dinner with them."

"Why is that funny?"

"My brother wants to me and him to cook the dinner. Apparently, he wants to impress her with his culinary skills which are very limited just like mine."

"Yours aren't too limited. You did a great job making my dad's chicken pot pie."

"I did do good with that, didn't I? Well, Elliot's skills are way worse than mine. He invited the family over to his place for dinner right after he moved in. My mom offered to help him, but he insisted that he do it all on his own. We were going to have spaghetti since he thought it was simple. While he was in the kitchen, the rest of us patiently waited in the living room. About an hour or so into his cooking, he came running out of the kitchen and towards his bedroom. My dad said that he probably messed up his shirt, but he came out wearing the same one and holding a tennis racket in his hand. I started getting a bad feeling. My mom went in to see what was going on and started laughing. He didn't have a colander to drain the pasta so he was using the tennis racket. He tried, I'll give him that."

"How about the two of you make that chicken pot pie tomorrow night?", I ask.

"I'll call him in the morning and ask him what he thinks." He reaches over and turns off the lamp next to the bed. "For now, you and our sweet peas need rest. Just as he's done every night since we learned about the pregnancy, he falls asleep with his hands placed on my stomach, touching and guarding our little miracles.

* * *

The next days starts out with a slow stream of customers into the store. Haley thinks it's because of the dreary weather outside. The temperature has dropped, and a light mist is falling. It's one of those days that I'd like to curl up into a warm bed and sleep. Gwen took the day off so she could take her mother to a doctor's appointment so it's just me and Haley, and Sawyer of course. As he's helping me put some of the newly arrived cookbooks on the shelve, I hear the door chime and see Grace and Grandmother Trevelyan come walk inside. Seeing that they're both soaked from the rain that's gotten heavier, I rush over to take their coats for them.

"Ana, thank you dear.", Grace says with a smile. "It's really coming down out there now."

"Can you believe the weatherman said there it was supposed to be sunny today? I think he needs to get his head out of his ass and look around him.", Grandmother Trevelyan sighs.

"Mother, even the weather man can be wrong occasionally."

"I'd do a better job broadcasting the weather than some of those idiots." Haley lets out a laugh while handing each of them a cup of hot chocolate. "Hot chocolate always seems to help on a day like this. How are my grandsons treating the two of you?"

"Adam's treating me well. I came home from work the other day and found a box on the table. It contained a locket of the two of us." Haley leans forward and shows them the gold heart-shaped locket that she's wearing around her neck.

"What about you Ana? How has Christian been doing?"

"On a scale of one to ten, a hundred. I don't know how I got so lucky having someone as amazing as him."

"All of my grandsons are born romantics, even Elliot.", Grandmother Trevelyan laughs. "They take after their grandfather. Years ago, he started this tradition in which we tell each other one thing that we love about the other right before we go to bed at night. I don't think either of us have repeated ourselves. There's so much that I love about that man. How's the little ones?"

"They're good. I'm in my sixteenth week, but I'm feeling great."

"I'm glad to hear that Ana.", Grace adds. "Mother, you said that you wanted to look at some books. I see there's some gardening books over there."

"Grace, if you don't want to hear what's about to come out of my mouth, maybe you should step away for a bit."

"What could you possibly have to say that I wouldn't want to hear." Grandmother Trevelyan looks at her with a raised brow. "Fine, I'm going to have a seat over there while you browse."

"All right, where's the good books?", Grandmother Trevelyan asks me and Haley. "The sex books?"

"Um, over here." Haley leads her towards the back of the store where we have a few books on kama sūtra.

"I have this one and this one. Oh, here's one that I don't have.", I hear Grandmother Trevelyan say before making her way to the register. She's holding her book tightly against her chest so that the cover isn't showing, but from the look on Grace's face, she knows exactly what kind of book it is.

"Here you go.", Haley grins as she finishes ringing up the book and putting it in a bag.

"Are you ready?", Grace asks.

"Yes."

* * *

When Christian and I arrive at Elliot's for dinner, he opens the door with a huge grin on his face. Once his eyes dart towards the living room, I see the reason for his grin, Emily is walking from the kitchen with a glass of water in her hand.

"Come in.", Elliot steps back and waves us into the apartment. "When Christian called this morning and asked about the pot pie, it sounded delicious, but I had hoped to try this recipe that I saw the other day for Italian stuffed chicken. It's a simple recipe that sounded tasty."

"Elliot said that he thought he could handle it.", Emily giggles.

"All right Elliot, let's get to cooking.", Christian says before kissing me and joining Elliot in the doorway leading to the kitchen. "If the two of you smell smoke, call the fire department."

"Ha ha. I'll show you that I know what I'm doing." Emily and I sit on the sofa and watch our two guys go to work on dinner.

"How's work?"

"It's going good. Karen's been adding new items to the menu, and that's gone over well with the customers. She actually banned some one for the first time the other day."

"Let me guess, Kyle?", I ask.

"Elliot told you about what he said?"

"Yeah. It hurt hearing what he said, but it was nice knowing that Elliot was defending me."

"Elliot's one of those guys who gets along with everyone, but if you push his buttons, watch out. He was furious that night."

"What caused Kyle to be banned from Karen's?"

"I was working the lunch shift, and he came in and started saying all of these nasty things to me. Karen overheard him and showed him the door."

"I think he's lost it."

We continue to talk while hearing the clattering of dishes in the kitchen. At one point I hear Christian and Elliot shouting at each other about measurements. Emily and I look at each with worried looks that ease when we hear the brothers laughing.

"Elliot, this is going to be this best fudging dinner!", I hear Christian exclaim about an hour later. A few minutes later, he walks into the living room looking cool and calm. "Hey baby, dinner is almost ready." He leans down and kisses me briefly before Elliot comes barreling into the room and towards the front door.

"Elliot, where are you going?", Emily asks.

"Oh, Albert from work is outside with some comedy dvds that he doesn't want anymore so I'm going to get them." After running outside to get the video games, he comes back inside with a large paper bag in his hand.

"Did you get the dvds Elliot?" Christian peers into the bag with a smile on his face. "Yes, these are going to be great."

"Ladies, we're going to put these in here, and then we'll be ready for dinner."

When dinner is finally ready, Christian pulls out my chair for me as Elliot does the same for Emily. I have to admit that the food looks better than I thought it would. Taking a bite of the chicken, I am overcome by the tantalizing flavors.

"The two of you did good. Don't you think so Emily?"

"Definitely. I'm loving this chicken. It's so moist and flavorful." Elliot reaches over and pats Christian on the back for a job well done.

"See little bro, they love it."

"I have a question though."

"You certainly can have seconds.", Elliot laughs.

"No, that's not it. Can it not be from a restaurant the next time?", I ask. In unison, Christian and Elliot drop their forks and hang their heads down.

"I told you that they'd figure it out Elliot."

"Cluck. My dvd story wasn't convincing, was it?"

"Not at all.", Emily replies. "You tried though."

Arriving at Escala after dinner, both Christian and I are still laughing about what Emily and I have termed Dinnergate. Homemade or not, it was a nice dinner with good company. I change into an off white gown and robe and go into the bedroom where he's looking at his emails from the bed.

"Thank you for dinner.", I tell him as I start towards the bed, but I stop at the dresser, bringing my hands up to my stomach. Christian looks up from his Blackberry and immediately jumps to my side.

"Ana, baby? Are you ok?" Seeing panic in his eyes, I move my left hand up to the side of his face.

"I'm fine. No, I'm better than fine. Here." I reach for his hand and place it on my stomach where one of the babies is moving. His eyes fill with tears while I move his hand over a bit.

"They're moving like crazy in there."

"It's unreal." He bends down on his knees with one hand on each side of my stomach.

"Hey you two. Even though it's late, I'm so happy that you're still awake. Feeling the two of you flutter around in there makes me feel the same way I felt when I first saw your mom."

"It feels like they're dancing."

"Just like their mom, they're dancing away with my heart.", he whispers.

**Photos from the story are on the pinterest page. Search:sherrybabie/SOTH**


	60. Chapter 60

"Some people may think the best way to start the day is with coffee, but I say this is the best way to get the day going.", Christian says before placing a two gentle kissing on my expanding bump. He crawls up beside me in the bed, moving his lips to mine. "I've thought you were the most beautiful woman in the world since the moment I laid eyes on you, but being pregnant has only made that beauty grow.

"You're too kind."

"No, I'm honest."

"I can't believe how much weight I've already gained." When we went to my sixteen week appointment the other day, I found out that I had gained another ten pounds since my last visit. Christian's eyes sparkled at that number.

"Each pound just means there's more of you to love." The man even makes gaining weight sound romantic. His hand slips inside my white lace panties and begins cupping my sex. "So wet." With his free hand moving underneath his white tee that I slept in, he begins simultaneously massaging my breasts and easing two fingers inside my folds, moving them around counterclockwise.

"This is a good way to start the day as well.", I moan. A small laugh comes from him while he eases my panties down. At first, I wonder if they're so tight that he won't be able to get them off, but he manages to take them off along with his black boxers. The massive erection that was visible through the fabric is now out in all of its glory. Before I know what's happening, he lays down on the other side of the bed. "Um, are you planning on rocking my world or not?"

"I want you on top so I can get the best view.", he smiles. I return the smile and raise up on my knees, slipping the tee over my head and tossing my hair away from my face. I slowly ease myself down on him. His manhood fills me in an instant.

"Is this ok?"

"It's perfect." _Be still my heart._ I begin riding the stallion underneath me. His hands are splayed on my hips as I feel his thrusts meet mine. Leaning down, I meet his lips, letting our tongues become magnetized together. I raise up slightly and then back down before repeating the process. Not once have our eyes moved away from each other. It doesn't take long for me to feel my inside walls close to crumbling. "You make me so happy." My orgasm hits the same time my tears begin to fall. Through the tears, I continue to move along his length. I can feel him tensing up with each thrust until I feel him come hard inside me.

"Perfect indeed. Now I'm hungry.", I giggle as I dismount from him. "I think I want eggs with hot sauce. Doesn't that sound good?" I grab my robe from the chair and tie it on before reaching over and kissing him briefly.

Once I've showered and dressed in a dark blue cable knit sweater and black leggings, I head to the kitchen and begin making breakfast for us since it's Saturday and Gail's day off. Christian's in his study taking a call about work. With my iPod filling my ears to the sounds of fast beat music, my hips sway in tune with the beating of the eggs. I'm about to begin on the bacon when I feel the hairs on the back of my neck tingle. It's then I know that Christian's watching me. Not one to let good music go to waste, I allow my body to start moving more freely.

"You spin my head right round, right round when you go down, when you go down down.". In the corner of my eye, I see that he's moved closer to me. You spin my head right round, right round when you go down, when you go down down." His arms envelop me and spin me around.

"Baby, I love watching you move.", he says while momentarily moving his body with mine. "I have to skip breakfast."

"Why?"

"The shipyard deal that we've been working on is about to get away from us. Everett Beasley, the CEO of Beasley Enterprises has been lurking around for a few weeks now. Ros thinks he's about to swipe the deal from us."

"I'm sorry. I know how hard you've worked on that deal."

"Obviously not hard enough. I'm going to meet with Ros in about thirty minutes to see if we can broker some sort of resolution. I'm sorry about skipping out on you." His lips brush against mine before we hear a whistle behind us. Turning around, I see Mia standing in the doorway. "Mia, you're here."

"I know I should have called and all, but I was hoping to see Ana.", she smiles. "Is that ok?"

"It's fine, but you couldn't have at least called and said you were coming over?"

"I forgot my phone at home. Besides, I'm brightening your day with my presence. You should be thanking me."

"Pardon me, oh great and annoying Mia, thank you very much for barging into my kitchen unannounced." She takes a seat the table while trying to keep a straight face. "I could have been having my way with Ana on the table." Her face goes pale as she jumps out of her chair.

"Mia, you're not bothering us, and you weren't going to walk in on us doing anything."

"She wasn't?", a disappointed Christian asks. "Fudge. Now that you're here, you can keep my wife and sweet peas company while I tend to a work emergency. I hope it doesn't last too long." He kisses me for several seconds until he moves away and straightens his shirt. "I love you and the babies."

"What about me?", Mia pouts.

"I love you too Mia."

After Christian leaves, Mia helps me finish cooking breakfast. She's acting like her usual self, but her mind also seems to be occupied. I've had to repeat my words to her several times.

"These scrambled eggs are so good. You were right about adding that cheese to them.", I grin before taking another large bite. I almost forgot my hot sauce."

"My grandmother loves hot sauce on...well just about everything. I asked her one day why she has to have it, and she said that she likes her food the same way she likes her "activities", so spicy that it will break a sweat."

"I love your grandmother and her brazen ways. She speaks her mind."

"That she does. I know Elliot gets embarrassed by what she says or does, and that's exactly why she does those things.", she giggles. "Although I don't think I could ever be as open as her, I do admire how she's not afraid of expressing her love for my grandfather. The same thing goes for you and Christian."

"Mia, what's wrong?", I ask.

"Mark asked me to consider moving to Logan, not immediately, but sometime in the future. Don't get me wrong, I love it there, but I don't know if I can move away from Seattle. My family's here."

"Sometimes you have to follow your heart. I was hesitant at first, but I'm glad that I moved here with your brother."

"We're all glad that you moved here with Christian and became part of the family, but my situation and yours are not the same.", she shrugs. She made the comment that her family was here. Could that be the reason?

"How are they different? We both fell head over heels in love with guys who love us more than the world itself. Is it because I didn't have family to keep me in Logan?", I ask. Mia's face drops at my question.

"No, no. What I meant was the love that you and Christian have is this once in a lifetime fairytale thing. Mark and I love each other, but I want to make sure that our love is as strong as yours and Christian's. I don't want to get to Logan and find out that it's not going to work."

"I was worried about the same thing. The last thing I wanted was to move away from my hometown and end up regretting it. Christian bought the farm from my dad and said that he would give it to me if I ended up moving back. I'm not going to tell you that you should or shouldn't move. The decision is yours and yours alone, but know that your family will be here for you no matter what." A genuine smile lights up her face as she points towards my stomach.

"I don't want to miss out on any part of my nieces' lives."

"First of all, they could be boys or one of each. And second, you'll still be be a part of their lives. Christian and I go to Logan all the time, and you can visit. Everything will work out in the end."

* * *

Once Mia is feeling better about her relationship with Mark and their future, she leaves so that she can join Grace for a pottery class that they signed up for. They asked me to join them, but I decided to stay home and do some things around the apartment. At four, I'm on my way to the kitchen for some tea when I see Christian stomp into the living room. One word to describe how he looks, pissed.

"Hey.", he sighs while removing his coat.

"Hi. I was going to make some tea. Would you like some?"

"I feel like I could drink something stronger, but tea will do." I resume my walk into the kitchen with him behind. Grabbing the kettle, I look at him running his hands through his hair in frustration. "We lost the shipyard deal. It's officially in the hands of Everett Beasley."

"Christian, I'm sorry."

"Not as much as I am. We worked on that deal, and that vulture just snagged it from us. I don't even want to think about that son of...How was your day?"

"It was good. Mia joined me for breakfast, and then I did some chores.", I say.

"She seemed a bit off earlier. Is she ok?", he asks, taking the cup of tea from my hand.

"Yeah. I think she's going to be ok. Did you get around to eating?"

"No. I was too busy to eat. I'm actually kind of hungry now. How about we get changed and go out to dinner?"

Following a quick change into a form-fitting black dress, I meet Christian in the living room where he's already changed into a light blue button up shirt, dark blue sports coat, and black pants. The November air is chilly as we step outside and to the Audi. He seems a bit more relaxed than he was earlier, but I sense that he's still upset about the deal falling through.

When we arrive at Wild Ginger, his arm moves around my waist as he leads me inside. Since it's still early, we're immediately seated at a table at the back of the restaurant. The waitress takes our orders of Thai Chicken and leaves us to enjoy each other's company.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm having dinner with my gorgeous wife and our beautiful sweet peas. Losing the deal sucked, but it'll be ok."

"Christian Grey.", I hear coming from a deep voice behind us. Both Christian and I turn around where a dark haired man in his early thirties is standing with a fake smile. Christian's jaw tightens at the appearance of the man who seems to be enjoying making his presence known.

"Hello Mr. Beasley.", Christian practically growls. Beasley? _Oh!_

"I was on my way to my table when I spotted across the room so I thought I would say hello. From the look on your face I can tell that you're not very happy to see me. I guess it's because I took your deal from you. That's what happens when you get distracted." His eyes shift in my direction. "You must be the distraction."

"I'm his wife.", I snap at him.

"I have to say that I used to be in awe of you Grey. I told myself that I would be like you one day. Now that I've become as successful as you, I no longer have that desire. I'm sure that your wife is a lovely lady."

"She's an incredible woman.", Christian replies. "I'm very lucky to have found her."

"I'm also lucky that you found her. When I was starting out, I would let myself to get trapped by a woman who only ended up steering me of course. I finally snapped out of that. While you're playing house with the missus, I'm enjoying my move to the top of the business world while also rewarding myself with one night stands. So thank you Mrs. Grey for distracting your husband."

"Listen here you scum of the earth bastard, business is nothing compared to what I have waiting on me when I come home in the evenings. While you're pretending to be happy, I truly am. The fact is, you only dream that you could have what I have."

"Whatever gets you through the night. My dinner should be arriving soon. It was a pleasure seeing you Christian and meeting you Mrs. Grey. By the way, what's your first name?"

"My name is go fuck yourself asshole.", I hiss.

"See you around Grey." Christian looks as if he's about to throw a plate at Beasley as he walks away, but he refrains and gives me a slight smile.

"Well, I'm sure that the babies enjoyed hearing their mom go off on Beasley."

"Of course. I didn't mean to get so upset, but it was too much. Promise me something."

"What?"

"If you ever feel like your work is suffering..." He reaches over and places his index finger on my mouth.

"What he said was nonsense. So what if I lost a deal? I'll survive. The guy can't stand it that I'm successful in business and even more in life. I could lose every client and deal that I've got, and that would be ok."

"It would? Why?"

"I'm already the richest man in the world thanks to you and our life together."

**Photos from the story and more are on the pinterest page. Search: sherrybabie/SOTH**


	61. Chapter 61

"So little bro, are we going to deep fry the turkey this year?", Elliot asks as we get out of the Escalade at the house in Logan. Tomorrow is Thanksgiving, and the entire Grey family is in town for the holiday.

"No, remember the disaster it was last year. You almost blew up the house. We're keeping it safe this year by cooking it in the oven.", Christian answers. I hurry around to help take some of the suitcases that he's carrying, but he immediately begins shaking his head. "No, these are heavy. Besides, what you're carrying is more fragile."

"Are you sure that your grandparents are all right staying at Mark's?", I asks once we get into the house. Christian and I along with Elliot, Carrick, and Grace are staying at our house while Grandpa and Grandmother Trevelyan are staying with Mark and Mia. Christian's Aunt Julia is spending the holiday with his Uncle Kenneth's family in Seattle, and Adam and Haley are in Nashville with her family. Christian gave Taylor Thanksgiving off so he can spend it with his daughter Sophie who he doesn't get to see as much as he'd like since she lives in California with his ex-wife. Sawyer's family celebrated a week early so he joined us on our trip.

"I know I'm glad that Grandpa and Grandmother are staying with Mark and Mia. Let them deal with the inevitable loud noises that those two will make. You would think their old age would decrease their sex drive, but it's the complete opposite. When I was over their house the other day, Grandmother asked him if he wanted a sandwich. I wasn't sure if it was code for sex or if it she actually meant sandwich.", Elliot says while looking in the cupboard.

"Elliot, believe it or not, but sometimes they really mean what they say. I assume that she was actually asking about a sandwich."

"That would be a negative. Grandpa laughed and said, "I bet you could go for a six inch.." Covering his mouth, he tries not to get sick. "And Grandmother replied, "Theo, don't be so modest."

"Still glad that you married into this family?", Christian asks between laughs.

"Yes."

"We finally made it.", Grace says as she and Carrick arrive. "I didn't think I was ever going to get out of Mark's house after dropping off your grandparents. Mia wanted my recipe for pumpkin pie which I don't have memorized. So, your grandmother and I helped her look online for one. She's determined to make the best pumpkin pie ever since it's Mark's favorite."

"I like pumpkin pie too.", Carrick adds.

"You're another reason why she's making it."

"By the way, where is Sawyer sleeping?", Elliot asks while looking at Sawyer who is standing by the kitchen door.

"The room where you're sleeping has a roll away bed in it so the two of you are sharing a room.", Christian answers.

"Share a room?"

"Yes. Besides you'll probably end up staying at Emily's anyways."

"One could only hope. All right, as much as I'd like to stick around here and chat, I'm going to change and call Emily. Laters."

After getting settled, Christian and I run to the market to get what we need for Thanksgiving dinner. We considered having it at the house, but the kitchen is too small for everyone so we're going to have it at Karen's.

"We need marshmallows for the sweet potatoes.", I say while Christian is pushing the shopping cart down the aisle. It's nice seeing him looking so domesticated. "Oh, we also have to get some of these." I pick up a pack of Twizzler candy.

"Does one of the recipes call for Twizzlers?", he asks with a smirk.

"No, but I want them." We're about to come out of the aisle when Christian nearly runs into another shopping cart.

"Excuse me. I'm..." He stops himself when we see that it's Molly who he almost ran into. She purses her lips together and gives us a harsh look.

"Oh, you're excused but not for marrying that.", she hisses, pointing her finger at me. Will she ever grow up and leave me alone.

"Molly, it's obvious that we don't like each other, but I'd like to be able to enjoy my Thanksgiving in peace. I wish you a happy Thanksgiving. Come on Christian." Christian looks at me for a minute, debating whether he's going to not go off on her. Finally, he nods and moves the cart around her. I can feel her eyes burning a hole in the back of my head as we walk away.

"Baby, I'm sorry about that.", he says.

"It's ok. Like I told Molly, I want this to be a calm and peaceful Thanksgiving. Let's focus on the positive and put the negative behind. Deal?"

"Deal. Let's get these groceries home so we can rest for a while."

The rest of the day is spent relaxing and enjoying each other. Elliot's gone to Emily's where he'll probably end up spending the night, and Carrick and Grace are at Mark's. Christian and I are going to have dinner with Henry and Lea tonight at their house. We invited them to Thanksgiving, but they're spending the day with their families.

"Try one of these rolls.", Lea smiles. She reaches over to the counter where a tray of fresh from the oven rolls is place. I take a bite of one of the rolls which is still warm.

"This is delicious. Wait. It's beyond delicious. I think this is the best roll that I've ever had."

"Thanks. I've been working on this recipe for a few weeks so I wasn't sure how they would turn out. I could have bought rolls, but I felt the need to make my own."

"She got a little frustrated trying the different recipes, but I loved it since I got to be the guinea pig.", Henry laughs from the doorway. "Christian, are you watching any of the football games tomorrow?"

"I may watch part of a game, but I'd rather spend the day with family."

"Henry's day will consist of football, food, nap, and more football. He'll no doubt be dreaming of football when he naps.", Lea sighs.

"You're wrong. I'll be dreaming of you when I nap." Lea laughs in disbelief at his comment. "I'm serious Lea. In the past, I've devoted most of my day to football, but my perspective has changed since last year. True, I'll watch some football, but I'm going to be all yours for the majority of the day."

"Aww, that's sweet. I may just end up keeping you after all." Christian and Henry go into the living room while we finish preparing dinner. "How are you dealing with tomorrow being Thanksgiving?" I know what she's really asking, how am I dealing with the fact that my dad isn't here for what was one of his favorite days.

"As well as to be expected. I've tried to keep my mind occupied, but it's still there. Tomorrow will be harder, but it helps knowing that I'm surrounded by people who love me." With one hand on my stomach, I use the other to wipe away my tears.

"People who love you very much.", Lea says.

Following a delicious meal at Henry and Lea's, we stop by Mark's to say hi before going home. Grandpa and Grandmother Trevelyan are snuggled up on the porch swing, looking more in love than ever.

"It's a lovely evening, isn't it?", Grandpa Trevelyan asks when we step on to the porch.

"Indeed. I don't think I have to ask if the two of you are having a good time.", Christian smiles.

"How can I not have a good time when I have this goddess sitting next to me.", Grandpa Trevelyan answers.

"Didn't I tell you Ana that my grandsons get their sense of romance from their grandfather? Even after sixty years of marriage, he still makes me weak in the knees.", Grandmother Trevelyan adds.

"Is everyone else inside?", Christian asks.

"Yes, and that's why we're out here. I love Mia, but that girl's always talking. Mark doesn't seem to mind it though."

"Can you believe those two were making out like horny teenagers in the kitchen earlier? You would think they would show some self control and respect. I have no idea who gave them the impression that it was ok.", Grandpa teases.

"Yeah I wonder who they got that from.", I giggle. After a few more minutes on the porch, Christian and I go inside. Carrick and Mark are sitting on the sofa watching tv while we hear Grace and Mia in the kitchen. From the tone of Mia's voice, I sense that she's not in a pleasant mood.

"All I wanted to do was make the perfect pumpkin pie. Is that too much to ask?", she whines. "Look at it. It doesn't look like the one on the page that I printed out."

"Sweetheart, calm down. It looks delicious. Everyone is going to love it."

"Did we come at a bad time?", I ask from the doorway.

"Oh Ana, it's terrible. I wanted to make the grand supreme of pumpkin pies, but it's an epic fail. Mom keeps saying that it looks good, but she's my mom and has to say that. What do you think about it?" Glancing at the pumpkin pie, I see nothing wrong with it. It looks great."

"Mia, it looks like the perfect pumpkin pie. I understand where you're coming from, but you need to have a little more faith in yourself." Before I know it, Mark walks into the kitchen, grabs a fork, and devours a piece of the pie. Mia's eyes widen in disbelief at what he's done.

"What are you doing?"

"Eating the best damn pumpkin pie I've ever had. Ana's right, you need to have more faith in yourself.", Mark answers. "This is so freaking good that I may have another piece." He reaches for the pie to slice another piece, but he's immediately stopped by Mia.

"Whoa! There won't be any pie left for tomorrow."

"Mark, please tell me that you're not eating all the pumpkin pie.", Carrick says when he and Christian come into the room. "If he's having some of it, then so am I." Another fork is grabbed and another piece is sliced. Carrick practically shoves the entire piece into his mouth. "Mark's absolutely right. This pie is scrumptious."

"It looks like you're going to have to make another pie Mia.", Christian chuckles. "At least you can stop worrying now."

"Since you're going to have to make another pie, I guess that means it's ok for me to have some.", I grin.

* * *

While the rest of the house is sleeping the next morning, I quietly dress in a pair of jeans and a gray sweatshirt of Christian's and head down to the pond. The early morning sun is casting a reflection across the water as I sit on the dock. I only slept about two hours last night because of thoughts of my dad. While I'm missing him today, I'm also looking forward to being with our family.

"Ana.", I hear behind me. Christian sits down next to me on the dock and brings me underneath his arm. "How long have you been out here?"

"Not long. I couldn't sleep."

"Are our sweet peas awake?"

"Yeah. They've been swirling and dancing. They're looking forward to the turkey and dressing." Sure enough, I feel the babies move a bit more at the mention of our upcoming meal. We sit in silence and stare into the water. "I miss him every day, but today is more difficult than others. Some years, Tommy would join us, but it was usually just the two of us, me and my dad. Pecan pie was his one of his favorites so I'd make it the night before, and he would always have a slice for breakfast on Thanksgiving morning."

"I wasn't lucky enough to know your dad very long, but I miss him too. In just a short time, he became someone who I admired."

"He always wore this cologne that I'd know from anywhere. I know this may sound crazy, but I could still smell it when I passed by his room after he died. It seems every time I walked by, the scent became weaker. I walked by that closed-door earlier and couldn't smell it, not even a bit. I know that I've got all the memories of him, but it hurts knowing that another piece of him has faded away." A stream of tears rushes down my face while Christian holds me tighter.

"Shhh, he's still here with us Ana. You may not be able to smell his cologne, but you can still feel his presence and his love for you. He'll never really fade away."

Once I'm feeling better, we go back to the house and find everyone else awake. As suspected, Elliot stayed at Emily's last night, but he texted and said that he'd meet us at Karen's. After breakfast, at Christian's urging, I lay down for a while until it's time to go to Karen's. My talk with him earlier has helped me feel better, and I easily fall asleep.

"Ana, sweetheart, wake up.", I hear Grace say softly. I open my eyes and see her standing by the bed with a smile. "Christian and Carrick are loading the groceries and decorations in the car so we can head to the cafe. I told him that I'd come and wake you."

"Thanks. I was so sleepy."

"During Thanksgiving dinner, we always go around the table and tell what we're thankful for. I'm going to go ahead and tell you mine. It's you. I'm thankful for you coming into our lives. Finding Christian all those years ago helped save him, but you also helped save my son. Last year at the dinner table, he was there, but he wasn't. He looked lost and empty. I asked him if he was ok, and he said yes. That was a lie. Christian wasn't ok. He was far from it. It wasn't until he came here and met you that he was the real Christian Grey. He no longer acted like a zombie. He was happy. You're the reason for that."

"I love him more than I can even say."

At Karen's, the cooking begins and amazingly goes without any complications. The only small problem is Elliot who keeps sneaking into the kitchen to nibble on the food that's ready.

"Elliot, if you don't stop getting into the food, I'm going to tell you about all about the days that your grandpa and I were dating, and I mean _all _about the days.", Grandmother says.

"For clucks sake, I'll stay away from the kitchen.", Elliot grimaces.

"The turkey looks wonderful!", Mia exclaims. "I can't wait."

When the food is ready, we carry out to the front of the restaurant. Grace brought some orange and brown tablecloths that are covering the long table. Everyone is bragging about the aroma and appearance of the food. As I sit down at the table, I look at each person and think about how I'm a better person for knowing them.

"Ana, in the past, we've alternated who carves the turkey. It used to be me, but I thought letting everyone have that moment would be special. As the newest member of our family, we've decided that we want you to do the carving this year." Christian nods at me and kisses me on the left cheek. I stand from my seat and make my way to the end of the table where Carrick is standing.

"I don't know what to say. I've never carved a turkey before. My dad always did it."

"You'll do fine."

"Thank you all, not just for this, but for being so welcoming and loving. I was kind of dreading today since it's my first Thanksgiving without my dad, but this family has been supportive of me."

"We're here for you.", Grace says.

**Photos from the story are on the pinterest page. Search: sherrybabie/SOTH **


	62. Chapter 62

It's been over two weeks since Thanksgiving, and that day is still fresh in my mind. It was one of the most amazing meals that I've ever had. The food was delicious, but it was the company of the people around me that made the night memorable. While it was the first Thanksgiving without my dad, it was also the first Thanksgiving with the Greys. I focused on the later throughout the meal.

With Thanksgiving over, Christmas will be here soon, and I'm excited about it, but there's something before then that I'm also excited about. Tomorrow we're going to see Dr. Greene for my twenty week checkup and to learn the sex of the babies. Christian and I debated whether we want to find out, but we decided it would help in decorating the nurseries and for shopping. While each family member seems to have an opinion of what we're having, Christian and I dont' care whether we're having boys, girls, or one of each.

When I arrived home from work today, I was hungry and exhausted. People have started their Christmas shopping so we've been going non-stop at the store. Christian's free time has been limited for the past week due to a deal that he and Ros have been working on. Since he lost the shipyard deal to Everett Beasley, he's more determined to make sure another deal doesn't get away.

"Dinner's ready.", Gail announces from the kitchen doorway. Christian's in his study working, but he needs to eat. Placing the magazine that I was reading on the coffee table, I pull my body up from the sofa to get him. As I approach the half-open door, I hear him typing away.

"Mr. Grey, if you would so kindly join me in the kitchen for dinner, I would appreciate it.", I tell him. He looks away from his computer and nods before standing from his leather chair.

"We're having lasagna, right?"

"Yes. It smells delicious." His arms lock in mine as we walk into the kitchen. I go to pull my chair out, but he does it for me. "How is the deal going?"

"It coming along nicely. All we need to do is present it in the morning, and we'll be set. Baby, I'm sorry that I've been so occupied with everything. I want you to know that you and our sweet peas are the most important thing to me.", he says while filling his plate with lasagna.

"Christian, you don't have to apologize. Work is important to you, but I know that we're more important. I just don't want you to burn yourself out. It's been late when you've gone to bed and early when you've gotten up. You didn't have breakfast this morning."

"I had coffee." Rolling my eyes at him, I put down my fork.

"Coffee isn't a nutritious breakfast.", I point out before taking a big bite of the lasagna.

"Ok Mom.", he laughs, but I'm not laughing with him. "Sorry. You sounded motherly when you said that. I promise that I'll eat breakfast in the morning, but first I'm going to devour this lasagna and then have ice cream."

"Ice cream, yum."

* * *

Since my appointment with Dr. Greene isn't until two today, I'm going to work a few hours at the store. Sawyer is driving me to work, but Christian and Taylor are picking me up at one. Since the week after Thanksgiving, we've had the place decorated and Christmas carols on rotation. I thought I did a lot of decorating for Christmas, but I have nothing on Haley. Sawyer made the comment that it looked like the North Pole threw up.

"Ana, here's your elf hat.", Gwen grins.

"Um, I love the holidays, but do I have to wear this?"

"Yes you do, but it could be worse.", Haley answers.

"How could it be worse?"

"You could be wearing the complete outfit, shoes and all." Definitely could be worse.

"To avoid looking like a knocked up elf, I'll wear the hat." Sawyer starts laughing uncontrollably at the three of us in our hats, but his laugher is short lived when Haley hands him his own hat.

"Why are you giving me this? I don't work here?", he shrugs.

"You don't officially work here, but you're here everyday. You also help us out when needed so be a sport and wear the hat.", Haley grins. The table is turned as we begin laughing at him with his hat. "Aww, you look cute in that. Oh my god, I just had an idea." Without her saying it, I have a idea about what she's thinking. Going by the look on Gwen's face, she has the same thought. Only Sawyer is out of the loop.

"Is your idea possibly me not wearing this hat?"

"Sure.."

"Thank goodness, but why are the three of you still looking at me like I'm about to be told something bad?"

"Sawyer, you have a great personality that radiates around you. What do you say about putting that personality to use and dressing up as Santa? It wouldn't be for another week or so and only for a few hours." I think people on the side of the country can hear his jaw hit the floor.

"Radiating personality? I don't have a radiating personality. I'm a dull person. Why don't you get Adam to do it?"

"Because he's already going to be Santa's elf. Think about it, and there may be a candy cane in your future.", Hayley smiles.

At one, Christian and Taylor arrive to pick me up just after Adam comes in with Haley's lunch. Christian looks more relaxed than he was last night so I assume that things went well at work. Clearly, Christian and Taylor are amused by the elf hats.

"Nice hats. Why is Sawyer sitting over there looking like a sullen child?"

"In addition to Haley having him wear the hat, she asked him to play Santa.", I answer as I pull my coat over my ever expanding body.

"Santa? Hmmm."

"What's that? Do you want to be Santa?", a shocked Adam asks.

"Maybe. I think it would be nice to see the kids' faces as they tell you what they want for Christmas. It could be the parent to be in me talking, but it might be fun." Caressing my stomach, he gives me a wink. "I plan on doing it anyway for our babies."

"Speaking of babies, I hear today is the day that you're going to find out what you're having."

"You heard right. In fact, we should be going."

"Call me as soon as it's confirmed that Adam Jr. is on the way.", Adam teases.

"Sure. We'll just add your name suggestion to the ones that we already have. We already have Elliot Jr. and Mia the Second.", Christian replies with an eye roll.

"Don't forget a certain someone also threw in the name Taylor Jr. or simply Taylor for a boy or girl.", I add as everyone looks at Taylor who is suddenly embarrassed.

"As long as the babies are healthy, that's all that matters. One thing I do know is they're going to be a beautiful as their mom." Christian's lips attack mine, and we're soon in a heavy make out session while everyone else looks on.

"Guys, are you going to have sex right here in the bookstore?", Haley asks. Christian breaks away from me and looks at her with a grin. _Oh no!_

"Haley, relax. What kind of people would we be if we started going at it in your place of business. You don't have to worry about me taking Ana against the bookshelf in the romance section." He looks back at me and mouths, "again." Arrogant bastard

As soon as we're in the SUV, Christian mouth attacks mine once more. When he pulls away, his head cocks to the side as if he's trying to figure something out.

"Your lips taste like candy canes."

"Guilty. I take it the deal went well."

"Very well. We presented it to the guys, and they were impressed. One of them made a remark about how they had considered Beasley before coming to us, but they didn't like the way he ran his business. They like the idea of a man who focuses on his work but most importantly his family taking over their company."

"That's one of the things that Beasley said you was your downfall.", I add.

"Family isn't my downfall. It's what brings me to the top of the mountain."

When we arrive at Dr. Greene's office, the receptionist tells us that Dr. Greene is running behind, but she will be with us soon. Christian takes out his Blackberry to read some emails while I look over today's newspaper. A dark-haired guy who doesn't look older than twenty comes into the room with a blonde-haired girl about the same age. The guy appears to be nervous as hell as they sit down in the two chairs across from us.

"How far along are you?", I ask the girl.

"I don't know exactly...maybe a month or so. This is my first visit.", she replies. "How about you?"

"Twenty weeks. I know you're probably nervous, but it will be ok. Dr. Greene is an excellent doctor."

"I heard she was. We're just well..."

"We're scared shitless.", the guy finishes her sentence. "Aren't the two of you?"

"I think it's only natural to be a little scared. For me, when I found out that I was going to be a dad, it was like this whole new journey was beginning. Yes, I may not know what's ahead, but sometimes the best things in life are the ones that sneak up on you.", Christian says.

"I'm worried that I won't be able to change the diaper. What will that say about me as a father?"

"Diaper changes are something that I'm unsure about as well, but I think you and I both will do just fine."

After a thirty minute wait, Dr. Greene's nurse is ready for us. She gets my weight and takes my blood pressure before taking a urine sample. We're then directed to the other room where Dr. Greene is already waiting on me.

"Ana, Christian, how are the two of you?", she asks.

"Besides the fact that I want to eat everything but the kitchen sink, I'm great.", I giggle.

"Don't worry Dr. Greene, I'll make sure the sink is bolted down.", Christian says.

"Good to know. Have you decided if you want to find out what you're having?" She begins moving the transducer over my belly as we hear the whooshing of the babies' heartbeats.

"Yeah." All three sets of eyes are on the screen where our little sweet peas are on full display.

"Baby A over here is wanting to be shy with us. Here we go. Let's see if we can focus in and determine what this little one is. See right there. That's the labia which is a clear sign that Baby A is a girl."

"A girl.", I repeat.

"Daddy's little princess.", Christian whispers. Dr. Greene continues to move around the transducer to where the other baby is.

"Unlike Baby A, Baby B is not shy at all. It's very obvious that Baby B is a girl as well. Congratulations, you're having twin girls." Two girls, wow. Christian's eyes are glued to the screen. "With there being two sacs and two placentas, it's possible they're fraternal, but there's also a chance they're identical. You won't know for sure until after birth." Dr. Greene steps out of the room to take a call, leaving me and Christian in the room.

"Can you believe it? We're having two girls!" Waterworks break out at his enthusiasm. "Do you want to use the names that we had picked out?" Before bed two weeks ago, we sat down and came up with possible names for the babies.

"I do. Do you?"

"Yeah, I want our princesses to have those names. They're fitting for them. I think Baby B's openess earned her name for her." I begin laughing at how true he is. "Look at them. Our precious little girls."

"Raygan Caroline and Georgia Grace."

**Photos from the story are on the pinterest board. Search: sherrybabie/SOTH**


	63. Chapter 63

Some guys might be terrified of the idea of having twin girls, but Christian has been over the moon excited since we found out three days ago that we're having girls. As soon as the appointment was over, we called everyone to let them know that we're having girls. The reactions varied, but everyone was thrilled. Grandmother Trevelyan and Grace teared up when we told them that one of babies, Georgia Grace, was going to be named after them. Both women have come to mean so much to me since coming into my life. Raygan Caroline is named after my dad of course. I know that he's smiling down from heaven at the fact that a part of him is carrying on.

"All right, ladies, I'm heading out to help Elliot look for a Christmas tree.", Christian says as he throws on his coat. "Why he can't find his own tree, I don't know."

"Speaking of trees, do you decorate?"

"In the past Gail has put up a small tree in the living room, but that's all. This year though, I'm want the biggest tree we can find. Next year we'll be in a house that will have tons of lights hung up outside and lots of gifts underneath the tree for our little princesses." He kisses me gently while his arms wrap around my waist. "I hope you have fun with Mia and Haley." While he's going tree hunting with Elliot, I'm going shopping with Mia and Haley. Hopefully, I'll be able to find a few Christmas gifts for him.

"It's Mia and Haley so I know it will be fun.", I giggle. "Go easy on Elliot with the tree search. Your mom said that Emily is visiting next week, and I think he wants his place to look cozy for her."

"I can't make any promises, but I'll do my best.", he teases. "I'd better go. I love you baby, and Daddy loves his princesses too. Yes he does, yes he does." It's adorable hearing him do baby talk.

"We wuv you Daddy."

Once Christian has left, Sawyer and pick up Mia and Haley. Both of them are self-described shopaholics so I know I'm in for a long day.

"What's Mark up to this weekend?", Haley asks from the front seat of the SUV.

"He's helping his uncle put new windows in his house. I'm probably going to leave at the middle of next week to visit him." Even though Mark asked Mia to think about moving to Logan in the future, she hasn't made a final decision, but I sense she'll follow her heart and move. "I have no idea what I'm getting him for Christmas."

"Join the club.", I say. "What do you get the guy who has everything?"

"Ana, I'm certain if you were to ask Christian what he wants for Christmas, he would tell you that what he wants is already on the way. The guy can't stop talking about how much he's looking forward to being a dad."

"Those little girls are going to have him wrapped around their fingers.", Haley adds. "Anything they want, they will get."

"They already have him wrapped around their fingers."

Sawyer finally finds a parking spot and stops the SUV in the crowded parking lot of Neiman Marcus. Once we get into the store, Haley motions for us to follow her to the lingerie. Sawyer doesn't look comfortable at all. I can't say that I don't blame him. While Haley looks, I stand over to the side and browse through a display of hand lotions.

"Sawyer, why do you look like you're going to vomit? It's just lingerie. I'm sure you've seen it before."

"Yes I have.", he mumbles.

"Sawyer, why don't we go and look at some other things while Haley and Mia look at this?" He is immediately relieved at my words. "I know that wasn't very comfortable for you. I'm going to look at the baby stuff for a bit." We arrive at the baby department where I see a ton of things that I want to buy. My eyes spot a pink blanket with a castle on it, the perfect blanket for a princess. I pick up two of them and continue looking.

By the time Haley and Mia catch up with me, I've found two outfits and a pair of shoes for each baby. Haley has a stack of lingerie in her hand, but Mia is surprisingly empty handed.

"You didn't find anything Mia?", I ask. She glances at Sawyer before moving closer to me so he won't hear her.

"I found some things, but Mark really doesn't like lingerie. He prefers me in nothing." Now I know why she didn't want Sawyer to hear. Our shopping lasts for almost another hour, and by the end of it, I'm getting tired.

"Ana, are you all right?", Haley asks me.

"Yeah, just a little tired, oh, and hungry." The babies are fluttering away, and I know they're needing food.

"I'm hungry too. Let's go and get something to eat.", Mia says.

* * *

After leaving the department store, we head to Tulio for lunch. As we're on the way into the restaurant, I see Everett Beasley and a blonde haired woman walking out. His arms are snaked around her waist while she's giggling at something he's saying. Maybe he's so occupied with her that he won't see me. Just as I'm about to escape unnoticed, his eyes land on me, but I keep walking.

"Mrs. Grey, it's nice to see you again." I can't say the same. Mia and Haley look on as Sawyer moves closer to me, "I have to say that you're looking radiant. Pregnancy agrees with you. Where's your husband?", Beasley asks.

"That's none of your business."

"I'm sure he's probably at the office hammering out a new deal. Or, never mind, I shouldn't say it." What is this mother clucker trying to say.

"No, no, say whatever it is that you were going to say. I'd love to hear it.", I tell him.

"Perhaps he's hammering away on some other woman. Take it from a man who works like a maniac, things gets stressful. For me, the perfect way to relax is by finding an attractive woman who can take the edge off, but I'm sure your husband is one hundred percent faithful."

"He is. My husband doesn't need to go out and find some random woman to make him feel better. He has me, and that's all he needs."

"Ah, ok.", he replies in a disbelieving tone. I'm determined not to lose my cool with this guy.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm about to have lunch." Mia and Haley glance at each other as we walk into the restaurant. I know they're both wondering about Beasley.

"Ana, who in the hell was that guy?", Mia asks once we sit down at our table.

"Everett Beasley, a guy, who's been giving Christian a little trouble. He took a deal that Christian had worked hard on. Christian was naturally upset, but he got over it and just signed a new deal that's better than the other. Beasley must have found out about it and wanted to stir up trouble.

"I wanted to kick that guy's ass. It was clear that he was trying to upset you by saying that about Christian hammering away with some other woman. We all know that my brother wouldn't cheat on you."

"I know he wouldn't, and that's why I didn't let his words affect me."

"In my opinion, the guy is probably jealous. Look at Christian, he has a successful business, loving family, beautiful wife, and twins on the way. He probably wants what Christian has.", Haley says.

When I arrive home from shopping and lunch, Christian is sitting in one of the arm chairs in the living room. On the left side of the room by the window, I see a large Christmas tree.

"Hey, how was shopping?"

"It was good. Lunch started out interesting.", I answer before walking over to the tree. He gets up from his chair and walks up behind me. "Everett Beasley was leaving the restaurant when we arrived."

"Beasley? Did he say anything to you?" Taking a deep breath, I prepare to tell him what Beasley said, words that will make him furious.

"He asked where you were and then tried to make me doubt you by stating how having sex with women can make a guy less stressed."

"What the cluck!", he shouts. "Baby, you know that what he said isn't true, right?"

"Yeah. Christian, I know you, and I know that you love me and our family. Like I told Mia and Haley, he was just trying to get to me. I realize this is upsetting, but I don't want to think about that scum anymore today."

"Ok. All he wants is for us to worry about him, but he's not worth my time. You, however, Mrs. Grey, are worth all the time in the world. Do you like the tree?"

"I didn't know you were getting one, but I love it. Did Elliot find one?" He begins laughing so hard that his face turns red.

"Yeah, he found one. Have you ever seen the Charlie Brown Christmas movie where Charlie Brown finds that pitiful looking tree? Well, the tree Elliot got is far worse. It's more like a branch instead of a tree. He said that adding decorations to it will make it look better, but I'm not sure if that's possible. This tree was near the one he found, and I immediately knew it was the perfect tree. I thought we'd start decorating it." I remember one of the things that I brought with me when I moved to Seattle.

"I'll be right back.", I tell him as I head to the bedroom. In the closet, I pull out a box of keepsakes that belonged to my dad. One of them is the star-shaped ornament with his name that we always hung from the tree. "This was my dad's. How about we hang it on the tree?" He smiles and takes it from my hand.

"I think it will look great on the tree. How about we put it right here? Now, I have a little something else for the tree." He walks over to a bag and pulls out two ball ornaments that have tiny pink footprints painted on them. Both of them have the words, "Baby's First Christmas" painted on them with Georgia on one and Raygan on the other.

"These are beautiful.", I say through tears.

"I know they're not born yet, but it's still their first Christmas. Stay there because I have one more thing to show you." He rushes off to the bedroom as I hang the babies' ornaments on the tree. With my back turned, I don't hear him come back into the room until I hear him clear his throat. When I turn around, I am in shock at the sight of him in a Santa suit, minus the beard.

"Wow."

"Ho ho ho, Merry Christmas.", he chuckles. "I told Haley that I'd be Santa at the store one day so I went ahead and got the costume. How does it look?"

"It looks great. You are one sexy Santa." I inch closer and kiss him deeply for several minutes. "What's in that bag?" I point to a small bag in his hand.

"This is something else I got for us." He reaches in and grabs four red stockings with the words, Daddy, Mommy, Raygan, and Georgia on them. "Did I do good?"

"You did more than good Santa.", I giggle. He reaches for my hand and leads me to the chair he was sitting in earlier, pulling me down on his lap as he sits down. "Am I too heavy for you?"

"Not at all. Tell me, have you been a good girl this year Ana?"

"Well, I've tried to be a good girl, but I have a husband who makes it difficult. He makes me want to be naughty. I guess that means I'm at the bottom of your list." I can feel his arousal literally growing underneath me. His lips crash into mine while his hand moves up my thigh.

"No, you're at the top of my list."

**Photos from the chapter are on the pinterest board. Search:sherrybabie/SOTH**


	64. Chapter 64

"What are you doing?", Christian asks, sitting down behind me on the sofa while I'm staring at the Christmas tree that he bought yesterday. It's only eleven in the morning, but I'm already tired. That may be due to the fact that Santa Christian kept me up almost all night with his jolly self.

"Just admiring the tree." He pulls me back against him and begins running his hands softly through my hair. "This may sound crazy, but the twinkling of Christmas lights is one of my favorite parts of the holiday. There's something calming about it."

"I see what you mean. I'm just glad that I was finally able to get the lights untangled." Seeing him attempt to untangle the lights was a sight last night. It took almost an hour to get them apart. "I got a call from my real estate friend Connor, and he thinks he may have the perfect house for us. According to him, it has a country feel to it. It even has a stable already built and ready to go. We can go and look at it after lunch if you want."

"Sure.", I answer just as a low growl comes from my stomach. "I think these two little ladies are hungry so why don't we have an early lunch?"

"Sounds like a plan." He stands up and extends his hand for me to take, helping me pull my body up. Our arms are entwined as we make our way into the kitchen where I begin getting things ready to make chicken alfredo. "What do you need me to do?"

"You can put some water in that pot for the noodles."

"Water in the pot, I can handle that.", he says. Once he's successfully completed his task, I motion for him to take a seat at the table while I finish the rest. "When Mia was younger, she had one of those toy kitchen things. It had the fake stove and sink that made noises. She would make me and Elliot pretend we were her dinner guests."

"I had one of those too. My dad bought some plastic food and plates to use. It was fun."

"I think the girls should have one of those." I look up from the pot of noodles. "When they get a little."

"I think they'd like one of them. I'm sure they'll convince you to play with them.", I giggle.

"Of course.", he laugh. "What time are my grandparents going to be here for dinner?" Grandmother Trevelyan and I talked on the phone for almost an hour last night. She is one of the most open and honest women that I know, and I love her for that. Before we hung up, I invited them over for dinner tonight.

"I told her six. She said that she was going to bring a chocolate cake."

"Grandmother makes delicious cakes, but they're not as good as yours."

After lunch, we get into the R8 and drive to the outskirts of Seattle, passing by only a few houses. Christian turns into a long drive way that's lined with trees on each side. At the end of the drive is a large two-story white house with a wraparound porch. Connor was right when he told Christian that it had a country feel to it.

"This is amazing.", I grin as we walk up to the house. A blonde haired man in a dark suit is standing by the front door.

"Christian, there you are.", the man says.

"Connor, it's good to see you. I'd like you to meet my wife Ana. Ana, this Connor Davis, one of the best real estate agents in Seattle."

"Oh come on Christian, we both know that I'm the best in the entire state of Washington. It's a pleasure to meet you Ana." He laughs before shaking my hand. "As I told Christian on the phone, I believe this is the house for your expanding family. Let's go in and take a look."

When Connor opens the front door, we're greeted by a large living room. A fireplace sits on the left side of the room while a large picture window is the focal point of the right side. We walk across the hardwood floors to get a closer look.

"What do you think?", Christian asks, interrupting my daydreams of our family sitting together in the living room.

"I like this." Connor leads us to the kitchen which is twice the size of the one at Escala. Again, the floors are hardwood. I can envision myself cooking for our family in here. We're led to a study and then upstairs where there are six bedrooms. The master bedroom's walls are off white with matching carpet. A balcony overlooks the large backyard. Two of the bedrooms are joined together by a bathroom.

"This would be perfect for the girls.", Christian says as we walk into the bathroom. They can have their own room and share a bathroom."

Entering the backyard, I'm even more convinced this is the home for us. I see the perfect spot to put the tire swings that Christian and I talked about. Not far from the house is the stable Connor mentioned. There's also a pond on the property.

"What's the verdict?", Connor asks. Christian holds up his hand to signal Connor to give us a minute alone. "I'll be in the kitchen when you're ready."

"What do you think? Is this your dream house?"

"Christian, I love it, but it can't be just my dream house. It has to be the house of both of our dreams. Can you see yourself spending the rest of your life here?", I ask.

"Wherever you are is where I want to spend the rest of my life." _Swoon!_ "But the answer to your question is yes, I love this house as well. It has that warm feeling that I get when I walk into the house in Logan. The penthouse is nice, but this place is beyond words. I think we should take it."

When we return to Escala, Christian starts reading one of the baby books that I bought at the store while I call Lea to see how she's feeling. I was planning on having her baby shower this weekend in Logan, but she and Henry had to attend his cousin's wedding in Phoenix. Since Christmas and New Year's are busy holidays, we decided to hold off until the first week in January.

"Hey Ana.", she says upon answering the phone.

"Hi. I was calling to see how you're feeling and how the trip went."

"I'm feeling great. February can't come fast enough. I'm so ready to meet Zander. As for the wedding, it was ok despite the fact that Henry's cousin Macy's ex showed up and tried to cause a scene. Get this, the crazy girl actually had a bucket of red paint that she was planning to throw on Macy's dress. One of the bridesmaids saw her lurking outside the church and warned everyone."

"Dang! What happened next?"

"Somehow the paint ended up all over her. It was a sight. How about you? Are how the twins?", she asks.

"They're doing good, keeping me tired and hungry." I can hear Henry saying something to her in the background. "Tell Henry I said hi."

"I will. He just asked me if I'm in the mood for sex. The guy is taking full advantage of my increased sex drive. I'd better go before he starts without me." _TMI!_

"All right. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"How's Lea?", Christian asks after I hang up.

"Good. How's the book? Are you learning anything?" He nods and places the book down on the table beside him.

"Yeah. There's some pretty informative things in there. Apparently we can't have sex for six weeks after you give birth."

"Six weeks may seem like a long time, but it'll pass by before you know it. Do you think you'll be able to go that long without sex?" His face is unreadable as he moves over to the sofa next to me.

"Baby, I can handle it. What about you?", he laughs. With an eye roll, I wrap my arms around his neck and look into his soothing gray eyes.

"I think I can manage.", I tell him.

* * *

At precisely six, Grandpa and Grandmother Trevelyan arrive for dinner. Christian takes the cake from Grandpa Trevelyan's hands and places it on the kitchen table. Both of the grandparents are wearing red sweaters with snowmen printed on them. It's one of the most adorable things I've ever seen.

"Before you ask about the sweaters, it was your grandmother's idea. She saw these and thought they'd be perfect for us. The things we do for the women we love.", Grandpa Trevelyan sighs while winking at Grandmother.

"I'd wear one of them if Ana asked.", Christian adds. "How about we have some egg nog before dinner?"

"Egg nog would be lovely. Is there rum in it?", Grandmother Trevelyan asks as we walk into towards the kitchen.

"No, but I think there's some in the liquor cabinet if you want to add a little to yours.", I answer.

"I think I'll pass."

I pour egg nog for Christian and his grandparents and grape juice for myself since I'm not much of an egg nog fan. The four of us go into the living while the roast finishes cooking. Christian and I take a seat on the sofa as Grandpa Trevelyan sits down in one of the arm chairs. Grandmother Trevelyan remains standing while she admires the tree.

"Oh, what a beautiful tree.", she beams.

"Christian got it yesterday, and we decorated it last night with some ornaments that he bought."

"I've been waiting on Theo to put ours up, but he keeps postponing it."

"Georgia, I told you that I would put the tree up tonight. I was waiting until I bought lights for it today.", he says.

"That's what you said yesterday, but I'm holding you to it. If you don't get it up tonight, then you can forget about any kind of fooling around." Grandpa Trevelyan starts laughing in hysterics from his seat, causing her to give a death glare. "What's so funny?"

"You said if I don't get it up tonight. You and I both know I get it up every night."

"Ana, I think I should have added alcohol to my egg nog.", Christian mumbles. A buzzing sound breaks the awkwardness in the room. Grandpa raises a brow at his wife who rolls her eyes.

"It's not me."

"Sorry, it's my phone. I had it on vibrate." Christian gives me and his grandparents an apologetic look before pulling his phone from his back pocket.

"Christian, answer it.", I smile. He places a kiss on my cheek before standing up to answer the call. Motioning to the study, he leaves the room.

"How are little Georgia and Raygan?", Grandmother asks.

"They're great."

Christian finally comes back into the room about ten minutes later. His face is much different from before he took his call. He seems unsettled about something. Once the roast is finished, we take our seats at the table and begin eating. Although Christian is talkative to dinner, I keep getting a feeling that something is off.

"This is a delicious meal.", Grandpa announces.

"Thank you.", I reply. We continue eating and talking about the holidays and family.

After dinner is over, Grandmother says that she'll help me clean up, but I insist that she relax in the living room with Grandpa. I'm about to start putting dishes in the dishwasher when I see Christian standing in the doorway.

"I'll help you." Maybe having him help will give me a chance to find out what's going on with him.

"It's been a nice evening, huh?"

"Yeah. It's been really nice. We should have my grandparents over more." I hold one of the plates out for him, keeping my hand on it. "Baby, I can't put the plate in the dishwasher if you don't let go of it."

"Are you all right?", I ask.

"Am I all right? Sure. Why do you ask?" I finally let go of the plate and begin grabbing the glasses from the table.

"You've been giving off a vibe since your phone call earlier. If there's something that's bothering you, I want you to tell me."

"Ana, it's nothing for you to worry about."

"Usually when someone says there's nothing to worry about, there is something to worry about." For a second, I think he's about to say something, but then Grandpa Trevelyan starts yelling from the living room.

"Christian, Ana, come here. You need to see how many lights this guy has on his house." Christian takes my hand and leads me into the living room where a guy on tv has a house covered in thousands of lights. Even though I'm in awe of this guy's obvious love for the holidays, I still need to know what's going on with Christian.

"I'm definitely want to know how much that guy's electric bill is.", Christian laughs. "How about you Ana?"

"I definitely want to know."

**Photos from the story are on the pinterest page. Search: sherrybabie/SOTH**


	65. Chapter 65

"What do you want for breakfast? I think I want an omelet.", Christian says as he grabs a dark blue tie from the closet.

"I'm going to breakfast with Haley, remember?" After dinner last night, Haley called and asked if I wanted to have breakfast with her this morning before work. The restaurant down the street from the bookstore has delicious crepes so I couldn't say no.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot." I walk out of the bathroom and pick up the dark green long sleeve wrap dress that's laying on the bed.

"It's understandable since your mind seems to be anywhere but here.", I mumble. Christian has remained silent about whatever is going on with him. All I know is the call that he received before dinner last night seemed to set off the change in his demeanor.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.", he laughs.

"Or maybe a certain someone should sleep in the guest room tonight." The laughing is halted by my words. After I put my dress on and tie the sash, I look at the clock and see that I need to hurry up and leave. "I'd better get going." I grab my coat and purse and move over in front of where he's standing. My lips catch him by surprise as they begin gliding along his. Yes, he's being stubborn, but I still love him and want him to know that. "I'll talk to you later."

"I love you Ana."

"I know you, and I love you.", I tell him before leaving the room. Sawyer's waiting on me when I walk into the living room. Just as I'm about to leave, Christian rushes towards us, bringing me up against his body.

"I can't stand to see you upset with me.", he whispers against my hair.

"I just want to know what's going on with you. Can't you see that I'm worried?"

"Ana, I..." His confession is halted by the ringing of his phone. "I need to get this."

Sawyer drives me to La Creperie Voila where Haley is already waiting inside for me. Luckily, we're seated at a table near the back of the restaurant so the cool air from the opening of the door won't bother us.

"I have no idea what I want. Everything sounds delicious.", Haley sighs while looking over her menu. "What are you going to have?"

"Half the menu, I think.", I giggle. "But I think I'm going to have the scrambled egg crêpe."

"Hmm, that does sound good. I think I'm going with that as well." The waitress comes over and takes our order as the place begins filling up with customers. "Tell me about the house. From the way you described it on the phone, it sounds like the ultimate dream house."

"It is. One of the things that I love most about it is that it's ready to move into. We may change some of the walls and floors, but the house is basically perfect the way it is." At least talking about the new house helps me feel better somewhat.

"Ok, You've got the dream house, a handsome husband, and two precious babies on the way, so why do you not seem happy?", Haley asks as our food is brought to the table. She waits for the waitress to leave before continuing. "I'd be doing back flips and cartwheels all over the place."

"If you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly in the shape to be doing gymnastic moves.", I shrug. "Haley, if you knew that something was going on with but he refused to tell you, what would you do? Would you take his word that it was nothing to worry about or would you keep asking?"

"I'd start by cutting him off from sex until he opened up to me. Is that what's going on with you?" I feel tears start to develop as I take a bite of my crêpe. "Ana?"

"It could be me being hormonal and overreacting, but I know that Christian is keeping something from me."

"What do you think it is?"

"I'm not sure. He started acting weird after getting a phone call last night, and then he told me not to worry about it."

"One thing that you know he's not doing is cheating. Perhaps it relates to work." Since securing the new deal, Christian's been calm and relaxed, but things can change at the drop of a hat. The last time he was wound up and troubled about work was when Everett Beasley took that deal from him. Is it possible that Beasley has stuck his nose in Christian's business yet again?

"He's been there for me through so much, and it kills me knowing that he doesn't want me to be there for him. His happiness means the world to me."

"I understand where you're coming from, but I can also see his point of view. In his eyes, he may think keeping whatever it is away from you is the best. He could be protecting you."

* * *

"Excuse me, do you know if you have the Night Before Christmas?", a young blonde haired woman asks me as I'm unpacking a new shipment of books at work.

"Of course, it's right over here on this wall." I lead her to the Christmas display that we have built which includes a variety of children's books. She reaches down and picks up a copy of The Night Before Christmas.

"I always read this to my son, but our copy got misplaced so I told him that I'd buy another copy. It's a great tradition to have."

"My dad used to read it to me every Christmas. Even when I got older, we'd sit in the living on Christmas Eve and take turns reading it." Her eyes move down to my stomach which seems to be pop out more and more every day.

"You'll soon have your own to read to.", she smiles. "Thank you for your help."

"You're welcome, and I hope you enjoy the book."

When my lunch break finally arrives, Sawyer and I go to the deli down the street from the store. Christian texted me earlier to ask how breakfast went, but I long to hear his voice. If there's one thing that I've learned about life is that it's fragile, and you can't waste your time being upset over petty things. I place my sandwich down on the table and dial the number that belongs to the other half of my soul.

"Ana, baby, hey.", he says on the second ring.

"Hi. I'm having lunch, and just wanted to hear your voice." I can hear my own voice start to crack from the tears that I've held in all day.

"I hope that you're having a nice lunch and eating all that your stomach desires." Closing my eyes, I can see him on the other end with a grin on his face as we talk.

"Yes, although it would be better if you were here with me. I'm having a turkey sandwich with the works, even onions which your daughters insisted on. Have you had lunch?"

"I'm in the middle of it now. Taylor went and picked me up a chicken wrap that actually tastes better than it looks.", he laughs. "Baby, Ros just stepped into my office for a meeting."

"Ok, I'll see you tonight. I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

One of the best things to arrive home to is the aroma of freshly baked cookies, and that's exactly what I'm greeted with when I arrive home from work. Gail is standing at the counter with a tray of sugar cookies.

"Good evening Ana. Would you like a cookie?", she asks. I feel like a child again as I reach for one of the cookies that she has decorated with small snow flakes.

"This is adorable.", I smile before biting into the cookie.

"Not as adorable as the woman taking a bite of the cookie.", Christian says while walking into the kitchen. "You like holiday themed baked goods, huh?" He reaches for my free hand and leads me into the living room where I see a large box.

"Christian, what did you buy?"

"You'll see." He starts raising the box up, and I'm in shock by what I see. Before me is a gingerbread house, but it's not an ordinary gingerbread house. This gingerbread house is an exact replica of the new house. "Well?"

"Oh my god! How in the world did you do this?"

"A friend of my mom's owns a bakery. I emailed her a picture last night of the new house and asked if she could make this. She wasn't sure at first, but she called her sister to help."

"They did an incredible job." I pull him into me, placing my lips on his, their home.

While I admire the gingerbread house, Christian sits down on the ottoman by the tree. The trembling of his legs and hands are signs that he's still being plagued by whatever caused his mood change last night.

"Do you want to know why I had that made?", he asks softly. "I love seeing your face light up. You have no idea how much it means to me to know that you're happy."

"Christian, you don't have to do special things to make me happy. I'm happy just by being with you." He stands and takes a deep breath.

"I want you to know about what's going on."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.", I tell him, but he shakes his head and guides me to the sofa.

"I found out yesterday morning that Everett Beasley offered Ros a job. She naturally turned him down, but it got me to wondering why this guy seems so hell bent on messing with my career and my life. I thought maybe it was that he just wanted to be a better businessman, but I needed to know for sure so I had Welch start looking into his past. Before Beasley moved to Seattle, he lived in California. He was engaged last year, but apparently he couldn't keep it in his pants so his fiancé called things off."

"Did you find a connection between the two of you?", I ask.

"No, I didn't, but I did find a connection between you and him." What in the hell? "Remember how Molly Jennings moved back to Logan after being away since high school?"

"Yeah. She was one of the few that escaped from Logan. Where are you going with this?"

"Molly Jennings lived in California." Like Christian, my hands and legs are now trembling.

"Are you saying that..."

"Molly Jennings is Beasley's ex fiancé."

**Photos from the story are on the pinterest page. Search: sherrybabie/SOTH**


	66. Chapter 66

"Are my ears playing tricks on me? Of all the people in the world for him to be engaged to, he was going to marry Molly?", I ask Christian while still coming to terms with the news that Everett Beasley and Molly Jennings were once engaged.

"I know it's a shock, but it's true. He cheated on her, and she broke things off."

"Now he's coming after your business. That's not a coincidence."

"No, it's not. I don't have all the details, but I know that Beasley took a sudden interest in my company. Perhaps they were hoping I would get so distracted with keeping my company afloat that I would ignore you and our marriage."

"When I saw him outside the restaurant, he tried to put doubts about you in my head. He wanted me to think that you would cheat.", I say. "I know that Molly isn't my friend, but I can't believe she would stoop that low. We live in two different states, and yet she is determined to bully me. What makes it worse is that she's involving you in her quest." Christian's index finger goes to my lips to silence me.

"Don't. I know what you're about to say and don't. That is one of the reasons why I didn't want to tell you what was going on. I didn't want you to blame yourself in any way for these vile creatures' actions. You're pregnant with our babies, and the last thing you need is stress caused by some girl who still thinks she's in high school. Now that you know what's going on, I need you to keep your distance from Beasley and Molly. Am I clear?", he asks.

"Christian, we're going to be in Logan in a few days for Christmas. Molly is bound to be around there."

"I'll get a restraining order against her and Beasley. I'll do whatever I can to keep you, Raygan, and Georgia safe." He places his hand protectively on my stomach before kissing the corner of my mouth. "I'm going to have Welch start digging deeper to see if he can find out more about whatever these two have planned."

"Maybe we should stay in Seattle for Christmas.", I tell him.

"Baby, we don't have to stay away from Logan just because of Molly. That's your hometown."

"I know, but I've actually been thinking that staying here would be the best thing. It would be easier for the family. The only thing that matters is that we're together."

"Are you sure?", he asks.

"I'm sure. Are you looking forward to playing Santa tomorrow at the store?" Even though Sawyer changed his mind and said that he would play Santa, Christian insists that he still wants to do it.

"Yeah. I wear a suit everyday so what's the big deal if I'll be wearing a Santa suit tomorrow."

"I must admit that you pull off the Santa suit better than anyone I've ever seen." His lips careen into mine, letting our tongues become one.

"Mrs. Grey, you just love pulling the suit off me."

* * *

"I hate men!", Mia screams as she stomps into the bookstore the next morning. Her eyes dart to where Sawyer is setting up the Santa station. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing.", he stammers with fear in his eyes. I hurry over to her to find out what's turned her against the male population. The meet Santa event doesn't start for another hour so hopefully I can calm her down before it begins.

"Mia, what's wrong.", I ask.

"I think Mark's cheating on me." Haley, who's been at the back of the store, comes over to where Mia and I are standing.

"Mark's cheating on you? With who?"

"I have no idea. I don't know if he is for sure, but from the way he's been acting, I'd put money on it." Gwen is quickly at Mia's side with a tissue to wipe away the stream of tears that are falling down her face. "Thanks."

"Start from the beginning. What gives you the idea that he's cheating?" I nod towards the table by the window so we can sit and talk.

"I called him the other day, and he acted like he couldn't get off the phone fast enough. Then, when we talked last night, I heard a woman laughing in the background. I asked who she was, and he said that it was some woman on the tv. His voice was shaky like he didn't know what to say."

"Have you considered the possibility that he was telling the truth?", I ask.

"Have you ever had a feeling in your gut that something wasn't right? That's the feeling that I've got. I might as well tell you now, I told Mark that I would move to Logan with him after the first of the year. If he's cheating, that's not going to happen."

"Mark is madly in love with you so I can't see him breaking your heart in any way."

"I agree with Ana.", Haley adds. "But, if for some reason he is cheating, he'll have me to answer to the Mia brigade." Mia's tears change to laughter as she Haley jokingly draws her fists up. "We take care of our own."

"I appreciate that you're so willing to beat up my boyfriend, but I want to deal with him on my own." She looks around the store until her eyes fall on the Santa station. "Oh my god, today's the day that Christian's playing Santa. I completely forgot.", she apologizes. "The last thing you need is me in here crying about my boyfriend."

"It's all right. We're not starting for almost another hour. Christian isn't even here yet." In fact, Christian is probably at GEH dealing with the Beasley/Molly mess.

"If you don't have plans, you're more than welcome to stay and help us. I've got an extra elf hat.", Haley grins. "How many times do you get to see your brother and cousin dressed as Santa and his elf?" The Mia Grey trademark smile appears in that moment.

"You have a point."

About forty five minutes later, Christian arrives with the Santa suit thrown over his shoulder. He reaches for my hand, walking me with him to the bathroom. Once he has the door closed and locked, he begins tracing his lips over mine. My hand moves over his chest while he places his on my backside. We stand in front of the sink and make out until I break away from him.

"Santa better get dressed.", I smile at him. "How are things?" He looks up from the buttons that he was undoing. He realizes what I'm referring to.

"It seems the position that Beasley wanted Ros to accept used to belong to a woman by the name of Tonya Carlton. She's a graduate of Berkeley that has an impressive resume. Before she started working for Beasley, she was courted by several different companies. Apparently, they saw her as one of the brightest up and comers in the business world."

"What happened with her at Beasley's company?"

"From the file that Welch has, Beasley claimed that her work performance wasn't up to par, but Welch did some digging and found out that she was pretty much just dropped by Beasley."

"So he could have room for Ros and thus causing you trouble.", I say.

"Bingo. If he were truly a smart business man, he would have had her sign an NDA in relation to her time at his company, but he didn't. I called her and had a nice lengthy conversation in which she blasted him out of the water. He told her a few weeks ago about a deal that would help change everything for him. It was the shipyard deal that he swiped from me. Miss Carlton was surprised about the deal since he basically just sprung it on her. When she asked him why he was so interested in it, he said that a he had considered the deal before, but it was a conversation he had with a friend that sealed the deal."

"I suppose that friend was Molly Jennings."

"Although Molly has never been to Beasley's office, Miss Carlton heard him on the phone a few times with a woman who he seems to be hung up on. She got that impression from the way he smiled when talking to her. One of the last conversations she recalled overhearing took place the day before he let her go. He was in his office, getting frustrated with someone on the phone. He said, "I told you that I'd do the best that I could. Just be patient, and the chips will fall."

"Not that it's not great that she's willing to help, but why is this woman so eager to spill his secrets?"

"She said that most of Beasley's clients were brought in by her, and she wants to expose him for the snake that he is.", he says while putting on the red velvet pants. "Enough talk about that scum. I'm here for the kids so I'm going to go out there with a positive attitude. Adam called me earlier and said that he was going to change into his costume at his office. By the way, why is Mia here?" If Mark is cheating on Mia, Christian will go bonkers. He's protective of her.

"She showed up here upset about Mark." His eyes narrow down at me, making me wonder if I should tell him why she was upset, but I know that he'll want the truth.

"Why is she upset about Mark?", he asks.

"Your sister thinks Mark's cheating on her. Christian, nothing is certain, but she was pretty emotional. I think we were able to calm her down for a while."

"Mark loves her. There is no way in hell he's cheating." Christian seems so sure of his words.

"Mia said that he's been acting weird. Have you talked to him?"

"Um, let me think, we talked briefly last week when he called about a horse show that's coming up. From the way he sounded, he was fine. Mia needs to keep calm until she knows for sure."

After he's changed, we head back to the front of the store where Adam has arrived and is groping Haley by the espresso maker. He moves so I can get a better look at his costume which consists of a green shirt, green pants, blank pointed toe shoes, and elf ears.

"Doesn't my man look sexy?", Haley giggles.

"Oh baby, I think I should leave this on for later when I elf you.", he says with a smirk.

"All right, before we start having when elves go wild in here, let's get things started.", I tell them as Christian takes his seat in the large brown leather chair. Mia smiles at him from her seat.

"Are you going to laugh at me?"

"No, I'm not going to laugh. I had every intention of laughing at you, but seeing you like this isn't exactly funny. It's heartwarming. You're wonderful for being Santa.", she grins.

"Thanks.", he says before an elderly lady and two young girls walk in the door. The children look over at Christian with bright smiles and sparking eyes.

"Madison, look it's Santa!", the older girl tells the other. "Grandma, can we tell Santa what we want for Christmas?" Their grandmother nods her head as they rush over to Christian who has a smile as wide as theirs.

"Ho ho ho. Merry Christmas. What are your names little ladies?"

"I'm Julia and this is my sister Madison. She's shy." Adam hands Christian two candy canes which he gives to the girls.

"It's ok to be shy. Santa knows a few people who are shy, but they are also some of the sweetest and most caring people that he knows." Our eyes meet in that moment, and my endless love for him grows even more. Seeing him with these two precious little girls is like looking into a crystal ball into the future. He's going to be the best father to our baby girls. "What would you like for Christmas?"

"I want a doll house that has a working elevator and some roller skates."

"I bet your grandmother wants Santa to bring some knee and elbow pads along with a helmet for those roller skates?" Their grandmother nods in agreement. "What about you Madison? What do you want Santa to bring you?" Madison looks at her sister before whispering in her ear.

"She wants a drawing set because she looks drawing pictures. Oh, she also wants some books since she likes to read."

"Reading is good for you."

"We know. That's why we asked our grandmother to bring us here. She's taking us for hot chocolate when we're finished.", Julia giggles. Madison keeps looking at Christian, but she doesn't say anything.

"Girls, we should get to looking for some books. Tell Santa thank you.", their grandmother says.

"Thank you Santa." Julia walks over to their grandmother while Madison remains in her spot.

"It was nice to meet you Madison.", Christian tells her.

"Bye Santa.", she whispers to him, her blue eyes bringing tears to Christian's grays.

"You did good with them.", I say.

"If someone were to ask me why I wanted to be Santa today, I'd show them those two sweet faces that just left. Making them smile was my goal."

"I'd say that you accomplished that goal to the full extent."

* * *

Once we're finished at the bookstore, we head home and change before going to Carrick and Grace's for dinner. Mia's talking with Elliot in the living room when we arrive. She seems to be doing better than she was earlier.

"Hey Mia."

"Christian, Ana, hi. I was telling Elliot that he should have been there today. Elliot, Christian was so cute with the kids. I think he's going to be amazing father."

"It means a lot to me that you think so. Elliot can join in on the fun next year. I'm sure there's room for one more elf.", Christian chuckles.

"Stand around in a silly costume all day? No thanks.", Elliot shrugs. While Elliot and Christian continue talking, Mia pulls me over to the side.

"How are you doing?", I ask.

"Better than expected. Mark called earlier and told me that he's going to Roady's for dinner with his uncle and brother. Maybe he's meeting his other girlfriend there."

"Mia, think positive. He may actually be having dinner with them. I'll be right back. These two little ladies are pushing on my bladder." I walk up the stairs to the guest bathroom and do my business. As I'm walking out of the room, my phone buzzes with a call from Lea.

"Lea, hey."

"Hi. You are not going to believe what I have to tell you.", she says excitedly. "Henry and I were on the way to the store when we saw Kyle's truck pulled over ahead of us on the side of the road. Henry was going to get out and ask if he needed help, but I convinced him not to. Anyway, as we drove past, we could see Molly's head bobbing up and down in the seat. That's an image that I can't get out of my head" At first I wonder why she's telling me this, but I realize this is something that could be beneficial to us.

"Is that all that happened?"

"No. We got to the feed store and overheard one of the guys talking about how Molly was juggling Kyle and some other guy who lives away from Logan. She's mainly into Kyle, but she's using the other guy."

"Lea, you have no idea how happy this makes me."

"Really? Why?", she asks.

"It's a long story, but I'll call you later and explain." If Beasley knows about Molly's other relationship, he might see that she's just using him. He thinks doing her dirty work will win her over, but she has other plans. I put my phone away and head downstairs. Christian and Elliot are still in conversation.

"Ana, have you decided what color you want to use for the nursery?", Grace asks.

"Not yet, but I'm thinking pastels." Christian moves over to me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Dinner is still about thirty minutes away. Do you want a snack?"

"Would you see if your mom has some oreos?"

"Oreos, all right.", he laughs. Waiting on Christian to return, I take on the sofa and rest my hands over my stomach. Carrick and Grace are talking quietly by the fireplace. Every few seconds, they look towards the front door where a I soon hear a knock.

"I'll get it.", Carrick says. As he opens the door, he steps back and motions for someone to come inside. "It's Santa. Come in Santa." Mia rolls her head and laughs.

"Christian really loves that suit, huh?"

"Christian, are you going to sleep in that suit?", I ask.

"No, why would I?", I hear coming from behind me. When I turn around, Christian and Elliot are walking into the room from the kitchen.

"If you're not in the suit, then who is that?" Santa slowly moves over to Mia who looks as confused as me. He reaches for her to pull her up from her seat.

"What's going on here?", she asks, coming to her feet. The mystery Santa pulls his beard down so she can see his identity. "Mark? What are you doing here?"

"Hopefully not making a fool of myself. This suit is hot as hell, but I'm also sweating because I'm so nervous."

"Why would you be nervous?" He then goes down on one bended knee and pulls a ring from his pocket.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe it's because I'm here to ask the woman who I love more than anything to be my wife. Before you say anything, I need to explain. The giggling you heard in the background during our conversation was one of the girls at the jewelry store. She thought it was funny that I was going to propose in this suit. Needless to say, I decided not to buy a ring there. Instead, I chose to go with the ring that I already had. It's not the fanciest or the biggest, but it was my grandmother's ring. She's been gone for ten years, but I know the two of you would get along perfectly. Mia, when I saw you that first day in Logan, I felt like everything in my life was coming together." Christian sits down beside me, taking my hand in his, and wipes away the tears that are falling. "You're everything that I've ever wanted and more. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Mia's tears are falling in abundance.

"Yes.", she nods.

"Yes?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

**Photos from the story are on the pinterest page. Search: sherrybabie/SOTH**


	67. Chapter 67

"Merry Christmas baby and babies.", Christian whispers while I slowly open my eyes. I have no idea what time it is. All I know is that it's Christmas morning, my first with my husband and new family.

"What time is it?", I ask.

"Five." While I'm looking forward to seeing what the holds, I didn't know it was so early.

"Since it's only five, why don't we go back to sleep for a while longer? We don't have to be at your parents' until later."

"I'm sorry. I guess my excitement got the best of me." He lays back down next to me as I close my eyes only to open them again just a few minutes later. His excitement is contagious, keeping me from going back to sleep. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I shift closer to his body and draw circles on his arms. "It seems your excitement has spread to me. What do you say we get up and get this day started?" He practically bounces out of the bed and on to the floor. "I have your gift in the closet." I climb out the bed and begin walking to the closet, but he holds his hand up to stop me.

"Yours isn't here, well not all of yours.", he says.

"Where is it?", I ask.

"I can't tell you yet, but I'll show you after you've had breakfast and gotten dressed. One of your gifts is here so I can go ahead and give you it."

"Why do I have a feeling whatever you got me is over the top?" He begins laughing before shrugging his shoulders. "Christian, give me a hint."

"No can do."

"All right. Now can I get your gifts?" I move past him and to the closet where his gifts are hidden underneath a blanket. I wasn't sure if he would start snooping for them, but I didn't want to take a chance. "Here you go.", I grin while handing him the first box. His fingers slowly remove the white and silver paper. Once the paper is gone and the box is opened, his eyes widen at the contents. "Do you like them?"

"Baby, I love them.", he answers before pulling out the dark brown cowboy boots that I bought him. "What else is in here?" Rummaging through the box, he finds another part of his gift, a belt buckle with the letter C. "Wow, now I'm all set. Ana, thank you so much baby."

"Oh, that's not all." I grab the other box that I had hidden from him. "Here." His brow raises before opening the second box which is much smaller. Inside is a pair of silver cufflinks, one with **Georgia's Daddy** and the other with **Raygan's Daddy **engraved on them. "From the girls."

"I don't know what to say. These have to be the best cufflinks in the entire world. I love them." His knees bend as he places his hands on my stomach. "You two little angels along with your mommy are the best things to ever happen to me."

"We're glad that you like the cufflinks. I have just one more gift for you." He pulls himself up from the floor, watching me open my top drawer of the dresser that we share.

"Ana, you've already given me so much, more than you'll ever know.", he says. I know that he's referring to more than actual gifts, but this one last thing is something that I've been working on for a while. I hand him the white hardback book which has the words, **"The Story of Us"**, printed on the top. Inside the book is a collection of photos and other reminders of our life together thus far. The first page has a swatch of the red blouse that I was wearing on Christian's first day on the farm.

"I remember this. Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to concentrate during that first day of work? I could barely walk because I was so turned on by you." He turns the page and finds a piece of paper with the lyrics of "Kiss You Goodnight", the song we shared our first kiss to as well as our first dance during the wedding reception. The other pages are photos of us that were taken by our friends and family. Two ultrasound photos are on the last full page.

"There's empty pages so you can add to it." By now, we're both in tears as I place my hands around the nape of his neck and pull him to my lips.

"The story of us is just beginning.", he says softly against my neck. "Let me get your gift that I have here." He crosses over to the desk in the corner of the room, pulling out a tiny wrapped box. "This is just one of your gifts." I can feel his eyes on me the entire time I'm working on the paper. I find a silver necklace with a two heart shaped charms, one for each baby. "You weren't the only with the babies in mind while shopping."

"This is beautiful. I love it."

"I also have another gift that I was told to give you today."

"Told? By who?", I ask as he reaches back inside the drawer and brings out a gift that isn't wrapped in Christmas paper. Instead, it's wrapped with a horse patterned paper. I feel my knees weaken at the realization of who told Christian to give me this gift.

"I don't know a lot about your dad, but I know that he thought of everything. On the day that he handed me the piece of paper that was in your engagement ring box he also gave me this. I have no idea what it is. All I know is that he said to give it to you on your Christmas morning." Sensing that I might fall, Christian puts his arms under mine and leads me to the bed where I sit down. I carefully unwrap the gift so the paper will remain intact as best as possible. My eyes soon find a black and white photo of me and my dad. It was one of the last photos that was taken of him before he got sick.

"He was so happy in this. Oh god, I miss him so much."

"I know you do."

"I think I'm going to put this in the nursery. What do you think?"

"The nursery would be the perfect place for it.", he smiles while wiping away my tears.

* * *

Following getting dressed and having breakfast, Taylor meets us in the living room so he can drive us the rest of my gift. I see sadness clouding his face as we head down to the garage. Even though he spent Thanksgiving with his daughter, I know that he wishes he was with her today as well.

"So, where are we going?", I ask once Taylor has turns the ignition. Christian reaches into his pocket and brings out a black handkerchief. "Is that for me?"

"Well, I'm sure as hell not going to put it on Taylor since he's kind of in charge of getting us to our destination in one piece. "Do you want to put it on or do you want me to do the honors?" I snatch the cloth from his hand and tie it around my around. "Can you see?"

"No.", I pout before we start moving. "I need to call Lea later and tell her Merry Christmas." Lea's information about Molly and Beasley was the perfect beginning of the end of Molly's tormenting. Christian was pleased when I told him what Lea saw going on between Molly and Kyle, but we still need more leverage so Henry is keeping his eyes out for any activity between the two.

"I know they're like us and already looking forward to next Christmas.", he says. "Zander's got two great parents."

"That he does. I'm thankful for having them in our lives." I feel the SUV turn right. "Christian, tell me what's going on?", I plead.

"Trust me, ok?", he asks. "We're almost there."

"It's not that I don't trust you. I'm just getting curious about why you feel the need to blindfold me."

"Where's the fun in what I have planned if you can see everything?" Just as I finally give up on my begging, we come to a stop. Where? I haven't a clue. The sound of a door opening jars my attention. "Let me have your hand." With my hand in his, I ease myself on to the ground before having the blindfold removed. "Merry Christmas Baby." Georgia and Raygan join my excitement in their father's surprise by picking up their kicking.

"Oh my god." We're at the new house, but it looks nothing like I remember. The entire ground is covered in what looks like snow. It's been cold the last few days, but we haven't a snowfall. "How in the world?"

"The magic of a snow machine.", he answers. "Come." We walk up the "snow" covered walkway to the porch which is decorated with garland and lights. A holly leaf wreath adorns the front door. Christian pulls a key from his pocket and opens the door, but I hesitate going inside.

"Wait. Is it ok if we go inside? Don't we have to wait on the deal to close?" The last thing I want is to to end up in jail on Christmas Day for trespassing.

"It's all right. Connor knows we're here." With his reassurance, I enter the living room, overcome by what I see. A large Christmas tree is on the right side of the room while stockings similar to the ones he bought the other day line the fireplace mantle. The stairway banister is roped in garland. A beige sofa and matching arms chairs are in the center of the room. "I had some furniture brought over for the day."

"What are you planning on doing here today?"

"We're having Christmas of course.", a voice laughs from the front door. When I turn around, I find Grandmother Trevelyan standing in at the open front door. She's followed into the room by each member of the Grey family along with Mark and Gail. Aunt Julia,Uncle Kenneth, Adam, and Haley also arrive. The last person I see come into the room is Barbara who rushes over to hug me. Her work has kept her busy so we haven't had a chance to talk much lately.

"Ana, look at you. You're glowing.", she says.

"Thanks. I'm so glad that you're here. It means a lot to me."

"Christian was so sweet in asking me to spend the day with you and your family. You're part of something wonderful."

"I know, but so are you. You may not be blood, but you're still part of my family."

"Ok, let's start opening gifts!", Elliot exclaims.

"Hold on. We have food and beverages in the kitchen. Would anyone like something?" One thing that Christian and I love about the house is the fact that the kitchen was already equipped with appliances. It helps a bit with the moving process.

"I'll have some milk.", I smile at him.

"Coming right up. Any one else?"

"I'll go and give you a hand.", Grandpa Trevelyan says before kissing Grandmother on the lips. "I'll be right back Georgia."

"I'll be here. Oh my goodness, you should have seen Theo this morning when he opened up his gift from me." Elliot looks over at her and groans.

"Maybe it's best that we don't know what kind of gifts the two of you exchanged."

"Elliot, give Grandmother a break. I'm sure her gift to Grandpa was very sentimental.", Mia smiles. "Grandmother, ignore him and tell us what you got for him."

"When he first saw me over sixty years ago, he was riding a bicycle which he ended up crashing because he was paying more attention to me than where he was going. So, I gave him a bicycle that looks exactly like the one that he had that day."

"Mother, that is one of the most thoughtful gifts ever.", Grace says

"Grace, I think we have one of the sweetest mothers in the world.", Aunt Julia adds.

"You two are making me blushing. It may not have been very extravagant, but it came from my heart. The rest of his gift is coming tonight."

"And what might that be dear?", Grandpa asks as he walks back into the room. "I don't know if anything can top the bicycle."

"We shall see about that."

"Well jingle my bells, now I'm anxious to find out what it is. Elliot, before you get all upset, notice I said bells, not balls."

"I think I just threw up in my mouth a bit.", Elliot mumbles. "I need some fresh air."

"I thought you wanted to open gifts?", Carrick asks.

"Fresh air can wait. Let's open gifts. Everyone pass me whatever gift you got for me."

The family begins opening gifts as laughter fills the room. It doesn't take long for the floor to become covered with wrapping paper. Mark keeps covering Mia in the bows from the packages.

"Mark, you're so silly, but I love you.", she giggles.

"I love you too."

"Haley, what did you and Adam get each other for Christmas?", I ask.

"I got Adam a collection of cds from The Beatles and a watch. Adam got me this charm bracelet and some diamond earrings."

"All right, I think that's all the gifts.", Christian announces. "I almost forgot, Taylor, I have a gift for you." Taylor, who had been standing in the corner of the room, moves over to Christian. "This is for you and your daughter." Taylor takes the envelope that Christian hands him.

"Sir?"

"Your ex-wife has agreed to let you spend Sophie's last week of Christmas vacation with you. She arrives in the morning."

"While I appreciate your offer, what about work?"

"Don't worry about your job. I've got everything covered. Taylor, I don't tell you often enough, but thank you for everything that you do."

"Uh, there's someone outside on the porch.", Elliot says. "It's Sawyer and someone else."

"Taylor, will you go and see who's with Sawyer?" Taylor shifts back into bodyguard mode while walking on to the porch. The next thing I hear is crying, from Taylor and what sounds like a child. As he comes back into the house, I see why he's crying, his daughter is standing next to him.

"Mr. Grey, I don't know what to say."

"It seems your gift arrived earlier than expected. Merry Christmas Taylor." I can't help but cry my own tears over Christian's gift to Taylor. Seeing that I'm crying, he's soon at my side. "Are you ok?"

"I'm more than ok.", I answer.

"It's been a pretty amazing Christmas."

**Photos from the story are on the pinterest board. Search:sherrybabie/SOTH**


End file.
